These Little Wonders
by Queen of Silence
Summary: Now married, Rachel and Santana are going to experience many new things together. Their relationship is going to be tested as they face old and new struggles. How their life is going to change with the new addition to the family and how their daughter going to cope with her girlfriend enlisting and life as an adult? A sequel to 'Secrets', written with Nephewsnixx.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone!

Nephewsnixx and I are back with the sequel to 'Secrets'. We have great things planned for the story and we hope you'd like it.

Although it's a sequel, and we _highly recommend _to read 'Secrets' first, you don't have to.

**Paring:** **Pezberry **with Dani and Marley on the side and some Quick.

**Rating:** M.

**Warnings:** sexual themes, mental illnesses.

We're very excited, so let's do this!

* * *

><p>Life isn't a fairy tale, your prince doesn't rescue you and you live happily ever after, real life is much more complicated than that. You can look all your life for 'The one', you can find them and lose them, you can think that you know, but realize it's not it. Rachel's and Santana's road to true love was full of everything; they fought, been with other people, became close friends and finally, they tied the knot with the person that was there all along. After they got hurt badly and got scarred, some they carry with them to this day, the women found their soulmate; a person that accepts them for everything they are, loves them, takes care of them and while they're as close and as cheesy as a couple can be, they still keep their individuality and has dreams and goals of their own, just like they have for their family.<br>The couple has been married for two years now and what an amazing two years they were. After a romantic and a wonderful honeymoon, the pair came back to their regular life and they were stronger. In terms of the family life, except normal arguments, the relationship with their daughter was great. They spent time together once in a while, Dani still came to them when she had problems or some difficulties and they got to see her growing to be a lovely young woman that with time became a mix of them and her own self. Business wise, Rachel's career only got bigger; the partnership with Quinn as her manager along with how successful her show was, opened many doors for the woman and offers she didn't think about before were offered for her to decided. Thanks to their financial status and the timing being right, Santana took courses in business administration and economics. Later, with her wife's giving her the push she needed and everyone's support, Santana bought her club and now runs it by herself. She did some remodeling and changes, making her club the number one kink club in New York.

Quinn and Puck's move wasn't only good for Rachel, but also gave Kurt the chance to truly move on. He sold the house to the couple and got himself a place in the city, not too far from his work and in a good neighborhood. He still wasn't dating anyone seriously, he invested his efforts in work and it paid off, he got promoted; which meant less work for more money.  
>The move to New York got the Puckarmens to talk and though Quinn didn't even imply that that's what she wanted, Puck ended his service. It was mostly because he wanted to spend more time with his wife and so they could, at some point in their near future, have a family, but also because he wanted to move on. While Quinn spends many hours managing Rachel's career, he works at the fitness center that opened not long before they moved there.<br>It's beautiful, really, how the relationships between all those people in Rachel and Santana's life got stronger with time. They were all busy, stuck at work or wanted to have alone time every now and then, but managed to find time for one another and didn't let what they worked hard to rebuild collapse.

About a year into the marriage, Santana told Rachel about an idea she had and asked for her opinion. The Latina wanted to tattoo Rachel's name and a small red heart under her left breast and close to her heart. Also, she wanted Dani and their future baby's name, with two butterflies next to it, on her shoulder blade. She told Rachel she wanted to make some gesture for her family and she wanted a tattoo for a long time, it was perfect. Rachel was touched and thought that her wife was going to look even more perfect than before. A while after Santana did it; it became a thing for Rachel to trace her name on her wife's body whenever her body was exposed. She, herself, wanted to get one herself, but was still in the process of thinking about what to get.

While everything was, pretty much, going well for then, the couple didn't put aside or forgot about their huge desire to have another child. They worked hard to save money and find the right way for them to do it. They met with their doctor and she gave them reading material. She understood they wanted to know everything before diving in; therefore she guided them and helped with their research. Rachel and Santana decided that they wanted to do it at home and thankfully, the technology allowed that. Their doctor taught them the process and the important keys. Santana also had to get some shots of hormones and changed her diet to a healthier one. And after they picked the sperm donor and got everything they needed, they could begin. They tried twice and unfortunately the test showed that Santana wasn't pregnant. Each time was devastating for them; they got their hopes up and crushed to learn it didn't stick. But they weren't quitting, having a baby was too important to the both of them. They comforted each other and talked to the doctor again; see if they could do anything in a better way.

Now, sitting together on the sofa after getting home early after a couple of weeks in which they worked almost nonstop, their mind is only on the child they already have. Dani graduated high school a couple of months ago and got accepted to a great college. For a long time the young girl wasn't sure of what she wanted to major in. She talked to her moms and the family, but only when she and Marley lay on the grass, having a nice romantic picnic, it came to her and she was so excited about it; audio engineering was going to be her major. Her parents were glad that she found her way and in a field she loves and can make good money in.  
>It's now two weeks before Dani's first day and a night before she's moving in with Marley. The young couple survived high school and was set to be on their own the first change they get. Dani got a better part time job at Vogue and Marley also got a job there, but on the docks. They found a nice apartment they could afford and the area wasn't bad. It wasn't easy at all for Rachel and Santana to let go of Dani, but they were happy she's responsible and independent. They weren't ready for Dani to move away, but she was and they couldn't ignore how happy she looked about her future. The only difficult thing for Dani is Marley joining the Marines and leaving in a few months. A lot has changed in terms of her feeling, she was very supportive of her girlfriend, but still scared of losing her and nervous of being alone, without the biggest source of support. But they made a decision to enjoy their time as best as they can before Marley leaves and that's what Dani is focused on.<p>

The TV is on, but Santana and Rachel are busier with their thought of the next day. They can hear Dani doing some last minute packing and if they glance to the side, they can see some boxes already next to the door. "Time goes by so fast.." Santana sighs.

Rachel runs her hand on Santana's lap, almost gripping every so often. "Y-Yeah, way too fast." She says with a soft whine.

"She's going to be on her own, I won't be able to wake her up or yell at her to go to sleep and that she'd see Marley in a few hours.." Santana half joking. "It's going to be weird without her here, so empty."

"I'm already missing her." Rachel furrows her eyebrows. "Is this how our parents felt?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Santana looks at her wife and scoots closer to her, "It's horrible, I don't like it.. We should make her come to dinner all the time!" She says with some excitement, like it can actually happen, but she knows better. "Oh, and we should make lots of babies so we won't be left alone."

"You want to put your body through all of that?" Rachel looks at Santana with derision. "Besides, it's not like she's moving too far... Right?"

"You only want me for my hot body, I knew it." Santana says and laughs. "She's going to be about thirty minutes away, it's nothing really." She nods, "I'm so proud of doing this. She could've stayed at home and have it much easier, instead she's going after what she wants. God, she's so like us.."

"She's going to be our little star!" Rachel lets out with excitement then leans on Santana. "I mean, of all professions she could have went with, she is going to learn how producers make music and stuff." She looks over towards the stairs and frowns again. "But our baby is still going away."

Santana sighs and pulls Rachel for a warm embrace, "We gave raised her to be the woman she is today and she can always come back to us, for a talk, for a night or for whatever she needs and for as long as she'd need it." Santana's gaze lingers on the stairs, then she looks back at Rachel, "But you are right, she's going to be a star, the producer everyone goes to." She smiles, "And even though Marley is leaving in a few months, we can feel safer knowing our girl is in good hands."

"True, still though it sucks." Rachel moved some hair behind her ear. "Dani will have the skills that most singers don't, she'll be self-made, and maybe even do scores for movies."

"Once she finishes college, she'd be able to take control of the music industry." Santana says with a big smile.

"She will take the world by storm, and everyone will kiss her feet for her mercy." Rachel says in a dramatic tone while doing the hand gestures to match. "Or she will just do her mothers proud."

Santana was about to say something when Dani appears at the top of the stairs. "I'm all done!" She announces and starts walking down, looking tired. "I left only one box for the things I still need for tonight and tomorrow morning." She says and takes a seat next to Rachel.

"Right on time, honey, your mom and I were discussing your world domination." Santana jokes.

Dani shakes her head, used to her parents' behavior, "Mom, is there any food? I'm starving." She gives her mom the best puppy dog eyes and snuggles up to her.

Santana chuckles, "How did you convince Marley to live with you I don't want to know." She says and keeps laughing when Dani glares at her, then goes back to the previous facial expression she had on.

"We have leftovers from last night, unless you want something different for your last night here." Rachel looks over at Dani, just thinking about the fact that it wasn't so long ago that Dani first walked into their home, regained her confidence, and started a new life with Rachel and Santana. "Why did you have to grow up, you were once that little girl that would cuddle me or Mama to sleep; now you're a mature young woman leaving to start her life."

"I was raised by the two most powerful women I know; can you really expect me to be any different?" She answers her mom with a grin. "And I'll probably crush here for a few nights while Marls will be away." Dani knows herself; she is strong enough to handle Marley leaving, but she'd need to return home to her moms to recharge once in a while.

Santana smiles warmly towards her daughter and wife, "How about we order from that Chinese place you love and watch Rent?" Santana asks and leans to brush some hair off her daughter's face.

Dani looks between her moms; she knows it's hard for them. She's not that tired and what her mom just suggested sounds great. "Yeah, mama, let's do this." She says, but doesn't move from her mom's side.

"Stay with your mom, I'll be right back." Santana chuckles and gets up to go to the kitchen.

Rachel watches Santana walk; she slightly bites her lip for a second, and then looks toward the TV. "Sweetie, promise that you'll call every weekend?" She looks at Dani. "Also, make sure to do all your school work, and make sure Marley is around you at all times and.. And.." Rachel frowns a bit. "I'm being overprotective, aren't I?"

"When are you not?" Dani giggles and moves away from her mom's personal space to sit next to her. "I'm staying in New York and there are plenty of ways for us to keep in touch." She looks at the screen. "I'm going to work hard, mom, I want it so much that there is no way I'm not putting everything I've got into it." She glance at her mom and bite her lip, a bit nervous admitting just how much she's excited to start college. "And Marley,-" Dani instantly smiles, "-She takes care of me better than I do myself. And I'm not letting her go until I absolutely have to."

Rachel keeps a little more calm while Dani explained her ambitions, it made her feel slightly better about her going, even though she is still going to miss her daughter like crazy. "You're going to go far, that's for sure." She compliments before getting up from the couch to put on the movie.

Santana called to order the food and made her way back to the living room with cups, apple juice and a, now very big, dog. "Remember that you have to visit often, for Dex's sake, he's gonna miss you." Santana assumes its ok for her to make Dani feel a little bit guilty, she's her mother after all; it's a part of her job.

Dani pouts and signal the dog with her hands to come sit next to her "Come here, buddy." She snuggles into him after he ran and almost jumped on her. "You know I love you, right? Because I do!" She tells him and he, in return, licks her face.

If that's what her mom felt when she left, Santana is grateful Dani is staying close and that she and Rachel has a lot going on in their life to keep them busy. "Ok, ladies and Dex, the food is going to get here soon." She says and sits on the couch, "I know it's modest, but it's so us, to celebrate like this. So let's cuddle up and watch this movie for the millionth time."

* * *

><p>The night consisted of them watching movies, and looking back at various moments from when Dani was younger, times did indeed change and it was for the good. Sometime towards midnight Dani decided to hit the hay since she was going to be moving during the morning hours, she talked to Marley until she went to sleep just like she normally would, the conversation consisted of all the things they were going to do when they get settled in, it was the typical cheesy romantic convo that they'd normally have. Rachel and Santana spent some more time talking about Dani, expressing how much she miss her, and how they were going to try to make the best of not having Dani there like they used to. Morning was slowly approaching; Marley Rose had her stuff in the truck and was on her way to the Lopez household to finally live with the love of her life. Luckily for her, Rachel and Santana gave Marley a key to the house to come by if she needed to, which this fell under the <em>'Need'<em> category. The young brunette walked in, and quietly made her way over to Dani's room, on her way she saw Dex grumbling in his sleep which almost startled her.

Marley walked inside Dani's room, carefully tiptoed over to her bed, sitting on the side and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Wake up, my love." She quietly says.

Dani begins to stir in her sleep when she feels Marley's lips. She smells her girlfriend's perfume and hears her voice, but it takes her a couple of minutes to actually wake up. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she gives her girl a small smile. "Hey, you." She says in a raspy voice and put her arm on Marley's lap.

"I can't believe today is the day, soon we will be in our own home." Marley smiles at her girlfriend for a few moments. "I got the four of us coffee and my mom made breakfast before I left."

"I'm so happy!" Dani moves closer to Marley, "And you're an angel." She tells her and sits up. "I just need a few more kisses to start the day; I didn't really feel the previous one."

Marley chuckles at how Dani is acting before leaning in to place the kisses on Dani's lips. "One." She mumbles, and then lightly pecks her lips again. "Two.." She mumbles once more as she tilts her head and deepens the kiss.

Dani's face turned a shade redder and her hands instinctively went to cup her girlfriend's face. Marley's kisses always make her heart race and Dani knows that she has to stop or soon she won't be able to. "Hmm.. Now that's the way to wake up." She says against Marley's lips. "Should I get ready now or after we're done placing my boxes in the truck?"

"After breakfast." Marley slowly leans against the headrest, smiling at the woman before her. "I'll grab the food and coffee, you wake up your moms?" She asks.

"Not sure I want to do that." Dani chuckles. Though she knows she and Marley are going to end up just like them, she doesn't need additional scars from her moms. She places her arms around Marley and places her chin on her shoulder. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I do know that, actually." Marley traces her hand against Dani's back. "Did you know I love you so much?" She continues as she adjusts herself to wrap her other arm over Dani's waist. "Like, so freaking much."

"You do, huh?" She smiles and pecks her lips, "Good, because I can't wait to spend every night in your arms." She says, but then pouts, "I guess we need to get up and start doing stuff, right?"

"Sadly yes, but the sooner we get done, the more time we have to cuddle." Marley says as her hand moves towards the woman's rear, but stops at the waistline of her shirt. "You're so beautiful, like I could look at you for a lifetime."

Dani continues to pout, "How do you expect me to get anything done with you saying things like that?" She pecks Marley's lips and gently bites them. "So, yeah, let's do what you said before and get to our home as fast as possible." She says as she gets up from the bed, followed by Marley. While her girlfriend walks to set the breakfast in the kitchen, Dani goes to her moms' room. She knocks twice on the door, but doesn't open it, "Moms, Marley is here and she brought breakfast."

"Can you move out tomorrow?" Santana says from the other side of the door.

"Like I told you yesterday, no." Dani answers, "Come on, get up and meet us downstairs. We don't want to drag this all day, please moms." She tells them and smiles when she hears that they'll be right down. She gives them the time they need and goes to the kitchen.

Marley quickly went downstairs, past the living room, and out the door to the truck to get the food.

Rachel slowly sits up, sleepy eyed and all. "It is way too early and too soon..." She pouts.

Rachel nods and rubs her eyes. "Where are my glasses?" She asks while feeling around the bed with one hand for them.

"Between our pillows, I was too tired to put them on the nightstand." Santana says and pulls her hair up. "I'm going to brush my teeth and head to the kitchen, I need coffee badly." She gets up and adjusts her shorts, then walks to the bathroom.

Rachel grabbed her glasses the second Santana told her where they were, once she had them on, she looks at Santana walking and lets out a wolf whistle. "Damn, that ass does shake and in all the right ways." She lies on her side and smirks.

Santana stops in her tracks and raises her eyebrow. She turns her head and sees the smirk on her wife's face. "Oh, don't start with me, Rach." She warns playfully, "I will come back to bed."

"You know that my best catcalls are when I just wake up, or when I am way too tired." Rachel chuckles, then sits up, scoots off the bed, and walks over to her wife. "How 'bout a quick shower?" She says in a low tone.

"I love you, that's all I have to say." Santana pecks Rachel's lips a few times and after hearing Rachel saying it back, they walk into the bathroom to get ready and some quick, harmless, fun.

Marley came back from the truck with the food and coffee, Dani helped set the table while Marley sat out all of the containers. "Okay, so my mom made some organic eggs, will your mom be cool with that?" She asks.

"Of course." Dani says as she grabs some cups and brings them to the table, "You brought them food and coffee, I think they're going to be thankful." She says and looks up at Marley, "And you know, less 'How can you take our daughter away from us?!'" She jokes.

"My mom tried to keep me from leaving this morning, she was so sad, it was hard to go." Marley leaned against the counter and adjusts her hat. "But I'm glad that she supports me going out and living my life, with the woman I love that is."

"Baby.." Dani walks over to Marley and loosely wraps her arms around her waist, "I love you too, and your mom is going to be just fine, I'll make sure of that when you'd be away." She tells her with a smile.

"I'm sure you will, after all you take good care of me." Marley says proudly. "Dani, when I'm done with my service, I am going to take you places." She continues with a lip bitten smile.

"You don't need to take me anywhere; all I want is for you to come back to me safe and sound." Dani says calmly and tucks some hair behind Marley's ear.

Santana clears her throat as she and Rachel enter the kitchen. They both smile at the girls and look at the table, "Good morning, Marley. It's so nice of you to bring breakfast, thank you." Santana tells the young girl and reaches for a cup of coffee.

Marley gulped and smiled. "U-Uh.. My mom made a home-style breakfast for us, and the cup you grabbed is Rachel's Chai Tea." She points out then looks away. "Just letting ya' know..."

"Marley, you don't need to be so nervous around us anymore." Rachel walks past Santana and picks up some of the containers, moving them to the table. "We're practically family at this point, just as long as you make our daughter happy, we'll all be fine." She says while portioning the food.

Santana furrows her eyebrows; she needs caffeine badly, definitely not tea. She only hears the last part of what Rachel is saying, but she agrees and nods. They've come a very long way with Marley and the young woman is still here, loving their daughter, so Rachel is right about them being a family. "Millie made that? So it must be good." She smiles and sits down in her usual seat, "What are we waiting for? Not that I mind you staying as long as possible.." Santana looks between the women.

Dani can't be happier with her moms' behavior towards Marley; they accept and trust her and that's mean the world to the maroon haired woman. She gives Marley's side a gentle squeeze and walks to her spot at the table.

Rachel sat at the table, getting ready to eat what was on her plate when Marley remembered something. "Oh, Rachel!" She runs to one end of the counter where the bags are, she pulled out a container that had food in it. "You gotta try this." She pulls open the container, grabbed a spoon, and then took a portion of it over to the other woman.

"Try what-" Rachel was about to ask, but got interrupted by a spoonful of food. "Marley what the..." She widens her eyes some and let out a gentle moan. "What is this?" She asks happily.

"My mom's not-so-veggie casserole, it is essentially a veggie casserole, but it has some special imitation meat broth." Marley explains with a smile on her face. "She makes it for me all the time and I had to get you in on this." She says before moving over to the end Dani is sitting at, she sits next to her and takes a bite of her food.

"Well, I will have to get the recipe for this later." Rachel nods a couple times before going back to eating.

The rest of the breakfast was pleasant. The four women talked among themselves, mainly about the younger couple's life. Santana watched her daughter and the way she interacted with Marley and her heart warmed up; when she first moved to New York, she was confused and scared, but Dani is going to have a totally different experience. Once one of the girl's around the table met her significant other's gaze, they smiled and there was some sparkle in their eyes; yes, there was a lot of love around that table.  
>When they were finished and were cleaning up, Santana chatted with Marley a bit about her enlisting in a few months, while Rachel gave Dani some last-minute tips about living alone. Then it was time to load all of Dani's boxes to the truck. First, Rachel didn't want Santana to lift too many heavy things, but her wife told her she's not pregnant just yet and promised to be careful. They helped each other when it was needed and took some breaks to rest and drink some water, it is August after all.<br>A few hours later the truck was full with both Marley and Dani's belongings and almost ready to move, just a few more small boxes.

Santana looks at her daughter and feels heaviness in her chest. "D, sweetie, do you need any money or for us to get you some groceries for the week? Do you need _anything_ at all?" She asks. Now that it's actually happening, she's anxious and worries that the girls would need something or something is going to go wrong or break and they won't know how to fix it.

With a box in her hands, Dani shakes her head, "We're fine, ma'. Maybe today we'll order something and just organize some of the important things, and tomorrow we'll go shopping and start to really unpack." She says and places the box in the truck, then looks at Marley.

"My mom made me get a few groceries yesterday while I was packing, plus she made a ton of meals for us when we get hungry this week." Marley explains as she organizes the boxes to make sure every think fit. "I gave you keys to our apartment, right?" She asks.

Rachel nods and puts another box in the truck. "Don't unpack that one right away, just... Wait until you guys get settled in, please." She requests nervously. "There is something very sentimental in there." She says.

Dani is extremely curious about the contents of the box and it's hard for her not to know, but her mom must have a good reason for wanting them to wait. "Ok, mom." She says with a smile and looks around, "I think we're done." Dani states and takes a deep breath.

"It looks like it." Santana says after she looks around as well, and then gulps. "Give us a few minutes to freshen up and we can go."

"G-Go.. Where..?" Dani asks and raises her eyebrow.

"We're coming with you; you will need help getting all the boxes to your apartment." Santana thought it was obvious, so she's a bit confused right now.

Dani glance at Marley, and then back to her moms. She doesn't want to hurt them or something, but they were planning on doing it by themselves. "No, mama, it's ok, we can handle it." She takes a couple of steps towards them, "Thank you so much for your help and for making it all possible for me, I love you, guys, so much"

Rachel walks back to Santana and hooks her arm around the Latina's waist and smiles at the two younger women; she gulps and wipes a couple tears from her eyes. "Y-You have the numbers, call Mama or I for anything and .." She covers her face with one hand. "Just be absolutely safe, baby." She requests.

Marley bit her lower lip and looked towards the floor of the truck bed, almost feeling guilty for taking Dani away from her home, but they both wanted this, and they know that the parents can't expect them to stay around forever. She walks to the edge, sits down and watches the three women interact.

"It's not a goodbye, we're a car drive away and I'll call you and see you often." Dani steps closer to her moms and tries to hold her tears, at least for now; she wants to be strong for them, she can break later, in Marley's arms.

Santana place one arm around her wife's shoulders and pulls her closer as some tears fall down from her eyes to her cheeks and, eventually, the ground. "Lock your door all the time, make sure you pay your bills on time and be careful who you become friends with." Santana manage to let out. They went over everything with Dani many times before; what to do, what to avoid and gave her advices, so they'd not repeat the same mistakes she and Rachel did. Though inevitable and part of life to make mistakes and learn. "We love you, baby girl."

Dani makes the last step and wraps one arm around Santana and the other around Rachel's waits and presses as much as she can against them. Santana wipes from her daughter's face and her own, then place a kiss on the young girl's head. She takes in Dani's scent and gets some flashbacks of their first days together. The pain will fade soon and it's clear to the Latina that she and Rachel would be left proud and happy for Dani.

Marley gives the three a calm smile. "Baby, let's get going." She moves off the truck, then reaches for the door, pulling it down in the process. "There is traffic and we still got to unpack." She scratches the back of her head and chuckles.

Rachel leans her head on Santana's shoulder, she returns the smile and nods some more. "Most importantly, have fun with what you do." She says.

"But not too much fun." Santana half jokes as she looks between the young girls and sniffle. "And remember, we have a key." She glares at Marley, but quickly breaks down and laughs.

"Mama!" Dani glance at her girlfriend, then back to her mom, "Can you please not give my girlfriend a heart attack?" She says and gives the woman a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Dani, then, moves a bit to the side, "Love you, mom. I'll text you later." She leans forward and hugs Rachel. "Please be the one keeping our key." She whispers to her and giggles as she pulls away and walks over to where Marley is. "Let's go, Marls." She kisses her cheek and walks to the passenger side.

Marley walks over to the driver's side, got in and looks at Dani for a few moments. "This is it." She smiles a slight amount. "I love you and thank you for being with me..." Marley grabs hold of Dani's hand, grazes it then let's go to grab the wheel.

"I love you too, beautiful." Dani says with a big smile on her face, and then takes a deep breath. They made it, they're actually moving in together. She keeps her eyes a few moments longer on the side mirror, watching her moms, then at Marley and finally leans her head on the window and relaxes. On their way, Dani thinks how lucky she got to find her other half and in such young age and just how amazing Marley is to her and in general.

* * *

><p>It was an exhausting day for the young couple; the traffic was horrible, it was hot and they walked up and down, from their apartment to the truck and vice versa, like a hundred times before all their stuff was up. They took a look around their first house together and though they had a lot of work ahead of them, they were happy to start this journey. Dani started to unpack while Marley returned the truck and got them ice coffee on her way back. The couple talked about ways to save money and one of their decisions was to try to cook as much as possible and for a few days, it doesn't mean they won't order in or eat outside, but not often. Since they have food for the week and ice coffee doesn't cost much, Marley decided to buy them a large one. In such hot day, they deserved something to cool them off. Thankfully, Marley didn't have to go back by foot or public transportation; Kurt bought a new car a few months ago and, for a small amount of money, he sold it to the girls. The couple talked about saving for one, but it would've taken them years if Kurt didn't help them and was so generous. When Marley got home and after they rested a bit, the two continue to unpack some of the boxes and started to put everything in place. Slowly, the small apartment looked like home and the girls felt it and it made them feel connected to each other in a new way.<p>

At some point in the evening, the couple said enough for today. They got a lot done and they needed the rest. Marley told Dani to go take a shower while she warm them their first dinner at their place. Dani nodded, it was a much needed shower. While her girlfriend was in the bathroom, Marley set up a makeshift sofa, using the mattress, since they're only going to go get one sometime this week. She warmed the food up and placed it on a small table they have, together with utensils and cups. She lit some candles and took the soda bottle out of the fridge and places it to the where they were going to sit. Yes, she was going to make their first night special.

Dani took her time in the shower and getting dressed, but the smell of the food got her to move faster. She gasps when she came out to see what Marley had done and smiles warmly at her girlfriend. "Honey.." She walks over to her, cups her face and pecks her lips a few times.

Marley smiles and returns the pecks she received. "I figured we would enjoy our first night, in some form of style." She brushes her nose against Dani's for a few moments. "Do you like?"

"Of course I do, thank you." Dani answers immediately. It's so like Marley to do things like that and Dani loves it about her. "Let's eat!" She says aloud and takes Marley's hand as they walk, even though it's only a few steps.

Marley sets them on the mattress, pours a couple cups of Gatorade. "It's not wine or champagne, but it's still delicious." She says as she raises her cup. "A toast to our first home."

"And to my perfect girlfriend." Dani smiles, "Cheers."

Marley taps her cup against Dani's then takes a drink. "I am only close to perfect; you my love are the definition of perfection." She compliments.

"Always so charming." Dani graze Marley's face, then reaches for the fork to start eating. "Remind me to thank your mother tomorrow for making our life much easier with her amazing food." She says after a couple of bites.

"I will, but first things first..." Marley sets her cup down and leans towards Dani, placing a few kisses on her neck and keeping her lips against the woman's neck. She moves her hand towards the waistline of Dani's shirt and lightly scratches her stomach.

Without moving her head, Dani glance at her girlfriend. She shivers due to the kisses and touch and place the fork down, then gulps. She's hungry, but she's already feeling that weakness in her body that she always has when they're about to do it. "Marls.." She pouts and puts her hand on the woman's neck; not completely sure she wants her to stop.

"A-Am I doing something bad?" Marley slowly rises up, looking into Dani's eyes. "I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?" She asks, now feeling worried she messed something up.

"No, no, honey, you did nothing wrong." Dani scoots closer to her, "I love you and I love what you were doing, so much." She's blushing as the words come out of her mouth, "I'm just hungry, so I was into the food, but.." She places her arms on the woman's shoulder, "We can heat it up later.." She bites her lip.

"Are you sure?" Marley asks. "I don't want to do anything that you don't want to, I'm sorry for rushing anything." She furrows her eyebrows.

"Baby.. Please." Dani tilts her head to give Marley the space she needs to do what she was doing a few moments ago.

Marley bit her lip and runs her hand against Dani's leg; she moves closer and begins to kiss at the woman's neck once again.

"Hmm.. Yeah, don't ever apologize for doing that." Dani lets out and wraps her arms around Marley's neck. Every piece of skin that her girlfriend touches or kiss feel like it's burning up. Her heart begins to race due to her excitement and she licks her lips in anticipation. She adjusts herself so she sits in front of Marley and spreads her legs a bit more.

Marley couldn't get enough of Dani if she tried, not that she'd want to, but the closeness of the two drove her nuts in many good ways. She lifted up Dani's shirt, taking it off in the process to reveal her exposed torso; Marley licked her lips before leaning to kiss at Dani's chest, caressing her breasts while doing so.

Dani moans and arches her back, wanting more of what Marley is doing to her. She wants to feel her everywhere, but she needs her lips against hers most of all. Dani opens her legs so Marley could be as close to her as possible and finds some strength to speak. "Kiss me." She asks in a quiet voice.

"Gladly." Marley whispers back before laying Dani down on the mattress, locking lips with her girlfriend and straddling her waist. She slowly unbuttons her blouse to reveal her bare torso to Dani, and then her hands roam around Dani's upper body, loving every inch of skin that she was able to feel.

Dani's hands feel around and find the warm skin of Marley's body. She's almost completely lost in the kiss and how good it feels to haves Marley touching her, but she has to feel her too and oh, those new abs are such a huge turn on for Dani. Her hands move up and down her girlfriend's stomach, then to her back and pulling her closer.

A seductive growl was heard from Marley as one hand moves up the leg of Dani's shorts, wanting to get a good feel of the maroon haired woman's thigh before she moves the hand out of the shorts. Marley then moved Dani's shorts off, revealing her legs, which also would drive Marley insane with pleasure. She lowers herself to where she is at Dani's ankles, she starts kissing her leg from the ankle up her thigh, her lips staying longer with each movement.

It's getting harder to breathe for Dani as Marley move up her leg. She rests on her arms and watches the girl work her body like only she knows. When she gets to her thigh, Dani bites her lip hard and tries to grip the mattress. "Marls, please.." She says while trying to stop her hips from moving. "A-And your shirt, off." She loves how fit Marley is getting and she needs a better look at her muscle flexing.

Marley smirked and allowed her blouse to slip down her arms; her defined arms had a light glaze of sweat from the day's events. The brunette took more than great care of herself in terms of getting fit; Dani could write a long list of reasons why she loves Marley's abs and then some. Marley moves her hands behind her back and unhooks her bra, once it's off; she tosses it to the side and goes back to kissing her girlfriend.

Dani falls backwards and moans again; both from seeing Marley's half naked body and the sudden kiss. Her hands move along Marley's side and when the girl gives her enough room, she cups her breasts and massages them for a few long moments. She places her hands on the Marley's lower back and digs her fingers into the soft skin. Her hips begin to slowly move against the leg that pressed against her and she loses control over her voice and start to quietly moan.

Marley slowly undoes her pants, but doesn't push them down just yet; she stops the kiss and bites her lip. "Uh... You love me through and through, correct?" She asks somewhat nervously, not that she needed validation or anything.

"I do, I love you more than anything." Dani answers after opening her eyes.

"I've been hiding this from you..." Marley says before pushing her pants down to reveal herself wearing boxers, she blushes deeply at the fact that she's showing Dani this. "I like wearing boxers more than panties; it just feels comfortable on my thighs and stuff.." She looks away for a second. "Whenever we did it before, I wore panties so you wouldn't find me weird."

"Baby, no, look at me." Dani sits up and makes Marley look at her, "I'm your girlfriend and some day I'd be your wife, you don't need to hide anything from me or do something that you are not comfortable with." She shook the haze she had in her brain and now she's focused on Marley and speaks in a serious tone. "And you're so, so gorgeous to me.. These boxers only adding to it." She glance down, then back up and gives Marley a smile that says it all.

Marley slightly bites her lip. "Promise?" She asks.

"I promise. I love you for who you are, Marley Rose." Dani answers. "But you need to take them off now and go back to what you were doing." She says as one of her fingers trace Marley's abs.

"Yes, ma'am." Marley lays Dani down once again, now dabbing her tongue against her girlfriend's neck as she rids herself of her boxers. She starts grinding on Dani's leg, moaning out in pleasure.

Feeling Marley's wetness against her and the friction causing Dani to dig her fingers into the woman's shoulder and buck her hips in a fast pace. Her heart pounding fast as she's getting closer to her climax rather quickly. She's never loud in bed; while she enjoys hearing Marley's moans, she's usually panting and lets a few quiet moans escape. Unless it's been a while, then she's more vocal. Right now her eyes are closed and her body move in sync with her girlfriend's as she gives herself to the woman, fully trusting her.

"Oh, god.." Marley moans as her hips move at a faster rhythm, she raises Dani's upper body slightly to feel her embrace. She eventually gives in to her orgasm as she wraps one arm around Dani's head taking deep breaths.

Dani's hold on Marley tightens and a few seconds after her girlfriend, her body slightly shakes. She rests her head on Marley's shoulder to catch her breath, planting a few kisses on the soft skin, then lays her head on the mattress. "I already love living with you." She mumbles and opens her eyes.

Marley shifted her body to lie down on Dani, her head resting against the other woman's chest. "You're perfect." She says in a calmer tone.

Dani lazily smiles and doesn't say anything. She's comfortable in this embrace and the food probably already cold, so they can stay like this a little longer. All their hard work paid off; to start making their dreams come true in their own place is amazing. And it's going to get them ready for the next step in their relationship in the future. Though, right at this moment, the only thing they're thinking about is that they can stay in each other's arms as long as they want to, without anyone interrupting them.

* * *

><p>A couple of days have passed since the moving and things were going pretty well for everyone. Dani and Marley got a nice couch and were busy with work, decorating the new place and getting used to living alone. Like promised, Dani kept in touch with her moms; although it wasn't face to face but via text and Skype. While the young women were busy starting their life, Santana and Rachel were having a rather normal, usual and not too stressful week. Since Rachel's doing great and receiving many offers, she has a few meetings every week to discuss potential projects and one with Quinn at the end of the week to examine them and decide rather to agree or politely decline. Today Rachel, together with Quinn, met with a producer who wants Rachel in his film. Not like many other meetings, that one went well. The women didn't show too much excitement, wanting to keep the upper hand, but it was the first offer that sounded good for both of them; interesting plot, strong character for Rachel to play, great pay and actual professionals to work with. When the meeting ended, they shook hands and Quinn told the man she'd let him know once there is a decision.<p>

The two drove to Quinn's small office she got in the city and sat with two smoothies around the black table, "Well, Rachel, what are your thoughts about his proposition?" The blonde asks and leans back in her big chair.

"I don't know." Rachel sips her smoothie. "It seems like a good deal, being a superhero and stuff." She says. "But that kind of role requires like... Someone to not only look tough, but sexy for the eyes."

Quinn tilts her head and raising her eyebrow, "Please.. The producer himself came to us, he wants you." She says, "And I can go on and on about how hot you are-" She stops for a second, "-Don't tell Santana I said that." Quinn chuckles, "Anyway.. I can prove to you that people think you're sexy. It's you who need to be comfortable with it.."

"I don't know, maybe." Rachel shrugs. "The money is good and the role is even better, plus I know San would back me up 100%" She mentions.

"It's a good role and there are already talks about this project, very good ones." Quinn nods, "I think it's a really good opportunity for you, but take a few days to think about it and let Santana work her charm." She smiles and winks, "And we'll talk about it on Sunday."

The phone in the office rings and Quinn's secretary tells her it's Santana. Quinn tells her to transfer her and put the phone on speaker. "Lopez, did you miss me already?" Quinn giggles and takes a sip from her drink.

_"Calm your tits, Quinnie, I only called to see if your meeting was over cause I needed to talk to Rach." _Santana says from the other side of the line, sitting in her own office.

Rachel quickly grabs the phone from Quinn and presses it to her ear. "Babe?" She asks with a smile.

_"Oh, here's the voice I wanted to hear." _It's easily noticeable that Santana is smiling right now._ "How was your meeting?"_

"I got a good offer, like usual." Rachel says. "But this offer hit home for me, they want to make a Superwoman movie, like a true to comics film."

_"That sounds like something you'd be into and would make your daughter happy."_ Santana laughs a bit. _"Are you going to take it?"_

"First of all, I'm not into comics!" Rachel threw one hand in the air. "Secondly, the comic book movies usually sexualizes the hero.." She mumbles.

Quinn is trying to keep herself busy, but she raises her eyebrow at that. She thought Rachel would take that, but now she's not that sure.

_"Someone's cranky..."_ Santana says slowly, _"I only watched some with Dani and you're right, but those movies are usually very good."_ She points out. _"You have many other offers; you don't have to take it.. Maybe tell Quinn to focus to screen certain offers, so you won't go to tons of meeting for nothing."_ She takes a short pause, _"Besides, I'm the only one allowed to drool over you."_

"I think Quinn is thinking about that, or the idea of me in tights makes her dandy." She jokes. "But me being a superhero... In general is.. Wow."

"Oh, shut up you." Quinn says and throws a pen at Rachel, "And please end the call.." She looks back at her computer. She's thankful she can't hear Santana's side, because while Rachel can tease a little, Santana has no problem expressing herself in a very explicit way.

_"Well, everyone knows you're gorgeous, but no funny business."_ Santana playfully warns, _"And yeah, babe, you'd be amazing as a superhero."_ She smiles even though Rachel can't see her. _"And now I have that picture in my head that I almost forgot why I called.."_

"Well, I have a week to come up with an answer, so we can talk in more detail when I get home." Rachel moves the phone to the other ear. "Quinn wants me to hang up; even though she forgets that I paid for the space here due to her working on the move." She smirks over at the blonde. "I love you, San."

"I didn't, I just don't want to be present when you guys start to drift to a more private conversation." Quinn dryly states.

_"Wait, babe, I wanted to remind you to get home early today."_ Santana's tone becomes sweeter, _"We said we're trying again tonight.."_ She says a bit nervously.

* * *

><p>Rachel was quick to wrap everything up with Quinn and the minor things she needed to do as a celebrity, now Rachel was focused on doing her wifely duties at home. She made it home before Santana and decided to get a little bit of romance going on by hooking up her iPod to the stereo, setting up candles, doing dishes, and to top everything off, she got dressed up all sexy for this moment with her wife. Rachel Barbara Berry-Lopez has never once been one to half-ass anything when it comes to doing what she loved, and this was no exception as she starts to set some rose petals leading up the stairs and into their room. When Rachel was in her room, she made sure to freshen up her memory on how "At-Home Insemination" worked, not that it was needed for her, but it definitely never hurt. Suddenly she heard a car door shut, she knew Santana was home, so Rachel in a swift motion grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs, covering herself up to hide the outfit she had on for Santana. Rachel lies on the couch, one leg over the other and she pretends to read a book.<p>

Santana's day was pretty relaxed, which was perfect because being calm is a great factor when you are trying to get pregnant, especially the way she and Rachel are trying. She takes her bag and gets out of the car. She makes sure she locked it and makes her way to the front door. She's excited and still very optimistic, more and more as she gets closer. Santana search for her keys, then opens the door and closes it after she gets it. She walks inside and smiles when she sees her wife is already there. "Hey, Rach." She places her bag on the edge of the couch and steps closer.

"Hey?" Rachel asks with a smirk across her face. "I go through the trouble of making everything look spectacular, and spent a total of $20 to get the good incense from that shop you like..." She slowly crosses her arms. "For a_ 'Hey Rach'_?" She asks before biting down on her lower lip. "I guess I should change out of this..." Rachel undoes the robe to reveal a hot pink corset with tiny lavender hearts going around the bikini line of the outfit.

Santana's jaw drops and she looks around, only now taking in everything Rachel has done. "Oh my God, babe, I'm so sorry." She drops to her knees and walks on her knees closer to her wife. "The place smell and look amazing and you..." She bites her lip. "I just saw you and wanted to get to you that I didn't see anything. I'm sorry, everything is perfect, and you are perfect." She feels really bad that Rachel went through all this trouble and she practically ignored it.

Rachel keeps her smile, adoring how much her wife tries in their marriage. "Don't apologize; I was kidding about the nagging." She says before reaching her hand out. "I'm sorry for being selfish, this night is mainly about you... I need to get you pregnant." In all honesty, Rachel wanted to feel weirded out by the fact she said that, but she was right in the fact that she was going to stimulate Santana to make her be able to accept the insemination.

"Honey, look around, what you did here is not something a selfish person would've done." Santana takes Rachel's hand and kiss it. "Tonight is all about us, _we _are trying to have a baby and-" She licks her lips, "-You're going to get me pregnant, I don't care how many times we have to try." They can't know when Santana would actually get pregnant, so they try to make it special every time; setting the mood, making love and cuddling. Doing it at home make it more emotional and personal, not only for Santana, but for them as a couple and have Rachel make more connected to everything. "I love you and you are so beautiful.. And God, that corset.." She lowers her eyes and fixed them on Rachel's body.

"Remember..." Rachel sits up a bit. "I can't move my tongue or fingers inside of you that could ruin the insemination." She reminds Santana when she notices that Santana's eyes are fixed on her body; she chuckles in a low tone. "I think we should start a little something, don't you think?"

"I was only appreciating your beauty." Santana grin and looks back up. "I'm ready to start a little something," She leans closer to Rachel and pecks her lips, "Should we move it upstairs?"

Rachel sits up, spreading her legs some and scoots a little closer to Santana, leaning down to fully kiss her lips, keeping it going for a few seconds then she pulls away. "Yes, yes, we should."

Santana taps Rachel's nose and stands up, "Come on, my lovely wife, we're going to make a baby!" Santana chuckles and offers Rachel her hand. She looks at those brown eyes and all she sees is love and she admires Rachel so much for doing this and making it romantic.

Rachel gets up and pecks Santana's lips a couple more times, and then she takes Santana's hand and walks up the stairs, and into their room. Once they are inside, Rachel lets go of Santana's hand and walks to the desk, picking up the stereo remote and hitting a button on it. Slow R&B music was playing from downstairs, it was loud enough for them to hear it but not too loud.

"You thought about everything, huh?" Santana walks towards Rachel and pulls her into her arms. "It doesn't matter how many times I'm saying it, it doesn't feel enough. I love you." She says and rests her forehead on Rachel's. "You have such a beautiful soul." She starts kissing down Rachel's face, from her right temple to her cheek bone, her cheek and finally a peck on the lips.

"Well, I know you're going to be in an uncomfortable position for a little bit, so I want to make it enjoyable." Rachel grazes Santana's waist, gripping it every so often. "Also... You're more than beautiful to me, honey." She brushes her nose against Santana's.

Santana smiles and turns around, "Can you help me with the zipper, please?"

Rachel unzips Santana's dress, with every inch of exposed skin; Rachel lowers her body while kissing down Santana's back. "All done." Rachel looks up at Santana with a lip bitten smile.

Santana turns back around and slides Rachel's robe off and lets it drop to the floor, while keeping an eye contact with her wife. She starts undoing to corset as she place kisses on Rachel's neck. Only when she's almost done, Santana lets her eyes wander to her wife's body, but only for a few moments. She tugs the last item on Rachel's body, grins and bites her lip. She bends over a bit to be able to take it off and when it no longer in the way, Santana takes Rachel to the bed and sits on her side, giving Rachel an innocent look that mixture with lust and expectation.

"Okay, now prop your lower body on this." Rachel reaches under the bed to pull out a specialized pillow. "I bought this especially for the insemination, remember what to do?" She asks.

Santana nods and takes a big breath before lifting her hips up for Rachel to place the pillow under her. Although it's their third time doing it, Santana can't help but being nervous; she wants it to work so badly and for them to have another child. She squeezes Rachel's hand, then place one of her hands on her stomach and the other on the bed. She spreads her legs and wait, thanks to how Rachel set everything, it's much more relaxing.

Rachel places a kiss on Santana's lips. "Safety first, babe." She whispers before moving off the bed to get the syringe with everything in it, but before she grabs it she puts on some latex gloves. "I feel like a doctor whenever we do this." She jokes briefly as she walks to the bed, syringe in hand, she sits beside Santana and leans in a bit. Rachel takes the cap off then looks up at Santana. "Ready?" She asks.

The Latina has some tears in her eyes; this is it, they can be creating a life right now. "I'm ready, mi amor." She says and focuses all of her attention on Rachel. She married such a caring person and watching her doing this right now, makes Santana's heart almost burst from all the love she feels for her.

"Okay.." Rachel gulps, then carefully moves the syringe inside of Santana, then injects the contents. "They're in, now we have to wait a tiny bit so they can swim." Rachel gets off the bed to dispose of the gloves and syringe.

"You are the best.." Santana says and softly giggle at what Rachel said. "Can you come back to bed and cuddle with me while we wait?" She asks, feeling more and more emotional.

"Just a sec." Rachel walks to their bathroom to wash her hands, when she's done; she dries her hands then quickly walks back to the bed. "I know I had gloves on, but I wanted to be on the safe side." She crawls on the bed then scoots close to her wife. "Hi." Rachel nuzzles Santana's nose.

Santana smiles and feels her body calming down once Rachel lies next to her. "Hey, you." Her fingers just gently trace Rachel's back. "There is nothing you can't do perfectly." She says.

From that compliment, Rachel gives Santana a big smile. "Thank you, my lovely goddess." She returns the compliment.

"You know, I have a good feeling this time.." She glace at her stomach, then back to Rachel. "It felt more intense this time."

"Good." Rachel moves one hand on Santana's stomach. "I'll just have to make this more intense as well." She slowly slides her hand towards Santana's core.

"Oh, we know you're excellent at that." Santana says and pulling Rachel's face closer to her by placing her hand on the back of her neck. "I love you so much." She tells her wife and connects their lips for a slow kiss. Her chest rises up and down faster just from the excitement of having Rachel touching her and her hips already slowly moving.

Rachel returns the kiss as her hand continues to stroke at a slow pace, she lets out soft moans due to Santana's lips turning her on. She wraps one leg over Santana's and gently grinds.

Santana opens her eyes for a few seconds to just appreciate her wife. Her left hand just moving freely on Rachel's back, while the other cups her face to keep her close. Santana's hips are moving faster; she was kind of turned on when she came home, after thinking about what's on the agenda for the evening, then she got even more aroused seeing Rachel in that corset and now feeling her touching her so skillfully.. She's not going to last long.

Rachel lowers a bit to kiss at Santana's chest, her lips trail to Santana's right breast. Her tongue dabs against the nipple, twitching only slightly. Rachel's mouth covers the nipple as she gently sucks it, in the back of her head she knows she will have to savor this feeling, only because she won't be able to do this again for a little while.

"Y-Yes.. Oh, Rach, d-don't stop." Santana moans. Her all body reacts to what her wife is doing to her; her head is thrown backwards, her back arched and her hips rocking faster. She keeps in mind that it's not simply making love, they're trying to conceive, so she put all the love she has for Rachel and all her desire to get pregnant into it. One of her hands gripping the sheets, and the other Rachel's side. The hold becomes tighter as Santana gets closer to her orgasm. She gulps and keeps moaning, just a little bit longer and she's getting there. And Rachel is hitting all her sweet spots, getting her to the edge. Santana takes a few more breaths and then her body begins to shake as she releases. "Rach! Oh my.." Her body relaxes and she slowly opens her eyes to watch her wife.

Rachel takes a couple breaths and smiles at Santana. "Now we wait a month to find out..." She moves up to cuddle Santana as close as she could.

"God, it's too long.." Santana pouts and wraps her arms around Santana. "I just can't wait for us to have a baby and it'd be nice to have a child at home again." She says and looks at the ceiling. "Though being alone with you in this big house is a lot of fun." Santana giggles.

"Yeah." Rachel holds Santana closer. "My body still aches, I don't know why either." She says.

"Aches for me to touch you.." She starts very slowly, "Or do you need me to spoil you a little tonight?" Santana pulls Rachel up a bit so she could look into her eyes.

"Ow." Rachel whimpers a bit. "I don't think it's that kind of ache." She furrows her eyebrows. "I stopped going to the gym like you suggested, and I've been eating right.. I don't know why I'm feeling like this.."

Santana sits up, now the concern starts to kick in. "What exactly are you feeling, again?"

"It's hard to explain." Rachel carefully sits up. "My chest hurts the most out of everything," She frowns.

Without thinking, Santana sends her hand to the area between Rachel's breasts; it's not like her touch can do anything, but it was just an instinct. "You should check it out and sooner the better." Santana says and looks at Rachel with a serious expression. "You don't need to be in any pain, I'm sure our doctor will fix you up."

"I will get it checked out when I can." Rachel smiles at Santana. "Help me find my glasses, and then I can make us some food. Your favorite dish." she holds Santana's hand.

"Babe, maybe you should rest.." Santana says while looking around. "You did enough today. I can make us something."

"I don't half-ass things, babe." Rachel kisses Santana's cheek then scoots to the edge of the bed. "I went through the trouble to romance you, and dammit I will continue to do so."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you.." Santana says and gets up from the bed as well. "I'll quickly wash myself and come to assist you."  
>The rest the evening continues on the same romantic path. The couple had dinner and talked about their day and Rachel's movie offer. After, they took some fruits and went upstairs, to their room, there they read for a little while. Before it was getting too late, the couple turned the lights off, cuddled and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter.<strong>

**Please tell us what you think and what you'd like to see in the future.**

**'till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let us just thank all of you that added the story to their favorites, followed and reviewed.**

*****This chapter might contain triggers*****

* * *

><p>It's been a couple weeks since the insemination, and suspense was building due to the wait of finding out of Santana Is pregnant or not. But something strange did happen after the insemination; Rachel felt a massive pain in her chest. Of course, Rachel got it checked out and from the look of things; Rachel had suffered some internal bruising from one of the stunts she was doing for her show. The life of an artist at work, one would guess. On the set they were shooting the season finale of her show, and they were going all out for this one since it was the second to last season of the show. Rachel's character had to fight off two trained assailants, while protecting her son. The show has been getting better ratings as time went on simply due to the fact that they weren't going to play around with Rachel's character, giving people a strong, independent mother that has little to no fear in what she does, just as long as her son isn't involved. While performing the stunts there was a high risk maneuver, that Rachel only practiced once and that was the night before, she goes to attempt it but takes a hard spill onto the floor.<p>

Various crew members and Elliot gathered to check Rachel; of course the person who got closer was the young Starchild himself. "Rach, you okay?" He asks in a worried tone.

"Y-Yeah, I should have rehearsed more." Rachel leans herself up some, favoring her left arm. "Help me up, sweetie." She looks at Elliot with obviously hurt eyes.

Elliot nodded and carefully helped Rachel on her feet; he looks at her with worried eyes and frowned some. "Do you need help to your trailer?" He asks. "Maybe it'd be for the best that you rest your arm in some ice."

Before Rachel could answer, a couple of the minor actors chuckled at Rachel, which irked the brunette. "Is there something funny about what happened?" She asked in an angered tone.

"Well, yeah, you Broadway folk always try to stay true to the theater."

"Sadly, honey, this isn't the theater."

Elliot looked between the three. "Look you two; she is clearly hurt so why not help us instead of laugh at her?" He glares at the two actors.

"Not our problem, she should learn to get a stunt double."

"I doubt they could find someone that hideous to be her double."

Elliot was close to splitting some wigs when he felt a force push him, it was Rachel and she was running away from the young man. She ran inside her trailer, locking it behind her then she holds her head with both hands, whimpering in all sorts of pain.  
>"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Rachel mumbles to herself as she paces in the trailer. "Pills, where are my pills?" She asks before running to her purse, throwing out almost everything inside it in hopes to find her pill bottle. "Oh fuck…" She whines quietly and sits down against a cupboard that is inside. Her body shakes and tears fall down her face; she continues mumbling the word 'No' to herself. <em>'Good one, Berry.'<em> She continues to shake. _'You just screw everything up, that's all you're good for.'_ Rachel continues to whimper. "Sh-Shut up." She grips her hair. _'C'mon, you might as well give up.'_ Rachel takes deep and fast breaths as she lifts her shirt up some then tosses it to the side, after she did that she felt around the counter for anything sharp. She eventually feels a pair of scissors and grabs them, when they are in eye sight she chuckles softly, almost as if she is possessed by something else. Rachel gulps and exposes the blade, her eyes wide open as she presses the blade against her upper abdomen, she yelps in pain but follows it up with a deep chuckle. She continues this going across her stomach, blood slowly going down when she finishes her stomach, now she looks for a new spot to cut.

Elliot had called Quinn first due to the fact that she was on his contact list before Santana, and he was waiting for her to get to the studio. He pounds on the trailer door "Rachel, come out…" He begs as he rests his head against the door. "Come on, those guys are dicks… You're much better than them."

Quinn was working at the office when the phone call from Elliot came; she instantly got worried and angry. She quickly got up, took her keys and purse and left the office, leaving her coffee on the desk and the computer on. On the way to set, the blonde made some calls and yelled at some people about the attitude towards Rachel and letting her do the stunt that got her hurt. By the time she got to the studio, the matter was taken care of and the actors won't be continuing to the next season.  
>She got to Rachel's trailer and thanked Elliot for calling her and trying to help. She told him she got it from there and when he left, she knocked twice on the door. She called Rachel's name, but when the woman didn't answer, Quinn used her key to open the trailer's door. She steps in and looks around for a few second after she closes the door. She locates Rachel and gasps; the woman clearly was crying and her shirt is stained with blood. She sees the scissors in her friend's hand, moving towards her arm. "Rach, honey, hey, it's me, Quinn." She makes herself known and steps closer to Rachel.<p>

Rachel's body still shaking as her eyes meet Quinn's, she had a somewhat sadistic smile on her face. "Welcome to the party..." She says while more tears fall down her face. "I have stuff in the fridge, I think."

Quinn is quite shocked to see Rachel in this state and to be honest; she's scared for her best friend. "I'm your friend and manager, of course I'm here, for whatever you need me." She's now standing in front of the woman. "How about you let go of the scissors and we talk for a bit?" She carefully asks and sits next to Rachel, but given her some space.

Rachel looks down at the scissors, shrugs, then puts them down; her expression is obviously delirious from what she did. "I forgot the party favors, so I was going to make some from scratch." She mumbles and looks around for a few moments. "What did ya' want to talk about?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel, do you know where we are right now?" Quinn asks. She's well aware that Rachel has some mental issues, but this is new and in totally different level. They spoke pretty openly and Rachel was honest about her problems, self harm and.. Whatever is going on with her now, never came up.

"Ohio...?" Rachel answers as honest as she could acknowledge. "I messed up my relationship with S'tana for telling her I loved her while I was sleeping, then I yelled at her in front of her family." She furrows her eyebrows and frowns. "I just wanted to be the difference in her life; I didn't mean to make her hate me." Rachel's state was set to around the time she and Santana had the fight on Thanksgiving, and now she's spilling out her emotions even more. "Also F... Fuck Brody!" She blurts out, and then she holds her head. "Ow.."

That was not an answer Quinn was expecting; she thought maybe Rachel would be a little disoriented, but this is big. She remembers Rachel telling her how she and Santana started and about this fight, it was years ago. It hurts the blonde to see her friend like this and she's not sure of what to do. "Honey, look at me," Quinn tries to get Rachel to calm down and bring her back to reality. "You and Santana are married; you had a beautiful ceremony a couple of years ago. You are very happy and she's crazy about you." She says and scoots closer. She closely looks at Rachel and wonders why Brody came up now; she knows their history, but why did Rachel say what she said at this moment? Is it all connected somehow? Quinn sighs, one problem at a time.

Rachel slowly looks at Quinn, now feeling tired. "Quinn?" She asks. "When did you get here and..." She looks down at her shirt, seeing the blood which startled her. "No.. N-Not again." She stammers. "Oh, god.. Quinn, what happened, why did I...?"

"Again?" Quinn mutters to herself and scoots even closer, to sit right next to her best friend. Her heart is racing, she wants Rachel to be ok, but she was never in a situation like this one and she doesn't want to make it worse. "You were injured on the set of your show. You ran to your trailer after an incident with some actors that I made sure will be fired." Quinn explains, keeping a soft tone of voice. "Elliot called me because he couldn't get in touch with you and he got worried. I'm here now; I'll take care of you."

"Shit..." Rachel lets out. "I must have left my meds at home..." She takes a couple breaths.

Quinn place her hand on Rachel's back and moving it up and down. "We need to get you cleaned up.. But how are you feeling now?"

"I feel cut up and like I have a dislocated shoulder." Rachel answers with a frown. "Can... Can you take me to the hospital, and keep it on the down low, please?"

Quinn pulls Rachel into a tight hug and holds her for a few moments; they became close and Rachel means a lot to Quinn, so she was terrified. She pulls away after a few moments and nods. "Try to wash yourself a little, I can help if you need, and change your clothes." She tells Rachel, "And don't worry, I am very good at my job, nothing of what happened today is going to get to the press." She assures her friend and client.

"Quinn..." Rachel uses her non injured arm to help her up. "Santana cannot know about this, at all." she looks at Quinn with scared eyes. "She believes I made a lot of progress, I need to keep it that way."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows while she also stands up. She thought Rachel and Santana a very open and sincere relationship, but apparently she was wrong if Rachel wants to keep this from her wife. It's not her place to judge or really say anything and she didn't want to upset Rachel even more. "It's your call, I won't tell her." Quinn takes a deep breath, "But I want to make sure you are taken care of, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine..." Rachel looks down at the floor, holding her stomach with one hand a couple tears fall from being overwhelmed with emotion. "Let's go..." She sniffles.

"Rach, do you have a shirt to change into?" Quinn asks as she walks to stand in front of her friend and whips her tears. "My car is just outside, but I don't want you to walk with blood on your clothes.."

"My coat." Rachel tries to lift her injured arm but ultimately fails. "It's, it's over there." she says weakly. "On the table."

Quinn nods and walks to take the coat, then carefully helps Rachel into it. "Ok, try not to move your arm. We'll find you another shirt later." She says and walks to open the door, "Let's go."

"Thank you..." Rachel slowly walks with Quinn, making sure that the woman is close in case she needs an embrace from someone she trusts.

Elliot was waiting outside the trailer, worried about his best friend's mother. "Rach, you okay?" He asks in a worried tone. "Uh, are you.. Going to the hospital?" He continues to ask.

Rachel nods and sniffles once. "I was, um.. I was looking for my purse, that's why I took so long." She explains before walking a bit faster.

"Thanks again for calling me, Elliot." Quinn opens the door to let Rachel get inside, so she could rest, but mainly for privacy. "I'm taking Rachel home; she'll be just fine after a good sleep." She knows the young man is close to the family and means no harm, but Quinn can't take the risk and by that she means him telling something to Dani and the girl passing the information to Santana. Part of her job is to protect Rachel and at least for now, if Rachel wants to keep it between them, that's what Quinn will do.  
>The blonde woman doesn't wait for Elliot to argue or say anything, she just ends the conversation and get in the car. She tells Rachel she'd be fine soon and starts driving to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Before even getting to the hospital, Quinn made sure everything was set for Rachel; no paparazzi, a doctor she knew she can trust and a room. She parked the car and helped Rachel inside. After a quick check up by the doctor, he sent Rachel for an X-ray; he didn't think there was a fraction, but he wanted to be certain and not take any risks. He also checked the cut on Rachel's abdomen and asked her what medication she's on. Rachel briefly explained to him she forgot them at home and she's seeing a therapist, then told him what she's taking; she didn't want to make a big deal out of it and did her best for him to not think she poses any risk to herself.<br>After the doctor got the results of the X-ray, he determined Rachel indeed dislocated her shoulder. He gave Rachel pills to ease the pain, now and for the next month. He put the shoulder back in place once the pill kicked off and told the woman to try to avoid moving the injured arm for a month, then come back for a checkup. When that part of the treatment was over, the doctor gave Rachel the pill she missed; he has some knowledge when it comes to mental health, he knew Rachel needed it to be stable and have some peace.

"Ok, ladies, I'm going to take care of the paper to get you out of here. Rachel, remember you promised to take it easy, I don't want to see you until next month. Now, rest until I come back." The doctor said with a smile and left the room.

Quinn let out a sigh, thankful for Rachel getting better and that she wasn't seriously hurt. She knew that if it was more than a dislocated shoulder, she would've called Santana and wouldn't care if Rachel hates her. Now her best friend took her pill and has some for the pain, she drank water and had time to relax from the eventful day. Quinn decides it's the right time to try and talk about it, I'm glad you're ok, Rach." She says with a big smile.

"I'm glad too, well... Within reason." Rachel says in a weak tone. "Not sure how I'm going to hide this.."

Happy that Rachel opened the door, Quinn feels more comfortable with what she's going to say. "You know she'll always love you.. And she can get intense when it comes to you and Dani, but only because she wants to protect and take care of you." She says, keeping a calm voice so Rachel won't feel pressured or attacked.

"How do you protect someone from themselves?" Rachel asks. "I am more of a danger to me than anyone."

Quinn didn't want to cause Rachel pain or make her feel guilty, but, in her mind, she can't help but think of how devastated Santana would feel if anything would happen to her wife and she didn't know what's going on with her. She would never recover from that. But Quinn guess that's the thing with the couple; they're so in love and trying so hard for each other, knowing what they've been through, that they rather deal alone and even hurt themselves, than cause any distress to the other. "You're the only one who can help yourself get better, but having support is very important.. At least you won't feel alone. I won't tell her and I'm here for you, I just think your lioness of a wife, would be much better." She keeps a casual tone, but with a hint of concern.

"Yeah..." Rachel gulps. "Maybe I will tell her, just.. Not tonight, with everything that happened today I don't think I could take Santana being so devastated." She explains while looking at her injured arm. "I'll be back at work in a few days, knowing me and my stubborn attitude." Rachel, amazingly able to joke at this point in time, she chuckles a bit.

"Oh, Rachel, what am I going to do with you?" Quinn softly chuckles. She said enough, she's not going to push it anymore; not for now, at least. It's nice to see even a little smile on the other woman's face; it reminds her how strong Rachel can be, even though she's obviously very hurt. "I have some things I can move, I'll make sure you won't work nearly as hard; only what we must." She says and strokes Rachel's healthy arm a couple of times.

"Those guys were right though, I am a theater faithful." The brunette slowly nodded. "But that's what got me this far, me doing my own work, not wanting anyone to do what I want to do for me."

"Don't let them get to you." Quinn states, "You have more talent in your pinkie, than they have in their whole body. You worked your ass off for the success you have and people want you because of your talent." Oh, Quinn wanted to have a talk with those assholes, but she's glad she got them fired and she wished for them that Santana would never find them. "We need to talk about your safety, especially if you're going to become a mom again, but always stay true to who you are."

"I am safe, for the most part..." Rachel pursed her lips. "Maybe I can start doing things by the book, not do my own stunts as much..." She suggests while nodding. "Spend some more time on me, and maybe... I don't know, start a blog or something?"

"Go for it. And if you'd like, we can have a meeting and try to think of projects that will fit you better and work on a less stressed schedule." Quinn tells her, "But don't think about it now, take the weekend to rest and we'll talk about it next week."

"I am doing that movie, you know, the one we talked about?" Rachel announces. "I start shooting in about 3 weeks, and I can't move my arm much." She pouts some. "Now, though, now I don't feel like much of a hero... I screwed up big time, and I know that will haunt me for a long time." Her lips start to quiver. "Once again, I fuck up..."

"Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez!" Usually Quinn doesn't use Rachel's full name unless she's teasing or angry and they don't argue that much. It's not like she's angry now and she knows Rachel doesn't feel good, but she can't hear her say those things. "If you want to drop it to get better or have me try to push it a little, there is no problem. But come on, Berry-" She wanted to say something, but then got a better idea, "-You are a hero and you know why you should do it? For all those out there that fights the same battle as you. Be their role model and get yourself better. You're allowed to fall and crush, but you must get up and you have people to help you." Quinn says with passion and she honestly thinks that it can be good for Rachel.

Hearing this did light Rachel's spirits up, but it also broke her, not because Quinn yelled her name in such way, it broke her because she was never used to hearing how much of a hero she is to anyone. She covers her face with her hand; a soft whine was let out before a quiet sob.

"Oh, hon..." Quinn gets up and places her arms around her best friend, holding her tightly, "We don't need to think about it now. You just focus on getting back on your feet. I'm here for you.." She moves one hand on Rachel's back in soothing movements. "It's ok, let it out, it's alright." Quinn is being extra careful not to hurt Rachel's arm and still give her the best comfort that she needs.

Rachel wraps an arm around Quinn to hold her as tight as she could, it wasn't Santana's embrace, but it damn sure was a close second to what she needed right now. She continues to quietly sob against Quinn's shoulder, she is very glad that Quinn is there for her when she needs a friend, more than proud to call her a best friend.

Quinn has no problem standing next to Rachel's bed and holds her as long as the woman needs. That's what best friends are for, no? They are there for you for everything, especially when you fall and have trouble getting up. They became like family, Quinn sees Rachel as the closes thing she have to a sister and she wants to see her happy, but the real kind of happy.  
>When there is a knock on the door, Quinn asks for a couple of minutes, then wipes Rachel's eye from the tears. She takes a tissue and does the same with to the woman's face. "I'm glad you let it out a little. Now, let's get you out of here." She gives Rachel a warm smile and tells the doctor he can come in.<p>

The doctor opens the door and takes a few steps in. "You're all set to go home, Mrs. Berry-Lopez." He tells her, "Just follow the instructions; rest your arm for a month and by that I mean everyday activities, sport and any sexual activity that can put pressure on your arm, take the pills only when it hurts and not more than three a day, preferable after you eat, take warm baths and come here in a month for a checkup." He says and gives Quinn the release forms and instructions. "I do not want to see you here before that, _but_ if the pain gets worse, don't hesitate to come back."

Rachel angrily blushed the second the doctor brought up the words 'sexual activity', she let out a sigh and nodded. "Thanks, Doc."She stands up while holding her arm; she lets out a soft but painful groan. "Also thanks for keeping..." Rachel pointed around her abdomen. "On the down low." She says, and then looks over at Quinn.

"You're a patient and like any other, you deserve your privacy." He gives the women a small smile. "Feel better and have a nice day."

"Thank you, doctor, you've been really great." Quinn says and waits for them to be alone once more. "Ok, Rach, where do you want me to take you?" She asks while gathering their belongings.

"As my manager, I request that you manage my way to some iced coffee and a couple pastries." Rachel requests with a deep regal-like voice. "Please?" She asks in her normal voice.

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head, "Like I can say no to my favorite client and after she asked so nicely." The blonde says dryly. She takes Rachel's coat and steps closer to the woman, "Put your good hand inside and I'll just put in over the injured shoulder. Pull it so it'd cover your shirt and we can get going."

* * *

><p>On Quinn's dime, the two got some coffee to drink. Rachel went a little bit more in depth about her struggle with depression, and how hard it was to work in various environments at times. Quinn did accidentally speak out about her feelings on Rachel hiding her possible scar from Santana, she hated meddling in their relationship, but both Rachel and Santana are her friends so she wants them to be happy, perfectly reasonable right? Rachel took what Quinn said and agreed to tell Santana at some point that night, even though Rachel didn't want to risk having Santana freak out on her too soon before they find out if she's pregnant or not. The women pulled up in the driveway, Rachel said her thank you's and got out of the blonde's car, waving goodbye with her good arm. Rachel walks inside, sets her bag on the couch, and then walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.<p>

Santana emerges from the back yard and walks to the kitchen just a few moments before Rachel got there. She wasn't feeling that well this morning, so she decided to go to the club later, but eventually worked from home. When she was finished the reports she had to send, Santana put on a bikini and went to enjoy the hot tub while the weather still allows it. Her eyes spot her wife and a big smile form on her lips, "Hola, mi amor." She stars stepping closer to her, "Great timing, I was just getting lonely in the hot tub."

"H-Hi." Rachel nervously smiles at Santana. "How was.. How was your day?" She asks.

"I worked in my PJs, so pretty good." Santana answers. "How was your day on set? Is everything ok?" She slightly raises her eyebrow while kissing her cheek and keeps it raised as she's looking at Rachel.

"It could have been much better." Rachel says while letting her coat slide off of her. "I took a spill during a stunt, and it sucked." She explains with a frown on her face. "I dislocated my shoulder, so I got to keep off of it."

Santana's eyes widened and her heart automatically starts racing. "What?! Are you ok? Why didn't you call me?!" She reaches to hold Rachel, but drops her hands when she remembers that she's hurt. "Where is that blood from?" She asks after her eyes scanned Rachel's body for other possible visible injuries.

_'Fuck, I forgot to change my shirt!'_ Rachel's eyes widen as well but then she chuckles. "No, that's just the fake blood stuff, my character bleeds a bit in the scene." She scratches the back of her head with her good arm. _'I doubt she's going to buy this.'_

"Rachel, why didn't you call me? What's going on?" Santana asks and folds her arms. Something isn't right; she knows Rachel doesn't like to worry her, but she got really hurt and didn't let her know. And not knowing only making Santana more scared.

"Sweetie, nothing went on that I couldn't handle. I got hurt at work, Quinn took me to the hospital, and for the most part I didn't want to worry you too much." Rachel reaches out to graze Santana's arm. "I promise." she says.

"You were in the hospital and didn't bother to let your wife know?" Santana is getting upset, but doesn't brush Rachel's hand away. "That's not ok, Rachel. Don't ever keep me in the dark when it comes to your well being." Even with Rachel standing right there, not badly injured, Santana can't help how scared she is.

"I'm sorry." Rachel leans to give Santana a gentle peck on the lips. "It won't happen again." She bites her lower lip and nods. "I'm gonna go take a shower, maybe when I am done we can work dinner and.." Rachel moves herself closer, her fingers gently scratching against Santana's abs. "Possibly do dessert?" She smiles, then turns around to leave the kitchen.

Santana sighs and walks to lean on the kitchen counter. She wants to call Quinn and yell at her for not letting her know she took Rachel to the hospital, but she knows her wife can be very convincing when she wants to and it probably wasn't Quinn's idea. Ugh, but she hates herself for lying around all day, having a nice time while her wife was suffering. She takes a few minutes to relax and pull herself together, then realizes that Rachel has a bad shoulder and she went to take a shower alone. Santana quickly walks upstairs to their room and sees the clothes Rachel was wearing are there and the bathroom door is closed. 'That woman..' Santana shakes her head and opens the bathroom door and gets inside. She locates Rachel in the steam and reminds herself why she's there and to control herself. She takes a few steps to join Rachel, "You have an injured shoulder and you're still not asking for my help? What am I going to do with you?" She half jokes, but hopes Rachel gets it that she's also being serious.

Rachel nearly froze at Santana's voice, knowing that one wrong turn and Santana would be able to see the lengthy cut on her abdomen. "W-Well, I like to try on my own for a bit, if I need help I'll ask for it, though, babe." She says in the kindest voice she can. "My shoulder will heal fast, I don't care what the doctors say." Rachel speaks out.

"Because you are so strong and brave." Santana takes a step closer to her wife, "But, honey, you should do what they told you and I guess it was to not move your arm. You just got hurt a few hours ago, you need to rest and let your loving wife take care of you." Santana presses her front to Rachel's back as she calmly explains. "And I'm already in my bikini-" She stops when her fingers feels something strange on Rachel's skin. She knows Rachel's body better than she knows her own and there is something new on Rachel's stomach. "What's that?" She asks with concern, but doesn't move. She can feel how tense Rachel is and worry wash through her body once again.

"Uh..." Rachel gulps now not able to speak very well, she looks down and shakes her head. "I don't... I don't want to talk about it, please." She quietly begs.

"Don't want to.. Rachel, it's me, you can tell me anything." Santana feels a little helpless; everything was going good between them and suddenly Rachel is hiding things from her, and doesn't want to talk. Should she move away or stay close? Should she force Rachel to turn around or.. No, if Rachel is hurt more than she told her then Santana deserves to know. If there is something going with her wife, she has the right to know. Santana holds Rachel's waist, making sure neither of them slips, and carefully goes around her, so she could face her. She looks down and stops breathing for a few seconds when she sees a cut across her wife's stomach.

Rachel moved her arm over her cut, her lips were quivering from how scared she was to admit her issues to Santana, or at least admit this part of her issues. Her breathing was faster as she was about to burst into tears, she backs away from Santana slid against the wall of the shower, she then uses her healthy arm to hug her knees and starts to cry into her knees.

Everything was happening too fast; Santana didn't processed what happened to Rachel's arm and now this cut. She's confused and she feels tightness in her chest from her anxiety about Rachel's health. She doesn't know what scares her more, that someone did it to her wife or that she did it to herself. The latter makes more sense to Santana, knowing Rachel's issues, but Rachel never did it before or ever told her that she did. Santana shakes her head; she doesn't matter right now, Rachel is her only concern. The Latina shuts the faucet and steps out of the shower to get a towel. She gets a big one and kneels in front of her wife. She places the item over Rachel's body and pulls Rachel closer to her while trying not to touch her hurt shoulder. "Baby, it's alright, whatever it is I'm here for you and we'll get through it." Santana tells her, "I love you so much. Let me help."

Rachel shook her head in the midst of her crying, she couldn't stop at this point, and her grip on Santana was tight. "I'm not strong, Santana!" She lets out as her cry turns to a sob. "I don't... I can't..." She struggles to speak. "I haven't done that... In 15 years... 15 fucking years." She says in a shaky voice. Rachel's breathing is heavy, but fast, she was never sure how to tell Santana about something she did a vast amount as a teen.

Santana's heart breaks seeing Rachel so hurt. She can make it easy for her so her shoulder could get better, but healing her mind is much more complicated. She just learned a new fact and a disturbing one. Now she's aware of two things that not only effecting Rachel's mental state, but can physically do her harm. And God, Santana was positive her wife was getting better. She wishes she could take the pain away from Rachel; she doesn't care if she'd have to suffer as long as her wife would be happy. But that's not possible. What Santana needs to do is pull it together and stay strong. "You are very strong. Slipping, especially after so long, doesn't mean you're weak. It happens and we'll work on getting you the help you need, my love." Santana reassures her. "You think you can lean on me so I can help you to the bedroom and get you dressed? We can talk or just cuddle after, whatever you want."

"D-Don't leave me, please..." Rachel quietly begs, keeping her grip on Santana. "Please..." She sniffles, gripping tighter on her wife.

"Rachel, listen to me and listen good, I am never, ever going to leave you." Santana says with her most serious voice, but keeps it calm. "I just want to dry your body and put some clothes on you. We need to make sure your arm is resting, so you need to get in bed." She explains the best she can, not wanting to scare Rachel more, "I'll be by your side, whether you want to talk or just hold me and cry. I am here. I just want you to be more comfortable. Is that ok?" Santana knows she can just lift Rachel and carry her to the room, but one, she wants Rachel to feel safe and have some control of what's happening and second, she can't lift anything at this time, not while they're waiting to know if they're pregnant.

Rachel sniffles. "O-Okay..." she nods against Santana's neck. "I love you." She says quietly.

"Good, because I love you too." Santana gives Rachel a little smile, then helps her up. It's hard not to let her eyes wander back to the cut, but Santana makes herself busy. She first helps Rachel out of the shower and dry her body with the towel, though she's almost completely dry. She grabs Rachel's glasses and leads Rachel back to their room. Santana tells Rachel to sit while she gets her something to wear, then steps back to her. "You know, I remember our wedding like it was yesterday. You were so perfect in that white dress, I don't know how I didn't say 'fuck that' and took you to some room.. I guess I wanted us to be married more than anything else." Santana speaks to keep Rachel from over thinking and going to a bad place. "And I'm still falling more in love with you with every passing day. I wonder if everyone feels like that? I don't think so, I'm the only one who got to spend her life with you." She keeps the mood light and the small smile on her face while dressing Rachel. When they get to her shirt, Santana thinks for a second, then decides to pull the shirt through Rachel's legs, then only one strap over her wife's healthy shoulder; that way the injured arm doesn't need to move at all and Rachel's body is covered. She holds Rachel's head with both hands and kiss her forehead, then take the towel again to dry Rachel's hair one last time. "Ok, babe, scoots over to your place and I'll get you a pillow to rest your arm on. Will it be ok if I'll run to the guest's room to get you one?"

"I could support myself against you and rest my arm on one of the pillows we have here." Rachel suggests while looking up at Santana. After the breakdowns she had today, she was more than done with being awake, she wants her wife to hold her and not let go. "I.. I am sorry." She says.

Santana nods and quickly starts to change, throwing the first things she can find over her body. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's ok to let go sometimes and let it all out." She tells Rachel and pulls a t shirt over her head. "I just wish it would've gone differently. But we're here now and I'm going to make sure everything will be alright." She gets on the bed and opens her arms to let Rachel come closer.

Rachel snuggles into Santana's embrace, barely lifting her injured arm to pull a pillow under the arm. "I am scared, San, what if it happens again?" She asks. "When I was a teen I would do that as much as I could."

How can Santana control her emotion hearing Rachel saying that? She blinks rapidly a few times and clenches her jaw, forcing the tears back, then kiss Rachel's head, taking her scent in. "There was a reason why you did it in the past and there is one now. I basically know nothing about self harm, to be honest, but you have your therapist and I'm sure if you'd work with her, together you'll find a way to get you better." Santana answers while stroking her wife's hair. "And if she's not good enough, we'll find someone else." She state. "But babe, even if it's hard for you to fully understand it, I'm here and I'm not going. I love you, we have a family together and you can be happy." She takes a deep breath, then speaks again, "If having a baby stressing you out, we don't have to do it. Having Dani is amazing enough and she and Marley would probably get married and bring us grandchildren not too far into the future." If that's what it takes to have Rachel happy, Santana is willing to give up on having another child. It'd crush her, but she'd pull through and enjoy the great life they have now.

"What!?" Rachel tries sitting up with support of her injured arm, but ends up falling back on the bed. "Fuck.. No, I want us to have a kid." She says sincerely.

"Rachel!" Santana sits up more and checks that Rachel's arm. "Don't move your arm.." She let a big breath out. "I'm sorry, I just.. God.." Santana tells herself to freaking stay strong and not make Rachel feel worse, but it's so hard. "I want you to be fine and be happy. I'll do anything."

"I want you to be happy as well, I love you so much." Rachel looks up at Santana. "You do enough, honestly you do... My depression, what I did to my stomach, it had nothing to do with you but everything to do with me." She tries to explain to her wife, ultimately struggling with her words. "Please don't... Don't think that you don't do a good job... You do an amazing job."

Santana nods and moves so she's now hovering over Rachel. "I love you too. Can you promise me you'll work on it? Your health is the most important thing right now." She kisses Rachel's head again and rests her head on Rachel's chest. "If we're having a child, I want you to be able to enjoy it, I want you to enjoy everything you're working so hard on having and achieving." Santana gets control over her emotions. She lets her fingers only graze the exposed skin between Rachel's shorts and shirt. "I may not know much about depression, but I do know that not dealing with it can be dangerous and I'm planning on having you around for many, many years." She scoots closer so her body is pressed against her wife's and pulls her left leg over Rachel's leg.

"O-Okay.." Rachel gives Santana a slight smile as her hand gently caresses her wife's face. "You're so beautiful, like... Your beauty inspires me to do something extraordinary for you."

"You are so cute and that smile.." Santana moves to pecks Rachel's lips. "Stop being so charming." She places a kiss on Rachel's neck, "And you're stunning, I love everything about you." She says and rests her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"You know what, I am going to get a tattoo for you." Rachel rests her hand on Santana's waist. "It'll be you, holding a sword, in a battlefield... Standing proud." She explains. "Like Freya the goddess."

Santana is taken aback; she knew Rachel wanted one, but to be honest, she didn't think she'd actually get one and certainly not one like she just described. "Oh, wow.." Though she's surprised, Santana can't deny that it sounds good and Rachel would look even sexier with a tattoo on her body. "Are you sure? Don't get me wrong, I think it's a great idea, but wouldn't it hurt your career?"

"Not a bit." Rachel answers. "Just a couple extra hours of makeup."

"You'll get a few extra hours of other things, as well, once you get it done." Santana whispers in Rachel's ear, giggles and rest her head back on her shoulder.

"Now that, I wish I didn't have to wait for..." Rachel gives a soft chuckle before slowly closing her eyes. "I am going to see about getting myself some more therapy tomorrow, I need to."

"Great, babe, I'm glad to hear that." Santana says and nuzzle into Rachel's neck.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Santana opens her eyes and realizes she fell asleep as well. Those few minutes, though, were just what she needed. She snuggled into her wife's body some more; taking in her scent, enjoying the touch and closeness and thankful that she's here. Santana looked at Rachel for a bit, wishing from the bottom of her heart that she'll get better and soon. 'You got me to fall madly in love with you. You must get better and help me build our happy family.' Santana thinks and shed some tears. She wipes them off quickly and quietly gets out of bed. She organizes the room a bit, then the bathroom, wash her face and goes to work on dinner. She raises her eyebrow when she gets to the living room and sees Dex running around, playing with one of his toys. "Good boy, you're keeping yourself busy. Just don't ruin anything." She chuckles and walks to the kitchen. She already knows what she's going to make - mashed potatoes and fish. She knows Rachel doesn't eat much fish, but she figures it can help her body now. And so she won't feel bad and to make it even healthier, she would make a salad, not like it's new; they're trying to eat one at least once a day. So she starts preparing the meal and it's like she goes on an auto-pilot; she starts thinking about stuff and her body just knows what to do to make the food. Santana thinks about Rachel; how delicate she is and hurt in a much deeper way than she thought. She swore, even before the wedding, to take care of Rachel and that's what she plan on doing, whether it by standing next to her and support, doing research or going with her to meetings; whatever is needed. Her mind drifts to what she felt this morning and how it was built for the past week, until today she was really feeling weird. Can it be? Santana has her suspicions, but she doesn't want to say anything, make Rachel hope, before she's sure. Just a little longer and they will know. She's starting to think about being pregnant, when her phone buzzes.<p>

She reaches to read the text, **_'Ma', are you and mom home?'_ **She smiles when Dani names appear on her screen and quickly types her reply.  
><strong><em>'Making dinner. Can I call you later, I need to talk to you about something?'<em>**

Not even a minute passes and Santana get another text,**_ 'Open the door.'_** She looks at the screen for a few seconds, then leaves the phone and walks to the door.

"Hey, mama. Miss me?" A grinning Dani says when the door opens.

Santana smiles at the two young women at the door, "I did, very much." She says and hugs her daughter, then Marley. "Is everything ok?" She asks as she lets them in and closes the door.

Dani nods, "Can't I visit my moms without something happening?" They follow Santana to the kitchen, "We just wanted to see you, since it's been a little while and we were so busy."

"Busy.." Santana is eyeing the girls, "Yeah, I told my mother that too.." She chuckles at how red the girls' cheeks become. "Every time.. So how is everything?"

"College isn't easy, but it's so interesting and I'm learning so much!" Dani says and eats a piece of cucumber. "The people aren't so bad and the professors are great."

Santana's body relaxes hearing that Dani is doing good so far. "I'm happy to hear it, honey." She tells her daughter while seasoning the fishes. "How about you, Marley?"

"Well, we got more Vogue fashion that never sold at their clearance sale thing.. So I guess I am okay, cute dresses make me happy." Marley half jokes but smiles. "Carrying those boxes are a bi-... Big issue at times."

Dani bites her lip at Marley's almost slip. "But you are so strong now, it's like living with my own superhero." She smiles lovingly at her girlfriend.

"I truly didn't think you could get any cuter.. I was wrong." Santana let the food get ready and turns to the girls.

Marley's face was a shade of crimson due to Dani's compliments. "Thanks, babe." She says before biting her lip. "Dani turned me into a gamer, as in I now play with her on her video games." She chuckles.

Santana chuckles, "The things you do for love, huh? I can't tell you how many times Rachel made me watch musicals.." She says, "You look happy and that's what's important."

"We are, we really are." Dani says and wraps her arms around Marley's waist. "So, you wanted to tell me something? What's up and where is mom?" She asks, still holding onto Marley.

"Yeah.." Santana exhales and turns to check on the food for a second. "Your mom is resting upstairs, she had a little accident on set today and she hurt her shoulder-"

"What?! Is she ok?" Dani's tightens her hold on Marley, "Why didn't you tell me and let me tal-"

"Honey, calm down, your mom is alright." Santana cut Dani before she would freak out like she did a couple of hours ago. "She dislocated her shoulder, but she only needs to rest and she'll recover in a month or so." The other part is not something needed to be shared with Dani, unless Rachel would want to and even then, it's her story to tell.

"You still should've called.." Dani takes a few deep breaths "But good thing she'll be fine." She says.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." There was no point explaining why she didn't, it's best to keep everyone calm as possible. "Now, how about you go wake you mom up and help her downstairs, while Marley and I set the table? She'd be thrilled to see you." That is for sure. Santana has no doubt that seeing her daughter would do good for her wife.  
>"Ok.." Dani nods. "Can Marley and I just get a second?"<p>

"Of course." Santana looks at the young couple and sees so much of her and Rachel in them. "Just when you get mom, make sure she doesn't move her shoulder."

"I will." Dani says and walks with Marley to the living room. She takes a few more deep breaths, "I just need.."

Marley wraps her arms around Dani's head gently, giving a gentle embrace. "I know..." She whispers and rocks their bodies carefully.

Dani closes her eyes and just let go. Marley knows her so well and being in her arms gives her the comfort and confidence she needs. She takes her time, gathering back her energy and letting go of her anxiety and fear of something happening to her mother. "Thank you." Dani says, not moving away and still with her eyes closed, "I love you."

"I love you too, I love you too.." Marley whispers to her as she continues to rock their bodies. It was more than apparent how much their relationship matured since high school, and how true their feelings were for each other. They knew one another inside and out, could guess what they want without asking. It was their love. "Your mom is a strong woman, she and your mama raised a beautiful, stronger young woman in you." She says.

Dani let a small smile when she hears Marley's words. "Thank you." She opens her eyes and lifts her gaze, "You're my rock, I'm so freaking lucky to have you." Marley's presence and the most simple touch can make Dani feel better. It's like they were created for each other, it doesn't stop to amaze her.  
>They stay like this a bit longer, then Dani makes her way to her parents' bedroom. She doesn't want just to walk in, so she knocks on the door, but no answer. Dani opens the door and sees her mom sleeping peacefully in bed. She feels a bit the first night with her mom; she's nervous, but now she doesn't have a problem getting on the bed and cuddle with her mom. Dani smiles at this thought and walks to the bed. She sits in her mama's side and gently calls to her mom, so she won't startle her.<p>

Rachel groans a bit in her sleep. "No Santana... I want to be Batman..." She mumbles some.

"Hm.. That's not weird at all.." Dani says sarcastically and shakes her head. "Mom, it's me. Wake up."

"Sure, I'll be mom.." Rachel continues to mumble, but then her eyes open slightly. "D-Dani?" She questions due to the voice being so familiar. "C-Could you get my glasses, please?"

"God, there are things I do not need to know." Dani mumbles to herself and reaches for her mom's glasses. She put them on Rachel, then kiss her cheek, "Morning, sleepyhead." She says and snuggles to her mother's side.

"Morning, hon." Rachel slightly leaned against Dani, wrapping her good arm around her daughter. "I missed you so much, you know that?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"I missed you too, mom." Dani says back. "That's why Marley and I came to visit. Then mama told me you hurt your shoulder, it's not ok that I didn't know, by the way." She sits up more and glance at her mother's injured arm. "How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly.

"A little better after resting, still really tired though." Rachel then yawns in her hand for a few moments. "My arm feels like complete crap though, I can barely move it without mumbling some creative language." She partially jokes at the end.

"Oh, mom, it's horrible." Dani pouts. "You need get Quinn to tell them you're not doing any more stunts yourself." She says seriously, but then her facial expression softens, "And you should let mama take care of you, she'd love it."

"You know she is, you think she would miss out on a chance to spoil me?" Rachel giggles a bit. "I am on some medication for my shoulder that makes me a bit too giggly, so if I giggle too much, let me know." She requests.

"That's going to be a fun dinner then." Dani grins. "Speaking of dinner, I don't think you should move your arm at all, let alone go to the kitchen." She says, looking at her mom's shoulder, then her face again. "I'll go tell mama to bring everything here, the bed is big enough for the four of us and it can be fun. I'll be right back with the delicious food." She doesn't wait for Rachel's response, instead Dani pecks her mom's cheek and run downstairs. Dani explains Santana that Rachel is still tired and with the injury and the effect of the pain pill, it'd be better if she won't move at all. Santana, of course, agrees and glad that Dani was there, because apparently she's a bit out of it. The three women take the plates, salad, drink and glasses to Rachel and Santana's bedroom and they actually able to take everything so they won't have to come back. Dani and Marley sit on one side of the bed with their plates and their glasses on the floor, next to them. Santana's plate and glass are on her nightstand and Rachel's glass is on the woman's nightstand. Santana holds Rachel's plate and sits on her side of the bed, ready to help her wife eat dinner.

"Are you comfortable, babe?" Santana asks and tuck some hair behind the woman's ear.

"She must be, we're having a little party." Dani jokes, wanting to make her mom feel better. "And God, mom, you're going to ask refill because what mama made is so good!"

Rachel looked at her food, letting out a soft sigh. "I am so sorry little fishy..." She frowns some then takes a bite of her food, feeling the ultimate guilt for eating an animal, but it was something she agreed to do to help Santana with the process of the pregnancy.

Marley looked over at Rachel and chuckles some. "Dani, your mom is struggling to eat the fish." She points out.

Dani shrugs, "She's doing it to help mama with the pregnancy, not that she's pregnant yet.. Or is she.." Dani looks closely at her mothers, but then just keeps eating.

"Stop being cute and just eat." Santana says playfully. "I gave you a small fish, there are a lot more mashed potatoes and salad. You need to eat to get strong." She holds back from even touching Rachel's face at the moment and serves her some more food.

With the food in her mouth, she glares at Santana and gives her a slight pout, she continues to chew her food, although struggling to want to, Rachel was able to get through the first bite. "Okay, more potatoes." She takes a couple big bites of the potatoes on her plate.

Marley shifts her eyes to Dani, now thinking about when they get to where Rachel and Santana are at, well how to get to where they are at first of all. "Say babe, do you have next Saturday off?"

"Hm.." Dani is chewing her food while thinking about what Marley asked. "I do, but maybe I'd have to study, I won't know until the end of the week." She says and takes a sip from her drink. "Why?"

Santana shakes her head, "You don't have to eat it if it's so hard for you, I don't want to cause you pain." She cups Rachel's face and grazes it, not being able to stop herself. "You're doing enough for me."

"No reason." Marley smiles shyly, then goes back to eating her food.

Rachel had a mouthful of food the second Santana touched her cheek, she blushed quite a lot then swallowed down the food. "I want to for you, so I will." She says.

Santana taps Rachel's nose and smiles, then turns to the girls. "Well, girls, tell us how was your week, how is college and work?"

"It's going well, we're mostly learning music theories now and it's fascinating. I expected the professors to be boring, but I got lucky, their lectures are so good." Dani is excited to tell that to her moms and she wants them to be proud of her.

"I just move stuff." Marley answers and shrugs.

Rachel continues to eat while listening in, once she gulped her bite down an idea came to mind, she turns her attention to Santana. "Hey San, aren't you running low on security for the club?"

"That's random," Santana chuckles, "But yeah, I'm looking for a couple of new guards.."

"How about Marley works for you, San?" Rachel suggests. "Only until she has to depart." She looks at Santana.

Marley started to cough the second Rachel suggested that, she moves her plate over to the side and grabs her cup of water, drinking it then exhaling sharply. "What?"

Santana chuckles, "Relax, honey, if you'd come work for me, you'll only check the women who enter and keep the place and the people in it safe." She tells the young girl. She didn't think about it until Rachel brought it up and actually has no points again it. "The salary is great, especially on night shifts and weekends. Would you be interested?" Santana's voice turns more formal.

Dani looks at her girlfriend, waiting to hear her answer. She's not sure how she feels about it; she knows the club and that Marley would only be a guard, but it's still a place full of women, hot women, and where people come to have sex. She trusts Marley, but it won't prevent her from being jealous.

"Well, I guess." Marley says, but then looks at Dani. "How about I talk it over with Dani before I make a final decision?" She looks back over at Santana.

"As the mother of said young woman, I'm very happy to hear it. As the owner of the club, you have until Monday morning to give me your answer." Santana answers in a serious tone, but smiles. "Either way, I'm proud of you the same way I'm proud of Dani, you're doing very well for a young woman who just starting her independent life." She says sincerely. Now that Rachel finished eating, Santana reaches for her plate and starts eating.

* * *

><p>The group had a nice little chat throughout the visit, Rachel had thought of watching a movie with the women or at least watch some TV while they were there. Sadly, Dani and Marley actually had made plans to go out to some gig that Elliot's band booked that night, thankfully Rachel and Santana understood how it was. Kids will be kids as far as they were concerned, Santana actually wanted to have some more alone time with Rachel anyways. After the younger couple helped clean up they made their leave, Santana finished washing one of the dishes that they forgot, once she finished she went back up the stairs to see Rachel reading a.. Graphic novel of Batman?<p>

"I see you borrowed some reading material from our daughter." Santana says jokingly. She walks across the room to take her phone from the charger, then makes her way to the bed.

"No, she left it here during the move, I kept it in my nightstand so I would have a part of her with me." Rachel admits. "Plus, this isn't actually half bad... I can see why she begs for this stuff for her birthdays." She partially jokes towards the end.

"As she grows, I see more of you in her. Yes, she took some things from me as well, but she's much like you." Santana let Rachel know. She was about to get in the bed, but goes to turn down the temperatures on the air conditioner.

Rachel smiles and watches Santana walk. "Damn, I wish I wasn't handicapped right now." She chuckles softly. "Seriously though, this stuff is awesome to read." Rachel's eyes move back to the book.

"You know, there are always ways, but you're on pain medications and need to rest." Santana says as she set the temperature so the room will be cold, but they won't freeze during the night. "I can live without it until you get healthy. Probably." She jokes on the way to bed. "And I'm glad you found a new thing to enjoy. You're already a nerd, so reading comic books was inevitable." She says while checking her email.

"Hey, in all fairness, I will be a superhero in about a year or two, so I need to study." Rachel tries to make an excuse but she can't help but truthfully enjoy it. "And I am not that much of a nerd, dammit." She looks at Santana and pouts.

Santana turns to face her wife, ready to answer back with a snarky remark, but then sees the cute pout the woman gives her. She places her phone on the night stand, without looking away, then scoots closer to Rachel. "It's not a bad thing and I love every part of you, my sexy nerd." She lowers her tone, "And I can't wait for you to have your costume.. Hm.." She says against Rachel's lips.

"Why must you tempt me?" Rachel asks with a slight smirk. "You know, tomorrow night, maybe you can further take care of me.." She suggests in a seductive tone. "If you catch my drift."

"I think you suppose to wait a while, babe." Santana says and gives Rachel a big kiss, then moves away. "I'll take care of you until you get better, then we can take a day off to catch up and I assure you, you'd get the best treatment." She pecks Rachel's lips and rests her head on her wife's stomach.

Rachel keeps her smile and gazes at Santana's face, adoring the beauty in her wife. "I love you babe, so much." She says proudly.

"I love you too, Rach." Santana answers right away. "Read me some of the comic book? I like to hear your voice while falling asleep." She places her hand over Rachel's stomach and gets comfortable. She got so scared earlier, the possibility of losing Rachel terrified her. But Santana remains optimistic; they've been through many struggles and she's going to give Rachel all the support and help she needs, she will be alright.

"Alright." Rachel answers and flips a page in the book, she looks over at Santana once more, almost lost in her eyes for a few moments. She regains her focus and looks back at the book, she begins reading all the dialog while explaining each action, one thing Rachel loved doing in terms of reading to Santana was act out how the characters would sound like, even if most of the man voices were too deep for her, she still tries to add emphasis to the story. Although in the back of her head she was worried about doing what she did earlier that day again, she knew that no matter what Santana was going to take care of her, and they both knew it didn't cure Rachel from her issues, but it did help make things better than before. Maybe Rachel will be able to bounce back from this in a positive manner, maybe the demons in her head will be fended by Santana's love, maybe things will be different, but in the best way possible.

_Maybe…_

* * *

><p><strong>We would love to read your thoughts about the chapter (:<strong>

**'till next time.**

**P.S: **In the links on Tumblr, you can find, under 'Extra/s', some of the things we included in the chapters (e.g, songs and the wedding dresses).


	3. Chapter 3

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks and a couple of days has gone by from the day Rachel dislocated her shoulder on set and had a break down. It wasn't easy for the actress to not be active almost at all, to minimize to the minimum her work and appearances and either suffer from pain or take pills that made her goofy. The only positive thing about that awful situation was Santana taking care of her. Her wife helped her whenever she had to move, go to the bathroom or shower, she stayed at home as much as she could and was extra loving and patient.<p>

Quinn was a great help as well; she didn't pressure Rachel to go back to work, on the contrary, she made sure that Rachel gets the time she needs to heal without losing any projects. The advantage of your manager being your best friend. In addition, Quinn did two other things; she knew Rachel was having a hard time just sitting at home, so when an offer to do a voice over for a role-playing game, she immediately went to Rachel's place and closed the deal when she got the green light from the woman. The game takes place in a fantasy land and there is this princess that had her kingdom taken over. It's up to her and her trusty companions to fend off the evil. There is a lot of buzz going around over this game and it allows Rachel to work without risking causing further damage to her shoulder or get her too stressful. Rachel never did something like that before, which added a thrill to the whole experience. The second thing Quinn did was to talk to Rachel about her mental state. It was different to hear someone who isn't Santana encourage her on this subject, telling her she's strong and will get better. She insisted on Rachel going to see her therapist more frequently and said she'd organize her schedule around it. Rachel took a couple of days to think the conversation over, then she had her meeting with her therapist and they came up with a new course of treatment. The doctor started Rachel with new experimental medication to help her control her emotions and thoughts better, she now supposes to listen to soothing music at least once a day and when she feels out of balance and like Quinn strongly suggested, they're going to meet three times a week. They're going to try this for a few months, then see how to proceed.

For Santana those couple of weeks was draining, so much that she let her assistant deal with most of the things at work. She stayed at home to take care of Rachel and that was the only way for her to be sure her wife actually stayed in bed and rest. While Rachel slept, Santana cleaned up, took Dex on his walk, made their meals and in some cases, took a nap. When she helped Rachel shower, she couldn't stop herself from looking for cuts; even with the changes in Rachel's therapy and her being with her wife almost the whole day, Santana just had to make sure she doesn't miss anything anymore. She did it casually so Rachel won't notice and this way she got the peace of mind she needed. Still, with everything going on and being busier than she's been in months, Santana knew something was up with her body. A week after Rachel got hurt, she felt exhausted all the time, her breasts started to ache and finally, she started to throw up in the mornings. She wanted to run to Rachel and celebrate, but then got a better idea. She was still not sure she's indeed pregnant, so she hid from Rachel everything she was feeling and on Monday, when Quinn came to visit and talk to Rachel about a work-related thing, she told her wife she's going to the club for a little bit. Instead, Santana went to do a blood test. She was nervous and tried her best not to get excited before getting an answer; she might know her body well, but she didn't want to get her and Rachel's hopes too high. When she finished in the clinic, Santana went to get Rachel a present because her birthday was in a week, then came back home and snuggled with her wife.

For less than a week, Santana did her best so her wife won't notice anything and it was hard. Rachel knows her, she notices everything and on top of it, they were together at home more than usual. Then on Friday, a day before Rachel's birthday, Santana got the long-awaited phone call. She was in the kitchen washing the dishes after lunch when her phone rang and she saw her OBGYN's number. With shaking hands and voice, Santana answered the call. The doctor told her feelings were right, she is pregnant. The Latina almost fainted, she quickly went and sat down and tried not to scream with happiness. The doctor said she's probably at the end of the third or fourth week, but she can only be sure after an ultrasound. Santana held back her tears and without even noticing, her hand was resting on her stomach. She told her doctor she needs to tell her wife and that they'll call the office on Monday to set an appointment. She read and her mom, Shelby and Quinn told her about being pregnant and what you need to do and take during, but it's not like there was anything they could do on the weekend. So, the weekend is going to be all about celebrating Rachel's birthday and them going to have a baby in nine months. Santana thanked the doctor and hang up. She stared at her belly for a few long minutes, not sure how she didn't explode with all the emotions yet. She went and drank a few cups of water, then told Rachel she's taking Dex for a walk. When she got to a quiet place with no one around, Santana let a few happy tears fall down. They are going to be moms for the second time and that child is going to be so loved by them and their big family.

Now that she knew, hiding it from Rachel and acting normal was a torture. Santana knew it'd be worth it and like every big thing; she wanted to tell the news in a special way. Lucky for her, being touchy and cuddly is normal for them and she was safe. She went on with feeling strange for so long, she wasn't going to fail a day before. Then it comes, the morning of Rachel's birthday. Santana planned the big announcement for after the planned dinner with the family and friends, so when she felt sick at five am, she had to be quiet and go use the guest's bathroom. She didn't go back to bed after that, instead she went to the back yard with a cup of tea, since she's stopped drinking coffee, and called Dex to sit close to her. For almost two hours she lost herself in thought of how more amazing their life is going to be and that hopefully the baby will give Rachel another push towards feeling better. She wiped the tears and quickly got ready. She took Dex on his walk and on her way got a box of cupcakes.

Santana let Dex go drink and rest and went to the kitchen. She took one cupcake out of the box and put a candle on it, then took the box and a cup of coffee to the bedroom. She placed it on Rachel's nightstand, then went back down to light the candle and with the cupcake in one hand and another cup of tea in the other, Santana went upstairs again. She set her cup on her nightstand and moved close to her wife while singing happy birthday.

Rachel's eyes slowly open; she was obviously caught in a trance at the sound of her wife's beautiful voice. "Mmm... Good morning." She says sleepily.

"Happy birthday, mi amor." Santana says with a smile, "Make a wish and blow the candle."

"W-Where is it?" Rachel asks before rubbing her eyes. "And thank you."

"Right in front of you." Santana answers. Sometimes she forgets just how blind Rachel is without her glasses.

Rachel smiled, then blew in the direction of the cupcake, hoping deep down she got the candle. "Did I get it?" She asks then yawns into her hand for a few seconds.

"You did, babe." Santana tells her. She gets close enough to Rachel so she could place the cupcake on the nightstand, next to the box and coffee mug. Then she takes Rachel's glasses and put them on her. "I got you some unhealthy breakfast."

Rachel sits up some, putting little support on her injured arm to help her up. "Oh boy can't wait to eat." She gently bounces on the bed, feeling like a little kid being given breakfast in bed.

Ok, Rachel is so cute Santana wants to pin her down on the bed and kiss her 'till the end of times, but her stomach doesn't agree. She keeps the smile on her face while holding the sheets and trying to keep it down. "You should, before the coffee gets cold."

Rachel reaches for her coffee, then takes a sip of it. "Ah, fresh and wonderful delight." she says and keeps her smile towards Santana. "And the coffee is pretty good too." She winks and giggles. "So what did you make for breakfast, I am still partially blind due to the medication I took before I went to bed."

Santana chuckles and takes her cup of tea from the nightstand. "I worked at the club to make money so I could pay the baker for delicious cupcakes." She answers. "The box is on your nightstand. Can you bring it here?" She pats the space between them. "It's from that place Quinn got the pastries we ate at her place a few weeks back. I got it while taking Dex out, so it's as fresh as it can be."

Luckily for them both, Rachel's body is able to heal pretty quickly, her arm was still hurt, but she could use it a lot more than she was able to the first week. She reaches for the box, brings it to the middle of them both, then looks at Santana. "You know, you're so beautiful, I never get tired of seeing you on the other side of the bed every morning." She compliments.

"Are you hitting on me, Mrs. Berry-Lopez?" Santana grins. Since her body feels so messed up in the mornings, she feels everything but attractive, though Rachel's compliments help.. Her wife doesn't even know and she's making her feel better. "And it's you who looks more gorgeous every year." She says and the grin turns to a soft smile.

"I could be hitting on you, or I could be telling you how perfect you are and how insane I am for you." Rachel lifts her injured arm up a bit to reach out to Santana's hand. "As for me, I am nothing without you that's for damn sure."

"Babe, let your arm rest, it's only been two weeks." Santana says and place her cup back down. She moves to Rachel's side of the bed and lies between her legs. She looks in the eyes of the mother of her children, the woman that makes her life worth living and that taught her the meaning of love. "I love you so much." She pecks her lips and cuddle into her body some more.

"I love you too and I am fine, it's a lot better now than it was back then, I mean come on.. I am supposed to be rehabbing my shoulder." Rachel points out. "I can do small stuff, otherwise how can my arm adjust?" She asks.

Santana nods, "You're right, just don't push yourself too much." She says and takes Rachel's healthy arm, pulling it over her own body. "Now, birthday girl, what are your plans until dinner with everyone later? I don't remember, do you need to work today?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do." Rachel frowns and moves her other arm over Santana's body, holding her tighter. "Some video game that Quinn got me a lead in, I get to make random pain noises and get paid a good check per." She raises both her eyebrows and bites her lower lip. "After that, I don't think I have a lot of plans.. Maybe doing a scene of the show."

"Is your work wife going to be with you?" Santana asks.

"Quinn?" Rachel chuckles. "Yeah, she's going to be on the outside of the sound booth." She explains.

"Good, I won't be as worried.." Rachel being out and with Quinn will give Santana some time to catch up with work and sleep without thinking if Rachel is working herself too hard.

Rachel finishes her cupcake, not realizing there was some frosting on the corner of her lip. "That was a good birthday cupcake, babe." She says with a slight smile, then looked over at her alarm clock. "Dammit, I need to get ready for work..." She pouts.

Santana presses her body more against Rachel and looks up. "No, you're too cute right now to move away from me." She says and lifts herself up a bit, "I can just eat you up." She smirks and leans to lick the frosting off of Rachel's lips, slowly as possible.

Rachel's face lit up due to Santana's actions, she licks her lips slowly. "S-So why don't you?" She asks, then bites her lip, raising one eyebrow up in the process.

Santana keeps smirking as she's kissing and nibbling Rachel's lips. "I thought you need to get ready for work." She says playfully. She presses her leg against Rachel's center and grazes the skin that was shown between Rachel's shirt and shorts. "I don't want to make you late and seems unprofessional."

"The star is always fashionably late, plus you wouldn't want me to go to work stressed, would you?" Rachel questions as one hand moves against Santana's back.

"I think you mean horny and no, that's unacceptable." Santana states and pecks Rachel's lips twice. She starts kissing down her wife's neck, lingering a bit when she gets to the woman's sweet spot. Her hands pull Rachel's shirt up to expose her breasts, then gently massaging them.

"O-Or horny, that works." Rachel nervously chuckles, then lets out soft moans. Her body was already on fire from the trails of kisses and where Santana's hands were at, her hips move a bit against her wife's leg.

Santana moved her kisses from Rachel's neck to the valley between her breasts. There, she can't help but think that it's just a waste they need to skip the foreplay and settles with a small hickey on Rachel's right breast. She keeps kissing down her body, then pulls her wife's shorts off together with her panties. "Hmm.." A moan escapes her mouth at the sight. She spreads her legs more and kisses from her inner thigh to her heated center. Santana keeps in mind that Rachel needs to leave soon, but starts with slow tongue movements.

"Oh, f-fuck." Rachel lets out, her breathing is heavy and her hand grips the bed. She loved every bit of Santana's tongue roaming inside of her; it felt like waves upon waves vibrations hit her body all at once.

They haven't had sex like they used to and as frequently since the injury, so Santana wants to give Rachel the best feeling possible. Her tongue now flicking and sucking on Rachel's clit while her finger teasing her entrance. Rachel was ready enough, so she gently pushed one finger, then pulled out and pushed two and thrust them in a quick rhythm. She can feel tightening around her fingers so she moves faster, but keeps the movements of her tongue steady.

Rachel's body begins to shake when Santana does this, the grip she has on the bed is now tighter than before and she was just caught up in the ecstasy that filled the air. Her other hand moved up to her breast, getting a tight grip on it just for the sake of how turned on and how lost in lust she is right now.

This day is going to be a great one for them, one they'll remember forever and Santana has every intention to include in it an earth shattering orgasm. She adds a little force to her way her fingers move in and out, applying the right pressure on her wife's G spot. While her tongue keeps sucking on the now very swollen clit, Santana's free hand caressing Rachel's left leg and stomach.

Rachel's hips move more against Santana as time went on; her breathing is faster as her orgasm rapidly approaches. "San.. San.." She moans out while her hips continue to move faster, suddenly she felt a certain force which causes her orgasm. "Oh fuck, Santana!" Rachel lets out, her face flushed and her eyes clenched shut as she bites the inside of her lower lip.

"Hm.. You taste much better than any cupcake in the world." Santana states and slowly pulls her fingers out. She kisses her way back up, from Rachel's legs to her stomach and chest, then place a kiss on her wife's chin. Even though it wasn't her who experienced an orgasm, she feels emotional. She holds Rachel tightly and nuzzles her neck. Opposite to what she felt earlier, now Santana wishes Rachel could stay in bed with her all day long.

"Th-That..." Rachel gulps and moves as close as she physically can to Santana. "Was the best birthday present I've had so far." She says with a slight loss of breath.

The Latina stifles a chuckle, _'Oh, honey, it's nothing compared to the news you'll hear later.'_ She thinks to herself. She crushes her lips on for a quick, yet passionate kiss, then smiles at her wife. "Only the best for my amazing wife." She tells Rachel and rests her head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Santana, Rachel had to get ready for work and fast since she spent more time being lovey with Santana than actually getting ready, and since Quinn lived nearby and was driving Rachel where she needed to go... Well, Rachel had to move her ass, and fast. She was able to power through her shower, regardless of the hurt arm, and as soon as she finished, she went down the stairs with bag in hand and a craving for coffee. There was Quinn sitting on the arm of their couch holding two blended coffees, one for her and the other for Rachel. Of course Rachel took it and thanked Quinn, then the two left the household. On the drive to the studio Rachel sees that Dani mentioned how bored she is on campus, apparently she only had the one class and she finished her test before anyone, in which the teacher let her out early. Rachel decided that she wanted Dani to tag along with them, so Quinn took the detour; Rachel let Dani know that they are picking her up. After the time spent picking Dani up, they finally made it to the studio, they were escorted over to the recording booth part of the studio. Dani was more than amazed at seeing Rachel be so vocal, and animated all at once.<p>

"Is she always this animated when she acts, or is it because she's going to be immortalized in one of the most awesome game series ever?" Dani asks with traces of excitement in her voice.

"You know your mother; she came from the theater, everything there is big and she's a perfectionist at work." Quinn answers, "And I guess it has something to do with you being here and loving the game, she wants to impress you." This part she says more lightly and with a small nudge to the young girl's side.

"Elliot mentioned something about my mom.." Dani looks at Quinn for a few seconds, then back at Rachel in her booth. "That no matter what is in her way, she could go with a broken leg, and yet when the lights are on, it's like she never was in pain in the first place." She explains. "Apparently like Ozzy Osbourne, if I am quoting him correctly."

"Rachel knew from an early age that acting is her calling, it was basically her whole world before you and your mother." Quinn gives Dani a warm smile, then looks back at her friend in the booth. "She's an actress in heart and when she has a job to do, she'd do it ten times better than the writer could ever dream. She works on her roles for hours, on set and at home, she finds the characters in her and brings something of her to it. She makes it her own and have a high work ethic, that's the reason so many wants to work with her." Some of what Quinn said she knew from high school, but most of it she learned in the last couple of years. Not only did they get closer as friends, but she got to see Rachel the actress. She learned that the woman does that because she loves it and it's in her blood, not for money or fame. Seeing Rachel works amazes her every time.

"My main question is..." Dani looks at the floor for a few seconds then back at Quinn. "Why did she cut herself that day?" She asks Quinn with worried eyes.

Quinn's head snaps at Dani's direction and her mouth opens and closes a few times. She only knows Rachel decided to keep that part from Dani; she didn't ask why, it's none of her business. Does Elliot know somehow and he the one who told Dani? "Where did you get that information from?" She eventually asks.

"I pieced it together." Dani starts. "That night, Marley and I went to a show that Elliot's band was playing, and.. He explained what happened before she went to her trailer, and what he saw when she left with you." She continues to explain to Quinn. "He said he saw some blood on her, not much as the coat she was wearing was covering a majority of it..."

The blonde woman sighs and nods. She has a good relationship with the young woman she sees as her niece. Shortly after she and Puck moved not far from the Berry-Lopez's residence and really got reconnected, she learned how much trust is a key factor to having a friendship with the three. But still, Dani is her best friend's daughter and Quinn must respect Rachel's choice. "Look, Dani, I have no right to tell you those sort of things. You should go to your mother with that question." She explains, "What I can tell you, sorta, is that she's in good hands."

"I figured you couldn't say much.." Dani lets out a sigh. "Well, she better be in good hands, for her sake." She turns a bit to face Quinn.

"Me or your mama isn't going to let anything happen to her." Quinn reaches for Dani's hand and gives it a little squeeze. "People have bad times and struggles, whether they hurt themselves or not. Rachel is a strong woman and she has a lot of reasons to get better. And if you need a living proof, look at the mirror."

Dani pursed her lips a bit, and then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm a freakin' prize aren't I?" She asks somewhat sarcastically, almost scolding herself instantly for speaking that way. Dani shakes her head, then looks at Quinn again. "I'm sorry... That was way out of line."

Quinn heard a lot worse in her life, but the young woman was raised well and apologized. Now, she can't help but wonder what's bothering Dani to cause the tiny outburst. "I know three women who think you are.." She says dryly and with a raised eyebrow. "Why the sarcastic comments?"

"How would you feel if our shoes were swapped, Quinn?" Dani asks with somewhat sad eyes. "What if you found out that your mother cut her stomach all to shit, and she chose to keep it from you..." Her voice was a little shaky. "I mean I understand, but it doesn't make me feel any better, especially when I used to do the same whenever I got upset..."

Her heart breaks hearing the pain in Dani's voice and learning that she used to harm herself as well. She doesn't understand it; this family went through so much crap, why can't they get their happiness without the past haunting them? Quinn pulls Dani to a private corner, where Rachel won't be able to see them. "I understand how upsetting and scary it is. She's my best friend and I was terrified for her that day." Quinn admits, though she's not sure if what she's doing it right; she never dealt with teenagers or young adult and furthermore, in a situation like this. "You should talk to her about it, maybe not today because it's her birthday, but speak up. She's your mother; she knows the best how to comfort you." She advises Dani. "Now, secondly, again, it's not my place to say anything about it, but I meant what I said about her being in good hands. What your mothers did in your case? They made sure you get the help you needed, right? And you got a treatment that suit you and got better. Do you understand what I'm saying or do I need to take you to get your head checked?" Quinn gives Dani a tiny smile and places her hands on her hips.

Dani rolls her eyes, then looks around. "We're in an actual video game studio, right?" She asks, followed by a lip bitten smile.

"What do you want?" Quinn folds her arms and asks.

"A free tour." Dani says, then slowly side steps away from Quinn, keeping a slightly innocent smile on her face.

Quinn drops her hands back to the side of her body and chuckles. "Sure. Let me make a quick call, they'll quickly send over someone for Rachel's daughter who loves their game." She says and already unlocking her phone and searching for the contact person whom she signed the deal for Rachel with.

"Sweet!" Dani hops a couple times whilst clapping her hands quietly. "No one in my art class will believe this." She holds her hands together.

"Remember that the next time Kurt and I ask you who the better aunt is." Quinn says and gives Dani a serious look. Although she's glad seeing Dani happy, she's knows Rachel will be facing a difficult conversation in the next few days. While she waits for the call to be answered, she makes a mental note to prepare Rachel. After her birthday.

"Thank you, Uncle Quinn." Dani says in a playful tone, then walks to Quinn, giving her a couple pecks on the cheek._ 'Although I have 12 boxes of clothing that Kurt hooked me up with from Vogue, I will let you win.'_ She smiles.

* * *

><p>While Rachel was out, working on doing the voice over for the video game, Santana had a couple of things to do on her list. She actually fell asleep for an hour after Rachel left. She didn't clean up or even moved, her eyes just shut closed and she enjoyed a much needed nap. Those morning sicknesses are a real bitch; not only has she suffered through them, but they make her even more tired than she already is. That is something she needs to talk to with her doctor, figure for how long this unpleasant stage is going to go. When she woke up, Santana stared at the ceiling for a little while, she had no energy for work today and since she didn't have much to do anyway; she decided to push everything to Monday. After making up her mind, Santana got up and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She tidied up the room and when she went to do the same in the kitchen, she called Kurt. Since she was feeling a little better and he told her he got home early from work, Santana invited herself to his place. So she dressed up, put make up on, took her bag and drove to the city to spend some time with her best friend before the big dinner.<p>

Santana parked her car and made her way to Kurt's door, holding two cups of fruit smoothies. She smiled widely when the man opened the door and hand him the full cup, "I got you this since I'm going to make you buy or make me lunch." She tells him and makes her way in.

"You're in a good mood." Kurt points out with a smirk as he lets Santana into his apartment. "Let me guess, you suddenly became the Queen of England?" He asks sarcastically but takes a closer look at Santana. "No, that can't be it."

Santana wants to scream the good news, she wants so badly to tell him the reason for why she's so happy, but Rachel needs to be the first to know. Coming here was a risk, but she needed some quality time with Kurt. She can keep her mouth shut for a little longer. "Nah, Rachel and I had a really good morning." She winks and walks into the living room. "Did you call her yet?" She asks and sits down. Without noticing, she moves her free hand on her stomach a couple of times, then rests it on the side of her body. She doesn't know it, but it happens often, like she subconsciously wants to somehow make sure everything is alright.

"No, she texted me saying that she was excited for her video game role, that's the extent of what I heard." Kurt said whilst making a playfully disgusted face. "Besides, you know I would get the full deets from you on what uglies you two bumped." He jokes and walks to the couch, sitting beside her. "Let me see, you got an aura about you." He waved his free hand in a circular motion then took a closer look at Santana. "Let me guess, you're incubating a hell spawn in your stomach?" He jokes.

"Don't you dare talk about my baby like that!" Santana says angrily and glares at Kurt. Only seconds after the words were out of her mouth, she understands that she just confirmed Kurt's suspicions. She leans back on the sofa and covers her face with her free hand. "Fuck! Good job, Lopez.." She mumbles to herself.

Kurt almost jumped back after hearing Santana's reaction. "Yo, calm down... I was just.." his eyes, then widened as he covered his mouth. "Oh my god!" He says, then takes Santana's hands. "That's amazing!"

"It really is, I just wanted to tell Rachel first." Santana sighs. She put the cup on the coffee table, pulls one leg on the couch and turns to Kurt. "The doctor called me yesterday and I figured since today it's Rachel's birthday, I could make the announcement extra special. I've got it all planned for after the restaurant." She smiles at him and place one hand on her stomach.

"How.. Romance novel-esque." Kurt kicks his feet up on the coffee table, leaned against his couch then let out a sigh. "Seriously though, I'm proud of you, Satan." He gives Santana a slight smile.

"Yeah, don't ask how difficult it was to lay down." Santana chuckles and rest her head on the couch. "But seriously, we need something good to happen and this little dot going to bring so much happiness to our lives." She glances down, then back at Kurt, "Well, I'd be happy just to get rid of the morning sickness.."

"Is your bed not comfortable enough anymore?" He asks then pursed his lips. "Why don't you crash here, I got girl products, girl clothes.. Not that I wear them, and I got a really comfortable bed." Kurt lists.

"Thank you for the suggestion, you're a great friend." Santana reaches to caress his hand, "I meant it sarcastically, all I had to do to get pregnant was to lie down, then hope for the best. Oh, and change my diet.." She explains, "And like I could sleep away from Rachel.. I just want to tell her already and see her get excited. Then I won't have to hide how tired and sick I feel most of the day.."

"Good point." Kurt nods. "But for that dinner, you're going to want to look extra beautiful, no?" He asks.

"Oh, you called me beautiful." Santana says in a sweet voice and scoots closer to Kurt so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "Are you offering your services for this evening?"

"I could be, yes." Kurt smirks some. "I can hook you up, just gotta make a few calls and I'll have you in a dress hand sown by miserable 40 year olds whose husband left them for another man." He looks at Santana and chuckles.

Santana starts laughing and playfully hits Kurt's arm. "That's sad and you're mean." She says. She wraps her arms around him and bit her lip; suddenly she feels nervous. "What if it won't be enough?" She asks him in a sad tone of voice.

"You're going to be telling the woman you love that you're pregnant and knowing Rachel.. She's going to hold you and cry tears of joy." Kurt says as he wraps his arm around Santana's shoulder. "You two will have one of the most beautiful children to ever exist, and it'll be the best thing in your lives since Dani first moved in."

"I know she's going to be thrilled when I tell her, but I'm scared." Santana admits. "I'm scared that my love and us having a family won't be enough to help her overcome her issues." Santana barley can express her fears, "I want her to be here and to be able to enjoy watching our kids grow and have a great life together. But I can lose her to her darkness.. She's so hurt and.." Santana starts crying on Kurt's shoulder. Only now, with him, she can let herself not be the strong one. She can talk to Kurt without worrying it'd hurt her family in some way.

Kurt let out a sigh, then looked off to the side. "She is damaged, been like that as far as I can remember." He says.

"I can't lose her." Santana states and takes a deep breath. "We finally got what we always looked for. And.. And now I'm searching if she hurt the body I adore so much." She says weakly. "Rachel is not the passive kinds of person; she's got so much passion and energy. If she'd lose it, she'll be an empty shell." Santana shrugs. "She's been through enough! She deserves this happiness, but she can't catch a break."

"She has you, Dani, and soon.. The baby." Kurt calmly explains as he pulls Santana closer. "Rachel is a fighter, and like you, she's too stubborn to let anyone take her life." He points out. "Let alone, herself." Kurt realizes he may have potentially made it worse, but he knows it's true and he just wants Santana to know that it's true. "You two will be like Ellen DeGeneres and Portia, goofy, beautiful, and together throughout all the bullshit."

Santana shakes her head and laughs. "Yeah, I knew I needed to come to talk to you." She says and takes Kurt's hand, placing it on her stomach. "I know it's practically nothing at this point, but in nine months you're going to become an uncle for the second time." She smiles, feeling much calmer thanks to Kurt. "Jokes aside, I'm very happy you're in our life."

"Wait, I thought I was an aunt at first, now I am an uncle?" Kurt jokes then messes with Santana's hair.

"Oh, fuck you, Kurt." Santana slightly pushes him and giggles, "Be whatever you want."

* * *

><p>Santana stayed for a couple more hours, then it was time for her to get ready, and Kurt made the necessary calls to get Santana the best date night dress possible. He "swagged" her out in his own words, and it wasn't like he was lying or anything, Santana looked extra beautiful for this night. As for Rachel's side of things, both Quinn and Dani made sure that Rachel took her medicine before going back to the house. Rachel showered, changed into a good outfit, put on her good perfume that Santana loves, and departs to go to the restaurant that Santana picked. Eventually she made it to the restaurant, and the waitress was nice and helped Rachel to the table that Santana was at, and Rachel was taken aback by how beautiful Santana was.<p>

"Oh my god.." Rachel was able to say as she sits down, gazing at Santana's outfit. "You look so… Wow.."

"Thank you, honey. Kurt made that happened." She says with a smile and lean to place a kiss on her wife's cheek. "You look gorgeous and smell so nice." She lingers a little bit to enjoy it, then straightens up.

"Thank you." Rachel giggles somewhat nervously, she was happy to see Santana after a long day of acting and spending time with Dani and Quinn. "How was your day, outside of hanging out with Kurt that is?" She asks.

Santana reaches for her cup of water and drinks some, "It was uneventful, I just cleaned up and caught up with some sleep." She answers, "Oh, and my mom called to tell me she called you and wished you a happy birthday and that she's sorry that the gift didn't get here on time." She chuckles and moves closer to Rachel. "How was work? Did Dani freak out?"

"According to Quinn, there was almost no part of that building that Dani didn't inspect." Rachel chuckles a bit. "That's our girl though, a big kid at heart." She continues to chuckle. "Also, I got the voicemail; I couldn't have my phone on inside the booth that's why I didn't answer."

"The only good thing about you working today is that Dani got to explore the place." Santana says. She's about to say something else when she sees people approaching their private area.

"Good evening." Quinn greets, "We found these two lovebirds outside, I think one of them is yours." She giggles a gesture with her hand at Dani and Marley who were just behind her and Puck. She walks to Rachel's side of the table, "Happy birthday, again, Rach." She smiles and hands her the gift bag from her and Puck.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and looked at the two other couples. "Uh, th-thank you." She says and grabs the gift bag; she places it on the table then looks back at the couple, chuckling nervously. "I actually forgot you guys were coming."

"You were busy all day being a princess in a fantasy land, we forgive you." Quinn says and sits on a chair next to Rachel.

Seeing Rachel's reaction, Santana leans close to her ear. "Why so nervous, darling?" She asks quietly and smirks before Dani and Marley could get too close. "Don't worry; I have something great for dessert." She tells her and kisses her cheek.

As Santana moves away, it's Dani's turn to wish her mom a happy birthday again and give her a gift from her and Marley. "And you look great, by the way. Both of you."

"Thank you, sweetie." Rachel smiles and places the gift next to the other one; she looks at the young couple and nods once. "You two look beautiful yourselves." she compliments.

Marley smiled at Rachel then looked at Dani, reaching for her hand then holds it. "Happy birthday, Rachel." She nods once.

Dani squeezes her girlfriend's hand and walks them to Santana's side, then they sit on the chairs next to the woman. "Are you ok, Marls?" She asks quietly while the rest chats.

"I'm fine, honest." Marley answers and smiles at her girlfriend. "You do look very beautiful tonight, I mean.. Well, you get what I mean." She says before biting the inside of her lip.

Puck walked back from the counter. "Sorry Quinn, they didn't have the muffin you wanted." He says then looks among the group. "Hey Rachel, because tonight is your special night, I am paying for everyone's dinner." He announces.

"Thanks, Puck." Kurt says from behind him as he grazes the man's shoulders a couple seconds, followed by a chuckle. "Happy birthday, Barbara." He says, then walks over to the seat next to Quinn's.

Shelby, slowly behind Kurt. "Rachel, I got you a gift." She says as she approaches her daughter, she leans to give Rachel a tight hug then she sets the gift beside Rachel's chair.

Of course Beth, who like Dani, was at times a kid at heart. She ran to Rachel and hugged her almost too tight. "Happy birthday, sis!" She says before pecking Rachel's cheek.

"My god Santana, how many people did you invite." Rachel chuckles, then grazes Santana's hand with her free hand.

"What can I say, babe, there are a lot of people that love you." Santana shrugs and smile warmly at her wife.

* * *

><p>The group spent a few hours enjoying a nice meal and chatting about work, school and other things that are going on in their life. Since they were in the VIP area of the restaurant, they got privacy and some extra treats which only improved the evening. It doesn't happen often that they all get to sit together and catch up, so although Rachel wanted to spend some time alone with her wife, she had a lot of fun with everyone. It felt good that the people she cares about took the time and came to celebrate her birthday. Additionally, she got nice gifts which is always fun, especially Santana's gift - a tattoo gift certificate that was in a comic book. It's to where Santana did hers in, one if not the best place in New York.<br>They raised a few glasses, wishing Rachel the best of everything and the woman thanked them. Santana drank some juice with the underage girls; thankfully it wasn't suspicious because she pretty much stopped drinking since they were trying to get pregnant.  
>As the evening came to an end, Santana got more nervous. She wanted to tell Rachel so badly and for it to be perfect; it was getting difficult to wait. On their way out of the restaurant, Kurt whispered to her that it's going to be ok and gave her a tight hug when they said goodbye. Rachel thanked everyone once more and each went back to their home.<br>On the way back, Santana was distracted enough with talking to Rachel that she was only a bit tensed. It made her happy to hear Rachel had a good time and gave her more hope that her wife's mental health _will _get better. Then the couple got home and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

About an hour later, the two women are getting into bed and when Rachel reaches for her book, Santana stops her. "Honey, I h-have s-something for you." This is it, the time has come and Santana's heart is pounding so fast in her chest.

"What is it?" Rachel sits up a bit in her bed, looking at Santana. "Is it another certificate within a comic book?" She smiles a bit, but changes her expression when she senses the seriousness in Santana's person.

Santana reaches for her nightstand and unlocks the middle drawer. She takes out a small rectangular box, closed the drawer and turns back to her wife. She takes a deep breath and hands the box to Rachel while tearing up.

Rachel opens up the box to see an overall for babies, she smiles at how cute and tiny it is, she giggles at it then looks at Santana. "Wait.." Her eyes widen a bit. "A-Are you?" She asks before covering her mouth.

Santana's whole body shivers and she nods. "I'm pregnant, babe. We're going to be moms again." She says in a shaky voice and moves closer to Rachel. A few tears of joy roll down her face and she smiles, finally Rachel knows and they can be happy about it together.

"Oh, my god!" Rachel tears up at the news and leans to hold Santana. "Baby, this is so exciting!" She says whilst trying to contain any more excitement than she already had.

"It's amazing!" Santana says and wraps her arms around Rachel. "I was starting to feel strange and get sick in the mornings, so I took a blood test earlier this week." She starts to tell Rachel, "The doctor called to tell me the good news yesterday; I waited because I wanted to surprise you and make your birthday more special. You're not mad, right?" She asks and bites her lip.

"No, I get your reason as to why, so I can't be mad." Rachel says before giving Santana a gentle kiss on the lips. "We need to plan a baby shower in advance, and I need to go on Amazon and buy a crap ton of baby books." She says.

Santana laughs at how eager Rachel to do all these things and it makes her so happy. This moment is definitely on her lists of highlight moments in life. "I'm excited too, mi amor, but c-can we wait with it for a little longer?" She asks and nervously plays with the hem of Rachel's shirt. "Kurt partially guessed and I kind of told him, but there are some tests we need to do to. I'd prefer if we won't tell until the doctor says we're fine.." She glances down, then back at Rachel's eyes. "We can tell Dani of course, but I just want to be sure before we tell the rest of the world."

"Alright, no problem." Rachel nods a couple times. "But I can still get the books off of Amazon, right?" She asks.

"Yes, you can." Santana answers and smiles again. "God, I wanted to tell you so badly. I'm so freaking happy, I just want to scream!." She pecks Rachel's lips and says.

"I'm happy too, one because we're having our own baby, well birth baby.. Two because you're happy, and that's important to me." Rachel moves the box aside and gets closer to Santana, she shifts her body some and rests one leg over Santana's. "Our family just gets bigger, and that's amazing in itself."

"It is and it's all I ever wanted." She brush her nose against Rachel's, "I've got the best wife in the world, a great daughter and in less than nine months we'll be joined by a baby that's going to be so loved by us and our crazy family. And you made it possible for me, I love you so much." She says and sheds some tears again.

Rachel brushes the tears away from Santana's eyes. "I love you too." She carefully grazes Santana's stomach. "You know this means I get to read to the baby now, which means we got to get more books for me to read and you to only enjoy from my voice." She partially jokes.

Santana chuckles, "Oh, yeah, that's why we need to buy you new books." She says dryly, yet playfully. "I'm glad we waited to when we can afford everything the baby needs and more. I have a feeling the house is going to be full of stuff.. I barely controlled myself when I bought the overall; babies just have such adorable things!" She says and links her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I swear, I am in love with you more and more as milliseconds go on." Rachel pecks Santana's jaw a couple times then lowers herself to where she is facing Santana's stomach. "Hi baby, you're probably just a small little cell right now, but in nine months you will be a full human baby, and you will be the prettiest or handsomest, or both, of all the other kids that you will ever meet." She says happily.

This is it; Santana can now say her wishes came true. She didn't imagine it to go this way when she was a teenager; her reality is a million times better. Her heart melts at the sight in front of her; Rachel was meant to be a mother, one way or the other. "This is how I want to spend the next nine months; buying them stuff, getting the room ready and watch and hear you talking to them." She tells Rachel with a smile and moves her fingertips on the lower part of her stomach.

Rachel smiles at Santana for a few seconds, then moves her face somewhat closer to Santana's stomach. "Your mom is the most beautiful woman in all of history, and I love her very much. You will one day deal with meanies that hate happiness, just always remember that you will always be our rock, just like your sister is." She says in a quiet tone then pecks Santana's stomach. "I love you baby, and go easy on your mom." She jokes at the last part.

"Oh, come here, you, before my heart burst from all the emotions you're causing me with your cuteness!" Santana purely loves Rachel and keeps finding new things to adore about her wife. Right now, she feels overwhelmed; Rachel is happy and her mind keeps coming up with new dreams and hopes about the future. "And let's hope they won't have to deal with this kind of shit when they grow up.."

Rachel moves herself back up to where she is sitting next to Santana; she wraps her arms around her wife and keeps a smile on her face. "People tend to suck, we both know this." She says. "Hopefully our baby's generation of people will be the accepting kind we wished we lived in when we were young, you know?"

"We found a good group of people to surround ourselves with, we have love and a family and that's despite all the struggles we had and still have." Santana mentions. "I know that Quinn and Puck, in due time, will raise their kids well, just like we plan on doing and did with Dani, so I have hope." She says honestly, "Besides, our child has two mama bears; we won't let anyone hurt them."

"I can't wait." Rachel holds Santana's hand. "We'll take the world on together as a family, mow down anyone who gets in our way." She says in a regal tone of voice then she starts giggling.

"First Dani, now us.. Babe, are you seriously planning to take over the world?" Santana joins Rachel and starts giggling. "You'd be a beautiful and compassionate queen, that's for sure." Then her face turns serious, "Can we bring back those dresses they used to wear? God, you'd so effing hot wearing that."

"Well, I can't since its all computer animated." Rachel frowns some. "I got to wear a skin tight suit with white balls all around, as did Dani." She points out. "Wait, you're not talking about from the game, are you?"

"You confused me for a second there, hon; I thought I lost you to a hallucination." Santana shakes her head and stretches her body a little. "And no, I was talking about times when kings and queens ruled the world."

"Oh!" Rachel chuckled some. "Well, what would you be if I am the Queen?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"The stable girl." Santana says sarcastically. "I'd be the queen too, dummy. Isn't the whole point of us taking over the world, that we'll be the one controlling it?" She taps Rachel's nose and giggles.

"So we'd be the first nation to be ran with two queens, I like that." Rachel nods in approval, then she quickly stands on the bed. "We will destroy anyone who tries to stop us; we will have the best army in all the land." She continues in her regal voice.

Between Rachel, Dani and the baby, Santana thinks to herself that she's going to stay young forever. She laughs as she watches her wife, "You were meant to rule, my love." She tells her, "But before we're getting an army and making history, can we cuddle? I'm too sleepy and I need my queen next to me so I could sleep well." She says in a sweet manner, almost childish, and opens her arms.

Rachel looks down at Santana with a smile. "Okay." She sits down for a few seconds. "Actually.. Hold on." She says as she gets off the bed and runs to their closet. A couple minutes and out comes Rachel, sporting a big T-shirt to sleep in. "I want to try something new, is that okay?" Rachel bites her lip and smiles.

Santana turns on her side, supporting her head with her hand and looks up and down Rachel's body. "Of course, babe." She answers with a small smile.

Rachel walks over to the bed, crawls on it, and then gets under the covers. "I figured this way, I don't have to put so much on to go to bed, and.." She bites her lip. "You wouldn't have to take so much off of me." She winks then giggles quietly.

"And everyone probably thinks I corrupted you." Santana grins and pulls their bodies close. "You know that by doing that you're making it harder for me to sleep next to you, right?" She lowers her tone. "And that will end with you getting less hours of sleep?" She bites Rachel's lower lip. "But I don't mind.." She nuzzles her nose against Rachel's jawline, then kisses it a few times before looking at her wife.

"As long as I always wake up to you." Rachel rests one hand on Santana's waist; she keeps her gaze on Santana's eyes for a little bit before closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rach." Santana says and place one last kiss on Rachel's nose. She lowers her body and rests her head on her wife's chest. Her left arm sprawled over the woman's stomach as she lets slumber slowly takes over. Today ended up being a good day and now they're going to focus on the pregnancy and preparing for the baby's arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>'till next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

* * *

><p>New York was making its way towards Christmas, and everyone was busy as a bee at this rate. Since the pregnancy was announced, Rachel had to do her best to keep it from the remainder of the family with the exception of Dani, Marley, and Kurt. The holidays leading to Christmas was taken care of by Rachel and Kurt; for Halloween the couple bought a ton of candy and placed it in bowls for the kids, of course Rachel was the mom giving the healthy snacks to everyone, while Santana was the person giving them the good candies that Rachel wouldn't give. During Thanksgiving it was the last time Santana was able to travel via plane until after the baby is born, so the family decided to take a small trip to Lima once again. Like normal, it was an interesting experience; Santana felt guilty for letting Rachel agree to eat meat only during the pregnancy, simply because Rachel would struggle to gulp a bite of turkey every time she took a bite. Maribel, of course, knew her daughter-in-law very well, so she offered her some extra vegetables with the food in hopes that it helps flush out the turkey taste.<p>

During those busy couple of months, Santana and Rachel make sure they're on top of everything baby related. They did the first ultrasound and set of tests, then had another appointment with their doctor. Except of telling them the pregnancy looked fine so far, she gave Santana a prescription for folic acid and iron supplements that are highly recommended for pregnant women. They discussed what Santana should do and avoid during the next nine months and like Rachel wanted, they bought a couple of baby books to be even more prepared. That was the time they told the rest of their family and friends, who took the great news wonderfully.  
>Santana changed her daily routine the next day after their visit at the doctor's office. She started drinking more water and orange juice and avoids sodas. She takes Dex on longer walks and does Yoga and a little Pilates now and then. The couple is making an effort to cook their meals so they know exactly what's going into them and make it healthier. Santana even packs herself lunch for work and sometimes Rachel does it for her.<br>As the weeks went by, the nausea was slowly replaced with a bit of clumsiness and some anxiety that is expected around this time, especially for women who experiencing pregnancy for the first time. Thankfully, Santana has an amazing wife that keeps calming her down and assures her everything is going to be just fine. What also helps is that her mom came a week before Christmas for a two weeks visit, the woman has experience and knowledge so both Santana and Rachel were happy to get some tips.  
>Though it's too early to feel the baby moving, Santana's belly is starting to show a bit and she's got a small baby bump. She took this time to go shopping for maternity clothes, anything from simple sweatpants to dresses.<br>In addition, Santana talked to the doctor and she told her the best sleeping position in the remaining months would be laying on her left side; it'd be comfortable and would provide the best blood flow. This position also gives Rachel the opportunity to be the big spoon, temporarily of course.  
>Another change was an increasing of Santana's sex drive, which was very welcomed by both women; Rachel was glad to take care of her wife and Santana felt wanted and loved.<br>Now it's the 15th week of the pregnancy, in a week from now Santana will enter her fourth month. Santana is so happy to see how connected to their baby Rachel is; she keeps reading and talking to it even before they can hear her. The couple has another ultrasound the next day in which they can find the baby's sex, but Rachel is the only one who's going to know since Santana wants it to stay a surprised.

Today, though, Rachel and Santana have other plans; shopping for gifts with Dani and Marley, but separately. After waking up and getting ready, they're going to drive to the girls' apartment, then Rachel and Dani will go together while Marley and Santana will have some quality time of their own.  
>Santana hears Rachel's voice and feels her snuggle closer to her, but she's too lazy to move or open her eyes. "Early, babe. More sleep." She tells her in a weak, sleepy voice.<p>

Rachel lightly pecks Santana's lips a couple times. "I swear, you get cuter by the second." She points out happily. "But we can't sleep all day, we gotta get up."

"It's two to one for keep sleeping." Santana says and place her hand on her stomach, "We win."

Rachel lets out a sigh. "Okay, I guess I will shower by myself.. Or maybe take a nice soapy bath." She says before getting up to walk to the bathroom, tossing her night shirt on the floor in the process.

Santana opens her eyes to see Rachel's shirt on the floor and her wife disappearing into the bathroom. She frowns and pouts like a little kid, "Not fair.." She says a little loud. She looks at her little bump and caresses it, "Sorry, buddy." She says and gets up. She stumbles on her way to the bathroom, then leans against the doorframe and looks at her wife, "You're good, too good."

"It was the only way I could get you up, babe." Rachel smiles a bit at Santana before grabbing the cup she uses to take her medication and fills it with water. "Morning.. Morning.." Rachel looks at each pill bottle before finding the one she takes in the mornings. "I get a good feeling I am going to spend half my time at some comic book store getting things for Dani that she assures are for Marley or Elliot." She jokes before taking her pills.

"I wonder who she got it from." Santana chuckles and steps to stand behind the woman, wrapping her arms around her. "Yeah, she'd probably get a suspicious amount of comic books, again." She giggles and places her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "She thinks she's so good playing us, it's cute really."

"It is cute, but it's like.. I don't mind buying her comic books if she straight up asked me, ya' know?" Rachel slightly looks at Santana with a calm smile. "I swear babe, our daughter is trying to hustle her old ladies." She raises a brow then chuckles some.

"I'm going to ignore you calling me old." She says and gently bites Rachel's neck. "Dani doesn't really like to ask us for things, that haven't changed since we got her." Santana says while looking at Rachel through the mirror, "Maybe you could try talking to her about Marley leaving in a few months, see how she's doing.. I'm a little nervous about it." She says in a more serious kind of way and let her hands roam Rachel's bare stomach.

"Y-Yeah..." Rachel looks at Santana's hands, then her reflection in the mirror. "The stupid scar is still there..." She says quietly.

"It's not stupid, Rach, It's only a battle wound. It means you felt really bad at some point, but made it through." She presses herself to her. "You're working hard to take care of yourself and you're doing a great job. Remember; try to keep a positive thinking."

"It's hard.." Rachel runs one hand through her hair, ultimately regretting the decision to cut. "It's hard to look at this every morning and remember that not only was I the cause of it, but I couldn't stop it.."

"I understand. But you felt a certain way back then and you needed to do something about it. You're learning other ways to deal with situations like that and your emotions, give it time, honey." Santana tells Rachel and turns her body so she could look straight into her eyes. "Relapse happens, but don't let it stop you for getting better and feeling good about yourself. You are a strong woman, I believe in you."

Rachel bit the inside of her bottom lip and nodded a couple times. "Thank you." She says in a shy tone of voice. "Let's uh.. Let's shower and get some breakfast in our bodies." She suggests.

"I love you, beautiful." Santana cups Rachel's face and place a gentle kiss on her lips. "And make sure you stand close to me because our baby growing tends to get me unbalanced." She says with a smile and helps Rachel into the shower.

* * *

><p>After the shower, the couple got ready, made and ate breakfast then it was time for them to head over to the girls' apartment to take them over to the mall. Santana made sure to text Dani to let them know when they'd get there, thankfully Rachel was driving and she didn't have as bad road rage as Santana. When they get there, Dani was ready, but Marley was still getting her clothes on. Rachel and Santana weren't going to question what the young couple was doing to make Marley so unprepared; their main focus was getting to the mall while the good deals are still ripe for the picking. Eventually, they made it to the mall, and the plan was that the group splits up into two's, Santana and Marley will shop together and obviously Dani and Rachel will do the same. Dani and Rachel approach this nice clothing store, not that they needed more new clothes, but it never hurt to look to see if there was anything cute for them.<p>

"Oh my God, mom, you won't believe what happened to me yesterday." Dani starts giggling as she looks at a pair of jeans.

"What happened?" Rachel slightly turns to look at Dani.

"So it was around eight and Marley was about to finish her shift at the club, it means I was all alone.." Dani starts telling the story while looking at some of the shirts, "I was just finishing getting dressed after a shower and what I see? A squirrel! We had a freaking, cute, little squirrel in our apartment!" She says the last part a little louder, but sill for only Rachel's ears to hear. "I looked at him and he looked at me, then starts running around. I was in utter shock for like two minutes, then ran to grab my phone and called Marley. It took her a half an hour to get home, meanwhile I was standing, in my underwear and staring at that furry guy searching food in my home." She giggles again. "Finally, Marley got home and tried to catch him, which was _the funniest thing I have ever seen_ in my life!" She looks at her mom with tears in her eyes, trying not to laugh. "We ended up opening the door and window and going to the bedroom until he got out. We tried to look through the keyhole for any movement and prayed we won't get out finding more of them. It was hilarious."

"That sounds like fun." Rachel chuckles while looking through the shirts. "Sounds.. Well, I had my own fun last night, but it wasn't as eventful as yours." She explains.

Dani's expression went blank, "Mom! I do not want nor need to know about what you and mama are doing in bed. Yuck.."

"First off, say that louder I don't think the manager heard you." Rachel's expression was a rather sarcastic one. "Secondly, we didn't do that, not that you would ever assume such, I spent my time reading to your unborn sibling." She announces. "But since your mama got pregnant, she talks in her sleep..." Rachel shakes her head and chuckles. "One time I thought she was legitimately awake, and she wanted a box of ice cream sandwiches for the house, so I drove to 5 different 7-Eleven's to get a box and when I got back she was awake, and asked me where I went."

"Really? Holy s.. Oh my God!" Dani starts laughing, "We really need to thank that little boy or girl, mama is so much funnier since she got pregnant." She points out. "Speaking of that, how are you holding up?" She asks curiously.

"I am holding up just fine." Rachel says happily._ 'So fine that I wake up to see my scar every morning...'_ She thinks to herself, still feeling like crap about what she did.

Dani tenses up at the way Rachel answered, something didn't sound right. With all the stress in their life, Dani hadn't had the time to talk to her mom about what happened, but now they're alone and got the time, she's going to use it. She nervous about bringing it up and knowing everything, but it's much better to have all the details than to live in the dark. "Mom.. Can we talk about something?" Dani asks as they're making their way out of the store.

"We can talk about anything you want." Rachel calmly says.

Dani bites her lip for a few moments, "I k-know that you d-didn't only hurt your shoulder on set b-back then.." She lets out and glances at her mom, then quickly returns her eyes to the ground. "Why everyone knows, but not your daughter and the only one who can relate on some level?" She doesn't sound accusing, rather worried, scared and a curious.

Rachel stops in her tracks, and then shakes her head. "Let's talk about something else..." She requests.

"No, mom, please, I.. I n-need us to t-talk about it," Dani pleads, "It doesn't only affect you; I cried on Marley's shoulder for a week, I get nightmares.." She says and looks around to see if anyone is listening to their conversation.

"You think a mother wants to tell her kid about her screwing up, especially when it involves self-harm, and the kid had a history of doing so?" Rachel asks as she turns to look at Dani. "I dislike myself for doing that... But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you decided to do to cut again because I was weak..."

Dani sighs and takes Rachel's hand, walking with her to a bench nearby. "It still hurts to be the only one who doesn't know what's going on with her own mother.." She says in a quiet tone. "But I do know and you didn't screw up, maybe I didn't cut in years, but I relapsed.. I sometimes forget my pills or get really anxious in social situations or have such bad nightmares that I barley can get out of bed in the morning.." She tells her mom without making eye contact. "We're both in therapy for years; we know it's something we have to deal with for the rest of our lives."

Rachel's lips quivered a bit, doing her best to not breakdown in front of other people. Few tears did indeed fall down her cheeks; she wants the best life for Santana, the baby, her daughter and hell, even Marley. But she doesn't even know how she can do so without taking in more stress than needed, not that she could help but take more stress. "I don't want you to have to deal with that though..."

"No, mom, listen to me." Dani turns to her mother and scoots closer. She doesn't feel so well right now, but she needs this conversation to happen even if it means another night spent with Marley holding her tightly in her arms. "I'm saying it's ok to not be perfect all the time, even broken. It's not the end of the world as long as you get back on your feet." She's trying to be as positive as she can while seeing her mom in this state. "I want you to be ok and you should want it too, and do whatever to get it. It took us too long and we went through so much crap to be a happy family, I can't lose you." She shakes her head and her body starts to shake a little. "Y-You s-saved me and g-gave me this life, I won't be able to function without you, the real version of my mother that I know from the second we saw each other."

Rachel couldn't think of anything to say, Dani was right in so many ways. She slowly nods, then leans to give Dani a tight hug, her head rests against her daughter's shoulder. "I love you..." She whispers.

"I love you too, mom." Dani says and lets Rachel's warmth surround her as she hugs back.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Dani were able to move pass the heavy talk they had and went to buy something cold to drink while they buy their gifts. Being in a public area, they couldn't talk too long and get more personal than they did. Dani hopped her mom took something from what she told her and will think about it, though it doesn't mean she won't keep her eyes open. Rachel had things to process, but another time. Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall, Santana and Marley were doing their own shopping. When Marley and Dani dated in high school, there was a lot of tension between Marley and Dani's moms; it was hard for the mothers to accept that Dani was growing up. Now, though, things have changed; Santana and Rachel knows how much the girls love and committed to each other and Marley proved herself more than once that she deserve their trust. Now, Santana mostly enjoys teasing Marley and making her blush occasionally. The relationship between the two actually got better in the last couple of months, since Marley accepted Santana's job offer. So going gift shopping together was nice.<p>

"What's your plan for Christmas morning? You're going to your mom's, then coming over to ours or the opposite?" Santana knows that Marley's mom usually works on holidays, that's why the young couple spends most of that time with them, but this year it's different; Marley might be overseas this time next year, it's important that she'd be around her family just as much as being around Dani.

"I would but my mom has an all day shift, maybe I'll visit her at work and give her a gift on her break." Marley shrugs and lets out a soft sigh. "I leave to go overseas in a couple weeks, I was hoping to get to spend a holiday with my mom before I go but she's been working." She starts to explain.

"I don't want to get into your family business, but can't you ask her to take some days off? With you living alone, Elliot living at the dorm and both of you are working to pay for it; she surely can afford to work less." Santana asks. It looks like Marley is having a hard time with not seeing her mother and how can she not?

"They docked her pay a few days ago." Marley slightly looks at Santana. "I've talked to her about it, trust me.. She won't listen to me; she has a lot of pride."

"If you'd want me or Rachel to try and talk to her, feel free to tell us." Santana says calmly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and push Marley. "Either way, you know our Christmases are the best and we love having you over." She gives the young woman a big smile. She knows how important family is, especially to a soldier, so even though she's not her mother, Santana going to do her best to make sure Marley would get to experience Christmas with family.

"Maybe... Dani and Elliot promised to check on her while I am gone, but I know her..." Marley purses her lips. "The club has a kitchen, no?" She asks.

Santana looks over at Marley for a few long moments. She no longer sees the girl that took her daughter innocent and was the cause of their biggest fight, no, now she sees in her the woman that took and still take care of Dani. She's well aware that thanks to her, Dani is able to keep her mental stability more easily. They're practically a family by now and you help your family. "Ask your mom if she'd be interested and I'll make it work." She states and turns her eyes to the front.

"Thank you." Marley nods a couple times. "This store sucks; they don't have anything Dani would like.."

"You're right, let's go." Santana says and walks to the store's exit. "Rachel is on comic books duty.. So I'm trying to think outside of the box."

Marley follows close. "I think there is one of those nostalgia stores nearby, maybe we can find something there?" She suggests.

"Yes, let's check it." Santana nods and lets Marley lead the way, "Maybe we'll find something to do with music or painting.."

While Marley and Santana make their way to the store, something popped in the young girl's head that she needed to admit. "Hey, uh..." She stops in her tracks, turns to the Latina then gulps. "I won't feel right if I left without asking..." She says. "When I come back, for good.. I want to propose to Dani, so..." Marley taps her thumbs together. "I want to know if I could have your blessing."

Santana's jaw drops and she feels a little lightheaded. She gets some kind of a flashback to the day she asked Rachel's parents for their blessing. She looks and Marely and thinks that they're too young are they ready for this commitment? Are they really the high school sweethearts that made it? Then she remembers what she thought just minutes ago, about Marley's presence and the impact she had and has on Dani's life. She might not be ready for her daughter to be a grown woman, but Dani always was a step forward in this matter. "First of all, you don't just tell a pregnant woman you want to marry her daughter." She raises her eyebrow and takes a step closer to Marley. "I know how much you love each other, so I'm going to say yes, you have my blessing." She smiles for a few seconds before her face turns serious again, "But I want you to ask me again once you come back from there. I'd like to know that after whatever you experienced there; you're still up to take care of my baby girl. So you've got to promise me you're going to come back safe and sound." Santana asks this from Marley for two reasons; one, she knows being in the military is a life changing experience and who knows how it'd be like when the young woman comes back. Secondly, she wants to give Marley more reasons and motivation to make it back and keep herself safe.

"You have my word; nothing will keep me from coming home to her." Marley nods slowly, then nervously bites her lip, suddenly having a burst of excitement filling her body. "I am allowed to hug you, right?"

"Sure, sweetie." Santana smiles and opens her arms, "You're also allowed to buy me something to drink after almost giving me a heart attack." She jokes and winks.

Marley hugs Santana and giggles. "I'll buy you some lunch too while at it." She says.

"Oh, getting some extra points with your future mother in-law, I like it." Santana chuckles. The two starts walking again, both feeling excited and happy about the future of their family. They will find presents for Rachel, Dani and the others, but first, Santana needs to rest her feet, drink something cold and eat.

* * *

><p>Over in a different part of New York, Kurt had asked Elliot to help out with moving a TV that he had bought during the Black Friday sales online, it got there late due to a delay from so many orders. Of course they had stairs to deal with while carrying it up, but it wasn't much that they couldn't handle. When the TV got put inside, Kurt decided to make some tea while Elliot makes sure it gets put in the entertainment stand correctly. Then it came time to set-up the features on the TV, of course Elliot knew how to work a TV since he and Dani at one point set up some TV's in an old folks home.<p>

Kurt walks out with a couple cups of tea in hand; he smiles at the progress Elliot had made. "Is it all set up?" He asks while moving to the couch, takes a seat and then places one of the cups on the coffee table.

"It is, well with the exception of your Wi-Fi since I don't have the password to it." Elliot answers as he wipes some sweat from his forehead. "Hey, why didn't you help me hook anything up?" He asks whilst giving Kurt a bit of a glare.

Kurt softly chuckles. "Sometimes I forget how much you've grown." He states. "The night you stayed over here because your dorm was being fumigated, you and Dani had that all night gaming session." Kurt starts to explain. "You blew the plasmas out of the TV, couldn't see a damn thing when I wanted to watch my programs."

Elliot walks to the couch, sitting on the other side, then looks to the floor. "Oh, that… My bad." He scratches the back of his head, then looks at Kurt with nervous eyes. "I would have paid to replace it if I knew." He says sincerely.

"I know, but if I was honestly angry about it, I would have made it more known." Kurt sips his tea then sets it on the table. He then readjusts himself so he can look at Elliot a tad better. "You know, when you look all nervous, I see that bright eyed young man that befriended my niece."

Elliot slowly nods, then adjusts his body to face Kurt. "I guess it's a good thing I am not that young anymore." He scoots slightly closer to Kurt. "When I look at you, I see someone that is missing something good in their life."

Kurt raised a brow, already somewhat surprised by how open Elliot is with him. "Something good, whatever do you mean?" He asks.

"Have you seen anyone since Blaine?" Elliot asks.

Kurt slowly shook his head. "No, and I almost prefer to not see anyone because the last time I got close to someone… Well… I don't want another Blaine to happen, is that better?" He asks and gulps some.

Elliot nods a couple times, then bites his lower lip. "But what if someone could give you better, and make you happy every day." He leans a bit to get a better look at Kurt. "Someone that can respect your needs, and treat you like the regal person you are." He says.

"E-Elliot…" Kurt gulps, then places one hand on the younger gentleman's hand. "I appreciate your concern about my happiness, and I really appreciate what you are implying, but you're too young." He regretted saying this, after all Elliot's pass was a good one, and Kurt did miss having someone in his life. "I am sorry Elli-"

Elliot cut Kurt off with a kiss, his hand rests upon Kurt's jaw and begins to blush more than expected. Kurt's face also lit up due to the kiss, he hasn't had a kiss like this in a long time and the last person that did kiss him was Blaine, so yeah it took him by surprise. But Kurt actually didn't care; he was digging this side of Elliot. Kurt shifts his body some, opens his legs a bit to allow Elliot to get closer, then he moves one hand onto Elliot's chest and grazes it gently. Elliot's aura was not a shy one at this moment; his hand roams up Kurt's leg and while the idea would have been to stop at a specific area of his, Elliot wants to prove that he wasn't about sex and that he does indeed want a relationship with this person.

"Elli.. Elliot…" Kurt softly speaks as he breaks the kiss, he bites his lower lip and frowns some more. "We can't do this." He says almost regretfully. "You might be fine with the age difference, but I'm honestly not… You're a.. A very handsome man and I am certain that whoever wants to be with you will not let you go.."

Elliot looks to the side and nods. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that…" He moves back and scratches his arm gently. "I don't, I don't…"

Kurt rests a hand on Elliot's shoulder and smiles at him. "No, I actually kinda needed that.. You aren't a kid anymore, and I will respect you as the man you are." He says in a soft tone. "Cheer up, please." He asks.

"I'll cheer up… If you order pizza and we binge watch Orange is the New Black." Elliot gives Kurt a lip bitten smile.

Kurt almost lost it by how quick Elliot was to give a smile after all of that. "Y-Yeah, sure." He says and chuckles some. "Just give me a few minutes." He says, and then gets off the couch to walk over to his home phone.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Santana and Rachel dropped their daughter and Marley at their apartment and drove home. Shopping for presents was nothing like they thought it would be; it was emotional, they bonded and they left with things to think and rethink. When the married couple got home, Santana took a nap with her head rested on her wife's lap while the woman read a new book she bought. When Santana woke up Maribel was home and the three of them had a nice conversation in the living room. When the evening approached, the couple went to make dinner and Maribel went upstairs because she needed to get ready for a dinner at Shelby's house. When the older Latina was dressed, said goodbye to the girls and drove Santana's car to her friend's house. She and Shelby stayed closed friends, even best friends, even though they hooked up at their daughter's wedding. They had kind of a silent agreement; above everything, they are friends, <em>but<em> they sometimes have fun when the other is visiting. They weren't in love so it wasn't going to become something serious, they also knew they probably won't get into a new relationship with anyone due to many reasons. The agreement they have provides them the excitement they need, helps getting rid of some stress and makes them feel good. Though tonight, Maribel wasn't expecting anything to happen since Beth would be there, so she thought.

Maribel reached Shelby's home and was welcomed with a smile and a hug. She thanked her for having her and walked in, seeing that the table was already set, but only for two. "Beth isn't eating with us?" She asks curiously.

"While Rachel and Santana were out I took Beth over to Quinn and Puck's house, she wanted to spend time with her biological parents, so who was I to say no?" Shelby shrugs then walks back to the kitchen. "I hope Chicken Alfredo is good enough, with work, Beth graduating high school, and Christmas shopping, I was a little behind on getting some luxurious food for us."

"It's perfectly fine, I'm just glad to be invited. I'm here more for the company, anyway." Maribel assures her friend and follows her. "How is Beth these days? And how is work?" She asks, then smells the aroma, "The food smells great, by the way."

"Beth is doing well, she's already trying to apply for different colleges right now.. Growing somewhat fast, but I can't make her stay home forever, right?" She asks as she opens the fridge to pull out a wine bottle, then she walks back to the counter, sets the bottle on it. "Take a seat." She says.

Maribel does as she was told and sits on the nearest stool to her. "I'm driving, so only one glass for me." She says with a smile. She rests her head on her palm and looks over at Shelby, "I know how it's like when your babies grow, it's difficult and you have to deal with it even earlier because you raised a genius. But it becomes easier; you find other purposes and enjoy seeing them making their own path in the world."

"You mean you're going to leave me in this big apartment all alone?" Shelby asks with a smirk as she pours the wine in each glass. "But yes, it's nice to know that they are going to do great things in life." she says before taking the glasses and sets them onto the table.

"Maybe you can find a way to make me stay longer." Maribel gives Shelby a small grin, then takes a sip from her wine. "Anyway, like her sister, Beth is going to do very well, that is certain. And when she'll start college, you can find new hobbies, like knitting." She says and laughs at the last part.

"Oh, ha, ha." Shelby laughs in a mocking manner as she goes to get the pot. "I think the hobby I have already is good enough, and it benefits the both of us." she says while serving the portions of food on each plate. "You certainly don't complain." She winks, then sets the pot on the counter when she finishes portioning the plates.

"Yes, it's a good hobby to have." Maribel says casually, despite the slight blush on her cheeks. "Now, come over here, I'd like to eat before our daughters have their baby." She chuckles.

Shelby gives a low chuckle, mainly due to the amount of innuendos she could easily pull off as a response and it'd work no matter what. She sits down on the spot across from Maribel. "Cheers." She raises her glass and looks into Maribel's eyes. "To the regrets of the past, the mistakes of tomorrow, and the gift of the present." She says.

"Well said." Maribel gives a small nod and raises her glass, "Cheers." She says and takes a sip after they tapped their glasses, then place hers back on the table and starts eating.

Similar to a lot of their hang outs, they had a great time; they talked about home life and some plans they had to start the New Year with, including Shelby's idea to get back into Broadway. Maribel backed the idea up and suggested some roles she had heard about while she was on her way to Rachel and Santana's house, and of course Shelby took it into high consideration. Now finished with their dinner and almost a full bottle of wine in their systems, Shelby slowly stood up and started to walk towards the living room, doing obvious seductive sways on her way to her couch, but she was still rather unbalanced and almost fell a couple times.

She didn't even notice her eyes were glued to Shelby's back side until her cheeks were burning up. She followed behind, trying to stay stable as well, but failing a couple of times. When they both are sitting on the couch, Maribel starts feeling that rush; her body knows something is going to happen and wants it. She bites her lip, then clears her throat, "Uh.. Since I can't drive, what's our p-plan for the rest of the evening?"

"We're going to have fun, and.." Shelby hiccups. "S-Stuff." She says then bites her lip. "After, we can.. You know, I didn't think that far." Shelby looks down for a few seconds.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, but.." Maribel scoots closer and places her index finger on Shelby's chin, making the woman look at her, "Aren't you too drunk to perform, Miss Corcoran? Maybe you need to sleep it off." She says in concern and a hint of playfulness.

Shelby smirks some. "Let's test that." She says with confidence as she leans her body towards Maribel, locking lips with her in the process.

Maribel gasps, granting Shelby's tongue an access and moans quietly when she feels their tongues touch. She takes off her shirt, tossing to the side, then gently cups the woman's face. She leans back on the couch, pulling Shelby with her, already needing her touch.

Shelby takes a couple seconds to admire the beauty of the woman before her, she smirks a bit, then moves herself back a bit to take her own shirt off, after it's off she goes to kiss at Maribel's chest, one hand grazes the Latina's thigh while she keeps herself up with her other hand.

Maribel's heart is already racing and having Shelby's hand on her thigh is nice, but not exactly what she needs. "I t-think our clothes are really unnecessary." She breathes out.

Of course, Shelby obliges to Maribel's suggestion, she undoes the woman's pants and carefully pulls them off. When she sees the exposed skin, sexual hunger kicks in as she leans down to start kissing at Maribel's thigh, her kisses trail up the woman's thigh. Shelby looks up at her _very _close friend; she smirks and tugs Maribel's panties off.

"No, you don't get to get me drunk enough to stay _and _tease me." Maribel says as she spreads her legs a bit more. "It's pretty clear that I need you, so please.." She place one hand on Shelby's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze and with the other she grip the couch.

Shelby nodes, then works her way out of her pants and panties, she moves closer to Maribel, making sure their bodies were closer, legs were positioned just right for Shelby to grind her core against Maribel's. Soft moans escape when her hips start to move, she has one hand on the other woman's neck. "Kiss me, n-now." She demands in the middle of her soft moans.

Maribel put one hand in Shelby's hair, while the other still gripping the couch, and she pulls the woman to her, crushing their lips into a heated kiss. Their centers touching, their bodies against each other and the passionate kiss gives Maribel the feelings she likes so much. It's not making love, not what she used to do when she was younger and married; this is pure fun and making each other feel good. Oh, so good. Maribel moans into the kiss and moves her hips faster.

Between their moans, Shelby kissed from Maribel's lips to her neck, when she finds the sweet spot on her heck, Shelby sucks on it for a little bit. The brunette's hips buck faster and her moans hum against Maribel's neck, but the sensation that these women feel is more that off the charts.

"Y-Yes, keep going." Maribel was never loud during sex, but she never slept with women too before Shelby, so she lets herself go and enjoy the amazing feeling. It's so good to once again have someone that knows your body and how to touch it. What Shelby is doing is just right, pushing her closer and closer to her release. She rocks her hips faster, moaning into the empty room.

Shelby wrapped her arms around Maribel's body, her hips continue to move on their own, her moans getting weaker from how much energy this was taking, not that she had an issue with it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." She whispers and grips her arms around Maribel's body, her head pressing against the woman's shoulder as she gives into her orgasm.

Shelby's shaken body mixed with her moans is what Maribel needs to push her over the edge. Her eyes roll backwards as both of her hands grip firmly on Shelby's body. She bites her lip hard and when finally her body relaxes, she takes a big breath. "That was so good.." She says out of breath.

"Y-Yeah..." Shelby slowly nods and looks into Maribel's eyes. "But now, I got a craving for ice cream..." She bites her lip and giggles some. "Pick something to watch, I'll get a couple spoons and my container of ice cream?" She asks.

Maribel nods and when Shelby gets up and walks to the kitchen, she sits up and takes another big breath. She wipes some sweat from her forehead, then reaches for the remote to try and find something to watch. She checks the time and sees that it's not too late, so she decides to call Santana and let her know she's staying over and she shouldn't be worried.

* * *

><p><strong>The Berry-Lopez household, earlier.<strong>

After helping with the majority of the dinner preparations, Santana took Dex on his evening walk. She didn't do Yoga today, but she walked a lot, so she didn't really miss anything. When she came back, she and Rachel sat down to eat. Santana told her wife about Marley asking her for her blessing and what she answered, which did indeed catch Rachel off guard; like her, Rachel was nervous about Dani growing up and not fully prepared for more big changes, but at the same time they were happy and excited that their daughter have someone that truly loves her and wants to commit. Rachel talked vaguely about the fact that Dani knew about the cut, and the fact that it scared her so very much; it was difficult enough for Rachel to try and deal and come in peace with it, without Dani knowing and being affected by it. Santana also brought up how she felt about that, well.. Once more, since she's mentioned it multiple times since she found out, but they are getting there in terms of Santana's pregnancy where she needs to not get overly stressed, else she could have the baby pre-maturely or have problems with the baby before even giving birth. After dinner and Santana's shower, the pregnant Mrs. Lopez was laying in bed flipping through channels on their TV, trying to find something good to watch, when Rachel slowly walks out, post-shower in a different night time outfit which consisted of her special lingerie.

Rachel walks to Santana, carefully straddles her lap and bites her lip. "What do you think of my new choice for pajamas?" She asks in a sultry voice.

"Besides you being the sexiest woman in the world?" Santana says and move her hands up and down Rachel's hips. "I think that you're going to regret not taking that nap with me when we got back, because you're not going to get much sleep tonight." She looks at her wife's body, licking her lips, then back at her eyes, "And clearly you're wet." She smirks.

Rachel nervously chuckles and shivers at the mixture of Santana's touch and a specific question that's been brewing in her mind. "U-Uh... Are you, uh.. How are we going to do this?" She asks and bites her lip.

Santana sits up a bit and stop moving her hands "Do what, babe?" She asks, not sure what Rachel means.

"W-Well.." Rachel gulps as her hand travels down to Santana's lap, "Sex..." She mumbles quietly.

She knows it's not nice, but Santana can't help the smile on her face. It's better than the chuckle she almost let out. "Rach, I'm only pregnant and we're having regular, simple, sex. Nothing that would cause any harm to our child." She says in a relaxing voice and takes one of Rachel's hands, placing it on her small bump. "Ok?"

"Okay.." Rachel shyly says. "Simple!?" She gasps and frowns. "I thought it was amazing.." She pouts somewhat playfully.

"Well..." Santana smiles again, "I'm joking, you know I didn't mean it like that." Her hands go back to Rachel's hips, pulling her closer, then resting on her ass, "I meant more like your cute little butt have a break for a few months." She says and winks.

"Sucks it's not a perfect ass, like a specific someone's." Rachel returns the wink, then places a couple kisses on Santana's lips. "I think.. I think tomorrow, I will get that tattoo." She smiles somewhat innocently.

"Oh, really? Great." Santana says with excitement, "After our appointment? You want me to come with?" She leans her head on the pillow and moves her hands aimlessly on Rachel's thighs. "I can hold your hand and make sure everything goes well." And that no one sees what don't belong to them; Santana completes the last part in her mind. She worked on her jealousy and possessiveness over the time they've been together, but Rachel would be half naked, she can't help it.

"Yes, that'd be nice." Rachel bites her lower lip, then leans down a bit to give soft kisses to Santana's neck. "I can see why you love being on top, by the way..." She says.

"You look hot up there.." Santana keeps her smile, but raises an eyebrow, "Enjoy it while you can, sweetie."

"You know I will." Rachel starts kissing from Santana's neck, down towards her chest, her hands cupping the Latina's breasts.

Santana is dying to flip Rachel on her back, it's hard for someone who's used to being the dominant to let go of it. But it's for the sake of their child to take it easy; it's their first pregnancy, they don't want to take any unnecessary risks. Besides, she has to admit it's a turn on to have Rachel takes the lead. "As much as I love what you're wearing, I think it's time you get rid of it." Santana says. She's trying to keep her cool, even though she's extremely aroused by now.

"In due time, we're taking turns." she winks, then lovers her body some, spreads Santana's legs and starts kissing from her right ankle, up.

Santana's eyes are already closed when her phone rings, which startles both her and Rachel. Her mind comes up with one possibility as to why someone calls her right now - something happened to her daughter. She gulps and reaches for her phone on the nightstand, her hands already sweaty and her heart's racing. Then she sees that the caller is her mother; she doesn't completely calm down, but much less stressed. "Mom? Is everything ok?" Santana asks and looks at Rachel, letting her know who it is so she could relax.

Rachel goes back to kissing up Santana's leg; on occasion she sucks on the inner thighs of the Latina.

_"Si, honey."_ Maribel says, _"I just had one too many wine glasses, I shouldn't be driving, so I'm staying at Shelby's tonight."_ She explains.

"One too many?" Santana raises her eyebrow even though her mom can see her. "Are you two having a party and didn't invite us?" She asks dryly; not too happy with her mom's sleepover, but mostly frustrated.

_"Don't be silly, mi hija; we're two adults who enjoyed a bottle of good wine."_ Maribel states, trying not to giggle. _"Should I remind you who the mother here is? I only called to not make you worried."_

Santana sighs, "Fine.. Good night, mom, we'll talk in the morning."

_"Good night to you and Rachel."_ Maribel says and the call ends.

Santana throws her phone to the side and frowns. "Your mother has bad influence on mine." She states. "They're currently drunk.." She rolls her eyes.

Rachel blinks, bites her lip, then rests her head on Santana's thigh for a few moments. "As long as they're safe, right?" She asks.

"I don't know, I guess.." Santana mumbles, keeping her grumpy expression, "I don't like it, though. They're having too much fun together."

"Hey, grump." Rachel sits up some. "We can have our own fun, let's be happy that they get along." She suggests. "It could have been like those kinds of marriages where the parents hate each other, and the married couple is trying to cope with the fact."

"I'm glad their fun is not like ours and they're just watching old movies or somethin' like that." Santana makes a disgusted face. "And you have a point; I'm just not used to my mom acting like that.."

"I'm not used to it either, but hey.." Rachel moves to Santana's side, she rests one leg over Santana's and carefully strokes up and down the uncovered thigh.

"At least they're not out, partying." Santana chuckles "Imagine that."

"Yeah.." Rachel slides one hand up Santana's shirt as she kisses at the woman's neck.

At this moment, Santana forgets all about their parents and focus all her attention back on Rachel. She enjoys the her neck being kissed for a bit longer, then cups Rachel's face and lift it so they can face each other. Santana smiles then connect their lips for a nice, slow kiss.

In mid-kiss Rachel moves back to where she was at before the phone call took place, she then lowers her hand to the hemline of Santana's shirt and lifts slowly.

Santana helps Rachel takes the only item of clothing on her body, then lies back on the headboard. "I love you." She says and pulls Rachel closer to her again; they agreed to slow down, but there is so much she can hold back. "And you are so, so gorgeous." She whispers close to her wife's lips, while reaching to take her bra off and throwing it to the side.

"I love you too.." Rachel returns the whisper as she places a couple kisses on Santana's lips. "You're beyond beautiful..." She smiles a bit before leaning to kiss Santana's neck, down to her chest, sticking her ass out and shakes it gently.

"Jesus.." Santana moans out, the kisses giving her goose bumps and causing the skin Rachel is kissing to burn. On top of that, the sight of her wife's ass is driving her crazy. "Ugh, you're killing me." She grips Rachel's hair and shoulder, "You really should take your panties off and come over here.. Before I go back on our agreement."

"With... Much pleasure." Rachel sits up, slides her panties off, and then she goes in for a deep kiss.

The kiss continued a little longer, until their bodies that fit perfectly with one another began to move against each other and the two women needed air. They took their time, looked in each other's eyes and were gentle. They made love. And since they found out about the pregnancy, being intimate has more meaning; being close, feeling the other's body and taking care of them has a much deeper meaning.  
>The room was filled with quiet moans that got louder and louder until both ladies reached their climax. The rapid movements slowed down and when Rachel caught up her breath, she planted a few sloppy kisses on her wife's lips. Rachel then moves to lay next to Santana, ready to wrap her arms around her, closes her eyes and go to sleep, but she notices the serious expression on her wife's face.<p>

"Rach, I need to know more." Santana asks quietly and trace her wife's scar.

"More what... How fucked up I am?" Rachel frowned a slight amount. "My diagnosis?"

"You're not fucked up." Santana says and grazes Rachel's hand. "I know you don't like talking about it, but I want to know what's going on. You're my wife; you should be able to talk to me.. I won't judge, ever, or feel whatever you think I might after you tell me." Their closeness gave Santana the courage to open the subject up again and to try to get more out of Rachel, so she could understand better.

Rachel shakes her head slowly; she bites down on the inside of her lip to prevent any unneeded emotion. "I used to do it as a recreational thing, before I joined Glee club..." She starts. "Any blade I could get my hand on, just to get that one release, so I can say_ 'Hey, you're at least good for something.',_ but ultimately feel... Incomplete." She frowns.

Santana takes a deep breath, trying hard to control her feeling and any uncontrollable reaction. If she didn't feel like a complete and utter loser about how she acted in high school towards Rachel and others, she feels it now. Knowing that Rachel had to deal with even more than she already knew hurts her and there is nothing she can do to take the pain away. "Oh, baby..." Santana scoots closer to her wife, gently pressing their bodies together and wrapping one arm around her. "I wish I was different back then and being popular wasn't pretty much the only thing on my mind.. I wish I could've been there for you." She tells Rachel and bites her lip for a second. "Quinn said that when she found you, you thought it was the Thanksgiving we had our fight... Does the therapist know why it happened?" She carefully asks.

"Repressed memories, I guess... My therapist says I could be suffering from a form of split personality disorder, and that I take on the personality I had back at that time.." Rachel struggled to explain that, she really wanted to avoid this talk but she knows that it needed to happen before it got worse. "I personally think that, something that I felt triggered my brain to believe that it was further back."

Santana was quite shocked at what Rachel just told her and regrets not having this talk earlier; she never wanted to push Rachel, but this is important, way too important for her not to know and for them not to discuss. "I'd think that if you do have that, your brain would take you to a good point in time, instead of stressing you more with bad experiences from the past." Santana says and frowns, "Maybe we should look for someone more professional to treat you; it's serious and I don't want you to get the wrong treatment." She expresses.

"That's why I try to ignore it." Rachel states. "The less I have to think about the bad, the less change I would have at something like what happened... Well.. Happening." She looks to the side. "Or I would like to think."

"Honey.." Santana tucks some hair behind Rachel's ear and cup her face, "You tried it for too long, it doesn't work.. It makes it worse and you end up hurting yourself." She makes Rachel looks at her; not sure if for Rachel's benefit or because she needs to see her eyes. "I can even start to imagine how hard it is and will be, but you must face your past so you could really call it like that. You built yourself a great life and have many people that love you, it's time to commit to therapy and get rid of your demons." She takes her hand off Rachel's face and holds her hand. Santana takes Rachel's hand and place it on her growing belly. "I want you to be able to fully enjoy everything in life and that include our child being born and growing up." She looks up, back into Rachel's eyes, "You deserve it, babe. We can find another therapist and get you to go every day if you need, but you must want it for yourself or else it won't work."

"That's what scares me the most..." Rachel's lips quiver. "I want it so badly, and I am scared that something will happen in spite of that to send me over the edge again." She sniffles then rubs her eyes.

"That's what will happen if you'd keep everything inside and won't deal with your problem. The minute you'd get tired of running or let your guards down, what happened in your trailer, will happen again." Santana says and kiss the hand Rachel uses to rub her eyes. "You are strong and you have a supportive system and soon you'll have a cute baby that all he or she would want is their moms.." She smiles a small smile. "Like I told you, I'd come with you if you need me there or wait outside, whatever.. You set the rules and the pace."

"H-Hold me?" Rachel asks Santana, tears were already falling when their eyes met. "Please." She adds.

Santana sits up a bit and pulls Rachel into her arms, holding her tightly. "Thank you for opening up, I'm so proud of you." She tells her and kiss her forehead, "I love you so much and I'd never let go." That promise Santana made in her heart a long time ago and since then she promised it over and over again; in front of their families and just to Rachel. And Santana has every intention to keep it.

Rachel keeps as close to Santana as she possibly can, feeling very down at this moment in time. Everything felt like it was falling apart, but at the same time things felt together, it was just a mess of emotions that Rachel was feeling. She gently nuzzled Santana's side, she's always more content with Santana by her side, whether it be holding her, talking to her, Santana was Rachel's woman, and she hopes that nothing will take that away.

* * *

><p><strong>'till next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**We're sorry for the delay! Here is chapter 5. **

* * *

><p>It's the morning after Rachel and Santana had a more open discussion about Rachel's mental health and although there is a long way to go, it was an important step forward.<br>Like most days, Rachel woke up first, still in her wife's embrace, and after a few good morning kisses, Santana also woke up. They couldn't really take their time getting ready because they had a doctor appointment, then Rachel was scheduled to get her tattoo. On mornings like this, when they have stuff to get done or places to be, the couple works perfectly together. Each has their task they're responsible for; Santana walks Dex while Rachel makes breakfast and when Dani was still living at home, she did the dishes and whoever was taking her to school that day had to make sure she was ready on time.  
>After Dex was walked, they ate breakfast, cleaned up and got dressed; the couple drove to their doctor's clinic. They waited for about ten minutes, and then got in. At first, they talked a little and answered some of the doctor's questions, and then it was time for the ultrasound.<p>

"Honey, are you still sure you want to know?" Santana asks while walking to the chair, "You know you won't be able to say anything to anyone about it for six months." She grins at Rachel as she gets comfortable. In today's test, besides making sure the baby is well, they can find out if they're going to have a boy or a girl. Santana wants it to be a surprise, while Rachel wants to know. The Latina has no problem with that, of course, she just knows that it's going to be hard for her wife to be the only one who knows.

"I am more than sure." Rachel nods a couple times, then bites her lower lip. "I am really excited, probably too excited.." She says before looking away nervously. Rachel had a lot to take in as is, dealing with her mental stability, Christmas being around the corner, and if their baby was good and healthy. She sometimes worries too much for her own good, but it's within a good conscience.

"You're cute when you nervous." Santana smiles and reaches for her wife's hand, "Everything is going to be ok, I promise. Our baby is having a blast in there." She points at her stomach and wink.

The doctor hears only the last part of what Santana said and giggles, "You're right, Mrs. Lopez-Berry. They eat, sleep and soon will start moving around and kicking, what can be more fun than that?" She says with a smile and closes the door behind her. "Are we all ready to begin?" She asks as she walks to the chair and gets the gel that needs to be applied on Santana's stomach.

"Yes, for the love of the spaghetti monster!" Rachel says fast and loud then covers her mouth. "I mean.. Yes." She muffles.

Santana and the doctor share a laugh, and then it's time. The doctor puts some gel on the lower part of Santana's stomach and the exam starts. She looks around for a few second until she finds where the baby is, then come the loud sound of heartbeats that bring the mothers to tears. "The heart sounds good, strong.." She says, "Your baby is perfectly healthy and develops in the right pace. You can see the head got a better shape, they have both legs and arms, all 10 fingers, 10 toes." She says and point at the right places on the screen while she explains. "Santana, if you don't mind looking to the side," The doctor asks.

Santana looks at Rachel's face; whether it's a girl or a boy, she knows her wife is going to be happy. Rachel needs this joy in her life, those moments of pure happiness and Santana likes to witness it.

"Ok, Rachel, if you look right here," The doctor points on the screen, "You can clearly see." She says, _"It's a boy."_ She mouthed so Santana won't hear, "Congratulations." The doctor says and smiles.

Rachel's excitement pushed past its peak as a soft high pitched noise came out her person. This moment was one of the important ones that she was waiting for, even though Santana didn't want to know, Rachel couldn't help but shed tears of joy at the sight of their soon-to-be newborn son.

Santana is one hundred percent focused on her wife, smiling such a wide smile that her cheeks hurt. It's like Rachel has a glow around her, she saw it on their wedding day and when something important happened in Dani's life. Seeing the happiness across Rachel's face and the tears make her believe even more that her wife will be alright, that they can overcome anything together. And oh, god, she's didn't think it was possible, but she's loving Rachel more than she did seconds ago.

"Ok, we're done here." The doctor says and wipes the gel off Santana's stomach, "I'll give you a few moments, then we can talk a bit more and you can go." She smiles and leaves the room.

Santana sits up and moves a hand on her stomach, "I never thought I can be this happy." She says, "And the baby has grown so much since the last time.." She looks down, then back at Rachel, "I love you."

Rachel walked over to the chair beside Santana, sits down and holds Santana's hand. "I love you too.." She says. "You're amazing, like.. Really amazing." She lifts Santana's hand and gives it a gentle kiss.

"Only because I have you by my side." Santana says. "So.. Are we having a boy or a girl?" She jokes and gets up from the chair to sit on Rachel's lap.

"You will see when the baby is born." Rachel gently pokes Santana's nose. "There is something I forgot to do today, and I think it involves you..."

"Babe, I believe in you and all, but you _will_ tell someone." Santana smirks and wraps her arms around her wife's neck. "And that something.. Does it involve me or _it is me_?" She asks playfully.

"It involves you, but it could lead up to being you." Rachel responds in a playful tone. "Give me a kiss, now, please?" She asks whilst batting her eyelashes.

Santana nods and leans closer, attaching their lips. Her arms wrap tightly around Rachel's neck and her eyes close. She feels Rachel's grip on her waist and her body warm up. There are moments that she almost can't contain her love for Rachel and seeing their baby or anything related to that is definitely on the list. She slowly moves away, pecking Rachel's nose, then her lips one last time.

Rachel took a couple breaths and smiles at Santana some more. "Thank you." She rests her head against Santana's shoulder, then her hand on Santana's stomach, grazing it very gently. She can't wait for their son to start moving and more than that, she's looking forward to see and touch him for the first time, to watch the look on her wife's face when she learn they have a boy and to see her holding him. In about six months they'll be going back home with a baby boy; how can anyone contain that excitement?

The door opens and the doctor walks inside again. She sees the couple and smiles at them. "No, its fine, you can sit over there." She says when she notices them getting up. "So your baby is alright and you, Santana, are doing great." She starts, "Next week you'll be starting your forth month which means you must keep taking care of yourself. Eat, drink and take your vitamins. Don't stress or push yourself, physically or emotionally." She says and looks over at Rachel, "The partner's job isn't easy as well. Her feet and back are going to hurt; she'd get emotional and might not feel comfortable in her own skin... It's all normal. You need to take care of her, make her rest or get out of bed to walk around, calm her down and if something is wrong, call me or go to the hospital. Ok, ladies?" She looks between them.

Rachel nods. "Okay." She says, and then yawns in her mouth.

"Subtle.." The doctor chuckles. "You can go, but I want you back here in two months." She points at them, then lean back in her chair.

"We'll be here, doc." Santana says and stands up, "Just don't miss us too much." She then turns to Rachel with a smile.

Rachel stood up and smiled back at Santana, she holds Santana's hand. "Thank you, doc." She bows once.

They wish each other a nice day and the couple makes their way back to their car. On their way out, the receptionist gave them a disc of the ultrasound and a few pictures. "I can look at these pictures all day." She says as they get closer to the car, "Though it makes me sad that we didn't have that with Dani. She probably was the cutest baby and some idiots couldn't appreciate what they had." She pouts while waiting for Rachel to open the door.

Rachel nodded in agreement as she opened the door. "Yeah, but it's their loss. Dani is one of the greatest kids to have, she gave us each other, a big family, and just as important.. She gave us her trust." She says happily.

Santana takes a few more seconds to look at her wife, smiling. She then opens the door and gets in, "We still have a little time before your appointment, want to get something to drink?"

Rachel obviously wasn't one to miss out on a nice make out session with her wife; she starts the car and starts making their way to a mini mart. It took them a little bit due to the traffic, but they eventually make it to one, and conveniently enough, it was across the parking lot from the tattoo parlor, so it benefited them both. "What would you and the baby like to drink?" She asks.

"What do you say, sweetie? Hot chocolate with extra cream?" Santana looks at her stomach, her hand, as usual, on the little bump. "It'd help if you move a little.. For mammy.. No? Ok, we'll wait, but you'd have to back me up with your mother, she probably thinks I only want her to spoil me." She tells the baby and giggles, then turns to Rachel. "Yeah, me and baby are on the same page." She says calmly.

"Okay." Rachel unbuckles herself and gets out of the car, was quick to get Santana her hot chocolate. After a few minutes, Rachel came out with the hot chocolate and a bottle of water; she approaches the car and sets the drinks on the roof. She opens the door, grabs the hot chocolate, and hands it to Santana. "I hope you like it; they didn't have the cream you like so I had to substitute." She explains as she grabs her water then gets in the car.

Santana puts her phone away; she had to reply to a couple of work related mails and texted her mom. "Thank you, honey." She takes a sip, "It's fine."

"I'm glad." Rachel nods, and then takes a sip of her water. "How's the club?" She asks.

"Good." Santana answers, "I have a few interviews this week, girls coming from Las Vegas with great references and things to take care of there, so I'll be spending some time there. I want to be on top of everything, I worked too hard to let it crash down." She explains.

"At some point you'll need a trusty assistant." Rachel points out. "Soon the baby will grow, and you won't be able to go there as often."

"Callie is just fine, but I need to make sure the place runs smoothly.. " Santana says and takes a few sips from her drink, "I'm mostly working from home, but there are things that require me being there."

"Furthers my point." Rachel states. "You need someone who can get shit done, maybe someone you know personally."

"Babe, do you have some secret plan to get everyone involved in the club, making it a family thing or something?" Santana asks and chuckles. "I own a business, baby or no baby, I need to be there and be the one to run it. There are certain things I just can't let others do.." She gently shakes her head and put the almost empty cup in the cup holder.

"At least consider it." Rachel sips some more water. "You know, Elliot is turning 19 a few weeks after Dani's birthday, and according to Dani, his band is making it big." She explains. "I'm sure he'd gladly be your assistant as long as you either allow one night for him to perform, or have one of the girls hand out business cards.. Or something." Rachel explains

"Rachel... Really?" Santana sighs, "First of all, he's too young and secondly, you're forgetting it's an all women club, even the suppliers are females." She tells her wife and raises her eyebrow, "Do you not want me to work or something? Cause if that's the issue we're about to have a very long talk and now it's not the time." She folds her arms.

"You're right..." Rachel looks away from Santana, ultimately regretting her suggestion. She looks briefly at the clock on the stereo. "We got 10 minutes to kill..."

"Yeah, so..." Santana isn't sure anymore if Rachel is into kissing her now or just wait until they need to go in.

Rachel leans back in her seat and lets out a sigh, not totally sure what to say or do at the moment. "So..."

"Are we fighting? I don't understand what's going on." Santana feels stupid to ask that, but she feels nervous and not sure what's up, so it's better to ask and figure how to put that behind them.

"Nope." Rachel says, then purses her lips. "We are peachy; forget everything I said a few minutes ago." She smiles some but then it fades quickly.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks only because her gut telling her that something is not ok. She can't think of anything that happened and could've caused Rachel to go from extremely happy to.. Well, weird. "Did I say or do something? You feel bad? You want to go home and do it another time?"

"Oh, I feel fantastic." Rachel puts the car in reverse, her seatbelt on, and then she backs out carefully and looks for a spot closer to the tattoo shop.

"Rachel, don't do that." Santana shakes her head and quickly put her seatbelt on. "Everything was fine.. What, it's about my job?" She glances at the road, then back at her wife, starting to really get nervous.

"Replay the last thing you said, and then ask... All I was trying to do was help you save money, and get more than good enough help because you WILL need it." Rachel explains and looks at Santana. "I'm sorry I don't trust the girls you hire to call me if something bad happens to you..."

"I don't know what you're thinking, Rachel. It sounded like you wanted me not to be there and that's something I can't do." Santana explains, feeling her heart racing. "My assistant proved herself to be very helpful since we started to try and have a baby, I trust her. Not everyone has their best friend working for them.. I hire quality girls; this work requires trust above anything else and that something I have with them. I don't pick them from corners, you know." Santana feels hurt and angry, but sorry at the same time. "I didn't want to hurt you; I only asked that based on the vibe I thought I was getting from you. I appreciate you wanting to help and your concern, of course, and I'm sorry, but you've got to understand me too."

"I understand.." Rachel mumbles. "But your safety and the baby's safety matter the most when you're gone, or I'm gone..."

"Babe, we won't let anything happen to our baby, not now and now after we have them." Santana tries to assure Rachel, "No one can predict something bad happening, but we can do our best to be careful and safe. Staying at home isn't the solution.." She takes Rachel's hand and gently grazes it, "We call and text each other all the time.. You want to be on Skype all day for the rest of the pregnancy, I'll do it.. But none of us is going anywhere, we are a family and like we kept Dani safe and happy, we'll do it with the baby as well."

"Okay..." Rachel sniffs once. "I feel way too emotional for my own good..." She states and rubs her eyes with her free hand. "I'm pathetic, huh?"

Santana sighs. She unbuckles her seatbelt and moves as close as she can to her wife, "No, Rach, it's fine. You have a lot going on and I'm stressed too.. We just need to talk to each other about what bother us." She tells her with a small smile. "I love you, forever, don't forget that." Santana says and wipe the tears from Rachel's face.

"I love you too.." Rachel returns the small smile, resting her hand on Santana's lap.

Santana places her hand over Rachel's and graze the back of it with her thumb. "Are you ok to go in?" She asks.

"A little." Rachel says. "I'd feel a lot better if I got something though.." She mumbles the last part of her sentence.

"I wonder what that something is.." Santana giggles and moves her hand to cup Rachel's face, "Come here, Mrs. Berry-Lopez. We don't have time for that make out session, but just enough for a few kisses." She says and puckers her lips.

"We can make time." Rachel slightly smirks as she undoes her seatbelt. "I'm not going through 6 and a half hours of pain unless I get some lady lip-macking, as you like to call it." She states before mashing their lips together.

"Yeah, that's a long time.." Santana mumbles again Rachel's lips, then quietly moans. She moves to the side of her chair, to get as close as she can to Rachel, while tangling her hand in the woman's hair and pulling her closer.

Rachel dabs her tongue against Santana's as she runs her hand up towards the woman's chest, her moans mixed with Santana's gave the moment the perfect atmosphere.

For Santana, her wife's kisses are addictive.. Scratch that, everything about Rachel is addictive. Adding to it, making out in the car like teenagers and the hormones, Santana's all body screams for Rachel's touch. She sucks her lip, biting it and deepen the kiss, but then ends it, without moving away. "I.." She gulps and takes a deep breath, "T-That wasn't a good idea, not when we have hours before we get home." She mumbles, pecking Rachel's lips a few times.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Rachel slightly frowns.

"Didn't I once tell you to not apologize about these things?" Santana asks and smiles. "I love kissing you and because of that when we kiss I usually want to do more.." She says and rests her head on Rachel's forehead, "But we have to go so you could get even sexier than you are now." She kiss Rachel's nose, "Lucky for me, I'm married to you, so we can pick up from where we left later."

"You know I can't help but apologize for what I do, it's in my nature." Rachel pecks Santana's lips, then gets out of the car, quickly running over to Santana's side to get the door for her. When she gets to Santana's side and opens the door, then smiles over at her wife.

Yes, their relationship is an emotional roller coaster ride. Santana smiles back, takes her bag and steps out of the car. She links her arm with Rachel's and they walk towards the tattoo studio.

* * *

><p>They get inside to see a woman, sporting a lot of ink on her person. She looks up towards Rachel and Santana, smiles and nods. "Sup, 'Tana?" She says and leans against her seat.<p>

"She looks very familiar.." Rachel whispers to Santana. "I've seen that face, but with less tattoos.."

"Yeah, I told you when I got my tattoos; she was my client way back." Santana whispers back, "She's the one running this place and she's the best, that's why I brought you here." She says quietly, then turns to the woman, "Hey, Luna." She smiles, "You're taking care of my wife today, right? I was promised a VIP treatment." She raises her eyebrow and her voice is just a bit more stern, barley unnoticeable.

"No, I mean.. A couple days ago I was in makeup; she was one of the people working on it." Rachel says.

Luna heard this and chuckled. "Not to meddle, but that was my twin sister, she is into makeup, I'm into ink." The woman explains. "And to answer your question, yes she's getting the VIP treatment, whenever she's ready."

Rachel was nervous from what Luna had said, she walks closer. "Do you, do you need a picture?"

"No, I got a photographic memory, that's what makes me the best." Luna stands up and walks to Rachel, she folds her arms and gets a good look at her. "San, you better not have anything at the club planned, she's gonna be longer than 6 hours. That's if you want it in one sitting."

"I'm good and she's married to me, she can handle some pain," Santana says with the tiniest smirk, "but maybe it should be two sessions?" She looks over at Rachel, "It's your call, babe."

"I can totally handle it." Rachel says with confidence.

"Actresses.." Luna chuckles, then walks over to a room. "C'mon in, if you're lucky, you'll find out why I'm called Luna." She smiles some and waits for the other two.

"Watch yourself, Miss Cassidy." Santana doesn't get to act tough since she's mostly working from home and she and Rachel slowed things down, so she let herself loose a little. She put her hand on Rachel's lower back and they step inside one of the rooms.

"Chillax, I actually have a story." Luna sits in her chair, then pats the seat in front of her. "First, Rachel, this tattoo requires your back to be exposed.. You cool with that?"

Rachel nervously bites her lip, then looks at her wife.

"It's alright, honey." Santana assures Rachel, "You sit down and take your shirt off and I'll get a chair and sit in front of you, ok?" She asks while gesturing to Luna to turn around.

When Luna turns away, Rachel unbuttons her blouse and then slides it off, then quickly covers her chest. "O-Okay..." Rachel says, then leans on the seat, looking over at Santana.

"Awesome." Luna spins around in her chair. "Got my set of colors for this masterpiece-in-the-making, now I will ask one more time.. You sure you want it done in one sitting?"

Santana takes the remaining chair in the room, moving it in front of the one Rachel is on and sits down. "Now it's your turn to hold my hand tightly." She winks at her, "Whatever you want, but I might have to get out once in a while, your baby doesn't like it when I'm not moving in this part of the day."

Luna puts on some latex gloves then grabs a bottle and squirts the substance in her hand. "I'm going to put some lube on your back, it'll be cold but it's going to help your skin while getting your tat."

"Wait.. Lube?" Rachel slightly looks at Luna as if she was insane. "Like the kind for condoms, dildos and shit?" She asks.

"Sweetheart..." Luna smiles. "No." She says before applying the lubricant on the brunette's back. "We get the special kind that's intended for tattoos, not the kind that you would see in your Uncle Richard's garage because he took three classes in tattooing so he thinks he knows how to do it." Luna chuckles. "The fucker had a soldering iron, and some ink he ordered off of EBay." She continues to chuckle.

"Ok, well, this conversation escalated quickly." Santana laughs, maybe spending eternity here won't be so boring." She says and takes her phone out of her pocket.

Rachel nervously chuckled. "I see... So now here comes the stencil, right?" she asks.

Luna looked at Santana. "San, I will let her get away with using that bad word in my room just this once." She jokes then takes out the needle, attaches it to the tattoo gun, then places the black jar of ink in it. "Remember, photographic memory. I remember every detail of what Santana told me, and then some." She says before turning on the machine. "You might want to grab something." She says as the tip of the needle touches Rachel's back.

"What do you mean grab- Holy shit!" Rachel yelps in pain, her eyes widened a bit and her grip on the chair tightens. "Ow.. Ow.. Ow.." She whimpers.

Santana's eyes snapped towards Rachel and she almost threw her phone. "Luna!" She doesn't really have a reason to be angry, the woman is doing her job, but she can't help the glare. She holds her hand out for Rachel to hold, "You can do it, babe. Hold my hand as tightly as you need." She tells her wife, "It'll get easier." She put her phone back in her pocket and moves closer with her chair. She looks up at the tattooed woman, "Careful, Cassidy, this is my second warning." She jokes, well, mostly.

Rachel's yelps turn to soft whimpers as she gets used to the needle, but she still can't help but to be in pain from this. "I-I can handle it.." She weakly smiles.

"You're doing good; we got a line done so far." Luna states. "Just trust in good ol' me, and everything will be just dandy." She says while continuing.

Santana releases a sigh; she can be overprotective sometimes, but that's her wife, how can she not be? "So.. How's life since the last time I saw you?" She asks Luna, trying to get a talk going to distract Rachel a bit.

"Life is good, even before the last time we chatted." Luna says with a smile whilst focusing on the tattoo. "I am sweet on a girl, been with her for.. Going on two years, now." She explains.

"C-Congrats." Rachel says quietly while clenching her eyes shut.

"Thank you." Luna responds. "And how about your guys' life? I hear a certain Mrs. Lopez is expecting."

"Yeah, I'll be coming here again to add the little one's name." Santana answers with a smile, although her hand is currently being held very tightly. Her other hand, of course, grazing her belly from side to side.

"That sounds lovely, tell you what. I will give you the family discount when you do." Luna smiles some more. "Say Rachel, you gonna get tattoos of the kids?" She asks.

"Y-Yeah, but not as detailed next time.." Rachel jokes.

Santana laughs and moves some hair from Rachel's forehead, "You're doing great, honey." She tells her and places a kiss on her forehead. "The kids, Rachel.. Can you believe it?" She softly chuckles.

"Actually, I can. I mean, ten years ago I wouldn't have.. But now.." Rachel slightly smiles at her wife for a few. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too." Santana says, almost forgetting that they're not alone.

So they're about four and a half hours into Rachel's tattoo, and while the conversing was fun for the three of them, Santana could not sit there for nearly 8 hours without walking around on occasion. Of course, like the sweetheart Rachel turned her into, Santana took it upon herself to get the three of them lunch. Rachel and Luna got a little acquainted, since Rachel knew Luna's sister, they wanted to break a tiny bit of ice. Rachel talked about her profession and how she wants to evolve this profession to a whole new level. When Santana got back, she saw the two laughing it up about a goof Rachel did on set, now if this were when they first started dating; Santana would have been more than jealous. Thankfully for both her and Rachel, the jealousy for the most part, went away when they got married.

"What a nice development," Santana starts, stepping into the room and locking it again, "I have lunch. Why don't you take a little break and eat?" She asks smiling and places the bag of food on the almost empty desk.

"If you and Rachel want to eat, go ahead, but she cannot move from her spot." Luna states.

"How come?" Rachel asks.

"Because technically, you're getting a premium quality tattoo for the price of free." Luna says. "If you move, then you could damage what I got done. I'm sure being on TV and film; you'd have to deal with special effects makeup being applied over the span of a day."

"Touché." Rachel purses her lips, then looks at Santana. "Babe, I love you. Could you give me a sip of my water?"

Santana nods and takes Rachel's bottle of water, then walks to the chair to help Rachel drink. "Well, she can't eat while you're working and I brought something for you too. Take a fifteen minute break, eat, get your energy back, then go back to work." She tells Luna, "A nice burrito is the least I can do." She says while her hands casually massaging Rachel's head.

"San, you know that in my profession, any time away from the task at hand is more time Rachel needs to stay put." Luna slightly smiles while starting the coloring.

Rachel frowns. "Damn.." She mumbles. "So, I'm sure Santana and I are curious.. Why are you called Luna?"

"Yeah, we know each other well enough." Santana says and walks back to the bag with their food, "And in the meantime, I'm going to eat, because me and baby are hungry." She chuckles as she takes her and Rachel's burritos out and makes her way back to her chair. "I'll give you pieces each time, you need to eat." She says to Rachel in a quieter tone.

"Well, the reasoning behind my name sounds like some badly written Twilight fan fiction.." She jokes. "My ma' said that I was born with my pupils being colored silver, and a crescent shaped birthmark was on my hip." Luna continues. "Around high school, I.. Well, I shouldn't say, but it inspired me to get into art, and the human body." She smiles. "There is something beautiful about our bodies, because everyone's is unique no matter if they see it or not."

Santana listens closely to the artist while eating and feeding Rachel and by the time she's finished telling it, the Latina nods. "That's a great story and I can't agree with you more." She tells her.

"Between you and I, my sweetheart is my former History teacher." Luna winks once.

"Whoa." Rachel says and her eyes widen. "Aren't you worried about age?" She asks.

Luna shook her head. "Why would I be, life is about enjoying what you have while you have it." She sates. "My babe and I have one of the best relationships out there, and dammit, I won't let something as simple as a number tell me not to stay with her through thick and thin."

Santana shrugs, "It's not like you're in school.. If you make each other happy, who care about anything or anyone else?" She casually says and keeps eating.

Rachel looks over at Santana with a smile. "My god, I turned you into a romantic." She says before sticking her tongue out in a playful manner.

Luna looks at the two, then back at Rachel's back. "Well, we certainly don't." She answers Santana's question, suddenly her phone rings. She taps the Bluetooth earpiece that she was wearing. "Luna here." she says. "Oh, hush you." She giggles some. "She's my only client today, then I gotta go to the car shop and see how things are going there.. Yeah.. I'm sure she will.. You're the best, love ya'." She taps the earpiece then continues the tattoo.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Luna finally finished Rachel's tattoo. Before putting gauze on it, she let the two women look; Santana knew how talented the woman was, but she had to admit that it came out better than she imagine. With the use of two mirrors, Rachel was able to see the final result as well, letting a small gasp when it was visible and covering her mouth; the pain was worth it, the tattoo is exactly what she wanted and some. She thanked Luna again and again while the woman applied an ointment on her back and covered it with gauze. She told Rachel to take it off when she gets home and wash the new tattoo, then apply more of the ointment she was going to give her. She instructed her, or more correctly, Santana, since Rachel can't reach the area, to apply the ointment twice a day for three weeks using clean hands. Luna also told her not to scratch, rub or peel the tattoo and to though it's Winter, she told her to avoid exposing the tattoo to the sun without the use of sunscreen and to come back for a checkup in a month and a half.<br>On their way out, Rachel and Santana thanked Luna again and told her that if they hear of anyone wanting to get a tattoo, they'd send them there because she's the best. Luna was glad; a big actress and someone with the connection Santana has are pleased with her work is great for business.

When the couple went outside, it was already dark. Both of them were tired and starting to get hungry. Santana was the one to drive them back home, wanting to let Rachel rest after being in pain for hours. Trying to stay calm while in traffic jam took almost every bit of energy Santana had left. Finally, around seven pm, they got home. Thankfully, they had leftovers in the fridge that only needed to be warmed up, so they didn't have to cook. Rachel took a shower while Santana took Dex on his walk. The Latina came back in time to help Rachel apply the ointment on her back and help her into an old shirt of hers that she didn't mind getting stained. Then it was time to eat dinner and finally relax. They chatted about the ultrasound test they had earlier today, how nice Luna was and the amazing work she did. When they were done eating, Rachel told Santana she can handle the dishes and that she can go shower. Santana didn't object; she was desperate for a warm, relaxing bath. The Latina went upstairs and took her clothes off while the water filled the bath and the room was filled with steam. She got inside and laid her head backwards; she wasn't extremely active today, but she's feeling drained. She might stay in there for some time.

Rachel eventually got the dishes done, in a way she was sad at how little dishes there was. Since Dani moved out, the workload for the house has lightened a vast amount for Rachel and Santana. Rachel let out a sigh as she dried her hands; she then left the room and started towards their bedroom. When she gets to the room, she looks at the bathroom door, smiles and walks in, then approaches the tub. "Hey, beautiful." She says before kneeling by Santana.

Santana's eyes flutter open, "Hey, hon." She says, smiling at her wife. "Feeling good?"

Rachel leans towards Santana and presses her lips against her wife's, keeping them there for a few moments. "Feeling amazing.."

"You did great today." Santana tells Rachel. From the excitement of seeing their baby, to being half naked around a stranger and actually function and being in pain for hours, Rachel had a rather eventful day and it's also been a challenging one. "I'm proud of you." Her tone is casual, but her eyes say just how serious she is.

"Thank you." Rachel says before hugging Santana, being careful to not get wet. "For everything."

If it was any other day, Santana would've probably pulled Rachel into the tub with her, but not today. "We had a long day, how about you pick a movie we can fall asleep to and we call it a night?" She asks, "I'll be out in five, ready to cuddle."

"Okay.." Rachel says, then gets up to leave the room.

She could've stayed there longer, mostly because she was too lazy, but snuggling with her wife and falling asleep is a much better idea. She's slowly getting up and drains the water from the tub. She steps out and put her robe on, then quickly brushes her teeth and dries her hair. She puts one of her big t shirts on and underwear then walks to the door. "God, I'm so tired.." She says while stepping out of the room, stretching her arm up and yawning. She freezes mid yawn when she enters their room and looks around, then at her wife. "Babe.." She looks at Rachel with a warm expression.

"Our movie can wait a few songs." Rachel says as she takes Santana's hands in her own. "Right now, I need to dance with my beautiful wife." She closes the distance and gently sways their body from side to side.

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's neck and let her lead. Her body completely calm as they move in rhythm. "I love you so much." Rachel taking the time to be romantic after the day they had, is just another reason why Santana's heart belongs to the woman.

"I know it's not on a dance hall of some fancy restaurant with $400 bottle of wine, but it's just as good, right?" She asks as she takes one of Santana's hands and carefully spins them around. "It's rare we ever have a romantic night like this, you know.. Where it's pure romance, no intercourse." Rachel points out then realized what she said. "Not that I don't enjoy making love to you, because we both know how much I love it.. Just.. I am at a loss for words now, I should shut it.."

Santana's eyebrow is already raised by the time Rachel stops rambling. She didn't want to stop her because, to be honest, Santana thinks it's adorable when Rachel is a bit awkward. "This, right now," Santana moves closer to her wife, "Is perfect. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"That makes the two of us, love." Rachel brushes her nose against Santana's and smiles some more. "I am glad you like this though, I only want the best for the best." She whispers to Santana as they continue to sway across the room.

"I loved spending the day with you." Santana says. She rests her head on Rachel's shoulder, nuzzling her neck a little while they move. "I can't wait for the baby to be born. I'm kind of missing having someone to take care of.." She admits with a blush.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" Rachel asks while smiling. "I miss it too, though having a kid to go home to as well as a beautiful woman, makes work bearable."

Santana plant a quick kiss on Rachel's lips and looks into her eyes. "Dani grew too fast.." She says. "I like that we had some time alone, like to catch up on things we couldn't do when we started dating and Dani was around.." She grins, but then smiles again, "But it feels somewhat empty.. I'm so happy we're doing this, even though I know that they're going to be obsessed with you.." She chuckles softly at the end.

"Oh, that'll be fun to experience again." Rachel pecks Santana's lips a couple times. "I'll be the overprotective mom; you'll be the cool mom like before.. Just.. This time, we will know what we're doing."

Santana slightly shakes her head, "First off, the baby is going to fall for you.. You've been talking to them the whole time and you'll sing to them and be the adorable mama bear that you are." Santana admires Rachel's motherly side, adding to it the baby feeling in some way the love Santana has for Rachel, and she has no doubt that their baby won't want to leave her wife's side. "And are you sure we know what we're doing? I don't recall Dani crying and us not knowing if she's hungry, tired or have a stomach ache." Santana says and laughs.

"For the most part we do." Rachel corrects herself. "Also, weren't you telling me about how when Dani wasn't comfortable with talking to us, that she would either point or make a noise to get you to make her something?"

The Latina slowly nods; she hates remembering how broken Dani was at the beginning and how difficult it was for them to overcome certain things and slowly become a family. She presses her forehead on Rachel's, not before brushing their noses together, "After Christmas we should start getting ready.. I want to get it over with everything before I'd be too big to turn in bed." She tells Rachel and chuckles. "Puck and Marley offered their help, which is good because we have a lot to do.."

"Speaking of which, are we gonna go with Dani and Marley to the air base?" Rachel asks before moving to sit on the bed. "She texted me this morning about it."

"I can't believe it's almost time.." Santana sighs and makes her way to her side of the bed. "Yeah, we should go, support both of them." Like carrying a child isn't stressful enough, with Marley gone, it's going to be way harder; they'd worry about her safety and their daughter's wellbeing, since it's their first time apart and Dani being alone after years of her girlfriend by her side. "Maybe do something with Dani after?" Santana suggests as crawls up under the blankets and gesturing for Rachel to join her.

"Maybe she can stay over a couple days so she won't have to be alone right away." Rachel suggests as she scoots close to Santana, she grabs the remote then claps her hands twice to turn off the lights. She hits the power button on the TV remote then wraps her free arm around Santana's shoulders. "You know, we should have Dani hang out with Quinn as well, I mean she knows what it's like to have a loved one overseas and all." She points out.

"Because her mother being stressed for years about her idiot brother isn't good enough?" Santana asks with a raised eyebrow. "But I guess having your partner there is different.." She sighs, hating that her daughter has to deal with that. "Talk to Quinn, ask her if it's ok." She says and yawns, "And yeah, she should stay here for a while, I missed having her here anyway." Santana scoots closer so she can properly snuggle Rachel.

"I'll arrange a little get together for you, Quinn and Dani." Rachel pecks Santana's forehead a couple times. "You both will have awesome outlooks that will make our girl feel better, for sure." She smiles at her wife. "So, should we dabble into our Amazon video library or are you in the mood to seeing what's on TV?"

"I don't mind, I'm comfy.." Santana says. "Babe..." She lets out and traces her fingers gently along her wife's stomach.

"Y-Yes?" Rachel responds.

"I think the baby is missing their bedtime story.." Santana now moves her hand on her own belly and looks up at Rachel with puppy dog eyes and a bitten lip.

"Well, I don't have a story tonight, but I got something as good." Rachel smiles then lowers herself, she rolls onto her stomach and looks over at Santana's baby bump. "Hi little one, mama here again." She says. "Today we got to find.. Well I got to find out who you are, and I could not stop crying at the sight of your sonogram." She continues with a smile. "Everything about you in the sonogram was cute, and made me wish you were already born so we could take you home and gush about how you look." Rachel looks at Santana and playfully sticks her tongue out, and then she looked back at Santana's belly. "You're going to be a show stealer when you get older, and it'll be amazing to watch you shine..." Rachel moves a bit to carefully rest her head on Santana's belly. "I love you so much, and when you make it here... I'm buying you everything your little heart desires, and then some." She quietly says then places a kiss on Santana's belly. "Good night." She says then scoots back up to Santana.

Watching Rachel talking to the baby is Santana's favorite part of the day and this time, her wife almost brought her to tears. In her wildest dreams, as a girl in Lima, she didn't think this experience and the family life in general would be so amazing. Santana rushed back into Rachel's arms, connecting their lips into a small, meaningful kiss. She then looks at her, with her hand caressing her stomach, "You just keep making me fall in love with you." Santana tells her, then slide back down a bit so she could rest her head just under Rachel's collar bone and wrap an arm around her. "You know, I have a feeling that once they start kicking, they're only going to kick one they hear your voice." Santana says with a soft giggle, but she's not entirely joking.

"I get a feeling the baby will kick when you have road rage." Rachel looks down at Santana and giggles. "At least we'll know where it gets that feisty attitude from, when asked that is."

Santana starts laughing and playfully hit Rachel's hand. "There is nothing wrong with being a little feisty.." She looks up with a small smirk. "I can't wait to see how they'd react to all the different people in our life.. Oh, and Dex!" She gaps and giggles, "You think they'd be best friends?"

"I get a feeling the baby will kick when you have road rage." Rachel looks down at Santana and giggles. "At least we'll know where it gets that feisty attitude from, when asked that is."

Santana starts laughing and playfully hit Rachel's hand. "There is nothing wrong with being a little feisty.." She looks up with a small smirk. "I can't wait to see how they'd react to all the different people in our life.. Oh, and Dex!" She gaps and giggles, "You think they'd be best friends?"

"Obviously." Rachel answers with a smile. "The baby will have the same light that Dani had, everyone will fall in love with it." She says. "Dex included."

"I can't, Rach, I'm so excited." Santana smiles brightly, "I want to time to pass faster.. I want everything we dream of to come happen already." She tightens her hold on Rachel a bit. "Then we'll get Dani to be here for a little while and the whole family would be together.." Damn hormones, making her so emotional.

"In due time, sweetie.. In due time." Rachel expresses in a calm tone, even though on the inside she's almost as excited as Santana, she wants their son to be born already so they can introduce him to everyone. The excitement in Santana's eyes were more than enough to tell Rachel that there are more things worth living for now, and she could not get enough of it. Rachel selects a movie for them to watch from their library, sets the sleeper timer on the TV then cuddles as close as she could to her wife, taking in the embrace of the other woman with pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? <strong>

**'till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Thursday!**

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

pChristmas was once again in New York; families getting together to exchange presents, spend time with one another, carol down the block, whatever festive activities that could be done, will be done by various families. The Berry-Lopez family was no different in this case as Rachel and Santana got the house ready to have family visit, whether it was decorating, in which Rachel took the initiative to set up the lights on the roof, with the supervision of Puck of course. Santana, Kurt, and Quinn took care of the interior of the living area; they completely overhauled it with Christmas stuff everywhere. Almost everything was set in that household; it just needed the visitors to complete the purpose of Chistmas-ing the house.

**_Over in Dani and Marley's apartment._**

The two spent a lot of time preparing for Marley's departure in just a couple weeks from then, Dani of course was scared, she accepted Marley's dreams, but she was terrified of seeing her go. But Dani wasn't the only one scared, Marley was terrified as well; she was more scared of not being able to go home to her girlfriend Dani, someone whom she plans to pop the question the second she gets back from war. The night before, the young couple had made passionate, long-lasting love throughout the night, this was different than before, this was just pure.. Not knowing how long one's lover would be overseas for, it indeed scared them, which made them want to cherish each other as much as they could that night, even if they were tired out, it was the simple validation that helped a vast amount.

Now the girls are sleeping, both still having that light glaze of sweat, both cuddled close to each other. Dani's arm rested over Marley's abs, her head rested against the taller woman's breasts just so the heartbeat could calm her down whenever she had nightmares during her sleep.

Marley's eyes slowly open. "Ow..." She mumbles quietly and looks down to see Dani cuddled close, she smiles at her girlfriend._ 'I swear... I am in love with this woman more and more as the seconds pass on by.'_ She thinks to herself as she carefully rests Dani on her side, turns her body a bit, moves some hair from Dani's eyes then gently meshes her lips with Dani's.

It takes a couple of moments for Dani to start stirring, but she returns the kiss once she's awake. She's going to miss waking up like this or Marley's strong arms or her smell.. Dani kisses Marley harder and tells herself to focus on the present; her girlfriend is still here and she's going to enjoy every second with her. She pulls away and cups Marley's face, "Merry Christmas, my snuggle bunny." She says with a bright smile.

"Merry Christmas, my muse." Marley returns the happy sentiment then rests her hand on Dani's stomach and starts brushing her nose against Dani's for a few seconds. "Sorry I made you stay up most of the night, but you gotta admit... It was amazing.." She shyly bites her lower lip and keeps a smile on her face.

Dani's cheeks and the top her ears flushed a faint shade of red. "How could it not be?" Dani now rests her head on the palm of her head and moves her fingertips in Marley's shoulders. "With you everything is."

Marley smiles some more. "It's only that way because you are perfect, you know that, right?" She asks as she moves her body closer to Dani's.

Dani shakes her head, but keeps her smile. "Can you believe it's our fifth Christmas together? And we're only 19.. Well, I'll be in two weeks, but that's not the point." She rolls her eyes at herself, then focusing back on Marley.

"Honestly, no, but it's because every day with you gives me a new experience every time I open my eyes." Marley answers. "But we're going to spend more Christmases together, even if I am overseas, I will find a way to spend every single one with you." She holds one of Dani's hands.

"You better." Dani sits up a bit and moves her hands on various parts of Marley's body. It's something she picked up not too long ago; Dani knows Marley's body better than she knows her own, but it calms her down and engraving the shape of her body. She prays that she'd have to be satisfied with the memory only temporarily and not be apart from the woman she loves for long. "And you don't get hurt. I'd know if you did and I'd be so mad at you!" Dani says with half a smile.

"I thought it was the typical male ego thing that 'Chicks dig scars' or something along those lines." Marley chuckles some. "I mean, I am sure I won't get hurt while I am gone, but whatever happens to me, well.. Happens." She says calmly.

A frown form on Dani's face; scars doesn't bring up any positive associations for her, "That doesn't help, Marls." Dani says and playfully hit her arm. "I'd love you no matter how you come back, but I rather you return to me as you go." She's gently caressing her right cheek and her expression softens. "You know I'm insanely proud of you, right? You're my own private hero."

"I am?" Marley asks with a lip bitten smile. "Well, I wouldn't have the guts to do so if it wasn't for your support." She lies down and rests her head on her hands. "After all, you're my heart." She states.

"And you are mine." Dani says and looks at Marley with a loving look. She holds her girlfriend's gaze for a few seconds, then turns to her nightstand and taking out a small, flat white box. "I think it's the perfect time for your gift." She bites her lip and wait for Marley to sit up so she could hand it to her.

Marley barely looks up to see that Dani has something in hand; she sits up a bit and looks over at Dani. "Ooh, what did you get me?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"I really hope you'd like it." Dani takes a deep breath. "It's a pink and black iPod. On it you have all our favorite songs. They're organized by artists or mood, if you'd want to look for something specific." She runs her tongue on her dry lips, then continues, "I also change the lock and home screen's pictures to adorable pictures of us, ones that I know you love the most." Dani lower her eyes for a few moments, looking at her hand moving on top of the box, then she looks back in Marley's eyes, "On the back of it I asked to engraved 'My Rose'." She tells Marley and feels something tighten in her chest and the sting in her eyes, both implying Dani getting emotional. She gulps, determined to finish describing her gift. "I bought you a black case with a rose on it, too, and several different charges, just to be safe." Dani finishes up, biting her lips and looking at Marley, eager for her reaction.

"Oh my..." Marley covered her mouth as she takes the box, opens it and looks at the iPod. "D-Dani, how much..." she looks over at Dani, seeing the anticipated look on her face. "It's amazing... Babe this is the..." She frowns and moves some hair behind her ear. "What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you..?" She asks.

Dani smiles, happy to see that Marley likes her present. She reaches for her cheek again, "You love me and you're always there for me; no matter how tired you are and I had a nightmare that woke you or how young we were or if you had a crappy day.." Finally a couple of tears slid down Dani's face, "I'm a lucky girl and I love you so much." She pecks Marley's lips. "I want you to have a reminder of what you have at home and for you to always know I'll wait for you."

Marley sets the iPod on the nightstand, giving Dani a gentle smile. "C'mere.." She requests and lightly pats her lap.

Dani rubs her eyes, then moves to where Marley gestured her. She keeps her eyes locked on her girlfriend's, their faces closed and her arms wrap around her shoulders.

Marley slightly tilts her head to give Dani a soft kiss, her arms wrap around the other woman's waist during. "I love you..." She whispers. "You're the greatest, most beautiful, and the strongest person I will ever know..."

"Keep that in mind while you're there." Dani says and chuckles. There is no chance Marley would even look at anyone else, so Dani feels comfortable teasing. Her girlfriend spent enough time reassuring her on this and the other issues that scares her. She sighs, "We need to go get everything that you need and organize your bag.. I don't want you to stress out before you leave or forget anything." Dani tells Marley, keeping her close and pecking her lips a few times.

"Dani, my bag has been packed for the past month, anything small that I may need, I can pack before I go." Marley bites her lower lip slightly. "But we do need to get ready to go to your moms', don't we?" she asks.

"Really?" Dani moves a bit backwards, sizing Marley up, "I'll have to check it, just in case." She says then goes back to her original position. "We do need to.. But I'm not sure I'm ready to let go."

"Oh?" Marley asks. "Well, we do need to wake up a little..." She gives Dani a playful smirk before leaning a bit to place a soft kiss on Dani's neck. "How about we wake up a bit, make breakfast, and then get ready?" Suggested Marley in a sultry tone.

Dani bites her lip and slowly nods. "I'm sure mama convinced mom to sleep in anyway." She says and runs her tongue along her lips. She cups Marley's face, "You're mine forever, right?" She asks with her lips just a couple of inches away from Marley's.

Marley nods, then brushes her nose against Dani's. "All yours, forever." She states happily. Marley was wishing she could pop the question right there, it felt like the right moment to do so, but she knows it would be better to wait until she is home for good before doing so.

It's so nice and warm and being in Marley's arms feels amazing, Dani just doesn't want to end it before they absolutely have to go. She crushes their lips together and lean backwards, to lie on her back again, taking Marley with her and pulling her as close as possible. Marley is everything she needs and they're going to have a great life together, being apart for a while is another experience, something to tell the kids along with Marley's heroic stories.

* * *

><p>Back to the Lopez household; Rachel and Santana spent their morning in a similar fashion that their daughter did. They cuddled and talked all cutesy to each other, gave each other little kisses here and there whilst talking. After they got ready it was time to start working on the dinner, Santana helped as much as she could, but due to her being pregnant, it was hard for her to stay on her feet. Shelby and Beth both arrived early, Shelby wanted to help with dinner and hang out with Maribel when she could. Around the time Kurt arrived, Beth had it with the countless adults surrounding the house, she needed her niece there to hang out with, and so she sent Dani a couple distress texts in hopes that would put some hustle in their bustle so to speak. Soon enough, Dani and Marley made it to the house, and quickly went to the tree to set their gifts for everyone else under it. Dani said her hellos to her moms, grandmothers, and Kurt before going with Beth back to the living room to hang out. When Marley made her way to Kurt, the lonesome male out of fear, moved away from Marley and quickly walked to Santana. He requested to talk to Santana in a different room; of course he got the okay by Rachel and the other parents, so he carefully took Santana into one of the other bedrooms in the house.<p>

"What's up, Hummel? I was enjoying watching my wife cooking." Santana chuckles as she walks inside the room, "Did you find someone to keep you warm at night?" She asks smirk, "Baby, don't listen, your auntie might have something juicy to tell mama." She speaks to her belly, keeping the smirk on her face.

"Okay.. Remember, like.. A month ago I told you about how my TV got messed up from Dani and Elliot's gaming thing?" Kurt asks while scratching his arm.

"Yeah.." Santana answers and sits down on the bed, her hand moving gently on her growing belly.

"W-Well... A couple days ago, I had Elliot help me move my TV to my apartment.." He starts. "We got it into my living room, he hooked everything up, and we started talking..." Kurt gulps and has a look of regret almost instantly on his face when his eyes meet Santana's. "We made out..."

Santana gasps and looking at Kurt with wide eyes; from all of the things she thought he might tell her, that was definitely not on the list. She knows that if it was just an unknown young man, her reaction would've been different, but it's Elliot.. "Is that all that you did?"

Kurt nods, then sits beside Santana, his eyes shift to the floor as the terrified expression never leaves his face. "I hated having to tell him no to his pass... Seeing him so sad, but it was the right thing.. Right?"

She hates that Kurt doesn't have someone that loves him and appreciate how wonderful he is. He deserves that more than anyone else. "Yes, it was." Santana nods and put her hand on his. "He's a great man and I can totally understand why he has a crush on you, but you pass this stage in your life." She tells him, "But honey, you look like it's eating you.. You don't need to feel guilty or anything." Santana says and gently squeeze his hand.

"I can't help it, that's what is so shitty about this." Kurt releases a sigh. "I have never rejected anyone... Well then again, I didn't anyone really express their feelings for me." He states. "But how awful I felt about being rejected, is probably how Elliot feels right now, or did.. I don't know.."

"I get it, but it's much better than to give him false hope.." Santana then bite her lip for a moment. "It's part of growing up; we get rejected, we reject and at some point we find that especial one." She says and put a small smile on her face. "You are a good man, Kurt and Elliot will be ok, he's a young man, he's got his all life ahead of him.." She place a hand on his face, making him look at her, "You did the right thing."

Kurt nods slowly once more. "I hope so..." He purses his lips.

Santana nods twice then place both her hands behind her, on the mattress, and leans backwards, feeling her back aching a little. "You need someone.. You want to tell me there isn't anyone on your radar?"

"Well..." Kurt lets out a soft sigh. "There is Blaine, but he's in Paris, and last I heard.. He moved on." He states, feeling down about the thought of his ex-husband with someone else. "Well... There is someone, I guess... He works at the loading docks in Vogue.. But as far as I am concerned, he's straight as an arrow."

"You can never know for certain." It's been way too long for Kurt, Santana thinks. The man, who couldn't give him what he needed, that was very simple, had moved on and her best friend is still having a hard time? Yeah, that's unacceptable. "What have you got to lose? If he is straight, we'll find you someone else."

"I guess you're right." Kurt states and sighs once more. "But that can wait until after the holidays, our family is out there so let's go spend time with them." He suggests with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah, your niece or nephew is getting hungry too." Santana agrees and carefully stands up. "And Kurt," She turns to him with a slight smirk, "I'm always right."

Kurt stood up and smirked back at Santana. "Yeah, love you too, Satan." he jokes, then takes her hand in his own and starts walking with her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, in the living<em>**_ **room.**_

With everything going on in her life, Dani didn't have much time to hang out with Beth. They text during the week and talk on Skype once in a while, but meeting face to face doesn't compare. And though she enjoyed her morning with her girlfriend, she feels a bit bad for leaving Beth alone with all the adults, so she told Marley on their way to her moms' house that she'd be with Beth until dinner is ready and when they got there, she indeed hurried to get to it.

"So.. What's up in my favorite aunt's life?" Dani asks as she sits down on the couch.

"Wait, I'm your favorite?" Beth jokes as she sits beside Dani, then lets out a sigh. "I think I am in love..."

She wanted to answer sarcastically on if Beth is her favorite, but hearing the confession threw her off. Her lips curled up into a small smile and she put her hand on the couch cushion and rests her head on it. "Oh, tell me more."

"The dean of my college is so.. I mean his arms, his face, it's just... It's not fair Dani!" Beth whines and covers her face. "Why does he have to be 35...? Why can't he be younger, like 20 years younger?" She asks.

Dani sighs, "Yeah, I remember you told me you had a meeting there.." She really expected Beth to tell me about some boy she met, not a guy close to her moms' age. "Well, at least there is something nice to look at.. And just look at." She's emphasizing. "You're only 15; you need someone your own age."

"Dani, I am in a group of kids that are more focused on school than social life." Beth leans on Dani, moving her arm around her shoulder. "I guess that's probably a good thing though, I don't want to have any distractions." She states before pursing her lips. "But enough about me, how have you been?"

At 15, school was pretty important to Dani, but she mostly remembers it as the year she began to fall deeply in love with Marley. But Beth has it totally different.. She'd probably find her soul mate at a lab or something. "You know, busy.." Dani answers and shrugs, "I have a lot of work to get done and with Marley leaving soon; it's all tensed and just crazy."

"Oh, that really sucks." Beth says as she looks up at Dani with worried eyes. "Not to push buttons or anything, but are you more scared of Marley leaving, or not coming back?" She asks.

That's a question she'd tried so hard not to ask herself, even at the meeting with her therapist, they barely touched the subject. At first, she thought that Marley would maybe change her mind. Then, there was a long time until she has to leave and now Dani is trying to concentrate only on spending time with Marley and creating wonderful memories before she leaves. Facing the fact that the woman she loves more than life itself won't come back to her terrifies her to the core; she can find ways to get by even for a couple of years, but not have Marley in her life at all? That's not something Dani thinks she could survive. She gulps and looks away, "She has to come back, B. I'm nothing without her."

Beth sees the sadness in Dani's eyes and is affected greatly by the sight of it; she purses her lips and raises herself up a bit, giving Dani a quick peck on the cheek. "If I know her like I'd like to assume I do.. She will come back, 100% positive." She says with a smile on her face.

"I have to believe that." Dani smiles through her sadness. "You could come crash at my place sometimes.." She says after a moment of quiet, "I'll be lonely there.. So if you'd want to get away for a while, we can have sleepovers." She suggests.

Beth looks at Dani, she purses her lips some because she has a big question in the back of her mind that she wants, no, needs to ask. "H-How many bedrooms do you guys have?" She asks.

Dani scratches the back of her head; she knows being alone in the apartment will be hard, but the place is small for two people who aren't a couple. "Well, we have a comfortable couch, I could sleep on it for a night or two once in a while.." She says and bites her lip.

"Oh.." Beth shyly replies. "Okay then." She nods a couple times. The young blonde was smarter than people gave her credit for, she in a way knew what Dani meant by what she said, it wasn't hard to decipher really. "Never mind what I asked." She smiles then sits up in her spot.

Dani returns the smile and gives Beth a hug.

Santana and Kurt walking down the stairs and seeing the girls as the pulling apart from the hug. "Isn't that cute?" Santana is only half kidding. "Come on, ladies, dinner is probably ready and everyone is waiting for us."

Rachel was setting everyone's plate on the table; each plate was made to perfection in her eyes. Thanks to Shelby, Maribel and Marley, Rachel was able to get the cooking done even faster than she thought. "Gather 'round, and enjoy the food." She says with a smile as she places her apron on the coat rack.

Kurt went to his seat and waited for everyone to get there. Beth joined the rest of the adults shortly after she and Dani made it to the kitchen. As for Marley, she was on the phone with her mom, wishing her a Merry Christmas and letting her know that she will visit her after the dinner. Once everyone got in their seats, people's eyes adverted to Rachel.

"Okay, so... Dani, would you like to bless the food for your mama, grandmothers and Beth?" Rachel asks with a smile.

Dani awkwardly smiles; everyone looking at her isn't something she's _that_ comfortable with. She joins her hands and says, "God, we thank you for this food on our table, for keeping the family and beloved friends healthy and safe and for bringing us all together. Amen" She gulps, then glances at her mom, grandmothers and finally settles her eyes on Santana.

Santana smiles proudly at her daughter, "Amen." She says with everyone, "You did good, honey." She tells her from across the table.

"Dig in." Rachel suggests before taking a bit of her food.

Marley's eyes were on Dani the entire time, she was feeling rather uneasy about this day, she knows that if she plays her card right, she will be able to do more Christmases with Dani and the family... But... What if something does happen, out of Marley's control? The idea of having your last Christmas scared Marley like crazy; she gulps, then takes a bite of her food.

Shelby notices the silence, which was making her a little uncomfortable, but she shrugged it off. "Hey, uh, can I make a toast?" She asks.

Santana chuckles; they're such an emotional family, not like there is nothing wrong with it, she just finds it funny. For many years she had problems expressing her feelings and with the loss of her father, the holidays weren't easy, so she loves how everyone in the family is so appreciative of what they have and the people surrounding them. She finishes chewing the bite in her mouth, "Go ahead." She tells Shelby and places her fork down.

"Mom.. Could I make the announcement?" Beth stands up and smiles slightly.

Shelby smiles and gives a nod.

Beth nervously chuckles some then looks at everyone around her. "Uh... So, Dani knows, and Maribel strangely knows..." She glances over at the older Latina for a few seconds then looks among everyone again. "As you all know I was applying for different colleges, and I got some letters in return which stated that I wasn't getting in..." She gulps some. "A couple days ago I got a letter from NYU... And, well..." Beth smiles at everyone. "I got accepted." She announces.

Rachel's eyes lit up with excitement, she gave Beth a bright smile and clapped her hands.

Santana is thrilled hearing Beth news. This young, brilliant, girl is able to exhaust her potential thanks to her friends making a good decision in a complicated situation and Shelby taking her and giving her the environment she needed. Santana claps as well, "Congrats, Beth!" She tells her, "Now you need to set a record for the youngest Nobel Prize winner." She says and winks.

* * *

><p>With the good news out of the way, the family can finally start enjoying their food. The group all chatted about various things; Rachel brought up some stuff about her movie, Santana talked about her club becoming bigger than she imagined. Kurt had the same old, same old about Vogue sadly.. But Dani's schooling was great, Marley's hard work was also great, pretty much the family had a great year in terms of work and all, and they were happy with how some things turned out.. Some things...<br>Of course, their time spent together had to end for the time being, due to it being late and all. The guests said their goodbyes, I love you's and left with their gifts. Rachel and Santana had a lot of cleaning up to do, and per their ritual since Santana became pregnant, she would help with some and Rachel would take over the rest so Santana can go and relax. That was actually Rachel's suggestion too, and Santana was not going to bother arguing with it and thankfully, Maribel was there to lend a hand. Santana went and took her bath, she wanted to get off her feet for a while, and if she had a choice it'd be for good. Rachel took this time after they finished the dishes to quickly run upstairs into one of the spare rooms to get a special gift that she's been waiting for nearly a year to give Santana. It was in one of those boxes that you would see some luxury shirts in; she brought it over to their room, sat on the bed and waited for Santana to be done with her bath. Just to be safe, she re-hid the box under her nightstand.

She's only in the fourth month, but as time goes by it's getting more difficult; her legs starting to hurt, she's gaining weight, which is good, but not easy because her body feels different, her back aching and she has weird craving that ends up with Rachel driving around New York. But it's all a part of the experience and Santana _loves_ it. She gets out of the tub and gets dressed in a big shirt and sweatpants, then goes back to the room. "Hey, babe." She smiles when she sees her wife. "Are you all done downstairs? Did my mom go to sleep?" She asks as she combs her hair and walking to the dresser.

"I'm done and according to what your mom said, she's settling down with a book." Rachel bites her lip nervously. "Did you enjoy your bath?" She asks while scooting up in her spot.

"Oh my god, you have no idea." Santana rolls her eyes, remembering the warm, soothing bath she had a few minutes ago. She places the comb in its place and walks to the bed, "Thank you for being the most amazing wife in the world." She tells Rachel as she gets on her side her side.

Rachel smiles at Santana. "Thank you for being the most perfect wife in the world." She reaches for Santana's hand, grazing it gently. "You satisfied with today, babe?"

"How can I not be? I got to see our daughter and even though it's clear, it's hard for both her and Marley, she's happy and doing well." Santana glance at their hands, then looks back up, "We got to be with the family, eat delicious food and get gifts." She chuckles at the end. "It was a good day." She nods. "How about you?"

"Of course I enjoyed it." Rachel moves closer to Santana and pecks her cheek. "But I was secretly waiting for our alone time, as much as I love being around our daughters... Daughter..." She nervously chuckles. "I wanted to have some loving time with my wife."

"Rachel, are you trying to trick me again?" Santana asks in a warning-playful tone and narrows her eyes. "Cause if you are, it means you're being a bad girl and don't deserve a gift." Santana says in a teasing voice.

"I already got a gift though." Rachel's gaze turned curious.

Santana raises her eyebrow at Rachel, "Did you find my secret key to my secret present drawer?"

"Secret.. Present.. Drawer?" Rachel asks. "I actually had no clue that you had one."

"What do you mean you didn't know? Where do you think I keep all the present I give you before I give them to you?" It's sound ridiculous, but Santana is being serious. "I guess you're focused on something else when I bend over to get them.." She says with a smirk. "And don't change the subject.."

"I thought we were talking about gifts, and speaking of which I got something to give you." Rachel scoots back to her side, turning her body and leaning down to grab the box she was hiding. When she rises back up, she hands the box to Santana. "I got this for you last year, but it needed to be resized.. I hope you like it." She explains nervously.

Santana opens the box and sees something made of leather. She takes the item out and unfolds it, then she sees that it's a cheerleading Letterman jacket, which surprises her. She turns the jacket to see how the backside looks and gets another surprise - her last name written on the shoulders area and a gold heart on the bottom. Santana gasps and glance from the jacket to Rachel a few times, "Oh my.. Babe, it's so creative and beautiful." She tells Rachel and holds the item close to her body. Rachel muttered to look inside, so she turns the item and search for another surprise, which she finds quickly. "Forever, my love, I will adore you. Love, Rachel." Is stitched on the inside and Santana can't hold the tears. "You.. My heart just keeps loving you more and more.." She holds the jacket close with one hand and with the other she helps herself gets closer to her wife. "This is amazing.. I'm speechless. Thank you, I love you so much." Santana says and hugs Rachel with her free arm.

"I remember how broken you were about losing your Cheerios jacket awhile back, it tore me that I wasn't able to make you feel better or at the very least replace it." Rachel bites down on her lip for a few seconds. "So.. I hope this, even though it's later on.. I hope this is a good replacement."

The fact that Rachel remembered and went through all this trouble, when most people would've thought it was just a jacket and who cares, means a lot to Santana. "This is part of why I love you, you care so much." Santana says after moving a bit back to see Rachel's face, "It's perfect, hon. I'm almost glad I lost my old one." She tells her and chuckles. "Thank you." Santana says and leans to kiss Rachel.

Rachel returns the kiss, keeping a calm smile on her face when their lips parts. "Y'know, one day you're gonna have to do a private cheerleading show for me." She giggles shyly then bites the corner of her lower lip.

Santana glances at Rachel's lips, then back to her eyes, "You just gave me all the motivation I need to lose the baby weight." She says and moves closer and pecks Rachel's nose. "Time for your present!" Santana suddenly says and moves to the edge of the bed on her side, so she could open the drawer where the gift is.

"Ooh, what is it?" Rachel gently bounces on the bed with all the excitement of a school girl, she watches closely, this time not Santana's ass, although Rachel almost took a few gazes.

"I can't feel you lustfully looking at my ass." Santana jokes as she opens the drawer that used to contain a lot more adult toy. "My gift isn't sentimental as yours.. I hope you'd like it anyway." She feels a little insecure, so Santana tries to lower Rachel's expectations. She turns around holding a white box with a black ribbon wrapped around it.

Rachel opens the box to see a pair of hot pink crocheted headphones, a shirt that says 'Mama Bear' with a picture of a bear standing and wearing a dress, and a perfume that she loves oh, so very much. "Oh my god.." She says, and then looks over at Santana with a smile on her face. "This is more than amazing, babe." She smiles somewhat big. "Thank you, so very much!" Rachel reaches for Santana, in need of an embrace.

"It's nothing compared to you bursting my heart with emotions, but I'm glad you like it." Santana says and wraps her arms around her wife's middle. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

Rachel gently wraps her arms around Santana and kisses her cheek. "I love you too, and Merry Christmas." She says calmly, looking over at the gifts that are on the bed. Yeah, Christmas was indeed good for the couple, but there was something missing.. Rachel's eyes looked over at Santana's person; she bites her lip slightly, then pecks Santana's shoulder once. "I am glad the night turned out great for you."

"For both of us." Santana place a hand on Rachel's face, but then leans back on her pillow and holding her belly. "Even your kid is having a blast.." She jokes, "I still can't feel any movement, but he or she is doing something.." She smiles and shakes her head.

"Well, the baby has parts of you.. So probably planning, some wicked curse on Kurt." Rachel jokes, then lays on her stomach, keeping her eyes on Santana. "You know, you just keep looking more beautiful as time goes on..." She states as one hand moves over to her wife's stomach, carefully grazing it.

Santana laughs and for a second she actually thinking of calling to warn Kurt. "You have to say it, you're my wife." She sighs, "My body goes through so many changes and I'm trying to keep up and get used to it, but sometimes it's difficult. I love our baby, obviously, it's just so overwhelming." She pouts and looks down, "I ruined it, right? I ruined the mood.."

"Well, telling me that I consider you more beautiful as time goes on because I have to say it, kinda hurts." Rachel slightly frowns. "Especially when you know that as your wife, I am honest, and wouldn't dare to state a fact just because of anything outside of it being true.." She mumbles the last part.

"I'm sorry.. Like I said, it's overwhelming.. I used to know my body, outside and inside, I knew how everything works. Now, with the pregnancy, there is someone else in charge that I also need to keep safe and healthy." Santana tries to explain. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." She feels like she's about to cry.

Rachel raises up a bit with her hands keeping her up, she moves a bit to where her body is partly over Santana's, but not to where she's over the baby. "Honey.." She quietly calls out before gently kissing her wife's lips a couple times. "Don't be sad.. It's fine, I promise."

"You love me, right?" She asks and bites her lip.

"Of course I do, always and forever." Rachel nods a couple times and furrows her eyebrows.

Santana sniffles and plays with some of Rachel's hair that's close to her, "Love me enough to make me and your baby a grilled feta cheese with ketchup and pickles? And let me eat it in bed?" She asks and bites her lip again.

Rachel chuckles and nods twice. "Yeah, okay." she gets up and starts walking to the door. "But you're gonna chew like, 5 pieces of gum or brush your teeth after you eat if you want to lock lips with me tonight." she points at Santana and gives her a playful glare before fully leaving the room. She quickly makes her way down the stairs, into the kitchen, and starts working on Santana's little.. Snack.

Santana left to laugh alone in the room, feeling good again. She married the right woman, no doubt ever crossed her mind about that, she just feels weird from time to time because of all the hormones in her body. And isn't that real love when the person is willing to make you weird meals at strange hours at night and let you eat in bed even if they hate the smell? Totally true love. That reminds Santana that she forgot something; you see, she got into a weird obsession this week and it includes feta cheese, ketchup, pickles and.. "Babe, can you bring me a cup of apple juice too, please?" She calls out.

"Late night snack, mi hija?" Maribel asks from her room and laughs. She's still awake, reading her book, and it's not the first time she hears Rachel going down the stairs to make her daughter something to eat. That actually makes it easier to go home in a couple of days, knowing her child is in good hands. Though she does plan on coming back, closer to the birth or sooner, if the girls would need her help.

"Lo siento, mama." Santana says loudly. She actually forgot her mother is there for a moment. She then hears her mother saying it's ok and wishing her a good night. Santana chuckles and grabs her phone, trying to pass the time until Rachel comes back.

A few minutes passed and Rachel was on her way up with a plate of the grilled feta cheese with pickles and ketchup inside, and with a glass of apple juice.. All for Santana, which Rachel liked doing this for that reason. "Okay, babe, your _'sammich'_ and some juice." She says with a smile as she places the dish and glass on the nightstand.

Santana place her phone on the nightstand and picks up the plate, "Thank you, Rach." She smiles at her wife, then takes a big bite. She pats the Rachel's area of the bed, then reaches for the glass of juice. "Hmm.. It tastes so good!"

"I will never know how.." Rachel states with a disgusted look on her face. "But I'm happy that you are happy." she smiles, then sits at the foot of the bed.

Santana was focused on her food for a few minutes, then finally looks up at Rachel. "What are you doing so far away?" Santana raises her eyebrow and put the almost empty plate on her nightstand, then drinks what's left in the glass.

"Just making sure I am able to be up and ready if you have another craving." Rachel turns to look at Santana, she smiles slightly. "I need to take care of my baby and our baby." She states.

Not taking her eyes from her wife, Santana also put the glass away and moves closer to Rachel. "You know what; I'm kinda in the mood for somethin' sweet." She says with a smirk and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist. "And guess what? You don't have to go anywhere." She says in a lower tone.

"Oh really?" Rachel asks. "What specifically are you in the mood for?" She asks, this time her tone is more curious.

"It's this tiny treat." Santana moves Rachel's hair to one shoulder, "That has the sweetest taste.." She places a kiss behind her wife's ear, "And I just can't get enough off." Santana husks in her ear before gently biting it.

"Babe, I love it when you get all sexy, and stuff.." Rachel places a hand on Santana's shoulder to move her back gently. "But if you think you're going to shove your tongue in my mouth with your breath smelling like feta cheese and pickles, you got another thing coming." She smiles some.

Santana chuckles, but doesn't let go, "Oh, but I though you love me no matter what." She presses herself to Rachel and laughs, "It's your chance to prove it." She's tickling her sides and kissing her cheek, "Just a little kiss."

Rachel purses her lips for a couple seconds, then pecks Santana's lips once. "There, now rid your breath of the sandwich, please." She begs while furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're so cute!" Santana place one last kiss on Rachel's cheek then gets up from the bed. They're in their early 30 and mothers, but damn, Rachel keeps her young. She walks to the bathroom and brush her teeth for the second time tonight. Ignoring the increasing pain in her back, Santana washes her face, dries it and adjusts her clothes. With one hand on her back, one on her stomach, she pulls her best seductive expression and walks back inside the room.

Rachel sees Santana's attempt and almost chuckles at the sight. "Hold on." She says and gets up to help Santana to the bed, keeping one hand on her wife's back. "So, you never said what that sweet thing was that you wanted."

Santana looks blankly at Rachel as the woman helps her to get on the bed. With Rachel it's highly possible that she didn't catch her drift. "Honey, me kissing your neck wasn't clear?" She pulls her pillows up and leans backwards, "Do I need to spell it?" She reaches for the waistline of Rachel's pants, pulling it down just a little and biting her lip. So what if her back is starting to hurt again? Rachel worked hard today and given her an amazing gift. She's already turned on and she wants to thank her wife properly for everything.

"Lay on your side, shirt off." Rachel bites her lip. "I'm gonna make you feel amazing, whilst taking care of you." She states with a slight smirk.

"But it's my turn; I want to take care of you." Santana pouts. "You need to come here," She points at her lap, "And let me have my dessert."

"Your back hurts though." Rachel says worryingly. "You know I don't like it when you put yourself through more pain than you are already in." She frowns some.

Santana nods and slowly turns to her side after taking her shirt off and throwing it aside. She can't really object, Rachel is only putting her and their baby first and she's thankful for that. "But I might want my dessert later." She says in a childish voice as she adjusts herself and the pillows.

Rachel lies behind Santana, and places her hands on the woman's shoulders. "We'll see." She returns the childish tone as one hand moves down Santana's back, pressing against a slight amount. "Tell me where it hurts.." She says as her other hand massages the other woman's neck.

Feeling Rachel's hands on her body mask the pain; Santana takes a deep breath and tries to concentrate for a second. "For the middle of my back down." She answers and closes her eyes. One of her hands gripping the pillow, while the other is resting on her side and her fingers tracing patterns on her stomach.

Rachel moves her hand to where Santana says, then she carefully presses her thumb and moves it in a circular motion. "Like this?" She whispers, then gently nibbles Santana's ear.

Santana gulps thickly, "Y-Yes." Rachel is like a master at giving massages and it's been proven, time after time, that she can make Santana extremely aroused by pressing the right places and even send her over the edge if she really put her mind to it. Now that she's pregnant, Santana gets to enjoy it more often and god, it's worth to be in pain sometimes..

Rachel smirks, then quickly removes her shirt, followed by her bra, then she presses her bare chest against Santana's back. "How do you feel?" She asks as she removes her pants and panties, her hand moves around Santana's lower back as she places a few kisses on her neck.

The Latina moans quietly when she feels Rachel's bare chest against her back. "Like I'm in heaven." She breathes out. How can she think about her pain, or anything else for that matter, when the woman she loves is lying naked behind her and being so caring? But right when she thinks that, Santana feels a sharp pain in her back and whimper into the pillow.

Rachel gasps when she heard the whimper, and almost instantly her focus shifted from trying to be sexy to wanting to take care of Santana's pain. "Don't worry.. I got you." She says as she re-positions herself to where both her hands can massage Santana's lower back.

Santana keep burying her head in the pillow for a while longer. Her pain consists mostly of a lot of pressure around her middle and lower back, which for most of the time she can live with, but when she feels that sharp pain.. It's unbearable. "Babe.." She calls for Rachel in a sad tone.

Rachel moves to the other side of the bed to look at Santana. "Was I hurting you?" She asks with sad eyes. "I was hurting you, wasn't I?"

Santana looks up and shakes her head, "You can never hurt me." She assures her, "It's just a back pain.." She moves uncomfortably on the bed. "I just wanted you closer."

Rachel nods a couple times then takes her glasses off, placing them on the nightstand, then scoots to Santana, wrapping her arms around Santana. "I love you..." She whispers.

"I love you too, and I will make it up to you." Santana tells Rachel. She places the hand that isn't under her head on Rachel's and moving it to her belly. "I'm always so nervous that something might go wrong.." She hates showing weakness, but it's Rachel and it's a safe place.

"Y-You and me both." Rachel calmly states before closing her eyes. _'Although, you have a life inside you, I need to be more careful... I'm so sorry, Santana.'_ Her lips slightly quiver as she keeps somewhat closer to Santana.

"All this stuff just keeps happening to my body and I'm not sure anymore if something is just a normal pregnancy thing or I should get worried and check it." Santana admits. "With Dani it took me a while until I began to act like a mother, until those instincts kicked in.." She sighs, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm scared." She bites her lip and glance over her shoulder, but quickly lowers her head.

"Me too.." Rachel gulps and looks down. "I'm always scared." She presses her head gently against the back of Santana's neck.

"But you have nothing to be scared about," Santana shakes her head and keeping in lowered, "Your motherly instincts kicked in the second you saw D.. I had big dreams of becoming a mother and screwed up at the first chance I got, took my time to straighten up." She says. "I can't be happier with our family, it's just that I can't fail, but I know I will."

"I have everything to be scared about, San." Rachel states. "You, our baby, and our daughter.. I need to be scared for you guys so you all won't have to, so you guys can not have to worry, and when you all do I feel lower than I do casually." Rachel raises herself some. "You're perfect Santana, you have your shit together, you will be strong... I don't.. I wish I could have your strength."

Santana shrugs, her feelings in the matter won't change; the stability of this family is lying on her shoulder and she's only strong for them, because they need her to be. The hormones only make everything more intense; her fears feel bigger and she has more doubt about herself. "Let's just go to sleep." She finally says. This day was great, she prefers to remember it like that and not because she freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked the chapter, please leave a review :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**'till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: cuteness overload ahead.**

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

* * *

><p>The days between Christmas and the New Year's Eve were uneventful. Maribel went back home, with a promise to come sometime before the baby's due; with the amount of reading the girls are doing, she knew they'd get everything done and be just fine, but she knows how nerve wracking and exhausting it is to come home with a newborn and she wants to be there for them. After Santana's mom left, the couple were once again alone, which is nice and somewhat boring at the same time, but they're enjoying it because in a few months they'll say goodbye to sleeping for years.<p>

One of the advantages of being alone was put to a good use the previous night, when this time Rachel's massage has ended on a much better note; the kisses along Santana's back and neck turned to a hot make out session that lead to them making love to each other for most of the night and then snuggling into one another and falling asleep.  
>They could sleep a little later than usual the morning of the 31th of December because Santana had plans to go with Kurt to buy some clothes for the baby, but at a decent hour, or what counts as one in Santana's mind. Because Rachel didn't want to get too excited and let the secret of them having a boy out, she decided she'd go to the gym instead and do some cardio work.<br>Santana slowly opens her eyes when the light in the room finally wakes her. She gets a little annoyed that she forgot to close the blinds before going to bed, but the memories of the great dinner, the massage and the amazing love making brings a big smile to her face. She turns in her wife's arm, her belly isn't big enough yet so there isn't much distance between them. She brushes her nose against Rachel's and place kisses on her cheeks and jawline.

"Mmm..." Rachel lets out a soft moan which was caused by Santana's kisses; she slowly opens her eyes and smiles some. "H-Hey, baby..." She says quietly.

Santana keeps smiling and starts moving her hands along Rachel's arms that are still around her. "Good morning, mi amor." She says, "I think I had one of my best sleeps.. Thanks to you." She bites her lips.

"You and me both, babe." Rachel says with a slight smile. "Wh-What time is it?" She asks.

"9-ish.." Santana answers and rest her head on Rachel's shoulder, "I need to pick Kurt up in an hour, but you're naked and the bed is so warm." She says and nuzzles into her wife's neck.

"Lucky you, you get to have fun while I go to the gym and ride a damn bike machine." Rachel chuckles some as her hand travels up to her cheek, her thumb gently grazes it. "God you're so beautiful, you know that?"

"I have an idea." Santana smirks and chuckles. "You were the one who wanted to know what we're having, suffer the consequences, Mr. Lopez." She looks up, still smirking, "And you, supporting a sporty look and doing exercises, that's making me wish I could be there." Santana lowers her tone and trace a single finger along Rachel's side.

Rachel bites her lip and smiles a bit. "Oh really?" She asks calmly. "I didn't know shorts and a somewhat baggy shirt on me could turn you on." Rachel places a couple kisses on Santana's lips.

"Oh, honey.." Santana shakes her head and giggles. "I can explain to you how you, riding a bike, stretching and sweating is a turn on or go on and on about how sexy you are, but then I won't make it to my meeting with Kurt and I'd really like to go shopping for our little prince or princess." She says seriously, and then takes a deep breath.

"My glasses are on your stand, hand them to me?" Rachel asks quietly before moving down a bit to where Rachel's face is near Santana's belly, she places a kiss on the belly and smiles. "Good morning, baby.. I hope you slept well." She says calmly. "Today you're going to have a fun day with mommy and Auntie Kurt, while I go ride a little bike thing." She says.

That alters how Santana feels; a second ago she wanted to pin her wife to the bed and now she wants to stay like this all day and just watch her talk to their child. She's reaching for Rachel's glasses, trying not to move so much. She feels a strange feeling, something she hadn't felt before, but she shrugs it off because usually in the early morning, or during the night, stuff feels a little weird. "Yeah, we're going to buy you something to wear when you get here, but no rush, you have time." She giggles and hand Rachel her glasses, "You think you're going to miss your mom? Cause I'm sure I will.." Santana says and move a hand through her wife's hair.

Rachel puts her glasses on then smiles up at Santana, adoring the expression on her face. "I am sure the baby will feel the same way." She states, then pecks Santana's stomach once more. "I will make sure to pick up some new books to read to you, okay?" She asks towards Santana's stomach.

Here it is again, that feeling inside of her. Santana place her hand on her stomach, grazing it very gently, while trying to think. It's similar to other feelings she had before, but yet different. She looks down, 'Can it be?' She knows that usually women, especially ones that are pregnant for the first time, tend to feel it later, but the doctor told them because Santana was thin when she got pregnant, that she might experience things earlier. "R-Rach.." She stutters, not taking her eyes from her belly.

"What is it, babe?" Rachel sits up and starts doing her hair in a loose ponytail. "Something the matter?" She asks.

"Our.. They.." Santana looks closely at her stomach, like it'd give her answers. She takes a deep breath, trying to control her excitement and finally looks at Rachel. "I was right." She states, "You were talking to the baby and I felt what I think was a kick, two of them!" She grips Rachel's hand and places it on the area she felt that fluttering, kind of tickling, sensation. "I know it's still early for you to feel and they don't it often yet, but it's early for me too, so I'm sure you can.." She speaks fast. Her eyes tearing up and a shiver goes through her body; it's so amazing and she wants to share it with Rachel so badly.

Rachel looked at Santana then back at her belly, she bites her lip a slight amount then gulped. "Are you in a happy mood, baby?" She asks with a smile, but it changes to a surprised expression when she feels the baby kick. "Oh my god.." She gasps, then looks at Santana, covering her mouth with her free hand. "The baby kicked!" Rachel's voice squeaked when she spoke.

Santana smile gets even bigger. She's not sure how to contain the amount of happiness she's feeling at the moment; she thought about it, how it'd be when it actually happen, but it can't be compared to reality. "Jesus, Rachel." She couldn't believe she felt it and that Rachel did too, and that their baby is active so soon.. "Our baby kicked!" Santana says and squeezes Rachel's hand. She then cups her wife's face and leaned forward; connecting their lips for a hard, full of emotions, kiss. "I love you.. I love you so freaking much." Santana tells Rachel, still keeping close to her, "Thank you for giving me the best gift in the world."

"You're the one giving us the best gift in the world; I had little to no part in the creation." Rachel states then kisses Santana's cheek a couple times. "I love you, and god it's going to be amazing when the baby is born."

"You're the reason why I have a family of my own." It's Santana's turns to state. "And even with hearing my voice all day and living inside if me, our child reacts to you." She moves closer, needing to be in her wife's embrace, "I just can't wait and.. I'll tell Kurt I'm going to be late, just a little, because I don't think I can move away from you right this second.." She wraps her arms around Rachel and place a kiss on her shoulder.

"A-Alright.." Rachel bites her lip some. "He's a patient person, he'll understand." she nods a couple times, then lifts Santana's chin to place a lengthy kiss upon Santana's lips.

"Especially if I'd tell him what his niece or nephew did." Santana don't want this moment to be over. She's reaching for her phone and quickly texts Kurt she'd meet him an hour later, that she has the best excuse and that she'll buy him lunch to make it up to him. She put the phone back on the nightstand and dives back right into the natural high feeling, cuddling to her wife and releasing a contented sigh.

Rachel smiles at her wife as one hand traces up and down the side of Santana. "God, why are you so perfect?" She asks.

"Stop it.." Santana slightly pushes Rachel, then lay back on the bed. With her eyes closed, she opens her arms and waits for Rachel to close the distance.

"You know it's true." Rachel taps Santana's nose a couple times, then rests her head against the woman's shoulder. "Every centimeter of you is perfect, and dammit do I love waking up to you every morning." She states as she looks up at Santana.

"And I love waking up to you." Santana smiles, "I love holding you in my arm and place soft kisses on your neck.. I'd even admit that I love being the little spoon, but only because it's temporary." She chuckles at the end, then bites her lips and lets her hand run around the area of Rachel's hips.

"I think you love being the little spoon to me a lot more than you let on." Rachel partially jokes. "But I am glad we're so far into our marriage and yet it doesn't seem like we've been this way so long.." She smiles and brushes her nose against Santana's.

Santana glares at Rachel for her first comment, but her face quickly softens. "We're not that far into it, but I get your point. With everything in our life and what we experienced together, it feels the same as we first started, just.. Better." Santana means every word she said. "Oh, and I still have the same sex drive, yay!" She jokes, but moves her hand up to Rachel's breasts.

Rachel's face lit up the second Santana's hand touched her breast, for a second her eyes gaze at Santana's hand, but they immediately find their way back to Santana's eyes. "W-Well.." She bites her lip.

"I think last night ended with me owing you one.." Santana moves so Rachel is the one laying on the bed and she's on her side, close to her, with her fingers gently playing with her nipple. Santana looks into Rachel's eyes; she doesn't care about her morning routine, seeing Rachel like this causing her whole body to get warm. "I have enough time to return the favor.." She says again Rachel's lips, "And I don't want you to be all hot and bothered when you go to ride those bikes." Santana bite her wife's lips, sucking them as the movements of her fingers becoming rougher. She's trailing kisses from Rachel's lips, her jawline, her neck and finally to her right breast, the one that yet having received attention.

"Oh god.." Rachel lets out a soft moan as her left leg moves in between Santana's, she slides one hand towards Santana's thigh, giving it a gentle graze.

Santana keeps what she was doing a little longer. She uses her free hand to support her body as she gets closer to Rachel, without putting any pressure on her stomach. To get Rachel ready, she uses her tongue and teeth to imitate what she usually does to her the woman clit. Meanwhile, Santana leaves Rachel's left breast and starts roaming around her stomach, slowly moving further south. She's not surprised at what she's feeling, but nevertheless she moans again Rachel's chest. She starts with quite slow circular motions and using only one finger on her wife's center.

Rachel's breathing causes her chest to rise and fall every few seconds, one hand moves behind Santana's head and carefully pushes it against her breast. She lets out very soft moans as her other hand runs through Santana's hair, enjoying everything she is doing right now. "B-Babe.. Yes..."

Santana smiles at the reaction and joins another finger, moving them faster now. She adjusts her body into a more comfortable position as her free hand goes to Rachel's side, holding her in place. The Latina knows very well she'll need a _very_ cold shower after that; what's Rachel's doing to her body, without any intention to do so even, is unbelievable. She let go of her breast and moves her lips north, on the sweet spot under the woman's ear and she places her hand just under the slightly bruised breast, grazing it softly. "Rach, you're so hot right now." She husk in her ear and starts kissing her neck.

"Ah.." Rachel continues to moan out; her breathing is slightly heavy from the arousal that was filling the air. "S-San..." She is able to utter as she bites down on her lower lip, her hand roams from Santana's hair down towards her ass, and of course, she gets a slight grasp of it in the midst of Santana working her magic.

"I think we're missing something." Santana smirks. She stops touching Rachel, letting her bucking her hips into thin air for a few second until she gets comfortable for the next and final part. With her lips attached to the lower part of her wife's neck and her body in a comfortable position, Santana pushes two fingers inside Rachel's heat. There is no need to go slow since it's obvious the woman is highly aroused, so she thrust fast and hard, shifting her fingers to get them to hit the right spot. "I love you so much." The Latina mumbles against her wife's burning skin and keep kissing her.

"I love, I love..." Rachel's breathing was faster, her hand gripping the bed as tight as possible. "L-Love.. Y-You..." She says while her hips move some. Her body was on fire.. Well, figuratively it was, and she was loving every second of it as time went on, eventually she let go of the bed and moved her hand through Santana's hair, her head rests against Santana's as she bites hard on her lips. She lets out a sharp gasp and her body shakes some as she releases an orgasm in which had more power than she ever thought it could have.

"God help me.." Santana's eyes roll as she watches Rachel reaching her orgasm. She slowly pulls her fingers out and starts placing soft kissing on her wife's neck. "You left me speechless, my dear." Santana tells her and pecks her lips, then move some hair from her face. As much as she wants to go with Kurt, she wishes she could stay in bed.. She's addicted, so addicted.

"Y-You're speechless?" Rachel takes a couple more breaths then closes her eyes. "I.. I think maybe I need to stay home today..." She states with a slight chuckle in her voice.

Santana kisses Rachel's lips and smiles, "I think you worked out a lot last night and now, you don't have to go." She chuckles, then turns around to look for her shirt. She picks it up from the floor and put it on, "But I have to get ready and if I won't get up now, I don't think I'd be able to move from you at all.." Santana turns back to Rachel, placing a couple more kisses on her lips, then she gets up.

Rachel looks over at Santana and smiles a bit. "I love you so much." she says before covering herself with their blanket some more. "Pick me up some vitamin water on your way home?" she asks.

"No problem, babe." Santana answers while choosing her outfit, "Enjoy your nap." She smiles at Rachel's direction one last time before walking to the bathroom. She thinks she'd have just enough time to make herself a sandwich before heading out. She just hopes to remember Rachel's water between all the excitement.

* * *

><p>Santana is seven minutes late for meeting Kurt outside his place. She grabbed half a sandwich and pour apple juice into a to-go cup before leaving; she didn't want to get too full for lunch and start until dinner. By the time she left, Rachel was fast asleep and looked adorable. Santana felt safe that Rachel is happy and resting at home, it made it easier to go have fun with her best friend.<p>

She stops the car next to Kurt and rolls down the window, "I'm so sorry I'm late!" She starts, "But I have the best excuse!" She tells him even before he gets in.

Kurt rolls his eyes and strolled along into Santana's car; once he's in he gets his seatbelt on and looks over at Santana. "Other than you having sex, what's the excuse?" He smirks some.

Santana chuckles, there is no point denying that part, "Actually, this time, there is more." She glances at him and smiles. "Your nephew or niece woke up in a very good mood today.." She gets excited again, "And they decided to let themselves known and be part of the conversation." Santana says and tightens her hold on the wheel.

"Wait.. You mean.." Kurt's expression turned surprised as he raised his hand to cover his mouth. "The baby.." He had a good feeling that what he's about to find out is what he was thinking; he just needed to hear it from Santana.

"Yes, the baby kicked!" Santana almost squealed in joy. "It felt so weird at first, I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but then Rach talked to them and.. I don't know if a reaction the familiar voices or they were just moving around and because they're bigger, I could finally feel it.." Santana takes a deep breath; she's too proud and amazed, she just wants to let everything out. "Anyway, we felt the baby kicking a couple of hours ago."

"My god, Santana that.." Kurt just kept his smile. "I'm happy for you two." he says in a calm tone of voice.

Santana grins, "Thanks." She says and moves her hand through her hair. "What about you, how is everything?"

"Everything is.. Well, boring." Kurt shrugs. "I went ahead and asked that guy out and.. You can probably assume the result." He purses his lips and nods slowly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt.." She put a hand on his arm and squeeze. "But tonight a new year starts and if you'd put your mind in finding love, you will get it and I promise to help!"

"Yeah, maybe." Kurt calmly smiles at Santana's words. "Let's get going, we got a baby to shop for and I am not gonna let someone else snag the New Years Eve deals on baby clothes." He sits up in his seat with a determined look in his eye.

"Oh, look at you, ready to battle a bunch of ladies full of hormones for your nephew or niece.." Santana comments and laughs, though she appreciates the enthusiasm and obviously Kurt's role as an auntie. "We're a few minutes away from me spending every penny I earned this month on cute onesies.. We're going to buy everything, I already know."

With that said, they were off to go shop clothes for the baby that will be born sometime during the summer. Of course Santana's road rage mixed with her pregnancy hormones didn't equal much fun for Mr. Hummel, as he was trying not to tell Santana to pipe it down on some of the simplest things she was on about. But soon enough they did make it to the store, Kurt made sure to push the cart for Santana while she rummages through some clothes for the baby. Obviously, Santana had no clue as to what gender the baby was and so she was very limited to the unisex clothes, at least for the baby's first year.

Kurt eyeballed a little onesie for a baby; it was red and had some little teddy bears on it which tickled Kurt's soft side. "Hey San, I found a onesie that's perfect for your child, and its red." He states the last part sarcastically but hands Santana the item.

"Oh, it's so adorable!" Santana says as she eyeing the item in her hands, "It'd go perfectly with the shirt I got Rachel." She chuckles and takes her phone out to snap a picture to send to her wife._ 'You're going to match! X'_ She writes before sending the photo.

Kurt smiles and tosses the onesie into the cart; he looks around some more in hopes to find something that would work with the couple. "So, am I to understand that the baby's room won't be worked on until after you both know the gender?" He asks.

"We went to the store and decided on everything that we need, just when the baby come we'd tell them the color we want the items to be in and they'd come to install it a week or so later." Santana explains while looking too. "And Puck will come paint the room while I'd be in the hospital.." She continues, "We did get a crib, though, just something temporary. The baby will sleep in our room at first, so we're not in a hurry to get their room ready." She picks a few items and put one in the cart and folds and put back the others. "We still have to shop for other things, though, like for the bath and bottles and pacifiers.. The list is long.. But when the weather gets better, we have the time." She then spots a small raccoon shaped hat and let out an 'Aww' and turns to show Kurt.

"Now that's cute." Kurt compliments then looks around to see other animal eared hats. "Oh my god." He says, then grabs the one with fox ears and as a joke he puts it on. "Admit it, you'd want a pet me to take home at night." Kurt smiles some.

"That sounded kinky even to me and I see you more as a kitten." Santana laughs and takes a step forward, "Who's a good boy?" She pets his head and pinched his cheeks.

Kurt gasps somewhat playfully, then takes the hat off of him, then puts it on Santana. "There, now you're a good girl." He jokes and gently taps her nose. "But seriously, you should take a picture of yourself right now and send it to Rachel, you look adorable."

Santana rolls her eyes, but take her phone out again and checks how she looks. She thinks a picture of her like that would make Rachel smile. From sending Rachel sexy pictures to sending her cute ones while shopping for baby clothes, the thought causes her to giggle. She slightly smiles and takes the pictures, then send it to Rachel with the caption, 'What do you think about my fashion choice? XoXo' She looks up and gesture for Kurt to join her, "I'm sure my mom would be amazed by it. Pick one and let's take a picture."

Kurt takes another fox hat, puts it on then leans into the vision of the camera. "What should we do?" He asks and looks over at Santana.

"Do I look like someone who knows much about cute poses?" Santana raises her eyebrow, "Think of something."

Kurt looks over at the camera for a second, then gives Santana a peck on the cheek, when Santana makes a face as a reaction he quickly taps the camera button to take the picture. "There." He smiles, then takes the hat off of him and moves to put the hat back.

Santana gasps and it takes her a few seconds before she playfully gives him a little push, "Dork." Santana then turns to text her mom, _'We are doing some shopping and decided to buy matching hats. By the way, I have good news; I'll call a bit later. Love ya'.'_ She presses send and put her phone back in her bag. "I want to buy everything they have in here!" She tells Kurt and holds his arms tightly with both her arms, "This baby is going to be the most well dressed baby in all New York."

"Uh, hell, yes." Kurt walks back to Santana and smirks. "Especially with me picking the babies fashion when they grow up." He chuckles some.

"Yeah? You'd also be the one telling all the girls or boys that they aren't allowed to date until they're 30?" She chuckles and keeps close to Kurt, "God, I'm not waiting for that stage.. We can't get lucky twice." She sighs. Then Santana hears she got a text and takes her phone out,  
><strong>From Rach:<strong> _'Oh my god, that's cute, buy one for you as well, please.'_ Santana smiles and quickly types back, _'I will, but I don't think the baby and I can handle that level of cuteness.'_

"Hey, it's my job as the aunt to be fun and make them look good." Kurt walks with Santana through the remainder of the baby clothes isle. "Besides, I think the teachers at the schools the child will attend to will more than appreciate the appearance."

"Ok, that makes me rethink you being their personal stylist." Santana jokes as she puts more and more items of clothing in the cart. "I don't want to think of them all grown up.. I'm going to enjoy the time they love their moms more than anything and don't feel awkward being around us.." She states and feels the excitement returning as she thinks of all the moments they're going to have.

"You two will be the best mothers around, that's for damn sure." Kurt compliments with a smile then reaches to hug Santana gently. "You're doing so many people in our lengthy surrogate family proud, baby or no."

Santana quickly wraps her arms around the man whom she considers a brother. She's thankful for her wife, her kids and the family that surrounds them, no matter how far away they're. Thinks are going pretty well for them, but Santana knows that she needs to keep a close look at both the woman she loves and her daughter. It's hard; with the baby on the way, she picture a perfect life for them all, but Dani is about to go through a big struggle and she's not sure about Rachel's mental health. She tightens her hold on Kurt and takes a big breath. They can do it; Rachel would be thrilled with the baby and Dani would be busy enough and spoiled enough until Marley's return and they'll be fine. "We couldn't do it without you." She backs away so she can look in his eyes, "You have five months to get ready for round three." Santana laughs and placing a kiss on his cheek. With him helping getting her and Rachel together and providing a big support for Dani, it's obvious the man is going to be a big part of the baby's life.

Kurt chuckles a few seconds. "I can't wait." he says with confidence.

* * *

><p>The two friends shopped for a while longer, adding every item they thought was cute into the cart. When they were done, Santana charged her credit card and they left the store with five bags, which Kurt nicely offered to carry. Like promised, Santana took Kurt to lunch. There is a place that serves great and healthy food on the top floor of the mall; she discovered it when she and Marley went shopping a couple of weeks earlier. They sat down and talked about different subjects while having a nice meal. Kurt is one of the few people that after spending time with, Santana feels she has more energy; probably because they know each other so well, neither need to pretend or hide anything, things are very easy. When they were done, Santana took Kurt home to let him rest and get ready for their dinner later that evening. She thanked him and they said their goodbyes. On her way home, Santana called her mom to tell her all about her grandson or granddaughter kicking. It was emotional at first, but then it became light and funny as they talked about buying clothes and what's waiting for Rachel and Santana once the baby is born. Santana hung up after she got inside the house and closed the door. She walked to the living room to find her wife with a blanket over her body, reading a book. Her lips curled up into a smile and her heart fluttered when Rachel turned to look at her. The Latina closed the distance and place a soft kiss on her wife's lips, then sat next to her. First, she handed her the water she asked, miraculously she remembered to buy them, then she showed her everything she bought. Rachel melted at the sight of all the small, adorable clothes Santana showed her. She did tell Santana she was crazy for spending so much money, but she knew she would've done the same and probably will in the future. They cuddled up and Rachel told Santana that after her nap, she cleaned up the place and did some yoga and just a few minutes before she arrived, was when Rachel started reading. With having time before they needed to get dressed, Santana offered to make them something hot to drink and let Rachel read when she would just rest beside her. The suggestion was answered with a nod and a couple of kisses.<p>

Three hours later, the couple got up from the couch and went upstairs. Rachel got them a reservation in the VIP section at one of the best restaurants in the city and they were all excited about it. Knowing it won't be an issue to add a diner to their table; Rachel asked if it'd be alright to invite Shelby to join them, not feeling right about the woman being alone tonight. Santana didn't mind and Rachel texted her mom and made the arrangement. They decided it'd actually be more efficient if they'd take separate showers, so Santana went first while Rachel was busy taking care of the restaurant thing. An hour later, Rachel was getting out of the shower and Santana was still in her underwear, trying to figure the best look for tonight. She can't wear heels and it's still an adjustment for her. She sighed; she had the dress and accessories, but couldn't decide on the shoes. She shook her head and made a decision to work on her hair and makeup, then have Rachel pick for her.

"Babe, I need you to help me with the shoes, because I just can't and it's getting me frustrated." She tells her wife when she hears her getting back into the room. She pouts even though she's facing the mirror; she knows Rachel's eye will be on her in a matter of seconds.

Rachel looks at Santana and nods a couple times. "Sure, we need to get you some nice dress shoes that are not heels.. Right?" She asks and walks over to their closet, and yes, they had a lot of shoes to pick from, if it wasn't from Santana's portion, it was indeed from Rachel's extensive collection of shoes from her old plays. "Uh.. What do you want to go with, babe?"

"Something comfortable, for sure.." Santana answers while doing her makeup, "I'm wearing that purple dress with a black coat." She mentions, "Pick whatever you think is right.."

"Are we limited to just around the ankles, because I have a nice pair of boots that can pass off as dress shoes." Rachel suggests while trying to keep her towel on.

"Yes, that can work." Santana nods, "Thank you, babe." She turns to send Rachel a smile. "Now get dressed before you catch a cold.. Or I'd need another shower." Even though Santana laughs, she is serious about not wanting her wife to get sick. They do have the heat in, but Santana is overprotective and that won't change.

Rachel shakes her head and chuckles calmly. "Yes, babe." She says as she sets the boots on the bed, then she walks back to the closet, dropping the towel behind her and goes to her special part of the closet that she sets all of her special date outfits. "Okay.. Dark purple on the undies.." Rachel states as she picks up a pair of lace panties and puts them on, following with putting her bra on. "Babe, should I sport a dress as well or sport something a little different?" She asks aloud.

Santana turns to look at Rachel with her bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes scan her body and she almost makes a move towards her, but stops herself at the last second; they don't have time for it and she'd hate to have to do her makeup all over again. "You can go with something different if you like; you'll look gorgeous no matter what." Santana answer as she turns around and picks her lipstick.

Rachel folded her arms and placed her index finger on her lips and gently taps them while scanning the outfits. "It's probably going to be cold..." She mumbles to herself as she reaches for a pair of pants. "But I want to wear a dress..." She purses her lips then smiles when an idea hits. "Okay. I got what I am wearing." She states before sliding a pair of jeans on. It took her a few minutes and a fight with her dress until she eventually walks out, wearing a pair of black denim jeans and lengthy dark blue dress to match, she bites her lip and looks at Santana with hopeful eyes. "H-How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful." Now that she's done with her makeup, Santana steps toward Rachel and press a brief light kiss on her lips. "I was kind of hopping Dani and Marley would join us, but I understand them wanting to be alone.." She walks to check her phone; there is a big party at the club tonight and she just wants to make sure things are going good, even though her and Rachel are going to drop by later. "Does you mom need a ride?" She asks while her eyes focused on her phone.

"Uh, no she has the directions." Rachel says before quickly going back to the closet to grab a coat to wear, once she's done she walks out to her nightstand, grabs her phone and wallet. "You want me to drive, babe?" She asks.

Santana nods, "Please. I got angry enough because the drivers here are stupid." She answers and put her phone in her purse. She walks to where Rachel is standing and links their arms, "Let's go, my queen." She says, but tilts her head and leans closer to Rachel, "I think I just got drunk by how good you smell." She tells her wife with a smile.

Thus, they depart from the house. Rachel and Santana took their time since they left earlier than they really expected, Rachel played their date night playlist to keep Santana's 'Passenger Seat Road Rage' at a minimum, and it did! It kept things smooth on the drive to the restaurant. Kurt had texted Santana and said that he was meeting them at the restaurant since he was in the area. When they get to the restaurant there was a person standing by one of the parking spots that was close to restaurant, the person had a sign with Santana's name on it. Rachel parked in that spot; Santana showed her ID to the man so they could keep their car there, then it was time to walk in. Of course, Rachel made sure to help Santana walk every step of the way, not that she needed it, but it was nice to see Rachel so supportive 24/7 and then some. The couple got lead to the VIP section and there they saw Kurt already waiting for them since his name was under their guest list, Santana kept a smile on her face at the sight of Kurt as the three of them sat down in their seat.

"So Kurt, how did the shopping with Santana go?" Rachel asks even though she already knew how it went; she just wanted to hear Kurt's side.

Kurt chuckled. "It went fine; I had a great time hanging out with Santana like I always do." He states.

"Duh, I'm fabulous." Santana says and grins at Kurt. "We had so much fun at the clothes store," She laughs, "And the restaurant we ate lunch at was so good, I have to take you there some day, babe." She turns to Rachel and says.

Rachel smiles at Santana. "I'm glad the both of you had fun." She nods then looks at Kurt and pouts some. "So do you hate me or something?" She asks.

"N-No?" Kurt raises a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you and I never hang out anymore." Rachel shrugs and purses her lips.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "We all hang out literally every week; you and I never hang out because when you're not working on a project, you're trying to rest." He states. "You know me Rach, I'd love to hang with you any day you want, I just need a time to be able to do so."

"Good point.." Rachel slightly smiles then leans back in her spot.

Santana watches the two interact with her hands gently caressing her belly. "Maybe you too can have a spa day together." She suggests suddenly.

Rachel shook her head. "No, not that the idea doesn't sound good, it's my stupid insecurity." She says before looking down.

"We could see a play, like old times." Kurt suggests.

_'Great, Santana, you're supposed to make her feel better, not worse.'_ Santana sighs and mumbles she's sorry. "A play sounds like something you'd both enjoy.." She looks at Kurt, "But don't just talk about it, actually do it." She says, then pick up her glass of water and drink from it.

"Did someone say play?" Shelby says from behind Kurt as she turns to sit next to him. "Hi all." She smiles.

"Hi mom." Rachel gently waves. "Kurt was offering to take me to a play, don't know which one.." She smiles then leans against Santana gently. "Babe." Rachel looks at Santana with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana takes Rachel's hand and kiss it; Rachel is not aware to just how much power she has on Santana's mood, or her life in general. She then turns to her mother in law with a calm expression, "Good evening." She says, "How are you? How is Beth?" She asks politely.

"Oh, Beth is upset with me because I wouldn't let her stay at home to study." Shelby explains. "It's hard being a parent to a kid who could actually do your taxes better than you can.." She purses her lips some.

Rachel keeps close to Santana while Shelby was talking, she could agree with how hard it is being a parent, especially since Dani was practically an adult... Well, mentally she was practically an adult when Rachel found her, and with her charm and Santana's comfortable person, they turned Dani from the shy, street-life-is-the-only-life attitude to a kid once more before it was too late. "Hey San, could you imagine if our baby turns to be one of those genius kids like Beth?" She asks.

"I'm having a hard time seeing that happening," She softly giggles, then explains herself, "They're going to be surrounded with people who either create art or are obsessed with it; you, Kurt, Shelby, their sister.." She says, but then shrugs, "But if they'd be genius, we'll get them into the best school and let them do our taxes, because I hate that.."

Clock was striking down, 60 seconds away from the New Year, Shelby decided to go over to the bar and get some light drinks since she was driving; light meaning no alcohol. As for Rachel and Santana, they were sitting at their table, counting along the seconds as it passes, of course at midnight is when they have to kiss. This year was a very eventful one for Rachel and Santana, and right now Rachel is hoping that she is over her breakdowns, if not, then she isn't quite sure how she will be able to be strong, because she knows she needs to for Santana's sake. Rachel loves Santana, no doubt about that, so much so that she wants to be better for them, she knows Santana can only take so much in life and absolutely does not want to have her weight being on Santana's shoulders for much longer. 10 seconds, Kurt knows what's up so he's taking his leave to join Shelby for that drink. 9 seconds... Rachel's heart is racing like it did when they first kissed, her hand grazing Santana's cheek. 8 seconds... Santana leaning closer, her lower lip bitten as she gazes into her wife's sparkling baby brown eyes, and loving the every bit of the good times she saw in them. 7 seconds... They whisper their "I Love you's" to each other. 6 seconds, they close any distance that was between them within the means of the booth. 5 seconds, their noses gently brush against each other. 4 seconds, their lips inch closer to each other, the girls are struggling to keep the distance, especially when they're this close. 3... 2... 1...

"Happy New Year!" Roared the people in the restaurant.

Rachel and Santana's lips mush together, the perfect mixture of the temptation and the joyous occasion only emphasized the kiss to a slightly higher level than normal, not that their kisses needed the higher level, but damn did it ever help.

Santana's lips linger on Rachel's a bit longer, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of home they provide. This year is going to be family focused; they worked hard in the past couple of years to get to the point where they'd be able to put their family first without hurting their financial status. They'll take care of their kids and one another and hopefully life would give them a break from any drama. Santana moves back and looks at Rachel, her eyes full of love, "Happy New Year, mi amor." She tells her and wipes the smudge of her own lipstick from the sides her wife's lips.

"H-Happy New Year.." Rachel calmly smiles as she gently rubs Santana's nose with hers some more. "I think... Last year had its ups and downs, but... We still have each other, and our family... I have a feeling I can fight my demons with you guys at my side.."

Santana remains close, her thumb grazing Rachel's cheek bone and then she plays with some hair that found its way to the front. "I swore to protect you and be to always be there because I love you." She says, "You're my queen, I'd give anything for your happiness and well being. Yours and our children's, of course." As long as Rachel is willing to fight, Santana has no doubt that they're going to be alright. Together they're unstoppable and they have two main reasons to be their best version of themselves, so yeah, this year has great potential.

"Look at them…" Kurt motions his head towards the direction of Rachel and Santana. "They are just the happiest couple on planet-freakin' Earth." He lets out a sigh.

Shelby looks at the couple and smiles, she's more than proud of her daughter for finding such a great woman like Santana. "Oh, come on Kurt." She says. "You shouldn't rain on their parade for being happy; you should try to get a partner to lead your own float alongside theirs." Shelby looks at him.

Kurt slowly nods and leans his back against the counter. "It's just hard, I have not had good luck with dating since Blaine and I got divorced, either the people that are datable are too young, too jerk-ish, or so… So… Unlike what Blaine was…" He states with a frown. "My last kiss, believe it or not was with Marley's adopted brother…"

Shelby was in mid drink when Kurt said that, and it almost shot through her nose due to the shock of hearing this. "Oh my god." She grabs a napkin and wipes her face. "Kurt…" As much as Shelby wanted to tell Kurt how wrong that was, she remembers she had a bad experience with Noah back in 2011. "D-Did you two just kiss?" She asks.

"Yup… Although deep down I wish there was more." Kurt states in a somewhat hurt tone. "I know Elliot very well, and I know how great of a man he is…" He continues. "But I know how wrong it would have been if I had allowed him to continue, allow myself to continue, allowed us to continue with… That…"

Shelby understood all too well, these were words she thought in her head as well when she had that brief stint with Noah. "I get it, you know… I have good faith in you though." She states then grazes Kurt's shoulder. "You're a successful businessman; you work at one of the biggest fashion lines on the planet… I mean, that alone is amazing." She continues.

Kurt smiles a bit, he nods slowly still. "Doesn't change the fact that I am still alone, and I have literally no confidence now…" He states. "Divorce does that to a person that didn't want the divorce in the first place."

"You know what…" Shelby growls under her breath, gently cups Kurt's jaw with one hand and places a gentle kiss against his lips, holding them there a few seconds before moving back. "Stop being such a downer, Hummel." She demands in a voice similar to what she had back when she taught at Carmel High. "I will not have it, young man." She continues. "You're absolutely handsome and cute, you got a great job, a better personality, and you have all the makings to be the best boyfriend to a handsome guy who will love you like Blaine, but infinite times better."

Kurt was lost for a few moments; he did not expect Shelby to not only speak to him in such an assertive manner, not that he minded. But he didn't expect the kiss, granted it wasn't a romantic kiss, but still it was completely unexpected. For a split second he didn't see Shelby when she was talking, he saw a good mixture of Rachel and Santana, but more motherly. Which it scared him a slight amount, but suddenly his confidence was lifted a bit, his smile wasn't forced or sarcastic. "Th-Thank you, Shelby." Kurt smiled and rose up a bit. "Thank you so much." He says.

Shelby just smirked and nodded. "You better have listened to my words, I don't want to have to get irritated with you." She says then hooks an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>While the foursome enjoyed their dinner, Rachel and Santana acted all cute with each other and then parted ways so the couple could check how everything were going at the club, Dani and Marley had a more relaxed night, just the two of them.<p>

Dani feels highly motivated to learn and eager to start practicing all the things she was learning at college, so during the week between Christmas and tonight, the young woman got herself some equipment to have at home. She wanted to work on her skills and get better; music production is her future and she wants to be the best.  
>That week also was the one before Marley's last week at home. The couple made sure to spend as much time as they could with one another; they watched movies together, cuddled, visit their favorite places in the city and kiss, they kissed a lot. Also, Dani set her mind on cooking her girlfriend home meals every single day, no matter how busy or tired she was. Dani tried not to talk much about Marley leaving, she kept the mantra of savoring every moment she has with her girlfriend. They both looked at the other longer, they touched more, even the simplest touches, like brushing their hands when the move next to each other, they talked and laughed and took pictures. At night, while Dani was sleeping, Marley stayed up and worked on her own variation to their favorite song which she planned to perform for her girlfriend before she was leaving. Glancing at Dani while the woman was sleeping, made it even clearer to Marley that she had to come back. She saw how Dani was looking for her in her sleeping and settling in tightly cuddling with her pillow, sniffing it while dreaming. She was going to serve her country, then come back to her spot next to the woman she loves.<p>

Tonight, Dani made their dinner a little more special. She hung some lights around the living room and their dining table, played a relaxing music and tried a new recipe. Thanks to her mother being her girlfriend's boss, Marley got the night off and came home in time to see the apartment all set up and smell the scent of Dani's cooking. She was instructed to not go into the kitchen, mainly because Dani want her to see what she was wearing, but also because Marley always taste everything before she serve it. Dani told her to go take a shower and dress casually, but nicely, then come back. In the meantime, she set everything up; she even got them a non-alcoholic champagne.

"Bunny," Dani is so glad that Marley lets her call her that, even if it's only in the privacy of their home, "The food is ready. Are you?" She calls out.

Marley's head rose up from the desk in their room. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." She says aloud as she quickly puts away her notebook in the bottom drawer of the desk. Marley got up from the seat, walked out of the room and took in the aroma of the food. She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend working hard on it, it was indeed one of those things that she was gonna miss the second she boarded that plane. "Whatcha make?"

"We have plum and rosemary lamb shanks with mashed potatoes with sautéed mushrooms." Dani says with pride and walks to Marley, "I'm not telling you what's for dessert, but you can guess part of it." She says more quietly, flushing red at her own comment. She places a kiss on the side Marley's lips and takes her hand, guiding her to the small table.

Marley blinks a couple times after Dani's kiss, then follows her to the table. "I hope more of those lips is part of it." She says quietly. "The food smells great though, babe."

"I hope you'd like it." Dani likes cooking and she loves doing it for Marley; it makes her happy that her girlfriend enjoys something she makes and that she's able to take care of her and give back, even a little bit, to the woman who does so much for her. "I got us a non-alcoholic champagne. Should we open them now and make a toast or something?" She asks and bites her lip.

"By all means." Marley sits down and looks at Dani lovingly. "What should the toast be for?" She asks.

"Open it and pour some into the glasses, then I'll tell you." Dani answers with a grin.

Marley rolls her eyes, then does what Dani tells her to, she struggled with the bottle a bit but eventually got it open. She then pours the champagne into the glasses, sets the bottle aside, then slides a glass over to where Dani can get it.

"Thank you. What am I going to do without your strength?" Dani says the last part more weakly and graze Marley's hand. She takes a deep breath and put a smile on her face, "In a few hours a new year will start and for us it's really going to be new," She starts, "I love you, Marley Rose, and this toast is for our future together and for you, my brave girlfriend. I'm proud of you for going after what you want and serving for your country, you're my hero." How she managed not to cry, Dani doesn't know. She smiles at Marley and takes another deep breath.

Marley takes in what Dani said and then some, she wanted to cry in all honesty, but she knows that it's not what Dani needs to see right now. "Th-Thank you, Dani.." She says quietly. "I'm not as brave, nor would I ever be as brave as you are... In spite of all you had to go through, you still smile, you're still able to stand tall and take what life throws at you, whether it be good or bad." Marley raises her glass some. "You're the bravest soul in the world, what I do is because you give me all the strength I need... You're my reason, and that's all I honestly need." She smiles shyly.

Dani just wishes she'd strong enough until Marley comes back. "Cheers." Dani leans to peck Marley's lips and clink their glasses, then takes a sip. "Let's dig in before the food gets cold." It's a great excuse, but the truth is that she can look in Marley's eyes the whole night.

Marley sips her drink, then takes a bite out of the food, letting out an exaggerated moan from the taste. "So good!" she says.

The couple conversed some during the dinner and sent longing stares at one another. There wasn't much to clean after, because both girls barley left anything on their plate. Still, Dani wiped and returned to the fridge whatever needed to be returned, while Marley, who offered, did the dishes. It was nearly the time for the traditional kiss, so Dani asked Marley to take their drink to the living room and gets some blankets. In the meantime, she worked on the desserts; she has gone all the way this year, but that's what you do when you're not sure when your loved one is going to come back and you'd have a chance to do it again. It was mostly set up, so it doesn't take Dani much time to walk into the living room.

"I don't care that it's cheesy," She says as she walks in with a tray that has a small fondue pot and small bowls with different fruits in them, "I used your favorite chocolate and we're going to be _that_ couple for tonight." She smiles and hand the tray to Marley so she could get under the blankets.

"Oh really?" Marley holds the tray with one hand and pulls their coffee table towards them with her other hand. She carefully kicks her legs up onto the table, then sets the tray down on her lap; she sees the fruit in one of the bowls. Marley takes a strawberry, dips it in chocolate, then carefully moves it over to Dani's lips. "Open your mouth."

Dani complies; she opens her mouth and eats the piece from Marley's hands, just barely brushing her tongue on her fingers. "Yummy." She says in a childish voice. Then she does the same, but dips the fruit with just a little bit too much chocolate, and serves it to Marley. Her face shows nothing but innocent, it's not like she planned to spice the evening up, no..

Marley smirks a bit then carefully moves her tongue over the chocolate covered portion of the fruit then takes the bite. Slowly chewing while keeping a somewhat innocent look on her person, even though she is far from it for Dani.

It really takes everything in her not to roll her eyes and moan; her plan might just backfired. She licks the chocolate from her fingers and glance at the clock, just a bit longer. She decides to take another strawberry, dips it in the melted chocolate and eats it. She's never been a sexy person or felt too comfortable with any type of seduction, but she and Marley know each other more perfectly well that she can just be herself and it'll do the trick.

"Hey, Dani?" Marley calls out as she leans back a bit in her spot.

"Hmm?" Dani gives Marley a curious look as she pulls the blankets up a bit more.

"Thank you for everything." Marley says with a smile. "The night is just perfect, and it's all because of you."

Though she wasn't looking for a thank you, it's nice to be appreciated and especially by the one you love. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, you deserve it and much more." Dani says and scoots closer. She never thought of herself as a romantic person, but the universe sent her Marley and with her moms being the queens of romance, at some point it changed in her.

Marley sets the tray on the stand beside the sofa, then brushes some hair from Dani's face. "You're all I need in life, nothing and no one can compare to you." She says with confidence.

Dani's heart skips a beat hearing those words. "I love you and I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you in my life." She says. She places one hand on Marley's shoulder and uses her finger from her free hand to trace the girl's jawline.

Marley looks into Dani's eyes, and every time their eyes would meet, the world stops in its tracks. "Is it bad luck to kiss right before New Years?" She asks.

"I don't know, but we're not taking any risks this year." With how hard it is to not kiss Marley now, Dani isn't going to and they're going to wait the few minutes that's left.

"Damn." Marley says while smiling slightly. It was so close to midnight, if only the clock ticked faster..

Dani giggles at how impatient Marley is, though she feels the same. She uses the time to straddle Marley's lap and now she can more comfortably wraps her arm around her girlfriend's neck. Dani presses her body more into Marley, when she feels the girl's arms around her middle and her heart beats fast. She looks at the clock while moving her free hand in Marley's hair. When it was a minute left, she turns to face Marley and whispers '"60 seconds". They look at each other's eyes, letting their hands roam on the other's body as they count the seconds in their hearts. They can feel each other's breath on their face and almost taste them. They keep looking one another, admiring all the little details on their faces. Their breathing match and they're pretty sure that so does their heartbeats.  
>How amazing it is to find someone you have such a deep connection with? And for that someone to be your soul mate.<br>The stare feels like the most comfortable thing in the world. Being this close makes them want the world to stop.

They get to ten and starts whispering the countdown.

7, they both lick their lips.

5, their hold on each other tightens and they lean forward.

4.

3, they can't even hear the music anymore. All they _can_ hear is their breaths and the whispering.

2.

The one is barely heard because they crush their lips together. They close their eyes and completely give themselves to the kiss. All the emotions are mixed together as they melt in each other's arms. Whatever this year brings, one thing is certain and that's their feeling and that bring them so much strength.

Marley's hand grazes Dani's waist during the kiss, her chest rising and falling fast due to the magic of their kiss. A soft moan escapes Marley as her other hand grazes the back of Dani's neck, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Dani lost herself to Marley. The way she's touching her, kissing her, that passion is driving her absolutely crazy. Her hands holding tightly the back of Marley's head, to keep her from moving away, and her hips starting to move back and forwards. It's getting harder to breath, but Dani doesn't want to stop.

Marley slowly stopped the kiss to allow Dani to breathe; she gazes into the other woman's eyes. "I love you... So fucking much.. You know that?" She asks quietly.

"I love you more." Dani reply while trying to catch her breath. She balances herself using one hand on Marley's shoulder and sends the other one under the girl's shirt. Her girlfriend got in such amazing shape, getting ready for her service and Dani is so into it; like she needed the woman to get more attractive.. "Your body.. So perfect." It's almost sounds like a moan coming out of her mouth.

"Only from me working on it... Your body is naturally perfect." Marley slowly lifts Dani's shirt up. "And I will never get tired of your perfection."

Dani never saw her body as even close to that, but Marley makes her feel good about herself.. She makes her feel good about life in general. Dani lifts her hands to help Marley take her shirt off, then they switch. She leans close to peck Marley's lips and then gets off her lap to lie on the sofa. She spreads her legs and gestures with her finger for the other woman to come closer.

Marley crawls slowly and leans in a bit to kiss at Dani's neck, making each kiss longer than the last. One hand grazes Dani's inner thigh and moves towards the woman's center.

Dani just moves her fingertips along the back of Marley's neck. Her back arches a bit and her hips slightly moving; the touch feels so nice and she wants more. "Baby, our pants.." She lets out with a shaky voice, "I want to feel your body against mine."

"Yes, ma'am." Marley responds in a sultry tone, she helps Dani out of her pants and panties. She nearly moans out at the sight of her girlfriend's exposed body, but that needed to wait until after Marley is stark as well. The brunette rids herself of pants and boxers then carefully lays against Dani. Finally, their lips mesh against each other for a few moments. Marley rises up a bit, then lifts up one of Dani's legs to where her foot would rest on Marley's shoulder. Her left hand moves down towards Dani's center, she stops to look into her girlfriend's eyes. "R-Ready?" She asks.

Dani can barely form any words. She's so excited, her body craves her girlfriend's touch and her heart is racing. The mixture of how incredibly hot Marley looks with her wanting to take care of Dani, makes the young woman to want it so badly. Marley didn't do anything yet, but she already has to bite her lip in order to suppress a moan. A faint 'please' escape her lips as she tries to find something to hold on to besides Marley's neck.

Marley nods and runs her middle and ring fingers against Dani's center; she keeps a slow pace going for a little while before she slides them inside of Dani. Once they're inside, Marley starts grind against Dani's other leg.

"M-Marls.." Dani moans at the amazing sensation that goes through her body. She opens her eyes to look at her beautiful girlfriend; she smells her sweet perfume and feels how she's skillfully pleasuring her and herself at the same time. She leaves one hand to grip the sofa and sends the other to graze Marley's abs for a bit, then moves to cup her breast.

"D-Dani..." Marley leans slightly to lock lips with Dani, being careful to not put too much pressure on her leg since she had it somewhat pinned. She keeps her pace going with her fingers, but to add some more oomph to what she was doing, she twirls her fingers all around inside Dani.

Feeling that, Dani digs her fingers into Marley's shoulder and tightening her hold on the couch. She might be a little sore the next day, but she wants Marley to kiss her. She keeps quietly moaning in pleasure, feeling the pressure building inside of her and by every thrust, she gets closer and closer. She shuts her eyes, thinking only about her good she's feeling and how strong her feelings for Marley are. She's bucking her hips faster, almost uncontrollably, "Ohh.. I.." Her orgasm washes through her while her muscles clench. She breath Marley's names out as her body and slightly shakes.

Seeing Dani in such a way just capitalizes how into her Marley is currently, the bucking of Dani's hips helped Marley a slight amount while she was bucking her own. Marley moved her fingers out of Dani and let her leg down, and then she just gazed at Dani's body, enjoying the sight of it thoroughly. "H-How are you able to look more beautiful as time goes on, what's your secret?" She asks with a shy smile.

"You see, I have this girlfriend that loves me and makes me feel good about myself no matter what." Dani says, having more control of her breathing, and opens her eyes. She looks at the other woman and it's like there is a glow around her. "Speaking of.." She licks her lips and blush, "Why don't you come closer so I could help you?" They've been together for so long, but still Dani feels somewhat awkward about sex, mainly when it comes to putting things into words. She moves her hands back to Marley's breasts and grazing them softly.

"Help me how?" Marley asks and smirks as she moves herself closer to Dani. She brushes her nose against the crook of Dani's neck, then moves her hands to Dani's waist.

Now not only her cheeks are covered with a strong color of red, but the top of her ears and part of her chest is too. She gulps, then opens her mouth a few times, trying to get some words out, but having too much trouble. She sits up against the couch arm, now having a much easier access target. One of her hands roams around Marley's back, while the other finds its way between the other woman's legs. "L-Like this." She tries to sound sexy, but it still sounds so innocent.

Marley's face shaded crimson the second she felt where Dani's hand was. She lets out a soft moan of pleasure, then shoots a pleading look towards the woman. "Yes..."

Dani's face lit up knowing what she's doing brings pleasure to her girlfriend. Marley is already pretty worked up, so Dani's fingers are moving in a rather fast pace against her clit. In their new position, Dani can also kiss and nibble Marley's neck and use her free hand to cup her breast. This part she knows well, she knows Marley's body better than her own; she loves it and is willing to spend all the time in the world to get her girlfriend to feel like she did moments ago.

Almost instinct, one of Marley's hands move back to Dani's center, giving her some of the same pleasure from before but slightly amplified. She gently nibbles on Dani's lips whilst moaning.

"Fuck!" Dani really doesn't curse often, but she's so sensitive and when Marley's touched her again, it felt like a shock wave went through her. Yes, watching Marley definitely turned her on again, but there is no way she's going to have a second orgasm before her girlfriend experienced even one. Her fingers move faster, less gentle, and she pulls Marley into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues fight for dominance as Marley's finger pace matches Dani's, her thumb dabbing against the other woman's clit. She starts breathing sharp and heavy whenever their mouths part. Marley's body started to shake some from what Dani was doing to her.

When the kiss break, Dani moves back to assaulting Marley's neck with her lips, and moaning in her ear. She doesn't slow down, she loves having Marley against her and that she can show her affection. Her free hand is holding her girlfriend's body, allowing her to enjoy herself to the fullest.

"D-Dani..." Marley furrowed her eyebrows a little bit as her hips move faster against Dani's fingers; she lets out soft whimpers of pleasure whilst doing so.

"I'm right here, baby." Dani whispers, "You're so beautiful." She tells her and returns to kissing her neck.

Marley gives Dani a slow nod in the midst of her riding, her body shakes more and more. "M-Mmm..." She lets out and her hips continue to move.

Dani starts to shake too, her body needs the release so badly. She rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "B-Babe, I d-don't think I can hold it for much longer." She somehow lets out.

"M-Me neither..." Marley moves her fingers as fast as she could, her other hand moves through Dani's hair as she breathes heavy and fast. "Dani... Dani... Ahh!" She sharply moans as her body finally gets its release.

"Oh my god, M-Marley!" Dani release follows and their moans mix in the small apartment. Her body tenses up, then relaxes completely. She pants as her back falls back to the couch. An amazing ending to a perfect night.

Marley slowly lies against Dani; she rests her head upon the woman's chest and runs her hand along the side of her body. "Th-That was... Just perfect.. Beyond that actually..." She says in-between breaths.

"I love you, my bunny." Dani says, her eyes already closed, and plays with Marley's hair. She reaches for the nearest pillow and adjusts her body to a more comfortable position, then lets out a yawn. "Baby can you pull the blankets up?" She asks in a tired voice.

Marley obliges and pulls up the blankets over their bodies, she then brushes her nose against Dani's chest. "I love you too, my muse..." She quietly says with a calm smile. "And Happy New Year.."

"Happy New Year." Dani says back and smiles too. Yet another great night for both of them to cherish and remember when they are away from each other. Her girlfriend is leaving soon, but right now they're together, as close as a couple can be, and Dani can't be happier. 'Make every moment count' that the decision she made and that's what she's doing. She places her arms around Marley's lower back and kisses her head. Safe and sound in her arms, Dani hopes that no harm will come to her and like Marley promised when they were young, she will come back to her. Dani mumbles a faint 'Good night', then falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your thoughts in the reviews.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who follow and read the story.**

**'till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

* * *

><p>After New Year's, the days went by too fast for Dani liking; it was great spending so much time with her girlfriend, but in the back of her mind, Dani knew it's going to end soon and she won't see Marley for a long time. Talking to each other for a few minutes or video chatting once in who know how long, would be fine, but not nearly enough. Dani tried her best to not think about it, not yet, not while Marley is still her and she still kissing her in the morning and falling asleep in her arms.<p>

It's not easy for Marley as well; she's excited that the day is almost here and that she's finally going to serve and be take part in protecting her country, but leaving Dani and her family is difficult. Even though the separation going to be hard to get used to, Marley was glad that she and Marley made the weeks prior to it count. She had no doubt that her girlfriend will have the support to keep her on her feet and that she'll do wonderful things until they reunite, she also knows how Dani work and that's why she didn't push her to talk about the issue. They did kiss more and cuddle and Marley told her more often how much she loves her, that everything will be alright and that their life together just began and will be amazing once she comes back.

Now it's the day before the departure. The couple has early dinner with their family later, but it's still noon and Dani was home early. They ate lunch together, then Marley wanted to check her bag one last time, so she went to the room while Dani finished the dishes.

A few minutes later, Dani enters the room and sits on the bed. "I'm glad it worked out with your mom working at my mom's club, it gave you more time to see each other and now we're all get to have dinner together, which didn't happen in a long time." She says as she turns to lie on her stomach at the end of the bed, keeping her eyes on the other woman.

"Imagine how I feel." Marley eyes Dani and gives her a slight smile. "My mom gets a good job, and I know that she's safe while doing her job... You know?" She says as she crawls on the bed and lies beside Dani, she rests her arm across the other woman's back.

"I thought you were going to repack." Dani giggles and leans for a quick kiss. "I understand," She says, going back on topic, "She could finally live a little and with her working there, it'd keep us closer." She tells Marley and rests her head on her hands.

"And here I thought we were already close enough as is." Marley gets up and crawls over Dani, straddles the woman's waist. "To answer your other question, I was repacking until someone flawlessly cute crawled on our bed and distracted me." She says as she leans down, moves some hair from Dani's neck then brushes her nose against it.

Dani giggles and tilts her head for possible kisses that may come. "I meant your mom and I can stay close, you dork." She says and sticks her tongue out. "And I just came here to keep you company and wash my eyes with your beauty, totally harmless.. You're the one who climbed on top of me." Dani points out, grinning.

"Well, what also helps out with you distracting me, outside of you being so frick-fracking adorable." Marley states before placing a couple kisses on Dani's neck. "Is your sweet scent, the curves in your body..." She moves a bit to the side so she can look at Dani face to face. "Your beautiful eyes, and amazing haircut.." she bites her lip slightly. "But the thing that helps distracts me the most from you..." Her hand slides down to Dani's rear, gives it a gentle swat then grips it. "Your perfect ass..." She says in a serious tone, and then laughs a bit.

The gasp that Dani lets out echoed in the room. God, her heart is already racing and she feels a shiver goes down her spine. She's going to miss this so much. She bit her lip and lifts her ass up a bit, then says, "You better remember that when you're away, remember what's waiting for you at home." She then turns around, a serious expression on her face, "And don't forget that you're mine and mine only." It almost sounds like a growl came out when she finishes the sentence. Dani is maybe a shy person, but when it comes to Marley, she can get really jealous and possessive over her. Her hands go under her girl's shirt, tracing her fingers over her abs, "I'm not sharing you with anyone." She can't really pull an intimidating face, but it doesn't mean she's not trying.

Marley's hand slides from Dani's ass to her waist under her shirt, she then moves closer to her girlfriend and smiles some more. "I wouldn't want you to share me at all.." She says, then rests her forehead upon Dani's.

"I know." Dani's face softens, "I just know I have the perfect woman as a girlfriend, who wouldn't want you, huh?" She brings her hands to Marley's face. "Unfortunately for them, they can only look and I'm barely ok with that." She closes the distance between their lips and places a couple of soft kisses on Marley's lips.

"Perfect... I think you got me mixed up with you again, love." Marley shyly smiles at Dani. "God... Have I got amazing things planned for when I'm back for good, and it involves you." She states.

Dani blushes furiously and looks aside for a few seconds. "It's not fair of you to leave me with those thoughts right when you're about to leave for a long time." She turns back to look at Marley and pouts.

"When, uh.." Marley gulps. "When do we have to go?" She asks somewhat quietly.

"We need to start getting ready soon." Dani answers and moves her hands around Marley's waist. "We asked to have dinner early so you could get a good night's sleep, so we can't be late." She says and bites her lip.

"Alrighty.." Marley says calmly. "Although, it's my last day with you for a while.. Just pointing that out." She gently taps Dani's nose. "And right now I am hungry for your lips." Marley blushes some.

"As I recall, you wanted to be home early." Dani raises her brow, "And now you've started something we both can't finish, which is a mean." Her hips slightly buck into Marley's.

Marley bites her lip some, then she shifts her leg in-between Dani's. "I'm sorry." She says and makes a slightly sad face. "I didn't mean to be so mean to you." She looks down and continues to bite her lip.

"Yeah, you're so sorry.." Dani chuckles and shakes her head. "Did you finish repacking?" She asks and pulls Marley closer.

"Yes, ma'am." Marley nods a couple times. "And I got the order number for my uniform, sent in the mailing address for here so I can send you letters, and I got my request in for occasional Skype access." She lists.

"We have the best dirty talk." Dani laughs and pecks Marley's lips, "So everything is basically done, right?" She moves one hand to her face. "We'll set the alarm when we get back and I'll make you something to eat in the morning.." She says and takes a deep breath. "But we'd be late if we won't start getting ready.." Dani bites her lips for a second, blushing again, "Maybe we could.. You know.." She can't bring herself to suggest it, so instead, Dani glance towards the direction of their bathroom, then back at Marley.

"Oh.." Marley smirks. "Yes, let's take a nice shower... A really nice shower." She says as her hand lowers back down to Dani's ass, giving it another grab.

"Mmm..." Dani's eyes close for a few seconds. "In order for us to do so, you need to let go of my ass for a couple of minutes." She manages to say, but keeps blushing. When Marley turns to the side, Dani pecks her lips and gets up. "By the way, you're going to explain why we're late." She tells Marley with a serious face and takes her hand, pulling her off the bed and starts walking to have the best shower both of them going to have for a very long time.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the young couple was outside Millie's door. The shower took them longer than they anticipated, though it was worth every second. They had to rush and get ready, since Dani already got a text from her mom stating they were late.<br>It really was a long time since both families were able to get together; they saw each other separately, for work or just to hang out, but it's been a while since they all sat around the same table.  
>On their way from the car to the door, the girls saw Elliot's and Dani's moms' cars outside and as close as they got, they could smell the aroma of the women's cooking. Marley knocked on the door with her free hand, since the other was holding Dani's, and they waited.<p>

The door opened a few moments later, "Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Santana says sarcastically, her eyebrow perfectly raised. "It's not like this dinner is for you or something and you asked us to be here early.." She complains while grazing her belly and looking knowingly at the young couple, waiting to hear their made up excuse. To be honest, she wasn't annoyed that they were late; Millie, Elliot and her wife aren't a bad company to be around, it's just that she felt weird earlier and the way here wasn't pleasant because people in New York simply cannot drive.

Dani stands there, giving Marley a look that say, _'You're on your own, bunny.'_ And tries not to blush too much or laugh.

Marley stammers for a few moments. "I.. I.. Well, you see the traffic.."

"This is why I am the actor of the family." Elliot walks out of the kitchen with a grin on his face. "Hey sis, hey kiddo." He folds his arms while keeping his smile.

Marley just gave him a dirty look for a response as she walks past them to go greet her mom.

"Nice of you to leave me here, Marls!" Dani calls after her and laughs. She walks over to her mom, kissing her and giving her a hug. She then bends and smiles, "Hey, future sibling." She says to Santana's belly, earning a big, bright smile from the woman. She steps over to where Elliot stands and gives him a big hug, "Hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elliot returns the hug. "When are we having another game night?" He asks.

Dani's immediate reaction is to say she'll check with Marley and go back to him, but she then she remembers that she don't need to. She sighs and tries to smile, "Soon, for sure." She grazes his arm, "I'm going to say hi to my mom for a sec." She tells him and enters the kitchen.

It's not like she meant to spy, but Santana ended up watching this short interaction and her heart broke a little for her daughter. She wants to be angry at Marley for causing her daughter pain, but she can't; she believes in what Marley is going to do, she and Rachel would just have to keep their daughter on her feet until they reunite.

By the time she gets to where the three women are, her face is relaxed again. "Hey, mom." She tells Rachel and hugs her, "I get that traffic was bad." She giggles.

Rachel hugs Dani tightly and smiles at her. "You'd be surprised.." She shakes her head and chuckles some. "You look great though, dear. Did you start some new unneeded workout regimen?" She asks.

'It's called my girlfriend is going away for a couple of years.' Dani thinks to herself, but she'd never say something like that aloud; just the thought brings the redness to her cheeks again. "Well, we didn't have takeout for about two weeks and pretty much improved our eating habits.." She answers, glancing at Marley. She then turns to Millie and smiles, "Hey, thanks for having all of us tonight." She says to the woman without moving away from her mom.

Marley's eyes look over at Dani, she smirks some towards her direction. _'We both know what it actually is..'_ She chuckles.

Millie smiles at the young girls while she cooks. "Well, I won't get to see my daughter for a while so.." She sighs and focuses on the food. "It's no problem, sweetie." Millie says.

"M-Mom, things will be fine." Marley says as she grazes her mother's shoulder. "I promise." She continues, but Millie stays focused on cooking the food. Marley sighs and walks over to Rachel and Dani. "I think.. I am going to go to my old room, see if maybe there is anything of my old stuff still inside.." She informs Dani before leaving the room.

Dani watched the scene and she gets how Millie feels; it's a different struggle, a different pain, but they are both going to be away from someone they care deeply about and it's hard. When this day was far away, it was easier to share her concerns with Marley, but now she doesn't want to make her feel guilty or bad for going after her dream and she especially doesn't want Marley to be more worried about her than she already knows she is. So Dani sighs, she places a kiss on her mother's cheek and goes after her girl. She walks to Marley's room, knowing this house like she knows her own and feels almost like she feels there. She enters the room and steps towards Marley, "Remember the first time we said 'I love you' to each other?" She asks calmly, with a smile on her face, "It was on your bed, after I freaked out about you enlisting. You said it and I almost fainted.. It's still one of the best days of my life."

"It was the best day of my life so far, because it put that needed capitalization on our relationship." Marley says calmly as she runs her hand across the bed. "Then.. We first made love on this bed... We had no clue as to what we were doing." She chuckles softly. "We still have no clue, as to what we're doing when we.. But that didn't matter and still doesn't, because we know each other so well, inside and out..." She looks at Dani with sad eyes. "This place holds a lot of memories, and my mom is afraid that I won't be able to make any more memories here as a family..."

"Babe, I'd be the first to jump up and down if you were to stay so I could be in your arms and know you're safe." Dani starts, taking a seat next to her girlfriend, "But you're so passionate about your dream and I'm sure she's proud of you, because I kinda know how she feels." She places a hand on her girlfriend's back and moves it soothing movements, "I told you that you can't promise me anything and it didn't change, but I'll pray every day for your safety and I'll wait every moment of every day to hear from you and for the day you'll come back to me forever." Dani tells herself not to cry, she needs to be strong for Marley. She worked hard enough to not break apart the day before Marley leaves. "I'm here, Elliot and my moms are here and we will take care of your mom, I promise." She tells her and places her head on her shoulder.

Marley's lips quiver as tears start to form; she sniffles and holds Dani as tight as she could. "I love you.." She whispers. "S-So much..."

This is exactly the reason why Dani doesn't let herself be an emotional wreck, Marley needs her. "I love you too, Marls, forever." She says and hold Marley as tightly, "We're going to come back here together once you're home for good.. And one day we'll come back here to drop the kids with their grandma so we could have some alone time, they'll play here and maybe even have a cousin or more." She tells her girlfriend and places a kiss on her girlfriend's head. Her therapist says it's good to have plans, hopes and goals for the future, having a family with Marley is one of, if not the biggest, dream Dani has. But Dani has to face with lots of sleepless nights until then..

Elliot walked up the stairs to see Marley and Dani hugged up, although it wasn't like one of those times where he would catch the two making out and he would scare them for the sake of being the younger brother. He walks in and sits beside the two; he looks down at the floor, just listening to his sister crying so much. Elliot wrapped an arm around the two and held them. "Marls..."

Marley looked over at her brother; she sniffles some and holds on to him as well as Dani, keeping them as close as she could for as long as she could, for she had no clue really if she was going to return home. "E-Elliot... Take care of Dani as often as you can... I only trust you."

"I will... But you're coming back, I promise." Elliot says with some confidence. "You're a strong woman, you have Dani's spirit going to war with you, you WILL survive, and you will come home a better woman than before." He continues with a smile. "Well, hopefully better." Elliot jokes.

Marley smiles a bit, then nudges him with her elbow. "You're such an ass." She says while slightly laughing. She quickly looks at Dani with a calm smile. "Babe... You'll be strong for me, right?" She asks, even though she knows the answer already, she just wants the validation.

Dani slightly nods. She probably needed to hear Elliot's words at least as much as Marley needed them. "I'll be right here for you." She says, still holding in to Marley, "Just remember why you're there and stay safe." The only things she's going to give Marley are motivation and support, she needs to stay focused. "Besides, he will kill me after I'll beat him game night after game night, so..." Dani giggles and cuddles more into Marley for protection.

Elliot stuck his tongue out at Dani but then smiled. "Yeah, I may do crazy things, but I know better than to try." He says as he looks at Marley then kissed her cheek. "C'mon, let's get dinner finished so we can eat." He gets up and walks out of the room.

Marley keeps Dani held close; she looks over at her girlfriend and gulps some. "Dani..." She calls out. "No matter what, it will always be you and me versus the world.. Right?"

Dani tucks some hair behind Marley's ear and smiles a small smile, "Like I can imagine any other life when it's not." She says and presses her lips on her girlfriend's pink ones. "Let's go eat and spend time with the fam before going back to last cuddling session." Dani says with more energy and takes Marley's hand.

Marley smiles a bit more and nods. "Yeah." she says as she takes Dani's hand, gets up, then looks over at her girlfriend. "Want to walk or be carried, my precious gem?" She asks.

"What am I going to do without you spoiling me?" Dani smiles at Marley. She steps a little closer and places a quick kiss on her cheek. "Maybe when we get home, you could carry me to bed." She says and only then realizes that her words can be taken differently than she meant, "Ah.. B-Because I might be tired and full from all the food." She hurries to add.

Marley rolls her eyes, then lifts up Dani, looking up at her slightly. "I love you." she says with a smile. "I will carry you everywhere if you want me to, that way you can give your cute little feet some rest."

"Stop being perfect or else I won't be able to let you leave." Dani tries to pout, but she's happy to be close to Marley. "I love you too, bunny." She says and starts kissing her face, "This way I can also kiss your beautiful face."

So, Marley carried Dani down the stairs, receiving a few kisses on the way. Rachel, Santana, and Millie kinda eyeballed the couple like they were a little weird for a couple moments but smiled at the fact they were adorable. Marley and Dani went to help with the cooking, Rachel and Millie got some dishes prepared, and Santana was pretty much done with standing and wanted to take a break. She walked over to the couch and decided to take a load off, watch some TV until the food was made. Elliot watched the women cook which was boring to him; he wanted to do something interesting at least... So he walked over to the couch, saw Santana and bit his lip.

"M-Mind if I join you?" Elliot asks nervously.

"Sure thing." Santana answers and pats the place next to her on the couch. She feels a little awkward since she knows what happened between the young man and her best friend, but no reason for it to come up.

"Thank you." All though this is technically Elliot's mother's home, he's a respectful young man and would not want to put anyone in a predicament to where they are annoyed or upset with him. He looks at Santana then her belly, and then at the TV. "So... What's it like being pregnant?" He asks.

Since they're practically a family by now, Santana has no problem sharing; she loves talking about her kids, but to people close to her, not random strangers. "It's not that easy and you have to be very responsible and attentive to everything that happens to your body, but it's the most amazing experience." She answers honestly and rubs her belly, "You should see how the baby kicks when Rachel is around." She tells him and giggles.

"I'd love to but, I rarely have a reason to visit you guys anymore." Elliot frowns some. "With school and Dani and I living close by, I kinda only talk to Rachel at work, then I go on my own." He states.

"First of all, we're right here and I'm pretty sure this child already misses their mommy." When there is a long or what the baby considers as long, period of time without herself or Rachel talking and suddenly they do, that's when the baby kicks the most. It's crazy, but they love it and it's so funny. "Secondly, am I sensing that someone is a bit blue?" Santana doesn't want to pressure him too much, it's not her place, but the boy is almost like her own and he reminds her of a few people she loves very much.

"No.." Elliot shook his head, then looked back at towards the kitchen, then back at Santana. "I'm worried about Dani... I mean.. I know my sister will kick ass overseas, but I also know Dani is scared out of her mind."

Santana sighs heavily, "You noticed that too, huh?" She says and also glances at the kitchen area. "We're planning to take her home with us tomorrow, but knowing her, she won't stay there for too long.." Santana looks down for a few seconds, then back at the young man, "It's going to be the biggest struggle she had to deal with in a very long time.." Santana isn't new to delicate situations that can trigger someone and bring them to a breaking point, therefore she's extremely worried. "I know you have your own fears, I've been there, but will you help us keep an eye on her?" She looks into his eyes and asks.

"Of course I will." Elliot adjusts himself a bit so he can face Santana; he nods a couple times to assure Santana. "I will try to visit her at least once a day to see how she's doing, maybe crash for a night or two so she won't be alone."

Hearing that makes her feel just a little calmer, it's good to know her daughter has someone other than them and Marley to go to. "Thank you, you're an amazing friend and I hope you know just how much you're important to her." She says and smiles. "I really hope she'd be open about her feelings.. We can only help if she'd let us in." Dani is much like Rachel when it comes to these things. Santana hopes it'd be like those times when Dani crawled into her bed, snuggled with her and pour her heart..

Elliot was about to speak when his phone rang, he picked it up and held it to his ear. "Yo... Wait, what?" He sat up a bit more and his eyes widen. "You gotta be kidding me, you cannot just..." His mouth hangs open for a few seconds. "So that's how it is... Y-You know what, screw you, man.. You're fired." He says, then hangs up his phone, letting it drop on the couch.

'What the hell?' Santana was about to say it aloud, but reminded herself that she's an adult and Elliot is Dani's friend. "That didn't sound very pleasant.." She points out, giving him the choice whether to share or change the subject.

"Not at all..." Elliot sighed and leaned back against the armrest. "Apparently my band wanted out because I am too 'obnoxious with my personality' and my manager agreed with them and tried to talk me out of being me." He sighs. "I had a gig lined up; now that's gone because I don't even have a band... Well, anymore."

Santana nods as she listens to Elliot. "Listen, I get how infuriating it is and how passionate you're about music and wanting to make it." She turns her body to him, "I've been there, Kurt and Rachel have been there.. It takes time and a lot of patience." Santana tells him. "This industry is rough and you're going to go through a lot of shit, just ask Rachel. But you have to stay true to yourself; don't let anyone change you to fit a mold. If this is the future you see for yourself, fight for it until you make it." Santana reaches for his hand and gives it a small squeeze. She knows he's going to experience a lot of disappointments, but he's a talented man and she has faith he will get his break.

Elliot nodded slowly, still ultimately bummed out about what happened. "Well, I can only hope, but now I have nothing to do Friday night and I bought a new outfit for the performance." He says as he folds his arms.

Santana remembers how it was like when she just moved here to start her life, how hard it was for her and not only for her, but for her friends as well. "Hey, I have some connection; I might be able to set something for you." She wants to cheer him up and she knows some people that might be able to help. She does that because she heard him sing and knows what he's worth; him being family has little to do with it.

Elliot looked at Santana with a gentle smile, he nods a few times. "Thank you..." He says calmly. "Am I limited to just a hand graze, or can I hug ya'?" Elliot asks.

"We hug in this family, Elliot." Santana tells him with a playful expression and opens her arms.

"Okay, good." Elliot chuckles as he leans to carefully hug Santana. "Thank you again." He says.

Rachel walked to the living room to see Elliot and Santana hugging, she cracked a smile and almost.. "Aww, so cute." Well, she did gush at the two.. Rachel folded her arms and kept her smile. "Dinner is ready, so let's get some grub."

Santana's face bright up at hearing her wife and she can feel a small kick on the left side of her belly. She grabs Elliot's hand, placing it there and gives him a 'Told ya'' look. Santana then slowly stands up and steps towards her wife, "We missed you." She tells her and places a kiss on the side of her lips.

Rachel returns the kiss, then walks with Santana to the table. When they get to the table, Rachel helps Santana into her seat. She moves to get the food on the plates so Millie can relax some; she gets the plates all set up with food, then goes to sit down in her spot next to Santana.

Elliot smiled at the food before him. "Over the lips, through the gums, watch out stomach here it comes." He says as he picks up his fork.

"Hear, hear!" Marley raises her cup and smiles over at her brother.

Dani giggled and she and Santana roll their eyes at the same time. She leans on her girlfriend's shoulder and looks at the older women, "Thank you again, everything looks really good." She says, then reaches for her glass, "Can we make a toast to Marley?" She turns to her side, where the other woman is seated, "To her courageous heart and safe return."

Santana raises her glass, feeling proud both of her daughter and Marley. Tomorrow things are going, but right now they're all together and happy. "To Marley." She says and reaches to gently squeeze her wife's hand.

"To Marley." Rachel raises her glass with a smile on her face.

Elliot raises his glass as well.

Millie looks over at her daughter, knowing that it's close to that time she lifts up her glass, giving her daughter a small smile. The older woman knew that her daughter didn't need to leave thinking that Millie didn't support her, she nods slowly. "To my daughter." She says.

Marley's fear slowly went away, now she feels like she could take ten-thousand men at war and still come out stronger from it. She stands up a slight amount, gently tapping her cup against their glasses. "And to you guys..." She says and takes a couple breaths.

* * *

><p>Dinner was delicious; they all set aside their fears and worries and enjoy the time together. Marley and Dani were affectionate more than usual, Elliot was his witty self and the adult women watched their, now grown up, kids, a little overwhelmed by how fast time flies. It's true that Santana and Rachel weren't a part of Dani's life for the first 15 years; they missed a lot and wished they could've given her a better life way earlier. But Dani is their little girl and she always will be. The three mothers gave and will continue giving everything to their children, they were there when they got hurt and help them back to their feet, they comfort them and when needed, they were strict. And the most important thing, Millie, Rachel and Santana love their children more than anything else and that can never be changed. Like a parent should be, they're proud of their kids for pursuing their dreams. Marley enlisting going to be difficult because of many different reasons and besides praying for her safe return, they all have hope in their heart that it'd be an empowering experience for everyone involved.<p>

After they helped with the dished, the younger couple remained the group the time they're going to meet the next day and said their goodbyes. Everyone was still acting brave, successfully pulling themselves together and didn't cry. The short ride home was comfortably quiet. Marley held Dani hand when they stopped at a red light; they stole glances at each other and smile. Eventually, Marley parked the car and they made their way to their apartment.

"I still to this day don't understand your mom's road rage; the people here aren't that bad of drivers." Marley states as she unlocks the door and lets Dani in. "Also, we should have went by the 7-Eleven to get some ice cream sandwiches.. That's a good treat to have after a big dinner like the one we had."

"You were the driver.. You should've thought about it earlier." Dani grins at her girlfriend, then takes her coat off. "It's still early. What do you want to do?" She asks and leans on the wall, taking her boots off.

"Kiss you until we pass." Marley states as she walks to Dani, her hand grazes her girlfriend's arm. "Admire your eyes, nose, that extremely cute chin dimple of yours.. Overall, admire your beauty."

Dani beams at Marley's words. She blushes and smiles like an idiot, she'd jump into Marley's arms if she didn't have one boot left to take off. "Only if I can do the same." She says and licks her lips. "Just to make sure every single detail is imprinted in my brain." She throws her boot to the side and steps closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"God..." Marley says before leaning a bit to mesh her lips with Dani's. Her arms wrap around Dani's waist as she lifts her up some.

Dani kisses back, letting their tongues dance together for a few long moments. She slowly moves her head a bit backwards, "I want to be in your arms." Dani states in quite tone, not truly trusting her voice to not break. "Whether we're going to make love or just talk for a long time, I don't care; I just want you to hold me tonight." She pulls herself against Marley's body and place on strong kiss on her lips.

Marley almost lost her balance while Dani was kissing her, but she's more than sturdy enough to keep on her feet and return the kiss. She carries Dani into their room; she lays her down on the bed and just gazes into her eyes.

"I've been falling in love with you from the moment my eyes landed on you.." Dani tells her, looking directly into her crystal blue eyes. "However long it's going to take, I'll wait for you. All you have to do is come back to me."

"I plan on it." Marley says with a calm smile on her face. "Nothing's going to keep me away from coming home to you, I won't allow it." She states.

Dani matches the smile, "Good, because you have a ring to put on this finger," She moves her hand before Marley's face, holding up her ring finger. "And some future children to give me." She chuckles.

_'The ring... Yeah, I packed it..'_ Marley bites her lip and nods a couple times. "Strong and beautiful children, right?"

"Obviously, they're going to be yours.." Dani moves further into the bed, until she can lay her back against the headboard and pulls Marley with her, giggling while doing so. "The only good thing about you leaving is no more stealing the entire blanket in the middle of the night." She smirks and poke Marley's nose.

"Yes, because I won't have to complain about you stealing them." Marley smirks as well then places a couple pecks on Dani's cheek. "We'll talk about child arrangements when I get back, why don't you get some night clothes, freshen yourself up, and we can cuddle all night while watching a movie. Sound good?" She suggests.

"Absolutely perfect." Dani nods and place a soft kiss on Marley's lips. "I won't be long." She jumps off the bed and grabs her pajamas from the chair. "Pick a comedy, please." Yeah, she's not into turning into an emotional mess; just enjoy their last night together for who knows how long. She looks at Marley a bit longer, then walks to the bathroom.

Marley looks over at the door to make sure Dani isn't there; when she confirms it Marley gets up and quickly runs to Dani's side of the room. She picks up the guitar and walks back to the bed, sitting in the middle of it. Marley gulps a bit and closes her eyes, and thus she starts to strum a gentle melody as she waits for Dani to return.

In the bathroom, Dani is already in her pajamas and in the middle of brushing her teeth when she hears the music coming from the room. She hurries up, drying her face and stepping out of the room. Dani's heart skips a beat when she sees her girlfriend with her guitar. "Bunny..?" Dani shyly smiles and leans against the doorframe.

The brunette smiled some at her girlfriend, and even though she's sung in front of and with Dani, she was extremely nervous. It was rare that she sang to Dani, so she wanted to be sure that she did not screw up with her performance, especially with the nights she stayed up writing the tabs and changing up the lyrics. Marley opens her mouth and starts to sing.

_"Find me here, _  
><em>And speak to me. <em>  
><em>I want to feel you, <em>  
><em>I need to hear you. <em>  
><em>You are the light, <em>  
><em>That's leading me, <em>  
><em>To the place, <em>  
><em>Where I find peace again."<em>

Marley bites her lower lip when her eyes meet Dani's; emotions were sure fighting to show in this young woman. But that is what makes everything better in her eyes; everything about her life meant more when Dani came into her life.. They were… No… Are each other's person.

_"You are the strength, _  
><em>That keeps me walking. <em>  
><em>You are the hope, <em>  
><em>That keeps me trusting. <em>  
><em>You are the light,<em>  
><em>To my soul.<em>  
><em>You are my purpose, <em>  
><em>You're everything."<em>

Dani gasps when she hears Marley singing their favorite song. This particular one has so much meaning for them and it's full of raw emotion; only people that are completely trusting and love each other can sing it to their significant other and actually get to the depth of the song. Dani feels a shiver go through her spine; her girlfriend is singing this beautiful song to her, she's definitely missed her voice. She takes the a few steps and sits in the empty space next to Marley. She feels her eyes getting watery, but she doesn't care, all her focus is on the woman she loves.

_"How can I stand here with you, _  
><em>And not be moved by you? <em>  
><em>Would you tell me, <em>  
><em>How could it be, <em>  
><em>Any better than this?"<em>

Marley sees the tears forming in Dani's eyes; the look was what she needed to know that this was the best relationship in the history of.. Well, in Marley's personal opinion, forever. That's what hurts her the most about leaving, the pain she knows Dani will be in.

_"You calm the storms, _  
><em>And you give me rest. <em>  
><em>You hold me in your hands, <em>  
><em>You won't let me fall. <em>  
><em>You steal my heart, <em>  
><em>And you take my breath away. <em>  
><em>Would you take me in, <em>  
><em>Take me deeper now."<em>

Tears fighting to show from Marley, she bites her lip and takes another deep breath in hopes it'll relax her for the remainder of the song.

_"Cause you're all I want, _  
><em>You're all I need, <em>  
><em>You're everything, everything.<em>  
><em>You're all I want, <em>  
><em>You're all I need, <em>  
><em>You're everything, everything. "<em>

Her voice started to shake during the song, and her lips quiver a lot while she strums her guitar.

_"And how can I stand here with you, _  
><em>And not be moved by you <em>  
><em>Would you tell me, <em>  
><em>How could it be, <em>  
><em>Any better than this? <em>  
><em>Would you tell me, <em>  
><em>How could it be, <em>  
><em>Any better than this..."<em>

"It can't, it's can't be better." Dani says and wipe the few tears that are sliding down her cheeks, "You have an amazing voice and the song choice.." She bites down her lower lip and place a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating in a crazy pace. "I'm speechless, Marls." She scoots closer, "I love you so much and even that is an understatement."

Marley gazes at Dani for a few seconds, then looks back at her bag. _'Fuck it, I'll do it now...' _She thinks as she gets up, walks to Dani's side so she can place the guitar back on its stand. Marley quickly moves over to her side of the bed, kneeling to grab a small black box. "D-Dani..." She quietly calls out as she hides the box in her coat pocket. "We've known each other for a long time, and been together almost as long..." She points out. "That song, which symbolizes our relationship or at least it partially, symbolizes it." She says with a hint of a chuckle. "I am... I am crazy for you, and I just want you to be safe, happy, every good feeling and then some." Marley already had tears falling; she crawls on the bed and reaches her hand out to hold Dani's. "You are just... Perfect, I wish I knew better words to explain my love to you..." She closes her eyes, takes yet another deep breath, then pulls out the ring box, opens it and shows it to Dani. "D-Dani Lopez... Will you marry me?" She asks.

Dani gasps loudly, taking so much air inside that it hurts her throat. She's staring at Marley, taking in the situation, trying to figure if she's dreaming or it's her reality and Marley is actually asking her to marry her. Marley is leaving in less than 24 hours; they're going to be apart for god knows how long.. But now, they're both on the bed in their apartment and Marley is holding a box with an engagement ring in it, one that Dani has no clue how her girlfriend could afford.  
>She loves the woman, the thought of being with someone else never even crossed her mind. Marley is her first love, the woman who was there for her every step of the way and helped her deal with her demons. She always knew it'll happen sometime in the future, she's surely surprised it's happening now. "You took my comment about putting a ring on it pretty serious, baby." Dani chuckles through her tears. "I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you." She answers and pulls Marley into a deep kiss. Her hands are shaking on Marley's face and she can barely contain everything she's feeling at the moment.<p>

Marley hooks her arms around Dani's upper abdomen as she returns the kiss. She lays Dani down on the bed, deepening the kiss for a few more seconds then slowly breaks the kiss. Marley takes Dani's hand then places the ring over her finger, then bites her lip. "I love you... So much..."

"We're engaged, Marls!" Dani says in excitement as she sits up, "I know we're going to be for a long time, but we're going to plan our wedding when you get back." She takes Marley's hands and pulls her closer, "I don't know how you bought this beautiful ring, but I'm not going to take it off until you replace it with our wedding ring." Dani knows this doesn't improve Marley's chances of not getting hurt, but it makes her feel a little better, safer. "I'm going to look at it all the time and think about you, pray for your safety and dream about her life once you'd be here for good."

Marley gently straddles Dani's lap and rests her arms on the woman's shoulders. "You are going to be my wife; I'm going to be your wife... How amazing is that?" She asks.

Dani squeals, her emotions are everywhere, she's just so happy. "I can't believe it." Her hands tightening around Marley's body. "And our families are going to freak!" She says and her eyes suddenly widen, "My moms.. Oh, they're going to kill you before you even board the plane..." She says nervously.

"Well..." Marley bites her lip and smiles some. "They kinda know that I was planning to propose to you." She states.

"D-Did you a-asked them?" Her moms are traditionals in some aspects, especially when it comes to her, then they're also very protective. Of course, it's not like when Dani was still in high school, their relationship with Marley is much better. Still, it's a huge step in Dani's life and she's sure her moms would want to be a part of it. She'd like that too.

"I asked Santana, she gave me her blessing, as for Rachel.. Elliot told me that I had her blessing." Marley explains and brushes her nose against Dani's. "I was going to propose when I got home, but... Something told me that if I didn't propose to you now, that I would be kicking myself while I am gone." She says quietly. "I'm so glad you said yes, though."

Dani seriously thinks her heart can't take more of falling in love with Marley. It's so unfair that she's leaving, but it's only temporary, Dani reminds herself. Her mothers said yes and somehow managed not to even give her a hint or something. They approve, knowing she's going to get married young and she appreciates that they understand what she has with Marley. "Baby, my heart is ready to explode with how much I love you." Dani state, "How could you think you'd hear anything but a big fat yes?" She says with a serious tone, but with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you proposed now, even if it's going to be even harder to be away from my fiancée.." She let it roll out of her tongue for the first time and gets goosebumps all over; it's such a great feeling.

"Yeah..." Marley slowly nods as she moves some hair from Dani's face, smiling at the beautiful sight before her. "But, we have each other no matter what... And damn, do I love you, every single thing about you.." She pecks Dani's lips once. "So much.."

"I love you too, my gorgeous fiancée." Dani says and smiles brightly. "I think you need to change your clothes so we could cuddle under the blanket."

"Alright." Marley pecks Dani's lips a couple more times. "I will be right back." She says as she crawls off of her now fiancée and grabs a black tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants then walks to the bathroom.

Dani watches Marley disappears into the bathroom and takes a deep breath. She looks at her ring, playing with it a bit, thinking that lucky thing she's already not very sane because right now she feels both extremely happy and sad. She moves to her side of the bed and looks to the side; starting tomorrow, this is how it's going to be. She's doing what she told Marley to do earlier and focuses on the great Marley is doing this and reminding herself that it'll be nothing compared to spending their whole life together. 'Just hold on, send her away knowing you're alright and that she's strong; doesn't matter if only one is true.' Dani thinks to herself before getting under the covers. She turns on the TV, but doesn't care what is on it; she only wants to be held by her fiancée.

When Marley got to the bathroom, she rid herself of her clothes she wore throughout the day, then took a close look at herself in the mirror. She definitely saw improvement in her physical appearance, even though her original intent was to get some training done for when she needed to enlist. Ever since Dani made it clear how obsessed she was with Marley's appearance after first seeing the defined abs, Marley figured adding a bit more muscle wouldn't hurt, and she was right. She loved what she saw in the mirror, although she would prefer if Dani was in front of her, and she was cuddling as they gazed into the mirror almost like they did earlier that morning. Marley knew she had what it took physically, and mentally… Well… She's now engaged to someone she loves more than life itself and that alone made her fearless and feel invincible. She needed to hurry though; every second focused on what she's done is also seconds she could spend with Dani in her arms. Marley got on her sweatpants and tank top and made her way back to their room, when she got in she saw Dani waiting for her. She got on the bed, pulled the covers over her, and then held Dani close to her as they watch whatever is on TV.

* * *

><p>Time unfortunately went by too fast for the young couple, they fell asleep before their movie remotely started, not that they could be blamed, considering what is going on the next day. They cuddled and slept through the night, not moving away from each other for anything. When morning hit, Dani woke up rather early compared to Marley, she knew the day was here and it terrified her that in just a few short hours, she was not going to be able to see her fiancée for a while. No tears right now, that isn't what Marley needs, that's what Dani was thinking in her head as she showered, cooked breakfast, and pretty much got prepared for the day. Everyone made it to where Marley gets picked up by a chopper to first go to a training base to prepare her for overseas, emotions were there among Marley, Dani and the remainder of the group. The engagement was announced by the young couple which sent everyone else into shock, Santana definitely had some things to say about the idea of Marley proposing to Dani, especially before leaving for who knows how long. It didn't sit right with Santana if she was honest about it, Dani was genuinely happy about the engagement, which was the important thing about this. Rachel's reaction was similar, hell, now she was scared for Dani and Marley's sake, she kept a close eye on Dani while they wait, hoping, praying that she stays strong.<p>

Elliot walked over to Dani while Marley talked to Millie about the details of being in contact, he observed the sad expression on his mother's face, but also could tell how proud Millie is that Marley is doing their country proud. "How you feelin', kiddo?" He whispers towards Dani.

_'About 12 hours ago I got engaged, now my fiancée is leaving and who knows what's going to happen to her?'_ Is what Dani thinks. Keeping a straight face, Dani turns her eyes from Marley to Elliot. "I'm alright. She's happy, that's all that matters." She answers in a calm voice, "What about you?"

"You realize who you're talking to, right?" Elliot purses his lips and keeps his gaze towards Dani. "I'm scared too... We all are, and that's why we need each other more than anything while she's gone..."

"Away." Dani quickly corrects him, "While she's away." She says and looks back at where Marley is standing. Marley's family is going to have an even harder time than her; she needs to be there for them, especially now that Marley and she took a step forward in their relationship. "She's going to be fine and come back to us as a hero." Dani tells him.

"You say that, but do you know that in your heart?" Elliot asks as he scratches his arm. "I know it in my heart, that's why I accept what she's doing." He explains.

No one can promise her that Marley will come back to her, no one can promise she won't get hurt, physically or emotionally or both. It gives hope and peace to the others, but for her it's different. She doesn't want them to pity her or for Marley to see her being weak, so she her walls are way up today. "I'm fine, Elliot." Dani says and folds her arms. "Your sister is leaving shortly, can we focus on that?"

Elliot shakes his head, then walks away from Dani.

While Marley was talking to her mom, she looked over at Dani; she could tell what was going on. She knew Dani was going to be this way for a while, and there was little to nothing she could do about it. Marley walked to Dani, set her bags on the ground and held Dani as tight as she could. "I love you..." She whispers.

Dani clenches her jaw in order to push her emotion down and clings to Marley. "I love you too." She says in the strongest voice she can master. She takes a deep breath, taking in as much of Marley's scent as possible. She moves her hands on her neck, to feel that warmth and smoothness one last time. She gives herself to Marley's tight, assuring embrace, drawing some power out of it. "You call me or text me whenever you can, ok? I don't care if it's for a second, just to say 'Hey' and that you're fine. Call me." Dani whispers and place a couple of kisses on her fiancée's neck.

"You know I will." Marley nods as she keeps hold of Dani. It was going to be really hard for her to be strong; life outside of New York was scary enough, but life without waking up to Dani every morning... Seems more like a nightmare that will take a long time to wake up from. "I will send you letters as well, I know it's old school but... I want to make sure you have a part of me around, even though most of my stuff is still at the apartment."

"I have a part of you, like you have a part of me." Dani says and place a hand over Marley's chest, feeling her steady heart beats. "Besides, I don't mind being old school with you." She says with a small smile.

Marley returns the smile as leans in with the intent to give Dani one more lengthy kiss, not caring if it was in front of their parents or not.

"Marley Rose?" A deep voice calls out.

Marley gulps, slowly turns to see a man in uniform with documents in his hand. "Y-Yes sir?" She answers with a slight question.

"It's time."

Millie looked at her daughter, gulped and kept some emotions down. Elliot quickly walked to his mom, wrapping an arm around her shoulder in hopes it would calm her down.

"Yes, sir..." Marley says as she picks up her bags, she looks at the man once more then back at Dani. "I love you..." Few tears fell down her face as she says it. "I know I've been saying it a lot, but I mean it more and more every time..." Marley sniffles a bit.

It finally happened; they've run out of time. She wipes the tears from her fiancée's face and places a hard, but short, kiss on her lips. "You can do it, baby. I'm so proud of you." One last peck. "I love you and I'm going to miss you." Marely won't see her all broken, they're going to be apart for a long time and Dani wants her memories to be positive. So she doesn't cry, not yet. She smiles, even when she takes a step back from the woman she loves.

Marley slowly nods again, then starts walking towards the man, before she fully approaches him, she turns to face her family. She moves her bags to one hand, then stands straight, tears falling and all. Marley raises her hand in a salute towards everyone, keeping a somewhat determined look on her face. When she lowers her hand, she sniffles once. "I-I'll be back, I promise." She says mostly towards Dani before walking away with the man in uniform.

And with that she is gone. Dani's eyes linger at the spot Marley was standing in just seconds ago as she tries to calm herself down and gain control over her feelings. For the first time in five years, they're separated and Dani has no idea what or _how_ to feel and act, not just right now, but from now on until her other part will be back. _If_ she'll be back. So many thoughts, many _'What if's_ and the only thing, one that can get her to truly relax had left. She takes a deep breath, pushing everything down; clearly not ready to face her new reality.

Santana's hold of her wife tightens as she watches her daughter almost breaking down. She sees her trying to collect herself and it's breaking her heart; she doesn't know which is worse, Dani falling apart or ignoring how she feels and acting like everything is fine. Both of these options scare her. It's hard enough to have someone you love risking their life, but now they're engaged and that has a deeper meaning, it comes with a new set of worries. It doesn't matter how she feels the timing of the engagement, now she has her daughter to care for and make sure won't harm herself in any way and move on with her life until her fiancée comes back. They're going to take Dani home and surround her with love. Right, the circumstances are different from when Dani just arrived and was struggling, yet, they're better parents now and have experience with how to keep Dani mentally healthy. So they hope. "Babe, let's take our daughter home." She tells Rachel, "And I think we should leave our door open while she's staying with us." Santana says, looking between Dani and Rachel.

Rachel nods a couple times. "I'll get her." she says, pecks Santana's cheek, then quickly walks to Dani, wrapping her arms around her and holds her tight. "Sweetie... Come stay with us for a while." She quietly says.

Dani stays still for a few moments, not a single thought crossing her mind. She feels so off balanced. Being held by her mom is not the same as being held by Marley, but it's a good kind of different. She finally looks away and just looks at her mom. Yes, staying home tonight isn't something she's sure she could do. "I j-just need to stop at the apartment, for some stuff." Luckily, her parents left her room the same, so she doesn't need to pack much. The main reason for making a stop at her and Marley's place is that she wants to take something from there, an item a clothing, Marley's.

Rachel nods slowly as she rocks them back and forth for a few moments; she looks over at Millie and Elliot. "You guys gonna be okay?" She asks them.

Millie and Elliot both nod, Millie had an extremely upset expression on her face, but she's strong like she raised her daughter to be. "We'll be fine, thank you, hon." She says with a slight smile.

"Call us if you need anything." Rachel says as she carefully walks with Dani over to Santana. "Come on, love... Let's get you home." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>'till next time.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**It's time for some family bonding.**

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

* * *

><p>Uncertainty is mostly what Dani feels, or let herself feels is the accurate way to describe it. Marley left just hours ago and she already feels like a big chunk of her is missing. The saying <em>'You don't truly appreciate what you have until it's gone'<em> is painfully right. While Marley isn't _gone_ and although Dani always appreciated her and everything she's done for her, being without her fiancée makes Dani understand just how much the woman means to her and the influence she has in her life. With just a look Marley knew what she needed or felt at the moment, she not only knew about her issues, she helped her stay on the right path and kept the darkness away, she hugged her tightly and not more than a few hours passed without Marley saying_ 'I love you'_ to her. Dani sighs in the back seat of her moms' car while she was looking outside the window as they got closer and closer back to New York. How is she going to control her anxiety without Marley's text during classes and breaks, reassuring her, telling her stories from work and just being cute? Who'd keep the nightmares away? Who'll she wait patiently to come home and have dinner with her, then watch stupid TV shows while eating dessert? Who'll she sneak up on while they're brushing their teeth and start kissing and tickling or snuggle up to on a lazy Sunday morning? Another sigh. The familiar knot in her chest is back after many years, and Dani is scared, scared that without the woman she loves her life will crumble down.

With her parents waiting at the door, they insisted on going with her and she just didn't have the strength to refuse, Dani went to her and Marley's room and packed a few things in a small bag. She looked through Marley's big t shirts, brought them closer and smelled them. She took the two with the strongest scent and shoved it in the bag. Dani walked to Marley's side of the bed and moved her hand on the empty space. She glanced at the picture of them on the nightstand and let a half smile take over lips for a few seconds. She looked around a bit more, but quickly she was starting to feel overwhelmed and quickly left the room. She nodded when her moms asked her if she took everything she needed and locked the door behind them.

When they finally got home, Dani settled in her old room pretty quickly and just stared at the ceiling for a while. It was when Santana came to the room, asking her how she was doing, that she got up and got ready to take a shower. She knows they care about her and mean well, but this is new for her and she's not sure yet how to.. Basically function, without Marley there.  
>At dinner Dani didn't eat much and she mostly just heard her moms talking about the next day, something about the baby and more stuff, but she didn't really pay much attention. Luckily, they let her go to her room without too many questions.. Thought she could clearly see in their eyes how worried they were.<br>When she got inside her room, Dani took one of Marley's shirts from her bag and used it as a pillowcase. She went to bed and with the blankets covering her whole body, she tapped the Inbox icon on her phone and went through some of her and Marley's texts; reading Marley's words to her and smelling her sweet scent gave the illusion of closeness. She didn't know how much time has passed, but at some point the device was too hot to hold and her eyes were hurting. She put her phone aside and crawled into a ball, just staring into the dark space. Hours went by and she couldn't sleep; she was worried about Marley, even though she's only in training for now, and she was trying to push all her fears away. When Rachel opened the door to check on her, she pretended to be asleep and was thankful her mom didn't close the door all the way. It's only when the sun starts creeping through the blinds that she was able to fall into a very light sleep.

The smell of breakfast and some noises from the main floor wake the young woman for what can only be called a nap. She groans and rubs her eyes, then gets up. She walks to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face, and then goes back to her room. Dani tosses her shirt on the bed and put the second shirt of Marley that she brought with her. She looks in the mirror and sighs; she has no idea how she's going to survive this. Dani lets out a sigh and finally goes downstairs. She smiles the smallest smile when she watches her moms'; that feels as close to normal as it can get. Apart from her mom's big belly, the two older women act exactly the same as when she was still living with them.  
>Dani pats Dex's head as she walks into the kitchen and seats in her place around the table; her hair is kind of a mess and her eyes looking tired. She leans back and just looks at them.<p>

"So as I was saying, that was Katherine Moenning at the coffee shop last week." Rachel sets the plates on the table then portions out the food for the three of them. "Good morning, sweetie." She says towards Dani as she walks to their daughter, giving her a kiss on the temple

"Morning." Dani replies.

Santana glance at her wife as she steps towards their daughter. "Good morning, hon." She tells the young woman and place a kiss on her head. She earns a mumble in return and walks to her seat. "They said today was going to be extra cold; unfortunately for me, I have to go to the club, but for you it means you can snuggle in bed all day." She tells her girls with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I got today off." Rachel states. "Well Dani, is there anything you want to do today?" she asks as she sits at the table.

Dani shrugs "Just catch up on some sleep and maybe study later." She says, knowing she won't get any sleep.

Santana finishes the bite in her mouth and takes a sip of her apple juice. "Maybe you and mom can do something together, hum? You took a day off, better use it right." She suggests to her daughter with a smile. It's probably the only time where Santana is ok with Dani skipping school.

Rachel looks between the two, then takes a bite of her food.. "Well, let me know if you do want to do anything." She says after finishing her bite. "I'll probably clean up a bit then... I dunno." Rachel partially slumps in her chair. "First time I don't have any good ideas."

The younger woman nods and keeps slowly eating her breakfast.

Since not even a day pass since Marley left, they don't push Dani into anything and let her be. For not. Even though, it's not easy to watch your child this sad and gloomy. She bites her lip and looks away from Dani. "I'd suggest giving you the key to my drawer, but you only like what's in it when it's multiplayer." She smirks at her wife.

"Ew, mama." Dani makes a disgusted face, "TMI, much?" She mumbles and shakes her head. Yeah, she might've forgotten how it was to live with the couple, a crazy in love couple, and they obviously forgot how it is to have someone around.

Santana knows she went a little too far with her comment, but she'd never admit that. Instead, she laughs and bites her lip. "Or read, you can always do that." She says with a calm expression, but moves her leg up and down her wife's.

Rachel's face turned a shade of red as she stood up, grabbing her plate and goes to set it on the counter. "Not very appropriate breakfast conversation..." She mumbles while looking through the drawers. "Where's the plastic wrap..?"

_'She's so cute when she's blushing.'_ Santana thinks to herself. The only problem with the topic is that their kid is right there. If she wasn't there, Santana would've probably been late for her meeting. "Bottom drawer." Santana points and leans back, a grin fixed on her lips.

Beside how awful her mother's remark was, Dani can't help but wonder if she and Marley will be like her parents. Will their love only get stronger after many years together? It brings the tiniest smile to her lips as she forces another bite down her throat.

"Santana, while you're there, be sure to check up on Millie." Rachel says as she finally finds the plastic wrap for her plate. Although the three moms never converse among each other a lot, Rachel and Santana have the most respect for Millie and they talked a bit about how upset she most likely is. "Also, it's starting to get around tax time, so when you get ready to come home, bring your tax forms so I can do them for you." She says while putting her plate in the fridge.

Santana looks lovingly at her wife, but stops herself from showing affection in order to not cause pain to their daughter. "Will do, babe." She nods and drinks what's left in her glass. She gets up and places her plate, glass, fork and knife in the sink. She'd love to avoid the freezing weather and stay home with the girls, but she's already going to the club only when she absolutely has to. She walks over to where Dani is sitting and lift her head, "Don't stress yourself too much and keep your mother company." She tells her with a smile and kisses her cheek. Dani only acknowledges the words by mumbling "Sure." Then, Santana walks to where Rachel is and place a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you, enjoy your day."

"Love you too." Rachel smiles some as she walks back to the table, sits down and looks over at Dani. "You sure you don't want to do anything today, sweetie?"

Santana can hear Rachel's question while putting her coat on. She hopes that during her absence, her wife would make some progress and get Dani to open up, at least a bit. "Come on, baby, we have a meeting to get to." She says and brushes her stomach as she locks the door behind her.

"Yeah.." Dani answers and takes her morning pills. "I'm just going to chill in my room for a while." She says and gets up to clean the table.

Rachel nods a couple times. "Well, I'm here if you need anything..." she stood up and goes to clean up some dishes that got left in the sink. Rachel was stumped on ideas on how to make Dani feel better, so far the only thing she had was the movie theaters which in any other case, Dani would be down on the flip of a dime. This time was different, this was a whole new level of upset that Dani was feeling, and Rachel was torn seeing the same expression on Dani's face since the day prior.

Sighing, Dani calls Dex and they both go upstairs. She closed the door behind her and crawls back into bed and under the blankets. Dex jumps on the bed and tries to find a comfortable position to lie in, it takes him a few moments, but he finally lies down with his head on his owner's lower back. Dani lets out a dry chuckle, "I guess that's how we're going to stay, huh, buddy?" She reaches for her IPod and headphones, she taps the device a few times until music starts playing and she goes to her own little world.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the music stops and Dani see that she needs to charge the device. Before she even moves, Dani notices her pillow is a little wet and so are her eyes; she didn't even feel she was crying. She slowly gets up from the bed, earning herself an unpleased growling from the dog as he tried to find another way to lie. "Just don't get near the pillow, Dex." She tells him and goes to wash her face. When she comes back into the room, Dani looks in her bag for a charger, but can't find it; she was too distracted the day before, so she's not too surprised that she forgot it. She'd use her phone, but on the IPod she has the playlist and everything she made for Marley. She looks around; maybe she has an extra one in here, but no luck. Well, there is only one thing she can do; go look for one in her moms' room; they all have the same brand of electronics, mainly because Rachel and Santana bought her most of them. She takes her IPod and her phone, just in case, and walks across the corridor. The door is almost all the way open so she steps inside.<p>

"Mom, do you know where.." She's about to ask, but then stops and raises her eyebrow. "Are you playing a video game?" She asks in surprise.

The second Rachel hears Dani; she paused her game and looks over at Dani with a guilty expression. "W-Was it too loud?" She asks, then looks around for the remote.

"W-What? No, no." Dani shakes her head and turns her head to see what game her mom is playing. "Super Mario? Hm.. Nice." She nods her head in approval.

"Thanks, generally I never play games, but I was bored today." Rachel explains bites her lip nervously. "Uh.. Did you need anything, sweetie?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, do you know where mama's charger is? I forgot mine at the apartment and.." Dani gulps and shifts her weight from one leg to the other, "-I just have things on it that I need." It's not a lie, but it makes her uncomfortable.

"I think she may have taken it with her, but I might have mine here." Rachel crawls off the bed and walks around to her and Santana's dresser. "Let's see..." she opens the top drawer on the left side since it was her side. "Uh.. Here." Rachel grabs the charger and tosses it on the bed. "That's the only charger I have."

"Thanks, my iPod just died.." Dani takes a few steps towards the bed and takes the charger. "When I got out of bed our dog got angry at me, he thought I'm his pillow.." She rolls her eyes, then glance at the TV. "I guess I'll go back to my room, wait until it'll come to life."

Rachel knows it's most likely best to not pry or to force anything upon Dani, but she wouldn't feel like a good mother if she didn't say anything or at least try to make things better. "How about you, Dex and I hang out in here?" She suggests. "I can clean up the dog hair before mama comes home, but we don't spend enough time together."

Dani looks at the IPod in her hands; listening to the playlist she made for Marley and looking at their picture makes it just a little less painful. But she can't use it now and she doesn't have much to do now. Dani nods and calls for Dex to come be with them. She plugs the charger and let the device recharge, then gets on Santana's side of bed. She adjusts herself and like an instinct, take sniff the shirt she's wearing, she doesn't even notice she did that. Dani pats Dex and looks nervous; she wants to be with her mom and all, but the thought of talking about how she feels makes her anxious.

Rachel smiles, then grabs a controller for Dani. "Want to play as well? I am stuck on this level." she mentions then bites her lip slightly. "You are the gamer of the family after all."

The young woman feels relieved and takes the remote from her mom's hand. "Yeah, it's a tricky one, but Elli and I managed to finish it." She says and smiles a proud, even cocky, smile. "Does mama know you play? Did she tease you about being a big nerd?" Dani glance at her mom and chuckles.

"Sometimes." Rachel answers. "But she loves it and the baby loves it even more, so it's a perk." She winks and chuckles as well. "You're the influence of my nerdy side, well the gamer and comic book aspect of it." Rachel says as she pulls Dani a little bit closer. "Now let's beat this level, it's ticking me off."

"We're going to, in no time, don't worry." Dani tells her and leans back. The pressure in her chest is still there, but it's not as bad as earlier. Gaming is something she loves doing and it makes everything better, just what she needs.

Rachel sets it up to where Dani can join then she unpauses the game and starts to play. During the level she looks over at Dani to see some of the genuine happiness in her face, it warms Rachel's heart to see some bit of happiness. "I wonder if your brother will have the gaming side that you have.." She says aloud, then drops the controller to cover her mouth.

Dani's head snaps to her mother's direction and she gasps audibly. By Rachel's reaction, Dani knows she heard right and in fact the baby her mom is carrying is a boy; she's going to have a brother. Like Marley has Elliot, like her mom has Leo, now she's going to have someone, though the age difference is big, she doesn't care; she's going to share that special bond with. "Can't say it was unexpected." Dani lets out a genuine giggle out. "Not that I cared, but a brother is amazing."

"Y-Your mama cannot know, she wants to find out on the day the baby is born." Rachel explains somewhat quietly. "So.. Keep it on the low?" She asks.

"Oh, I know about that and I won't tell her that we're going to have a little man in the family." She says, "But I can't promise to keep my mouth shut about you spilling it, mom, sorry." Dani bites her lip and turns to her head to the TV.

"Yeah, a mini male version of your mama... I am in a world of trouble." Rachel jokes and giggles quite a bit. "Who knows, one day you will be sitting across from.. I dunno, Beth or Elliot having the same conversation you and I are having. And the thought of you gushing over your unborn child... So cute." She pinches Dani's cheeks gently.

"I think both of you are in trouble, from what she told me, the boy likes you already. And a little version of her with your influence? Going to be interesting." Dani manages to say before feeling nervous again. She knows she can lose Marley even if the woman sleeps calmly next to her, but being in the military is putting yourself in immediate risk. She tenses up, the fear of losing her fiancée almost freezes her, not caring that she doesn't want to feel any of that.

Rachel can feel her daughter tensing up which scares her, but she wants to make sure she gets somewhere with Dani, she needs to if she is going to be any form of help. They get to the end of the level and before Dani's character could get to the flagpole, Rachel pauses the game. "Dani... I want us to talk about you, and how you're feeling... Please."

Dani's anxiety kicks in full force; stomachache, sweaty hands holding the remote, her heartbeats ringing in her ears and she's having trouble breathing right and thinking clearly. She doesn't want to talk about it; talking means thinking about how alone she is, how weak she is and what can happen to the woman she loves. "I'm fine, everything is fine." Dani says without looking at her mom, "Now unpause the game and let's start the next level."

Rachel slowly looks towards her lap, letting out a soft sigh. "F-Fine..." Is all she says as she unpauses the game and allows them to continue playing. _'I know you're sad... I just wish you'd let me in, sweetie... I want to know what is going on my baby... Sorry San, you know I don't mean it like that..'_

She hates making her mom feel bad and she knows that's what she's by not opening up. But it's hard; she needs to be strong and she can't that something might happen to Marley, what kind of a fiancée would she be if she did? She doesn't miss an appointment with her therapist, ever, but she's worried about going there tomorrow, she'd have to face at least something.. Maybe she'd give her something to help her sleep and keep the nightmares away. Dani sniffs Marley's shirt again, thinking that her way of dealing with everything is the right way, even if means she's not really doing any dealing.

"Dani..." Rachel quietly calls out. "We both know that everything isn't fine..." She says, then looks over at her. "You were upset with me for trying to keep what I did from you, remember the mall?" Rachel sits up some and sets her controller on the nightstand. "See, I thought hiding it from you would be the best thing for everyone." She explains and looks at her, making sure Dani sees the sincerity in her eyes. "I-It wasn't, because it caused more harm than good..." Rachel bit the inside of her lower lip, then lifts up her shirt enough to show Dani the scar. "I wake up to see that, every morning, and when I do... I always think about how I let you, your mama... And your soon-to-be little brother down..." She says in a sad tone as she lets down her shirt. "I don't want you to hide from me, ever... I know you're hurting so bad, and I want to h-help you." Tears were already falling down her cheeks. "But I can't unless you talk to me..."

Dani now feels even worse; she got her mom to cry because of her actions. She sighs and bites her inner cheek. She doesn't know if speaking about it would make her feel better, she only knows that it'll make it feel more real. But Dani can't let her mom worry about her, that's some of the things she's trying to avoid. Dani decides that she can handle letting her in, just a little bit, see how it makes her feel. "I don't want any of you to pity me and I don't want to feel weak." Dani starts, looking down at the controller and playing with it, "I need time to figure out how to be without her for the next couple of years or so.." She shrugs. "And I need to find a way to have a better control over my mental state without her by my side.. It's new and it's scary, because I know how it was without her. And it's just an addition to all the other _'normal' _fears.." Dani keeps her tone pretty quiet and speaks slowly, but she does manage to say all of that without stopping of breaking down. There is so much going on in her head and with college and work, she can't allow herself to slow down or fail.

"Honey.." Rachel wraps an arm around Dani's shoulder, allowing her daughter's head to rest against her shoulder. "You're not a reason to pity, and you're normal." She looks down, keeping a calm expression. "You're a reason to live, to love; you're every reason to do good in the world combined into a little body that's slightly taller than me." She jokes about the height part.. Slightly. "You're special; you have this aura about you that makes anyone fall for you at first sight. Your fears are reasonable, and they matter to me, your mama, Kurt, Elliot.. All of us, we want to help." Rachel tries to hold Dani closer so she wouldn't have to feel so alone in any sense. "Your fears mean so much to so many... We love you, so much... I won't press anymore, just..." She sighs, then looks back at the TV.

"I know, mom, and I appreciate it very much, I really do." Dani tells Rachel and kiss her cheek. "I don't want to disappoint you, mama and Marley, I'm going to gain control over everything, it just might take me some time." She says honestly. "I'll come to you, I promise, and I'll be fine." All the things her mom just told her lifted her spirit and made her feel more secure. She's lucky to have a loving family that supports her and are there for her. She will go to them and open up more after she finds a way to put her feelings into words. And for the meantime, Dani is glad that they're not pushing her and that her moms asked her to stay with them, the homey feeling calms the chaos down.

* * *

><p>With the warmness being apparent between the two, Rachel and Dani can continue to play their game. The two got some progress in their game before Dani's lack of sleep caught up with her; she opted out of the game, set the controller to the side and nuzzled into her mom's embrace while she plays the game. Eventually Dani was out, and Rachel was not far from being out of it herself. Without knowing it, she fell asleep with Dani in her arms and the controller in her hand.<br>Santana's day was not as fun as Rachel and Dani's obviously; she had to go through some stuff with her assistant; not much, but it was enough for Santana to want to lock herself in and sleep in her little sofa she has in her office. After she got stuff done with her assistant, she had a lengthy meeting with a client, a new client at that.. They vaguely talked about some of the girls, the way her club works, and gave the client the needed forms to sign and a date to come by the club so they can interview some girls for the specific client. Then Santana talked to some of the girls about various session ideas she had for them and got some approval by them. Before leaving, Santana made sure to grab the tax forms that Rachel needed, said goodbye to her assistant and a few of the girls that took notice, and left the club. The way back for Santana took a bit longer since she decided to go to the supermarket and pick up a few things for the house, but she did indeed make it back and she was exhausted from the walking she did. Santana decided that some cuddling with the wife would make everything better; she puts the groceries away, then slowly, carefully made her way up the stairs. As she walks by Dani's room, Santana notices a shirt covering the pillow on the bed. Santana let out a concerned sigh at the sight of it; she definitely knew how Dani was going to feel for a while, and she was more than willing to be there every step. Santana walked over to their room to talk to Rachel when she sees the wife and daughter asleep together on the bed and a video game on their TV screen.

'Well, isn't that just an adorable sight?' Santana thinks to herself as she quietly steps inside to room, to a chair they have near the dresser. She's glad both of her girls are resting, knowing just how much they need it. She sits on the chair and starting to take her boots off. Snuggling with her wife and daughter on this cold day sounds perfect. She really wants to wrap her arms around Dani and protect her from any pain and even from herself if needed.

Santana doesn't notice, but on the bed, Dani stirs a little and opens her eyes. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but god, she's glad she did because she definitely needed it. She props herself up on her elbows and gives a small smile when she sees Santana. "Mama." She says in a voice laced with sleep.

Santana turns her head to the side and smiles at her daughter, "Hey, hon. Did I wake you?" She whispers so she won't wake Rachel up.

Dani shakes her head, "I got a good nap." She says. "How was work?" Dani asks while rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, nothing special." Santana shrugs and walks to the bed so she could lie next to Dani. "It's freezing outside and I really wanted to get home and be with you." Santana glance at the TV, then back at Dani. "Looks like you and mom had fun." She points out and tucks some hair behind the girl's ear.

Rachel turned a bit in her sleep, a dream she was having was sorta getting to her, not in a scary way, just in an annoying way. Eventually she sat up sleepily. "You polka-dotted hat wearing bastard, the princess should be in this castle." She mumbles as she rubs her eyes, then looks over at Dani and Santana. "How long was I out?" She asks.

Both mother and daughter laugh, they caught the ridiculous mumble. "I don't know, I just got here a few minutes ago and saw you sleeping."

Dani looks at Santana, then turns to Rachel, "I think I fall asleep before you, but about two hours, something like that." She tells her. Then her eyes widen and she snaps her head towards Santana. "Mama!"

Santana jumps at the sudden loud voice, then takes a deep breath. "Dani, you want to meet your sibling that badly?" She asks and rubs her belly, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry." Dani bites her lip and gulps. "I just remembered that I have to tell you something, we won! Quinn and Elli need to pay up." She tells her mother with a huge grin.

"Really?" Santana asks and her smile grows when Dani nods. "Yeah, we're the best!" She says and they give each other a high five.

"Wh-What?" Rachel raises an eyebrow, then yawns in her hand. "What did you two do?"

"We, my dear wife, proved to Quinn and Elliot that we know you better." Santana answers, raising her eyebrows and looking cocky than ever. "Well, they still don't know that yet, but they will.." She corrects.

Sensing that her mom is going to reveal their little secret, Dani moves closer to Santana. She tries not to be obvious, but she's kind of hiding.

"It's just harmless fun, nothing to worry about." Santana continues. She glances at Dani and giggles.

"Is it the video games?" Rachel asks, this time in a less nice tone. "You know... I don't care, this is fun and I like it." She gives the two a slight pout before getting up.

"No, no, babe, it's ho-" she stops herself at the last moment, "-Cute, it's cute that you're playing." Santana catches Dani's eye roll and decides it's best to just tell Rachel and save their girl from more awkwardness. "We knew you'd tell someone about the sex of the baby, Quinn and Elliot were too naive to think differently and lost a few bucks." Santana explains. "Please come to bed, we're snuggling."

"Fine." Rachel sits back down on the bed and watches her girls carefully. "Just like old times, huh?" She asks with a smile.

Santana nods and gets comfortable. "Told you she won't be mad.." She tells Dani and nudges her shoulder.

"Whatever." The young woman rolls her eyes. "Are we going to get all overly cute? Because it'd make me sick and it's lunch time.." Dani says and looks between her moms.

Rachel chuckles, then kisses Dani's temple. "What do you think, babe? When was the last time we smothered our daughter with motherly love?" She asks Santana with a smirk on her face. "I think she's a little overdue for that."

Santana wishes she could press pause on this moment for a little while. Although the circumstances aren't the best, Santana is very happy that they get to spend time together. "I completely agree with you, my love." She says with a matching smirk. She wraps her arms around Dani's body and holds her tightly. In her head, Santana is thinking that they're going to be here for their child and see that she overcome this hard time.

"Ugh.." Dani makes a face, although she doesn't really think it's that terrible. "You, guys, are too much." She says, but relaxes in her moms' arms. "I think I'm going to make us something to eat or else I'd never leave this bed." Dani tells them dryly and starts moving.

"That's the point; you are trapped by your mothers' embrace." Rachel gives off her evil laugh then pecks Dani's cheek a couple times.

"You love us." Santana states and reaches to touch Rachel's shoulder, keeping them close. "And we love you so much." She says and imitates Rachel's actions.

Dani can't help it, she blushes and laughs. "I'm so happy someone is going to share all of this with me." She looks between her moms and grins. "I love you too, but I'm going to make lunch now. I'll call you when it's ready." Dani figures she can give something back to her parents for having her over and she kind of needs some time to be alone, to think. She gets off the bed and walks towards the door. Before heading out, Dani turns to her moms', "Thank you." She tells them in a quiet tone, her cheeks red and there is a shy smile on her lips. She turns and exits the room. Luckily, she remembered to take her phone with her, at least one out of the two. She walks downstairs and taps a phone a few times. She takes her time with getting to the kitchen, listening to the background music and then she hears the voice. Dani listens to Marley's voice mail with a pounding heart. Then it's time to leave the message, "Hey, bunny. I miss you so much." She starts, "It was so strange waking up without you and realizing it'd be a long time until I get to be in your arms.." She stops; she doesn't really want to leave a depressing voice mail. "Anyway.. Hm.. I know it'd be a while until you'll hear it, but I want to remind you that I love you and tell you not to worry. I hope you're doing ok and that I'll get to hear your beautiful voice soon. Be safe and take care. I love you, baby." Then she hangs up and cries quietly. Dani leans on the counter and let herself go for a few moments. She wanted to hear Marley's voice and tell her those things, even if it'd take some time until she can hear them. The talk with her mom did something, maybe the effect is small, but it moved something in her. A few minutes pass while Dani let the tears drops and struggle to catch her breath. She then walks to the sink and washes her face and does a breathing exercise. When she feels like she collected herself, Dani texted Elliot, asking how is he and finally starts working on lunch.

Meanwhile, at the bedroom, Santana scoots closer to her wife, keeping her smile. "I love both of you so damn much." She tells her and snuggles against her. "Did you, by any chance, were able to talk to her? I saw that she put Marley's shirt as a pillowcase and she's also wearing her shirt.. I don't know if we need to be worried.." Santana bites her lip and looks in Rachel's eyes.

"I had her open up a little bit, yes... It was similar to when we first brought her into our home, I shared with her, she shared in return." Rachel answers and looks at the door. "About the shirt thing, I never noticed until now..." She purses her lips."We do need to be worried, even if it was something little, she's our daughter after all.."

Santana nods and rest her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I believe she's meeting with her therapist tomorrow, we'll see how it goes. And maybe we can convince her to stay the weekend; we could keep a closer look on her like that." If she's honest with herself, Santana doesn't think she'd acted any different if she had to spend more than a few months without her wife. It's hard. And that's where they come in; they'll surround Dani with love and warmth and make sure her life stay on track. "Besides, we all live close to each other, she won't be alone in the apartment often.."

"And she has a big family, so she will never not have someone around for her." Rachel moves a bit closer to Santana, placing a couple kisses on her forehead in the process. "I gotta go back on the set tomorrow, which sucks... How long are you working tomorrow, until lunch or is it an all day thing?" She asks.

"I have a few things to take off, but I want to try to finish them early so I could pick Dani up from her appointment." Santana replies. "Either we stop to grab what she needs from her apartment and come home or stay with her there. Maybe we can eat dinner there if she won't feel like coming over.. Though I'm hoping she would." She's gently brushing her nose on Rachel's jawline. "When do you think you'd be finished?"

"Not in time for dinner, sadly." Rachel lets out a soft sigh. "Because I took today off the director wants me on set earlier and little to no breaks so we can get back on schedule." She explains as one hand carefully grazes Santana's belly. "I could see if maybe Kurt could hang around, at least for a bit until I get home."

"How am I supposed to go through a whole day without you?" Santana place a few pecks on Rachel's lips. "Let me know about Kurt, if he can't I'll talk to your mother and see what she and Beth are doing." It's good to have people you can count on in times like this. "And please, don't push yourself too much. I don't give a damn about the director; I want my wife to be alright." Santana's voice gets more protective and she tries to get closer to Rachel, even though they're close as they can be.

"You know me..." Rachel quietly gulps and rests her forehead against Santana's. "As long as I come home to you after a good day's work, it's worth it." She says before brushing her nose against Santana's. "My flawless wife." Rachel gives Santana a smile as she wraps an arm around her wife's waist and lets the gentle gaze of Santana wash away any and all darkness away; it was amazing how much Santana can do to Rachel without doing a whole lot.

"I love you." Santana says softly, "You and the kids are everything to me." She has all she ever needed, this family is a dream come true and it's better than she could ever wish for. It's also a commitment, one that she intends to keep until her last breath.

Rachel leans in a bit, mashing her lips against Santana's. Something inside Rachel's head just clicked to the thought of giving Santana a lengthy, deserving kiss, especially since they haven't done a lot of kissing of this caliber.

Santana immediately returns the kiss. She parts her lips and moans quietly when their tongues touch. She adjusts herself more comfortable on her right side and leans further against her wife's body. It never stops to amaze her how much she loves Rachel, but she's not surprised by how quickly her body reacts to her touch.

Rachel's hand slowly makes its way down to Santana's waist, giving it a gentle graze as she lets out soft moans. Lost in the ecstasy of the moment, Rachel moves her hand up Santana's shirt to feel her bare back, her fingertips occasionally press as she lets her hand travel.

Feeling her wife's touch on her skin, Santana gets those pleasant shivers and tightens her hold on Rachel. Those lips are so addictive that Santana can't help but wanting more. Her left hand is sprawled over Rachel's stomach and Santana's fingers caressing the small patch of exposed skin. She nibbles her wife's bottom lip, but then quickly kissing it better.

"Moms! Lunch is almost ready, can you come down?" Suddenly Dani's voice is heard and breaks the women trance.

"Yes, honey, we'll be right there." Santana manages to say even with experiencing a shortens of breath. She groans at the sight of Rachel's swollen lips and place a couple of kisses on them. She's keeping close to her wife, not yet to make any move to get up and a goofy smile spreads on her lips.

Rachel was nearly at a loss for breath after that kiss, and damn did she want more of the said kiss. Her mouth stays half open while she takes some deep breaths; she gulps and keeps her gaze on her wife's eyes.

"I don't know how I'm still alive; those lips are just too yummy." Santana nuzzles her nose on Rachel's neck, "And you're gorgeous." She says, then takes a deep breath before pulling away. "I almost forgot how it's like to have a kid at home.. Maybe we could finish this later.." She's carefully getting up from the bed and put her slippers, because it's just too cold to walk barefoot on the floor and her legs are already swollen and kind of hurt.

"Later, huh?" Rachel slowly gets off the bed, then gives Santana's ass a gentle pat. "Can't wait... Fuck, I am doing this flirting thing wrong again, aren't I?" She says as she moves her hand away.

Santana takes both of Rachel's hands and place them on her lower back. She moves as close as she can to her wife, considering her belly is now more grown. "You're doing it just right, my love." She tells Rachel, "You never need to worry about these things because everything you say sounds sexy in my head." She smirks and places a kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Thank you for that." Rachel smiles a bit, then pecks Santana's lips in return. "Let's go eat." She says before starting to walk with Santana, one hand on the lower back, and the other holding her hand.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast, but that's pretty standard; the free time always passes fast. Between lunch and dinner, Dani had a long talk with Elliot, not really about feeling, more about the day and their plans for the weekend. Then Dani took a long shower and concentrated on studying. While Santana took a nap, Rachel went through Santana's forms; she filled the basic information, so when she'll get to it on the weekend, she won't need to waste time on it. Since Rachel has a long day tomorrow, Santana took it upon herself to make dinner; Rachel is already doing so much, she deserves a break. At dinner, the moms' kept the conversation going, making Dani laugh a few times and hinted her that she can stay as long as she wants and that they are there.<br>Dani offered to take Dex on his walk while the older women clean up, which Santana was thankful for; whatever gets her off her feet is blessed. After they finished in the kitchen, the moms' went to the room and got ready for bed. Rachel did her usual reading before bed and Santana had a bit of work to do. At some point, Santana noticed that her wife had fallen asleep, her book still in her hands. She observed her for a few moments, admiring the cuteness that is her wife. She then took the book and Rachel's glasses and put them on the nightstand. She covered her wife with the blankets and took her laptop. She had just a few things to finish up and she didn't want to wake Rachel up, so Santana made her way to the guest room. She got under the covers and went back to work.

Dani was tossing and turning in her bed, struggling to be able to stay asleep without Marley beside her. Various flashes of bad moments were apparent in this nightmare, some were a little more farfetched but still it shook her to her core. "N-No.." she mutters in her sleep before sitting up and gasping sharply. "Fuck..." She shivers and holds herself; few tears were on her face as she takes deep and slow breaths. She slowly gets off of her bed, wanting the.. No, needing the comfort of someone and fast. Dani makes her way out of her room, still keeping hold of her person as she walks towards her moms' room, but sees some light from the guest room. "What the..." She mumbles to herself as she opens the guest room door to see Santana. "H-Hi, mama.." She calls out quietly as she holds her arm.

"Hey, princess." Santana turns to her with a smile; surprised to see her, but happy nonetheless. "I thought you went to bed already. Is everything alright?"

"I... Couldn't sleep." Dani responds, then bites the inside of her lower lip. "I just... It's hard to sleep without Marley beside me, especially after I got so used to waking up and seeing her arm over my waist."

Santana is glad Dani is opening up and actually telling her what's wrong. She'd stay awake every night, she'd do anything to help child feel better, to feel safe. "I understand, honey." Her calm tone doesn't change. "How about you join me here?" She pats the empty space next to her, "We'll keep each other company.. We can talk or you can look for something for us to see." She suggests, but doesn't push.

Dani nods and walks towards the bed. "There is just.. So many things I miss about her." she admits as she sits beside Santana. "Like the way her nose would twitch whenever she was slightly uncomfortable in bed..." Dani smiles slightly. "Or when I would play video games, she'd let me lay on her back and when I got a bad hand cramp, Marley would kiss my hand until it stopped.."

What Dani described are intimate things between couples and even though it makes Santana a bit uncomfortable, she's glad that her daughter has that special someone in her life. "I can't even imagine how difficult it is, especially since you never been apart from each other." She place one arm around Dani's shoulder and pulls the girl closer. "It goes to show how much she means to you and the love you have for her." She places her laptop on the opposite side of where Dani is sitting. "It's so hard now because it'd the beginning, she just left.. With time it'll get easier, you'd still miss her, but you'll keep moving with your life. Also, when she'll finish her training, she'll be able to communicate with you more, which would make it more bearable." Santana tells Dani and place a kiss on her head.

"I guess..." Dani carefully leans back, looking up at Santana with a frown. "Do you think Marley is thinking about me right now?" She asks.

"I do, sweetie." Santana nods, "And I'm sure she's missing you and the thoughts of you being safe and protecting you and her family gives her strength." She reassures the young woman. "Marley is a tough girl, she'll be fine, honey. Then, she'll come back and you will start your life together." She smiles. Santana's heart skips a beat at the thought of seeing her daughter in a white dress.

Dani looks at her engagement ring, gives a gentle smile towards the sight of it. "I guess if she wasn't so sure that she was going to come back, she wouldn't have proposed." She mentions quietly. "I think tomorrow I will go home.."

Santana is a very proud mama, but she wishes they could have more time with Dani under their roof. She'd never stop her from doing anything, right now Santana just needs to know Dani will be alright on her own. "Are you sure? You know you can stay here as long as you want, we're happy to have you." She asks. In this family, everyone thinks they're heroes, so a double check is more than needed.

"Yeah..." Dani nods a few times. "I know I am going to struggle with not waking up to Marley, no matter how long I stay here." She purses her lips and continues to nod. "And besides... I'm paying $750 a month to live there; I better get my money's worth out of it." She jokes and chuckles.

"Now that's my girl." Santana laughs and place a kiss on Dani's cheek. "We'll come visit, ok, baby? And you have family around you, that I'm sure we'll visit often too, don't forget that." She tells her with a serious expression, but then smiles. "You're a strong young woman, both of you are, everything is going to be ok for you. Then when Marley comes back, we can plan the big day." Santana then pauses and sighs. "Just please, Dani, don't give me grandchildren so fast, take care of your careers first.. I'm not ready to be a grandma so soon." She's only half kidding, but still.. Too young, all of them are too young.

"Well, we don't even know when Marley will come back, for all you know, you and mom will be brittle by the time we have kids." Dani says casually. "So I guess I better see about soon, huh?" She bites her lower lip, trying to contain a snicker.

"You be careful, young lady." Santana glares at her, "I'm a very hormonal woman, you don't know what I'm capable of.." She moves her free hand near Dani's waist. "And remember that you'll want us to babysit for you. Don't get on my bad side, kid." Santana says and raises her eyebrow in challenge.

Dani looks at Santana, giving her an innocent smile. "I love you." She says, then pecks Santana's cheek. "So very much." She moves her body a bit to where she's laying on her side, nuzzling against Santana's shoulder.

"That's what I thought.." Santana says, still in her authorizing voice. She tightens her hold on her daughter and places a kiss on her temple. "I love you too, honey." She moves her laptop to the nightstand and turns the TV on. "Let's find something to see.. You can use some bonding with your.. Sister? Brother?" She giggles, "Just stay with us.. It feels like when you were younger and I miss this." She tells Dani and pulls the blankets over her body.

"You know what the best thing about you being pregnant is?" Dani asks.

"Enlighten me." Santana says, flipping through the channels and massaging Dani's head.

"Other than you holding another life inside of you, which is more than a beautiful thing in itself?" Dani gently runs her hand on Santana's belly. "Your boobs get bigger though, which they make better pillows when I cuddle you." She giggles in her hand.

"It's not appropriate, like your mom would say." Santana laughs and shakes her head. "I'm glad to be at your service, my beautiful child." She keeps massaging Dani head and places the remote next to her, since she found something for them to watch. "Does it mean Marley is the little spoon?" She let out and chuckles.

Dani's eyes widened and her face flushed, Santana's comment did catch her off guard and she could not come up with a comeback. Although, after that, she's afraid to make a comment, so she pulls the blanket up to her shoulder and scoots a bit closer, her head resting against the side of Santana's breast. "I think there is a rerun of Ru Paul's Drag Race on channel 73." She says quietly.

'Yeah, still got it." Santana thinks to herself, 'She's such the perfect combination of Rachel and me, it's unbelievable.' She's certainly missing Dani around the house. Dani can't see her face, so Santana grins widely and picks the remote up, changing the channel to what Dani just said. Santana is thankful Dani has a little kid in her, still; she gets to cuddle with her and when she lets her, Santana gets to spoil her. She's also feels a bit more relaxed; their talk gave her some confidence that Dani will deal with this struggle better than she though, with help and lots of love of course.

* * *

><p>Around 5:30 in the morning, Rachel's alarm went off. She turned and hit the button, feeling rather recharged in comparison to the past few days, maybe it was the day off… Rachel slowly sat up, got out of bed and rid her clothes from her person so she could get right into the shower, it was the first one in a few weeks that Santana didn't join her, and usually Santana would be making sure Rachel correctly washed her hair and all. With how busy Rachel has been, she's hasn't been too focused on her body outside of keeping herself clean, she's worked out a lot less and is being more relaxed with her person. After Rachel's shower it was time to get dressed, and this time it was around 6:25 when she was fully dressed and awake enough to know she needed a cup of coffee. She walks out of the room, hair in a braid for a change; she looks over at the guest room, seeing the TV in there on, and her two girls asleep. It warms Rachel's heart to see things were shaping up in a way, when they brought Dani in again; she was a little blocked off, now she's cuddling them to sleep. 'Just like old times…' Rachel thought in her head as she walks down the stairs, takes a right, and instantly gets to work on getting that coffee made. Something inside Rachel just made her feel so good though, like this day was going to be amazing in itself. The brunette sets her phone on the dock they have in the kitchen, hits the radio app and starts listening to music whilst she cooks, and it's when a song she likes a lot starts playing that she starts to dance while cooking.<p>

Usually, Santana doesn't sleep well if Rachel isn't by her side, but having her daughter next to her is just as good and Santana was well rested. She began to stir when the sound of music came into her ears and the smell of food reached her nose. She opened her eyes and saw it was quite early, but the time Rachel is usually up. She carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake Dani up and giving the girl a little more time to sleep, knowing it's a big struggle for her and she needs to use all the peaceful sleep she can get. Santana quickly went to her and Rachel's bedroom and brushed her teeth, then wash her face. Feeling more awake, she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. She beams at the sight of her wife dancing while making breakfast and gently rubs her belly. Seeing Rachel happy is the perfect way to start the day and making sure it'd be great. She steps towards the woman, "Good morning, Rach." She makes herself known so she won't scare her. Santana wraps her arms around her wife's waist, resting her forehead on her back and taking in her sweet scent.

"Morning, babe." Rachel smiles and continues to sway her hips. "Did you sleep well?" She asks while setting the stove to 'simmer'.

"Yes, considering you weren't there." She answers and moves her chin to Rachel's shoulder. "Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you; you're my person after all." Rachel grabs a fork, then takes a small portion of eggs that she made, turns to face Santana then bites her lip. "Taste this; I used something different with the eggs." She lifts the fork up towards Santana's mouth.

Santana opens her mouth and taking the bite. She's slowly chewing; really taking the time to get the full taste of it, then swallows. "Hmm, it's great, hon, tasty." She tells Rachel and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Rachel sets the fork in the sink, then returns her focus towards Santana; she caresses Santana's cheek with one hand. "What went on last night, you know.. How is she?"

"I think you did a good job when you talked to her, because she opened up a bit." Santana says. She moves away from Rachel's personal space and leans her back against the counter. "She couldn't sleep well, so she came looking for us when she saw me in the guest room. She talked about missing Marley and a bit more about her feelings. I made sure to reassure her that she has us, that Marley love her and that everything will be fine." She tells Rachel and stretch her arms, "We had a few laughs and watched part of a movie before falling asleep. I don't think she woke up anymore, I didn't feel anything, which is good, she needs it." Santana folds her arms and smiles. "She wants to go back to the apartment.. It means we're going to spend more time in the city, just to casually check in with her.."

"Yeah, the downside of living in the country side of New York.. It's ways away from the city... Which is also an upside in a weird way." Rachel shrugs, then walks to her wife, placing her hands beside Santana's and brushes her nose against the woman's. "In an estimate of five and a half to six months from now, you will bring a beautiful soul to this planet." She states. "Now see, your amazingness level will skyrocket after that, as if it was possible before..." Rachel leans in to give Santana a soft kiss on the lips. "How does it feel, knowing all of that?"

"Like my wife is exaggerating?" Santana smiles and softly grazing Rachel's hands. "Everything feels amazing; I'm more sure that Dani will be fine, we're going to have another child soon and I just keep falling for you every passing day." She pecks her wife's lips, "My life is perfect, I don't need or want anything else." She states happily.

"I am not exaggerating in the slightest." Rachel says with a calm smile on her face. "I'm happy with my life... Well, remotely... I still feel weird inside, but other than that.. I am happy."

"I hope that feeling will change to something more positive and soon." Santana cups Rachel's face with one hand. "We built ourselves a good life; I want you to enjoy every aspect of it."

Rachel bites her lip a slight amount as she leans with the intention to give Santana another kiss when.. **_"Ding!"_** The egg timer rang which made Rachel jump a bit at how sudden it was. She moved away from Santana, grabbed an oven mitt and brings out the tray that has some bacon, hasbrowns, and little sausage patties. "Breakfast is ready." she smiles then looks over at Santana. "Call for Dani?"

She did and when the young woman got to the kitchen, they ate breakfast together before going each to their own business. The last day made them realize, even a little more that together they can deal with whatever life throw at them.

* * *

><p><strong>'till next time.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Marley left for the Marines and still no contact. Dani is doing pretty well, but still struggle at times; occasional nightmares, getting on a verge of having a panic attack and just missing her fiancée a lot. Her therapist got her to open up more and be honest about how this all experience is difficult for her. She didn't get new pills, like she thought, instead she was taught a few exercises to help her cope with the stress, anxiety and fears and things are getting better. What gives her extra motivation to handle it better is her moms', they come over and call more than anyone and it's expected that they'd be worried. But women are busy, not to mention that one of her moms if pregnant and the other has her own struggles to deal with, it couldn't continue like that.<p>

After spending the previous weekend mostly with her moms and Kurt, then by herself, this weekend is a little different. She still has brunch with her moms, Beth and Shelby, but that's tomorrow. Dani is going to spend Friday having a game night with Elliot and Beth, then a sleepover with the girl.  
>Thankfully, she only had two classes this morning, so she could get to the supermarket to buy actual food, but also snacks and sodas. Dani bought herself lunch on her way home, since she was feeling too lazy to cook, and then headed home. She ate and took a nap, then cleaned up a little. Around the time she expected them to show up, Dani took some of the snacks and drinks out, and then just rested on the couch. A few minutes passed and Dani reached her phone called the first person on her speed dial. It rang and rang, until finally she could hear Marley's voice; the recorded voicemail massage is better than nothing in Dani's mind. She listens to her girl talk and smile. She tries not to do it often, just when she feels like she has to hear her or need a boost of strength. She doesn't even wear Marley's shirt every day; she didn't yesterday, but tonight she feels like she needs it. Right when she hears the 'beep', there is a knock on the door and she has to hang up. Dani sighs and place her phone on the table, then walks to open the door.<p>

At the door is Elliot with a big smile on his face. "Hey kiddo, I got something for you." He says, and then moves to the side to reveal Beth who was standing behind him. Her eyes were focused on Elliot, not so much him but... "Earth to Beth." He looks over at her with a raised brow.

Beth snapped out of it. "Hi, Dani, I missed you." She gulps and smiles some.

Dani frowns; usually Beth is more excited when they meet. She brushes it off, thinking she might be a little nervous. "Hey." She takes a step forward and hugs her aunt. "I missed you too, and I'm happy you came." She gives her body a little squeeze, then turns to hug Elliot. "You too." She chuckles and wraps her arms around him for a few moments. "Come on in." Dani tells them and walks back inside.

When they get in, Beth returns a tight hug and smiles some more. "I missed you more." She whispers, then walks to the sofa, placing her bag beside her legs as she sits down.

Elliot stretches his arms a bit. "How have you been, Dani?" He as he looks over at his best friend. "I came by yesterday to check in on you, but your car wasn't there."

"Yeah, after my session at the therapist, I bought coffee in a place near her office and there was an open stage, so I stayed to listen for a little while. It was nice." Dani tells him and goes to take a seat on the couch. "Today wasn't so bad.. I just keep missing her more and more." She sighs. "How about you? And your mother, how is she?" Dani asks.

"She hasn't talked to me about it, and we end up having an argument every time I tell her she needs to either go to me or someone to talk about this." He shrugs as he walks to the couch, sitting down beside Dani's legs then looks up at her. "I think it's safe to say, you're doing much better than she is, mentally about the situation." Elliot's voice was weak when he said it.

"I never thought I'd hear that I'm doing better mentally than someone." Dani dryly chuckles. "I can try to catch her when she on her break, ask her to go out and grab something." She'd eat at the club, but her mom doesn't approve of her being there, at least for a few more years. "Do you think it'd be helpful?" Dani asks Elliot while playfully tapping Beth leg.

Beth looks over at Elliot, not liking the fact that someone she sorta, kinda does have a crush on is in so much pain. She couldn't imagine the idea of someone close to her going away for a while, she really feels for Dani and Elliot in this case. "Dani, didn't your uncle Leo serve?" She asks.

"Yes, he did, for many years.." Dani nods in Beth direction, "He even had a talk with Marley back when she was just starting to think about it." She adds. "Do you guys want any of the sodas or should I get you something warm before kicking your asses?" She asks and smirks.

"Oh, you wish." Elliot gives Dani an evil smirk as he pulls out a controller from his bag. "You only got extremely lucky last time, and you know what they say, lightning never strikes twice in the same place." He smirks.

"Technically, it does, it's just not natural to have it happen twice in one sitting." Beth points out but goes quieter as she realizes he didn't mean that in that way, which ultimately she feels silly. "So... What are we playing today?" she asks.

Dani smiles at Beth; she's so smart and her awkwardness is cute. "We have many options. We can do some PVP, take a break to eat, and then play something as a group." She suggests and pours herself a glass of coke. Elliot and Beth aren't really guests; they can make their own drinks if and when they want them. "Then, later, Elliot will home with his tail between his legs and we would have some fun of our own." She smirks again and holds her fist up for Beth.

Beth bumps Dani's fist with her own and smirks. "It won't matter if he goes home with his tail tucked between his legs or not, because you will be going to sleep with your tail tucked between your legs either way." She sticks her tongue out in a playful manner.

"Excuse me? That's how it's going to go, B?" Dani place her hand on her chest, pretending to be offended. "No problem, I will beat both of you." She says and puffs out her chest, then laughs and takes a sip from her drink. Her mind can't help but wander to Marley, if she was here, she'd probably roll her eyes and squeeze her arms around her body to give Dani confidence. She secretly takes sniff the shirt and relaxes, no panic attack or tears, all good.

* * *

><p>Over in Rachel and Santana's neck of the woods, things were a little busy. Santana had more club stuff to deal with, doctors' appointments and overall being pregnant was taking a bigger toll on her body. Rachel read about this to her, but Santana didn't really think how difficult it would be to function like this. Rachel's day wasn't as busy as Santana's was, in fact oblivious to Santana; Rachel was at Quinn's house preparing a special dinner for them since it was their first date night that wasn't a holiday thing in a while. Rachel made sure to get home before Santana so she could keep the food in their basement until Santana went to get ready. The anticipation excited Rachel to the point that she almost told Santana before she got home that they were having an at-home date, but that would ruin the surprise after all… When Santana arrived, they exchanged their hellos, talked about their day and gave each other a few quick kisses before going to get ready. As Santana gets ready Rachel runs to the basement and on the fly, changes from her casual clothes to a special date night outfit that consisted of a maroon dress, black heels and maroon arm sleeves with the half fingers to match her dress. Then she brought up the food, placing it on the table and keeping tabs on the entry way to the kitchen, after the table is set, she lights some candles and moves the coffee table to the side so there is room for what she has planned. Now, to wait…<p>

Santana was upstairs, taking a warm, but quick shower. Even thought Rachel and her go to sleep next to each other every night, they talk and eat dinner together almost always, date night is necessary and Santana missed it. The routine can get to you and have a not-so-good effect on the marriage. The couple love being romantic and do stuff for each other, and they also like to keep the flame up by trying new things and surprising one another. It's one of their secrets to keeping their relationship working so well after years of being together.  
>When Santana is done with getting cleaned, she takes a few moments to look at her growing belly; she's still amazed that their child is growing inside her and soon will come out to this world, she just can't wait to love them. Santana lets out a contented sigh and moves to find something to wear. She picks a peach colored long dress with sleeves; comfortable on the body, but still sexy. Santana puts on a necklace that reaches to the valley between her breasts and gives her a bigger cleavage. She smirks at the mirror while pulling her hair up like Rachel like it; many told her that she won't feel good about her body during the pregnancy, but it's not that bad for her. She gets down from time to time, but Rachel always makes her feel better and she knows she'll lose the weight no problem. Santana doesn't stop herself from eating or resting, the main thing for her now is to keep the baby safe while they're in there. Santana takes a pair of black flat shoes and puts them on, then sprays perfume on her body and it's time to go. She makes sure she has her phone in her purse, then makes her way down. "Babe, I'm finished, we can go." She calls for Rachel. Now that she thinks of it, where is her wife?<p>

"Okay, babe, I just need help with something." Rachel says with a slight smirk. "Come to the dining room." She says as she leans against the archway between the kitchen and the dining room.

Santana nods to herself and walks to the dining room. Her jaw drops and her eyes widen when she sees what Rachel arranged. One hand holds her belly and the other goes to cover her gasping mouth. "Rach.." She turns to her wife, "I can't believe you did this for our date night." She moves her hand from her face to cup Rachel's. "You're so amazing."

Rachel smiles and pecks Santana's lips. "Only the best for you, my love." she states, then turns a bit, placing one hand on Santana's lower back, and the other holding on to Santana's as they walk to the table. "I have something more amazing planned for after dinner, which involves me and you."

"Hm, I like the sound of that." Santana grins. "And you look absolutely gorgeous." The grin turns into a sweet smile. "Thank you for being the best wife a person can ever ask for."

"It's nothing compared to what you do." Rachel returns the compliment as she helps Santana into her seat. "I made some chicken risotto... It was one of the first meals I made you when you first moved in with Kurt and I." She mentions as she sits down opposite of Santana.

"That was such a long time ago, I'm surprised you remember." Santana says and take a long breath, taking in the scene of the food and licking her lips. She then looks up and smiles playfully, "God, I was so surprised you even took me in, not that I gave you much choice.. Those were good times.."

"Yeah, but you knew I loved you being around." Rachel reaches out to hold Santana's hand. "I wouldn't trade those moments for anything in the world."

"It all worked for the better. Now look at us, I'd say we're doing pretty good." She glances down at her stomach, then gently pulls Rachel's hand and kisses it.

"I'd say so as well." Rachel nods a couple times. "Well, dig in." She says before moving her hand to grab her fork.

* * *

><p>Back in the small apartment, almost four hours later. The trio had played numerous games; at first they competed against each other and after a while decided to declare a tie because if they didn't, it could've gone on all night. Then they played as a team and kicked ass in a new game Elliot brought. They didn't even have an actual break; they were having such a good time that they didn't want to stop, so they ordered pizza and ate it while playing. Dani almost forgot what it's like to have pure fun and enjoy herself without feeling bad. This evening, doing what she likes and being with people who are close to her both in heart and age, was the best distraction and she needed that.<br>Before it was getting too late, Elliot packed up his things and headed to the door. Dani thanked him, gave him a tight hug and told him they'll chat tomorrow and she'll try to have a talk with his mother sometime during the week. Elliot said goodbye to the two ladies and went home. Beth helped Dani clean up, which didn't take long because they didn't make a lot of mess. Then, they took turns in getting ready for bed.

While Beth is in the bathroom, Dani set the bed for her and the couch for herself. She knew it was a good idea to get one that opens into a bed; it was money well spent. Now she's waiting for her aunt, sitting on the couch and trying to decide whether to send Marley a text or not; she knows she won't get it any time soon and she's being too clingy, but she really wants to tell her about the evening she had.

Beth slowly makes her way out of the bathroom in her night clothes; she spent most of her shower just thinking about college and stuff. "Hey, Dani." she smiles as she approaches the couch, sitting right beside her niece.

Dani sighs, thinking it's for the better and place her phone next to her on the sofa. "Is everything alright? Do you want something to drink or ear?" Dani asks with a smile.

"Nah, I am good." Beth positions herself to where she's laying her head on Dani's lap. "Thank you for having me over tonight, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you two."

"I'm happy you came, you need a break sometime and we really had fun." Dani says and starts playing with Beth's hair. "We should do it more often, just forget everything and enjoy ourselves."

"You needed it more than I." Beth points out as she gently grabs Dani's hand and has it rest on her stomach; she then grazes the back of her niece's hand. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Considering that I'm walking around with an aching heart and missing a part of me, I'm doing fine.." Dani tries to keep the sarcastic tone out, but only half succeeding.

Beth purses her lips, sorta feeling sad at the sarcasm Dani let out. "I know you miss her..." She says calmly. "It most like has been said to you a million times... But I wish there was anything I could do to make your world better, it must be hell."

"I miss every single thing about her and it's never going away, on top of it the not talking is rough." Now Dani's tone is much softer. She's really trying to let her walls down and be real about her feelings. "But you are making me feel better by being here and keeping everything normal. Besides, I love spending time with you." She tells the blonde and smiles.

"I love spending time with you as well, and it sucks that it doesn't happen more." Beth frowns a bit more. "Soon I will be in school, and we won't get to hang out as much.. Not that we really do anymore, anyways."

"We'll find time, even if it'll be only for you to come over to study and eat snacks." Dani chuckles. "You know that in this family you can't drift apart, it's impossible."

"I hope..." Beth turns a bit to get more comfortable. "I know we're family and all, but you're... Kinda my only friend and you are my best friend at that..." She hated to admit that, but it was rather true, she hasn't had the best luck with making friends due to her last name... Well, the reputation behind her last name.

It hurt her to hear Beth saying that; she's such a great person; Dani can't understand how people can miss it. "It's not entirely true, even though she's not here now; Marley is your friend and also, Elliot.." Maybe it's a little strange, but Dani can see them being a group. "I don't know, I'm not a big fan of having many friends, I was lucky to meet Marley and Elli on my first day, then you and that's all I need." She shrugs. "But it's never too late to get more.."

Beth let out a soft sigh. "Elliot..." She blushes some. "Yeah, friend... I hate having crushes... So much." Beth shakes her head and bites the inside of her lower lip.

Dani gasps, "No.." She shakes her head and look at Beth, waiting for her to say she's kidding, but the redness on her cheeks tells Dani it's not going to happen. "Oh, honey.. We seriously need to find someone your age.."

"I know, but there is a problem.." Beth turns so she can look directly up at Dani. "Kinda... Personal.." Her face lit up a bit more.

"A Problem?" Dani arches her brow, "Do, like, d-do you like to share? You don't have to, you said it's personal and.." Dani catches herself and stops for a second, "Sorry, I'm mumbling.. Go on."

"I have crushes on guys, and also girls... I am not confused, in fact, it's quite the opposite." Beth starts to explain. "I know what I want in both sexes, I mean..."

Dani leans back, keeping a calm expression. "Hey, it's ok for you to like whoever you like. It was wrong of me to assume, I'm sorry." She, herself, went through a lot of shit because people couldn't accept who she falls in love with and she gets how hard it is to deal with both understand who you are and protecting yourself from ignorant people. "So.. Are you bi? Or are we not putting a label on it?"

"Well, I guess in terms of society, I am bisexual." Beth shrugs a bit. "Personally, I would prefer not to be labeled, not that it's a bad thing.. Just I'd rather be Beth, and people see me for me, as opposed to my orientation." She purses her lips some. "Especially when my attraction is to the heart, although looking at a nice butt is good on occasion." She jokes at the last part and gives Dani a smile.

"I'm an engaged woman, I don't look at butts." Dani raising her hands defensively and laughs. "Yeah, I respect what you're saying.. It shouldn't matter who you're falling for as long as you're happy and they treat you well." She says and leans down to place a kiss on Beth's forehead. "Does grandma know?" I don't want to accidentally say something near her and out you.. Not that she'd care; no one is straight in this family anyway.." She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"What do you mean by no one?" Beth chuckles as well.

'Ugh, dammit, I couldn't keep my mouth shut?' Dani mentally facepalming herself. She just said she doesn't want to say something that would out Beth, but she almost outed others. "You know, me, Marley, my moms, you.. Kurt is my family, so it counts, so does Elli.. Almost everyone around me is not straight." A nice save? Dani surely hopes so.

"Dani, you know something I don't." Beth raises an eyebrow, giving Dani an unimpressed look.

"That's unlikely." Dani chuckles. "It was only semantic, don't over-think it." 'Because I really, really don't want to have to tell you what I know.' Dani thinks to herself. "And you didn't answer my question." Deflecting, that's good.

"Hmm..." Beth folds her arms, then shakes her head. "To answer your question, no she doesn't, but I will tell her in due time."

"Alright, so no 'Hey, B, look at that hot girl over there.' for a while, gotcha." Dani smiles a wide smile and tickles Beth's side for a few seconds. "Thank you for trusting me and telling me."

Beth squirms a bit from Dani tickling her. "I-I said she didn't know, I didn't say anything against you spotting for me." She tries to not smile but ultimately fails.

"Yeah? So tomorrow at brunch you want me to go 'B, there is a girl over there that looks good. Go and try talking to her, maybe you'll hit it off.'?" Dani raises her eyes in challenge and smirks. "Not that I'd be good at that, I haven't looked at another girl since I met Marley and I was 14.. I'd be the worse wingman." She jokes.

"Sure, but not make it obvious." Beth returns the smirk, but slowly closes her eyes. "But I would trust you to be my wingman any day of the week, and twice on Sunday." She states before letting out a yawn.

"We should find you someone; amazing girl like you shouldn't be alone." Dani leans again to kiss Beth's forehead. "You wanna go to bed?"

"Do I have to sleep out here tonight?" Beth asks.

"I thought we've established that you're sleeping in the bedroom and I'm staying here." Dani answers, then starts feeling nervous. "J-Just.. I-If you don't mind, can you sleep on the right side?" She asks, her eyes not meeting Beth's and her fingers fidgeting.

"I'd rather cuddle you to sleep than sleep alone." Beth quietly admits with a calm smile. "If that's okay." She finishes.

Dani tried not to sleep on Marley's side of the bed and she had her reasons; superstition, keeping the shape of her body on the mattress and its part of keeping things as they were. But maybe it's time for Dani to make another step forward; Marley will be coming back and claim her side of the bed, it won't be too horrible if Dani will take it a few times while she's gone. It takes her a couple of minutes to reach the decision and feel ok with it, then she looks back at Beth. "Yeah, that's fine." She says and nods.

"I can sense the nervousness off of you; we can both sleep out here if that's what you're worried about." Beth slowly opened her eyes whilst keeping her smile, she then sits up slowly, rubs her eyes then yawns. "Your choice."

Dani slightly nods her head, "Are you sure?" She asks and bites her lip.

"Totally." Beth leans to rest her head on Dani's shoulder. "I love you Dani, and thanks for being you."

"I love you too, B." Dani says and covers them with the blankets. "Thank you for being here." She kisses the blonde's cheek and looks for a comfortable position to fall asleep in. Even though it hurts sometime to love someone, Dani would never replace her family and close ones. She knows what it's like to have no one and be on her own and she also knows how it's like to have a big, warm, loving family and nothing can trump that. "Good night." She says after cuddling up to Beth.

* * *

><p>While aunt and niece had their talk, the married couple enjoyed their own conversation over a delicious meal. Despite the fact that they're living together and spending many hours with one another, Santana and Rachel still find things to talk about. Even when they just gaze into each other's eyes or lay in bed together, each doing her thing, is comfortable. Sometime the presence of the other is all they need; it's enough to induce a sense of security.<br>When they finished eating, Santana insisted she'll do the dishes later; Rachel worked on making this evening happen, the least she can do is clean up. They put everything in the sink, and then Santana turned around and pulled Rachel into her arms, starting to softly kiss her neck and saying thank you and how much she loves her. One of her hands rests on Rachel's shoulder and the other gently gripping her hair.

Rachel blushed quite a lot the second Santana went and did that, she smiled a slight amount. "I am not done with tonight, babe." She walks with Santana into the living room. "Just a sec." Rachel whispers as she walks to the coffee table to access her phone, she taps on the screen and the lights around them dim, then music starts to play. She turns to Santana and walks to her whilst swaying her hips, when she approaches her wife she rests her hand on Santana's hip then uses her other hand to take one of Santana's. "We are going to dance for a couple songs."

"I'll never be opposing to dancing with my gorgeous wife." Santana let Rachel lead her, then wraps her arms around the woman's neck. "I can't think of a more perfect way to spend our date night." She states. With her legs and back getting sore fast and the weather, staying in and having a romantic one on one evening is the ultimate activity.

"You tell me right away when your feet start hurting, okay?" Rachel tells Santana in a calm tone as they dance. "Valentine's Day is coming up soon, you know?" She quietly asks even though Santana most likely knows. "What would you like to do?"

"I think I might have something, tell me what you think." Santana says and moves her head back so she could look at Rachel. "We go see a play, from there we go eat at that new restaurant we tried last week and liked. And then I thought we can end the night in a suite instead of driving back home at night.. In the cold weather.." Santana tells Rachel her idea and slightly smirks when she's finished.

"Ooh.. That sounds great." Rachel says while continuing to dance. "I think it'll be nice, but we would need a sitter for Dex... Well, I could take him to Quinn and Puck's house, no?" She asks.

"We can ask them what they plan on doing and see." Santana nods and rest her head back on Rachel's left shoulder. "I can't wait to give you your gift." She says after a moment and bites her lip, holding her wife tighter.

"You need to stop spoiling me so much." Rachel says as she moves back a bit to look at Santana with a smile. "I have you, our daughter, and our unborn child." She grazes Santana's stomach. "All I need, and you're the main reason for it."

Santana pecks Rachel's lips and smiles, "We do have everything, huh?" She starts tracing her fingers on her wife's neck. "But my gift is a little different this time.. You'd either really like it or pretend that you don't and make me sleep on the couch." Santana tells Rachel and laughs.

Rachel gasps and gives Santana a sad look. "I am not that mean!" She pouts with her bottom lip sticking out. "I wouldn't do that to you..." She moves closer to Santana and rests her head against Santana's. "Not while you're pregnant."

"So I'm even luckier to be carrying our child." Santana jokes. "And you're too cute to be mean." She says and kiss the pout away; she's an addict, so when she saw it, Santana couldn't resist. "I was only teasing you a little." She gently tugs Rachel's bottom lip with her teeth, then let go and rest her forehead back on Rachel's.

"Say, San.. This may sound weird.." Rachel blushes and bites her lip. "When the baby is born, and you're ready to take on the world again..." She gulps some. "Don't lose that weight, instead either keep it or turn it into some muscle." Rachel bites her lip.

Santana never had body issues; she was hot and not only did she know it, she used it to her advantage. Of course, when she was a teenager she wanted to look hotter, but she never doubted her look. Now, gaining weight for the sake of her baby being healthy is really not a problem, but she's definitely planning on going back to exercising the first chance she'd get. "Keeping it is off the table." Santana simply says. "Aren't you missing my abs?" She raises her eyebrow for a couple of moments. "Puck already has a plan for me to get my figure back to how it was." She shrugs.

"Your body is sexy no matter what." Rachel gives Santana a lip bitten smile. "But, your body even after the birth, you will still look slim as is." She points out. "A little emphasis on your cute butt and breasts, not that you need it, but damn is it nice." She winks playfully.

"Yeah? I couldn't tell, you paid no attention to them today.." Santana slightly pouts. "Being in shape makes me feel good, you'll get your hot wife back and I'll be strong to hold our baby all day long because I don't think I'd be able to put them down." She smiles. "Everyone will benefit from it."

"My hot wife?" Rachel raises a brow. "Who am I dancing with right now?" She asks before biting her lip.

"Aren't you charming.." Santana shakes her head and smiles. She gently presses herself to Rachel and pecks her lips.

"As for paying attention to your body, I do admit I haven't paid too much attention to it." Rachel runs her hand through Santana's hair. "Due to work, which sucks." She says. "But... We have tonight for ourselves, and I do have tomorrow off as well... So if you want, I can pay all sorts of attention to your perfect body."

"I'd love that." Santana says, "But first I need to thank you properly for this great evening." She stops moving and takes Rachel's hand. "What do you say we move this to our bedroom?" She asks, then bites her teeth.

"I'd say that you just read my mind." Rachel places one hand on Santana's waist.

Santana cups Rachel's face and kiss for a few moments. She then pulls away and takes her wife's hand, leading her to the stairs. A few moments later, they're in their bedroom and Santana closes the door behind them. She walks to stand behind Rachel and moves her hands along her arms and sides. "This is a beautiful dress, you look great in her," She says and place a couple of kisses on her wife's neck. "-But it's time for it to meet the floor." Her tone of voice is now lower. She slowly pulls the zipper down and when Rachel's back is revealed, Santana's fingers trace her spine very gently.

Rachel bit her lip as she lets her dress drop to the floor. "L-Like what you see?" She asks in a shy tone of voice.

"I love what I see." Santana answers and place a kiss on her shoulder. "I almost don't want you off your heels." She says and bites her lip. She gives Rachel's ass a squeeze, then a smack and licks her lips. She undoes her ponytail and lets her hair fall down on her shoulders.

A soft moan escapes from Rachel when Santana does this; she takes a deep breath then turns around. "Your turn, babe." She smirks some.

"I'm all yours, my love." Santana says and turns her back to Rachel.

Rachel slowly unzipped the dress, leaning and lowering some to kiss every inch of exposed skin as the zipper reaches its end. She then helps Santana out of the dress, then carefully presses her body up against Santana's, her hands roam Santana's chest, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze.

Santana bites her lip, holding back a moan. She moves away from Rachel, "Me first." She tells her wife, her eyes much darker. "Hop on the bed while I put this necklace back in its place." She tells her and takes her necklace off.

Rachel nods, then walks to the bed, sitting down and keeping a close eye on Santana.

The Latina makes her way to the dresser, putting an extra sway as she goes. She's placing the item on the dresser, not caring at moment about putting its right place, it can wait, she's too eager. Santana then turns back and steps to the bed. When she gets there, she cups Rachel's face and lifts it so she could place a kiss on her wife's plump lips. She ends the kiss and leans to take the bra off and toss it aside, "Gorgeous.." She breathes out.

"Thank you... Now about that proper thank you." Rachel smirks some more as she sits back a bit on the bed, spreading her legs half way in anticipation for what Santana was going to do to her.

Santana raises her eyebrow and looks at Rachel with hungry eyes. She glances down and licks her lips, craving to please the woman she loves. She gets on the bed, next to Rachel's legs and runs her fingers of her left hand from the woman's knee to her inner thigh. She feels the warmth radiating from Rachel's center which turns her on even more. "Can you turn on your side for me?" Santana asks, her voice just a bit firm, "With your back to me."

Rachel nodded and did what Santana requested. "L-Like that?" She asks to be certain, her face was partially flushed.

"Perfect." Santana says and scoots closer and gently presses her body against Rachel's. She moves her wife's hair to give her access to her neck and a better look on her face. She starts grazing her stomach, lowering her fingers just above Rachel's panties. "I love you so much." She whispers in her ear, then begins kissing her sweet spot beneath it.

"I love.. I love you too." Rachel moans and starts to move her hips gently. Due to how sensitive Rachel's skin is to Santana's touch, her arousal was already pushing against the limit.

"You always make me feel like a queen, always takes care of me and being amazing." Santana whispers again while continue kissing her wife's neck. "I wouldn't be able to live a day without you being mine." She softly rubs Rachel's center over her panties, gently biting Rachel's neck when she feels how aroused her wife is. _'Just a little longer.'_ Santana thinks and moves her hand to cup Rachel's left breast.

"Th-Then I need to work a bit harder." Rachel lets out as one hand grips the bed while the other hand rests on Santana's. "I need to make you feel like a goddess... Especially since you are a goddess to me..."

Santana shakes her head and smile, "You're too perfect." She leans over more and place a kiss on Rachel's cheek. "No more talking, babe, all I want to hear is how much you're enjoying me thanking you." She says into her wife's ear and nibbles her lobe. "Can you get rid of your panties please? I think they're in the way and besides, they're all ruined now." She smirks and moves to let Rachel take the last item on her body off.

Rachel pushes her panties off her person then kicks them off the bed; she was already hungry for what Santana wants to offer. She scoots towards Santana, turns her body slightly, her hand cups the back of Santana's neck and brings her in so their lips can mesh against each other.

The moment their lips touch, Santana moans. Her hand shoots to hold Rachel's body as she continues hungrily kissing her wife. Feeling Rachel's tongue touching hers makes Santana shiver. She feels herself getting distracted, but before losing herself to the kiss, Santana lowers her hand and softly strokes the swollen flesh between her wife's legs.

"A-Ah..." Rachel moans out during the kiss as her hips move some against Santana's fingers. Her breathing becomes faster in just seconds while being lost in this kiss.

Sensing Rachel's difficulty to breath, Santana pulls away and pants; those kisses literally take her breath away. She let Rachel catch her breath, then as gently as she can possibly can, Santana inserts two fingers into her, knowing that her wife is ready enough to take it. She starts with a medium pace, letting Rachel get used to it and also teasing a bit. When she's able to breathe normally again, Santana goes back to assaulting Rachel's neck with both her lips and her teeth.

Rachel rolls her eyes a bit while Santana does amazing things with her fingers, and just the movement of the fingers alone drove Rachel insane in the best way possible. "Fuck.. Fuck..." She gulps and lets out a soft moan as she bites her lip, her breathing starts to get heavier.

For Santana, there is no one more sensual than her wife and she's always hypnotized by her when they make love. She doesn't need to be touched to get highly turned on, to have her eyes roll back and her lips bruised because she bite on them too hard; pleasing Rachel is more than enough to trigger it all. She hums in her wife's ear, barely containing her own arousal. Her fingers move faster, hitting hard on one specific spot. With Rachel moving her hips, Santana's palm gets to rub against the woman's clit, brining her even more pleasure.

Her orgasm was already approaching rather fast, to the point that even if she wanted to hold it, she couldn't. Rachel slowly moved her hand from the back of Santana's neck, to the hand that was driving her insane in the best way. She presses her hand against Santana's to apply pressure against her center, she releases a sharp moan and leans a bit forward, her thighs tightening on the hands. "Ah.. Ah!" She gasps, then arches her back some.

Santana draws her fingers back and rest her arm over Rachel's middle. She lets out a breath and snuggles up to her wife.

Rachel takes the time to breathe for a few moments, then she turns over to look into Santana's eyes. "B-Babe..." She quietly calls out.

"Yes, Rach?" Santana answers in a matching tone, her eyes closed and her nose brushing softly against her wife's neck.

"You're so amazing..." Rachel brushes her hand up and down Santana's side, giving her a calm smile while doing so. "I love you... I say it a million times a day, but I do love you."

Santana smiles, "I love you too." She says back, "And I'll never get tired hearing nor saying it." She states happily.

"I feel exhausted... But I want to satisfy you..." Rachel slightly looked down. "Wh-What should I do?"

"It's alright, honey, go to sleep." Santana tells her in a calm tone of voice. "Don't worry about it. Just get under the blankets so you won't catch a cold." She can survive without an orgasm tonight; Rachel is her first priority and taking care of her is more important than her own needs.

Rachel had every intention of showing Santana her own appreciation, but right now she is tired out. Yet something in her head didn't want to accept that. "No." She says, then gives Santana a soft kiss. "Lay on your back, I'm gonna do what I said I was going to do." Rachel blushes a bit but is able to give Santana a sincere smile. "Please."

Santana turns on her back, but pulls Rachel close to her. "You don't have to do it; I'm perfectly fine with going to sleep." She says gently. "We can continue this tomorrow.."

"I know I don't have to." Rachel pecks Santana again. "I want to, because you're my everything." She states. "And you need the appreciation, especially when we haven't done this a lot since work caught up to us." Rachel bites her lip somewhat nervously.

Santana places her hand on Rachel's jaw and pulls the woman for a quick, but passionate kiss. "I don't think it's going to take me long, you turned me on so much that I'm almost there." She says and bites her lip.

Rachel keeps her blush as she lowers her body, kissing down from Santana's neck to her chest. She then runs one hand up the inside of Santana's thigh, pressing a bit more as she goes up. Rachel was so caught in lust that she forgot that Santana still had a couple of items on, she moves her hand from Santana's inner thigh to her chest, and because Rachel doesn't want Santana to have to move around too much, she slides her hand under Santana's back and unhooks the bra. "Before I reveal your flawless body, I want to remind you how gorgeous you are, and that you're always sexy to me." She raises her body to whisper into Santana's ear, then removes the bra from her person. Rachel goes back to kissing at her wife's chest followed with her hand caressing each breast in moderation.

Her body reacts straight away to Rachel's words and touch; she feels a warm feeling spread through her body and her hips slightly bucks up and down in search for contact. Santana hums in pleasure and closes her eyes again. She put one hand on Rachel's shoulder and with the other she grips the sheets. She needs her wife badly, but she's giving her such an amazing feeling right now.

The reaction from Santana just sends a different kind of adrenaline to Rachel as she sits up a bit, using both her hands to caress each breast then her tongue brushes against each nipple. It wasn't often that Rachel's hunger was like this, but judging by the movements Santana was making, it was a treat sweeter than ice cream.

"God.." Santana moans, "You're driving me crazy, babe. You keep this up and I don't think I'd be able to hold back." With the pregnancy, Santana is extra sensitive, not only emotional, but physically. Feeling Rachel's tongue on her chest sends electricity through her body, it feels so good. She tightens her hold on her wife's shoulder as she continues to moan.

Rachel moves one of the hands that was caressing Santana's breast and moves it down towards her center. She slides her hand under the panties and starts pushing two fingers inside, not giving Santana a chance to react to the slight touch on the way. In the midst of her fingering, Rachel nibbles on Santana's breast and occasionally sucking on it to make sure her mark was left.

Santana digs her fingers in Rachel's shoulders and grind against her fingers, wanting and needing more of the mind blowing feeling her wife is making her feel. She moans a little louder as she feels the muscles in her body begin to tense. She's so closed, but the sensations she gets from her wife's action are so damn good that she doesn't want it to end.

Rachel gently grinds her teeth against Santana's nipple, then sucks on it for a few seconds, when she finishes with that she raises up some more and mashes her lips against Santana's. Her fingering fastens as her thumb flicks at Santana's clit; Rachel was devoted to making sure her wife didn't go to sleep unsatisfied.

The Latina sucks and bites her wife's lips, trying her best not to break the skin due to hoe heated the kiss is and how little control she has at the moment. She wraps both her arms around Rachel's back and digs her fingers into her skin and holding onto her tightly. Her toes begin to curl and she breaks the kiss, desperate for oxygen. "Oh, f-fuck." Santana lets out, "Y-Yes!" Her body start shaking as her orgasm rips through her body. "R-Rachel!" She calls out her wife's name as she's pressing their bodies together.

Rachel rests her head against Santana's, giving her gentle pecks on the lips as her hand slides out from her wife's panties. "I.." She breathes in and out a couple times. "I told you, gorgeous... Sexy... In every way." She smiles, then bites her lip.

"Y-You rock my world every s-single time." Santana tries to gain control over her breathing, but it's hard because her body has yet to recover. "Snuggle time." She declares and opens her arms for Rachel while keeping her eyes closed.

Rachel takes her glasses off, sets them on her nightstand, then cuddles in Santana's embrace. "So... I take it tonight's date night was perfect?" She asks with a nervous smile.

"Oh, even that is an understatement." Santana smiles. She feels sleepier now that Rachel is in her arms and she can feel her body warmth. "Thank you, mi amor, I love you." She mumbles quietly.

Rachel chuckles some. "Well... Oh, shit.." She mumbles as she sits up some, reaching for her glasses. "I forgot to turn everything off downstairs... I'll be right back." She says as she gets up and walks over to her side of their dresser, pulling out a big T-Shirt and a pair of sweats. She gets them on quickly, then walks downstairs to turn off the lights and blow out the candles that were still lit.

Santana sits up, folds her arms and pouts, waiting for her wife to come back into the room so they could cuddle.

* * *

><p>Rachel got what she needed to, done and then she walked back up the stairs to cuddle with Santana into their slumber. The couple slept throughout the night after one of the best dates they've had since they got together, although every date to them is their best and it gets better than before in their eyes. Eventually morning made it's way to New York, and to say that Beth was more than ready to tackle the day would be an understatement as she woke up close to 6 in the morning. Dani didn't want to wake up until at least 8, but she couldn't get that with Beth, not even close. What was a little more irking in Dani's head was that Beth turned down Shelby's offer to pick them up for the brunch, but not even she could stay mad at Beth since they were so much alike in various aspects. Rachel and Santana took their time getting ready; they were still more focused on each other rather than getting ready for any form of outing. Around 11:30 everyone met up at the diner that Shelby suggested, and got to their seats.<p>

Rachel checked to make sure that Santana was properly seated before sitting down next to her. "Is there anything from the car that you might need, babe?" She asks.

"No, I'm good, hon, thanks." Santana answers with a smile, feeling really good about everything after the evening they had.

Shelby smiles at the interaction, then looks over at the younger girls. "Beth, were you good at Dani's?" She asks.

Beth looked at Dani for a few seconds, then back over at her mom. "Yes, I was." She nods a couple times and smiles big.

Shelby looks over at Dani. "Was she?" She asks.

"Not really, she made a lot of trouble." Dani answers sarcastically and moves her hand through her hair.

Santana sighs and turns to her daughter, "Dani.."

"I was just joking, ma'.." Dani shrugs, "Are you upset because I'm too much like you?" She sticks her tongue out, then smirks.

The Latina attempts to glare at her child, but her heart isn't in it. "Please.." She rolls her eyes, but turns to Rachel and pouts, "Babe.."

"Hmmm..." Beth raises a brow, then taps her chin with her index finger. "That sounds awesome." She says, then looks over at Dani. "D, we should start a babysitting business, it'd be a money making thing!" She gently shakes her niece with excitement.

"You should totally go for it; you can make a lot of money until you start college." Dani smile at her enthusiastic aunt, "I can tag along when you got to my moms or when I get free time." She tells her, "And probably Quinn and Puck will have a child in the near future, maybe even Kurt.. It can work for you." She adds.

It warms Santana's heart to see how close these two young girls are. Family is a big thing for her and she's glad Dani has someone close to her age that she feels so comfortable with. She glances at Shelby with a small smile, nudging her head at their daughters.

Shelby takes a look at Dani and Beth, giving them a smile. "You two could call your business 'D and B's Babysitting Service' and have cute little flyers too." She winks towards the girls' direction.

Beth looks up at her mom with a serious expression, then looks at Dani. "We must do this, for quick cash and stuff." She says quietly.

Rachel chuckles some and shakes her head. "You two.." She smiles.

Dani can't really say no to the blonde, not when she's so into this. "Ok, Ok, we can discuss it at some point." She says in the same tone.

"Hey, just don't forget about your niece or nephew." Santana tells Beth and chuckles. "Can we order food now or did you forget I'm carrying a tiny human?" She looks around with a grin.

Shelby made a signal to get a waiter over, when he got over, she looked over at Santana. "Santana, you can order first if you want." She says with a calm smile.

Santana nods and thanks Shelby before placing her order. It's way passed her breakfast time and she's starting to get really hungry, but she cares more about the baby not receiving anything yet. It's stressing her even though she knows the food is going to get here soon, that's what happens when it's your first time being pregnant, or a parent in general, you can't help but worry all the time.  
>The waiter quickly took everyone's order and walked away. The place wasn't too packed, so the group figured it won't take too long for him to come back with their food.<p>

While the adults talk, Dani looks around and there she spots something that catches her eyes. She pulls her phone out and type,** 'To your right. Be subtle.'** And sends it to Beth. She turns her eyes to trying and, at least, seems like she's into the conversation.

Beth's eyes gaze over towards the person, gets a close look then adverts her eyes to text Dani. **'She's cute, but probably straight.'** She purses her lips and looks up at the adults.

Dani casually checks her phone. She's keeping her face relaxed as she read the message, then types her own,** 'Like you could talk to her now if she wasn't, anyway. But is the girly girls are your type? I need to know what I'm looking for.'** She adds a wink and press send.

**'I don't really have a preference in how a woman acts really...'** Beth adds a nervous face, then looks back up at the adults, making sure they are still conversing amongst each other.** 'As long as the respect is equal in a relationship.'**

**'You are a really beautiful human being, do you know that? And I mean both in and out.'** Dani quickly types, adds a smile face and send it to the blonde. She wished she could hug her right now. Beth can be so mature and Dani just loves how she perceives love.

"Come on, girls, put the phones down for a couple hours, the world won't end if you won't be attached to them." Santana says towards them. "Family bonding, remember?" She tries not to laugh at how much like her mother she sounded and keep a serious expression.

"Well, I got offered, I don't know if I should take the offer." Shelby answers Santana's question. "It's not that good of pay for an even lesser role... But beggars can't be choosers, huh?" She shrugs.

"Mom, you should take what you can get for theater, after all.. Well, theater is a dying art, even more so than it was in the late 200's and early 10's" Beth states. "Studies dictate that in 10-15 years from now, theater will be like how AM/FM radio is now." She continues.

"Yeah..." Shelby purses her lips and raises a brow towards Beth.

Right then, Beth realized she probably made her mom feel bad for wanting to take up theater again. "But those studies didn't factor in your talent, so there is great hope for you and art." She says with a smile.

Santana knows Beth only tried to help, the girl is so smart that sometimes she lacks in the social skills. She watches as the waiter approaches them and it calms her nerves. She turns to Shelby, "It's difficult for the young generation to start, but you've already left your mark and people know what you're worth." She tells her while rubbing her belly. "The theater isn't big like it used to, but it still sells and there are young people who are into it, it'd be too bad if they won't know who Shelby Corcoran is." She ends with a smile.

"I hope everyone else in this infested state thinks the same." Shelby says with a slight smile. "Thank you, Santana."

Rachel reaches her hand out to Santana's, giving it a gentle graze as she leans to whisper. "I'm proud of you, babe." She smiles at her wife, then looks back towards the younger girls. "So Dani how was school?"

Yeah, they came a long way; Shelby did prove herself and she's part of the family now, which means Santana will take care of her like she does with the others.

Dani leans back in her chair and lets the waiter place the plate on the table. "It's going pretty well." She answers her mom, "I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks, we have a big project to work on." She adds. Dani is glad that she gets to have something big to do on her own and that it's going to keep her mind off of any dark, scary thoughts about her fiancée.

"That's good, sweetie." Rachel says as the waiter places her plate down. "Would you need any help with the said project, I got some time off from my work coming up?" She asks before taking a sip of water.

Dani tilts her head, "I might, I'm going to go through my list when I get home and check." She tells her, "I'll let you know. But anyway, thank you." She says and smiles.

While her girls are talking, Santana already started to eat. She smiles at their conversation and feels better about herself now that she fed herself and the baby. "Oh." She got a little startled by the sudden kick, "Good morning, honey." She whispers and rubs her stomach.

Rachel looked over at Santana, placed her hand on her belly and smiles. "I guess the baby wanted to join the conversation, huh?" She asks with a soft chuckle.

Beth looks over at her sister with curiosity filling her mind. "What does it feel like?" The young blonde asks with a raised brow.

"At first it was like butterflies roaming around or someone tickling me," Santana starts, smiling brightly, "Now they got stronger, so it's like they're poking me." She tries to explain, though it's quite a unique sensation that's difficult to describe. She turns to her wife and giggles, "And I think they do, they're being very active all of a sudden."

Rachel kept her smile as she grazes her wife's belly for a few seconds. "Well, at least we know that when the baby is born, they will have your energy." She jokes.

Santana laughs and place a kiss on her wife's hand, "If that's true, we're going to have a lot of work ahead of us." She giggles, "But we also know that they love your voice, you'd be able to calm them down and get them to sleep.. Which means more cuddle time for you than me." She playfully pouts.

"Were you just implying that I stay with the kid while you get to be your Santana self?" Rachel playfully gasps, then laughs some. "You'll both get a lot of cuddle time." She assures Santana. "I promise."

Beth observes the couple and smiles quite big, just seeing the happiness of those two just gives her hope for her future as well as Dani's future. "Dani, I want a relationship like the one your moms have, it's the best one I have ever seen."

"They worked hard to get to this point, to be happy and open with one another." Dani mentions and feels the tug in her heart from missing her other half. "I think everyone wishes to have what they have, you just need to be willing to do the work and commit." She speaks low enough for only the blonde to hear. "I'm sure you'll find someone who'll love you and make you happy, you're an amazing person."

While the younger girls are having their little talk, Santana leans to peck Rachel's lips, making sure not to leave lipstick on them. She then reaches for her glass of apple juice and takes a couple of sips.

And so, the family continued to eat their brunch. Enjoying their company, conversations, and laughter. When they finished eating it was time to go their own ways, Beth grabbed her stuff from Dani's car and took it to her mom's car. They exchanged hugs, cheek kisses and goodbyes as they went to their cars. Before Rachel and Santana left the parking lot, they talked a bit about how much fun they had, and how they want to have more days like this one. Then they departed from the parking lot to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>'till next time.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Written with nephewsnixx.**

**R.B. Mad** thank you for the review, we appreciate it! :)

* * *

><p>It's the morning of Valentine's Day and love is filling the air, well more specifically, for the Lopez household. Santana took the weekend off to spend as much time as Rachel's schedule would allow, but before they could get the alone time that they wanted; Rachel needed to do a few scenes for the movie. Nothing too big since the cast and crew got a memo that they were only going to film for around 6 hours, it was because of the fact it's Valentine's Day that people got time off. The time showering and getting ready was taking a bit; in fact Rachel was almost late because of it. Neither wife could keep their hands off each other, something about that day brought out the romance in them, but amplified. Quinn of course scolded the two for taking their sweet time since she had to drive them to the set, but she got over it after they took off. Santana was more than excited to see a movie studio for the first time. Quinn had sent her many pics of the studio and Rachel in costume, but now she gets to see her in person with her costume on. When they arrive, Rachel and Quinn help Santana out of the car, and into the main area of the studio. To say Santana was amazed at the sight of everything inside it would be an understatement, a real Hollywood studio; well it was based in New York, but still.<p>

Rachel looked at the cast and crew, her wife's hand in her own. "Hey guys, I'd like for you to meet my lovely wife." She calls out to them.

"Hello, everyone." Santana smiles and turns her head from one side to the other so she could look at all the people who are standing in front of them. "Thank you for having me here today." This is Rachel workplace and she plans on acting as respectfully as she can.

Everyone was rather silent, but they took notice of Santana's presence and nodded towards the couple. "The crew don't talk a lot, not sure why." Rachel whispers as she walks with Santana over to her trailer. "We don't do anything until the director gets here, which he should be here by now.." She pulls out her phone to look at the time.

Santana steps to the small sofa in her wife's trailer and sit on it; getting closer to the end of her fifth month is taking its toll and her back and feet hurt more with every passing day, so she tries not to stand much. She looks around, curious to what her wife has in the space she spends hours upon hours in. "Is it like him?" She asks, but her eyes still scanning the area.

"Not really." Quinn answers and tries not to laugh at her friend looking like a child seeing something for the first time. "I'm sure he'll get here soon enough." She adds and leans her back on the counter.

"Well, it's not always Valentine's day, so he's probably shopping for his wife." Rachel states as she sits down beside Santana, looking up at Quinn. "So Quinn, are you doing anything... Do you think Puck has plans for tonight, within means of dog sitting?" She asks with a slight smile on her face.

"Since he was released, he always makes sure that we celebrate and he's being a real sweetheart." Quinn feels warm inside just thinking about her husband, "I'm sure our kitchen is a mess by now, but everything we'll look perfect by the time I get home." She chuckles. "I'm just happy to have him with me and Noah _really_ knows how to spoil.."

"Did not need to know that, Blondie." Santana comments as she gets comfortable on the couch.

Quinn sends her a glare, then rolls her eyes, "It's not what I meant, take your head out of the gutter."

"Babe..." Rachel grazes Santana's leg gently, keeping a smile towards her. "I love you." She says.

A couple knocks at the trailer door and the sound of it opening, and in comes the director. "Rachel.." He looks among the three women. "There is the mystery woman you've been telling us about." He smiles.

"Chris!" Rachel waves her hand. "Yes, this is my lovely wife, who is carrying our child." She smiles and leans against Santana gently.

The blonde haired man smiles and bows towards Santana's direction. "Hello Mrs. Lopez." He says.

"Hello, nice meeting you." Santana smiles back and holds her hand out, "Rachel speaks highly of you."

The man shakes the Latina's hand and bows once more. "Rachel, we're going to start shooting in a bit, it's the scene where your character saves a kid." He mentions, not wanting to spoil too much of the scene. "Your hero suit should be in your changing room, then we will get some people to emphasize the abdomen area."

Rachel nods a couple times. "I'll see you out there." She says with a determined smile.

Chris nods, then makes his way out of the trailer.

"Finally I'll get to see you in costume." Santana says and bite her lip, "Go, get ready." She gently pokes Rachel's side and chuckles.

* * *

><p>Rachel went to her changing room, got out of her clothes to get into costume. She had a bit of issues getting contacts on, but she eventually got them on. When Santana saw Rachel in her suit, she was indeed hungry for some of 'Super Rachel' so-to-speak. They get brought over to the prep area; this is where actors go to get work done for their character. First, they worked on the abdomen area of the suit, putting on a special liquid that allows the suit to show the muscle definition through the suit. Rachel kept this part away from Santana's eyes so she could surprise her on how the suit looks after everything was done. They finish, and Rachel looks back at Santana with a slight smile, then she turns around to show Santana the suit when the finishing touches are applied.<p>

"What do you think?" Rachel asks before biting her lip.

Santana looks up from her phone, her eyes begin to scan her wife's body and damn, she's certainly what she's seeing. "You don't want me to say what I really have on my mind right now." Santana licks her lips, but straightens up when she notices Quinn's eye roll. It's where Rachel is working; she reminds herself and takes a deep breath. "You look amazing, babe." She smiles at her, "The sexiest, badass superhero ever."

Rachel smiles at Santana. "Thank you." She says, and then looks over at Quinn. "Why are you so bummed, Quinn?" Rachel gives her friend a sad pout.

"I'm not." Quinn frowns as she looks at the actress.

"I think Q haven't spend much time with me lately that she forgot how charming I am." Santana point out and grins, "Don't worry, I'll put a smile on that pale face while you shoot your scenes." She continues and leans her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Oh, god.." Quinn looks at Santana, then back at Rachel, "Please don't take too long, I can only take so much of your wife for one day." She keeps a serious expression on her face, but letting through her voice be known that she's not entirely is.

"I think Mrs. Puckerman needs some affection from her best friends." Rachel walks over to Quinn and Santana, wrapping her arms around Quinn. "We love you, Quinn!" She states with a smile.

"Both of you on your own is sometimes too much, but together.." She shakes her head, but let a small smile form on her lips.

"Shut it, blondie, you love us." Santana says, leaving no room to argue.

"I think I see a smile." Rachel looks over at Santana and chuckles.

A nervous younger woman approaches Rachel, she gently taps her shoulder. "M-Mrs. Lopez.."

Rachel turns and rubs her shoulder. "Hey, easy on the shoulder, I'm the talent." She gives a playful pout.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry I.."

"Sweetie, I'm just kidding." Rachel ruffles the woman's hair. "What's up?"

"Hair and M-Makeup... You're needed." The woman says while looking down at the floor.

"I'll be there, and also, relax. Please?" Rachel smiles down at the woman before looking over at Santana and Quinn. "Well, you heard the young'n, I'm needed." She walks to Santana, placing a peck on her cheek.

"Go amaze them, baby. We'll see you later." Santana tells her wife with a big proud smile.

"Don't worry about her," Quinn gestures at Santana, "I'll find her somewhere to sit and rest. Goodbye." She informs her friend and waves.

* * *

><p>The rest of Santana's visit on set continued to be pleasant and enjoyable. While Rachel worked, Santana and Quinn used the time to catch up and talk, which didn't happen for a while because life got in the way. They laughed at how much they've grown and the changes they went through in their twenties; they're both made it out of Lima, got married and have great jobs. Although relationships within the group have changed, Santana and Kurt are much closer while the blonde has the same thing with Rachel, they're still good friends and play an important role in each other's life.<br>Before going home, Rachel showed Santana around and introduced her to a few other people. Spending the morning and most of the noon in her wife's work place made Santana even more proud of Rachel, got her to understand a little better this aspect of her life and brought them somewhat closer.  
>Quinn dropped them at home; despite her house being a few minutes away, Quinn didn't want to let Santana walk it if it could've been avoided. The couple thanked their friend again and again and told her they'd bring Dex at the time they set. The blonde smiled at her friends and said goodbye, then drove home. Like she thought, Puck was busy in the kitchen and banned her from going in there, so she went to their bedroom to find something to wear for their indoor date.<p>

When the Lopez couple got home, they haven't had much time before their Valentine's Day celebration start. They grabbed something to eat earlier, so they used the time to take a quick nap. They woke up forty minutes later, feeling fresh, and each took a shower, then proceeded to get ready. Rachel wore a long-sleeved navy blue skater dress and tights; she matched a pair of heels and added the necklace with her wife's initial that Santana bought her when they only started dating. Santana, on the other hand, decided to not wear a dress this time, so she went with a black knit-tee, a zebra print tights and flat, high boots. She added the earrings Rachel bought her on Thanksgiving years ago to go with it. They both did their makeup, trying their best to not gawk at the woman next to them that looked absolutely gorgeous. They managed to get ready in time, then the couple went downstairs, put on their scarfs and coats and with Dex, walked to their car. They left their beloved dog in the hands of their friends, who looked very much in love and in the mood of the day when they opened the door. They wished one another a happy Valentine's Day and to enjoy their evening, Santana and Rachel said thank you one more time, then was on their way to the theater. Tonight they watched a new production of 'Les Miserables'; Rachel really wanted to see if for a while now, Santana liked when they went with Kurt when they were younger and they finally got time, just perfect. They got inside and kept close to one another, actually feeling like they're the only two people in the auditorium. They snuck a couple of pecks before the show started, then settled in the warm embrace while watching the stage.  
>The play was too short, but they probably felt like that because they enjoyed it very much. On their way to the restaurant, Rachel and Santana couldn't stop talking about it and how much they enjoyed it. Santana made a mental note to tell Kurt that he got to go see it as well. Then, not too long after, they got in the place where they had a reservation. They waited only a couple of minutes before they were given their table.<p>

"The food was so good last time we were here; I can't wait to try something new." Santana says and looks around.

"Me neither, babe." Rachel nods and scans through the menu. "I think I will have the Roasted chestnut and herb pesto pasta with mushrooms." She licks her lips some.

"Hmm.. I might steal a few bites." Santana chuckles and looks back down at the menu. "I think I'm going to take a pumpkin soup as an appetizer and for the main course.." She taps her finger on her chin, trying to make a decision between two things on the menu that sounds good, "I'll go with grilled Salmon." Then her eyes shine and she lifts them to look at her wife, "And god, that apple cake they have.." She almost drools just thinking about it, "With the caramel and vanilla pudding." Ok, Santana is over the top excited about this place.

"Would you like to have that for dessert, my love?" Rachel raises a brow and smiles at how adorable her wife is being at this moment. "Or do you want it for the baby?" She partially jokes.

"Our baby and I happen to love apples and that dessert is something else." She says half defensively and half joking. She then places her hand on her belly, pretending to shut the baby's ears, "But I'm more excited for the after-dinner dessert." Santana winks and bite her lip.

"I love you too." Rachel holds on to Santana's hand, grazing the back of it with her thumb. "I had a lot of cheesy things to say, and I had every intention of saying it... But it doesn't do justice on how I feel about you." She says with a smile.

"There will never be enough time or words to express our feelings, Rach." Santana smiles back, "I'm simply happy that we're together and we're doing the best for each other and for our children."

Rachel lifts up her glass. "To us, our marriage, and our children." She says.

"Cheers, my love." Santana says. She also lifts her glass with her free hand and clink their glasses. Just when she was about to kiss the back of Rachel's hand, they hear someone clearing their throat.

"Hm.. H-Hello." A female, by the look of it, in her early-mid twenties stand next to their table looking nervous. She's not part of the staff because she's not in uniforms and Santana doesn't recognize her. "I d-don't mean to interrupt your evening, b-but you are Rachel Berry, r-right?" She stutterers a little, but get to finish her sentence.

Rachel looks over at the young woman, gives her a calm smile. "Yes, yes I am." She nods a couple times, then slightly turns herself in her seat to get a better look at the woman.

Santana notices the light in the girl's eyes when her wife confirmed that she is indeed Rachel Berry. But still, the girl seems nervous and she sways on her feet. "I'm sorry, I know it's Valentine's Day and you're celebrating with your wife, b-but I just had to approach you." She sounds more excited at the end. "I've been following you for many years, I saw everything you were in and I just think you're a truly amazing actress and singer." The young woman says and moves her tensed hands along the side of her body. "At first, what the girl said sounded weird to the Latina and she was ready to go to defense, but she perked up hearing the compliments her wife is getting. "I'm a huge fan, probably your biggest and I was dying to meet you, I just never thought it would happen." She smiles the widest smile Santana had ever seen, "A-And when I read about you adopting a girl, it just made me appreciate you even more. I know most of what get published in the paper is crap, but they also wrote about your daughter and wedding and now that you're expecting a child.. It's just so amazing.. I said that already.. But, anyways, you're my role model; you showed me that it is possible to have it all and to be happy, that things can turn for the better and that doing good is always the right thing, even if you're not necessarily getting anything back." The girl then stops and looks at her idol with wide eyes, "Oh god, I'm rambling, I'm sorry.." She says and bites her lips nervously.

Santana listened carefully to every single word that came out of that woman's mouth and she can't help the bright smile on her face. She's extremely happy about this show of support and love Rachel is getting and from a fan, someone outside the family, someone that likes her from the little they know and based on her talent. She hopes it'd boost her wife's self esteem or at least would make her happy and all warm inside. God knows she deserves it. She squeezes Rachel's hand and lets it go, thinking that she might need it back.

Rachel gulped, it was rare to hear so many nice things from someone outside of her family and friends, it was a nice thing though. A smile forms as she stands up. "I appreciate you for being a fan of mine, but I wouldn't be where I'm at if it wasn't for my wife, and our daughter, and our unborn..." She looks at Santana, keeping her smile. "My family supported me, every step of the way." She looks back at the woman. "People like you, support me and it's amazing in itself." She holds her hands together. "Thank you for your dedication, and I hope you'll stay a fan of mine for many years to come." Rachel nods a couple times.

"I'm sure I will!" The young woman states, now clearly more relaxed. "Do you mind taking a picture with me? I won't bother you anymore after that, I promise, I just want to have something to remember this moment by." She asks, her eyes full of hope that Santana is almost tempted to push her wife from the chair to take a bunch of pictures with her.

"Well..." Rachel sees the look in the young woman's eyes, and just sees a lot of herself when she first met one of her idols. "I'd love to." She says and nods some more.

Santana stands up with her wife and smiles at the woman, "I can take the picture, you'll get a better one like that." She says with a smile.

"Thank you!" She tells Santana and gives her phone. She waits for her idol to stand next to her, then smiles to the camera. A few seconds later and after snapping a couple of pictures, Santana gives her the device back and she looks at the photos, really happy it came out so good. "Thank you so much, you made my year! Have a nice night and I hope to see you on my screen more and that you'll stay the most awesome family." She smiles at Rachel, then at Santana and turns to leave.

Rachel just stood there in awe, that was the first time that a fan asked for a picture with her. "W-Wow..." Is all she says as she looks at Santana.

"For a moment there I thought she's going to faint." Santana mentions as she moves her eyes from watching the girl leave to her wife. "Shall I dare say that this moment gets in your list of most wonderful, shocking, great events?" She asks and chuckles as she takes her seat, "She was on point, you know.. I'm just happy that now you know your family isn't the only one who thinks that." Rachel deserves all of that and more, and Santana hopes her wife would take it as a good thing and embrace that appreciation that is well earned.

Rachel sat down and bit the inside of her lower lip. "I..." She gulps, then quickly grabs a napkin, dabbing it against her cheeks. She sniffles and takes a deep breath. "I feel... Like..." Rachel sniffles again. "I just can't believe that happened, you know?"

Santana takes both Rachel's hands and kiss them twice. "I do, but it did happen and there are more than that nice young woman who thinks that, honey." She's caressing her hands and smiles.

Rachel bites her lower lip. "I love you, so damn much." She says while gazing into her wife's eyes.

* * *

><p>The food got to them eventually, and then the couple started to eat. During their dinner, Santana talked a lot about how much she loved seeing Rachel in costume, in fact she went into as much detail as she could without getting too personal. She also went in to some detail about how empowering her character is in the few scenes she got to see and how it was Rachel that made it work. This of course made Rachel blush from the compliment, but she saw Santana's point as true. It was a serious role and they wanted a serious, young actress that could sound, look, and be the part. They talked more about how excited they were for the baby to be born, and Rachel actually told Santana about how many baby books she read while on set. In fact if Rachel wasn't playing a game for the baby, or reading a novel to the baby, she was reading books on how to parent a baby. Once more, a perfectionist at heart, Santana adored that side of Rachel though so it was more than okay in her eyes. After they ate, they went to the dance floor and started to slow dance for a few songs. Due to Santana being pregnant, they were limited to how long they could dance; it bummed Santana out for a few moments when they had to stop because she wanted to make this the most enjoyable night for Rachel. Rachel made sure to assure Santana that she's enjoying their time as they made their way to the hotel; Santana handled getting the card keys for their room while Rachel got the couple of bags that they packed. Slowly, carefully, and surely they get to their room and Santana instantly works her way to the couch so she can relax.<p>

Rachel rid herself of her dress as she sits on the bed; she then takes her heels off and lets out a groan in pain. "I am glad to get these off, but damn my feet hurt!" She lets out as she lies on the bed and looks over at Santana.

"Oh, my poor baby.." Santana pouts and takes her own flats off. "We can give each other massages, it'd be so romantic." She chuckles softly and stands up, making her way to the bed.

"What kind of massages?" Rachel bites her lip and smirks as she watches Santana move closer. "Hey, uh.. Did you... Did you enjoy tonight so far?"

"I was with you, of course I enjoyed it." Santana states the obvious as she sits at the side of the bed near her wife. "And you?" She asks and tucks a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"I always enjoy my days with you, love." Rachel smiles as she moves herself to where she rests her head on Santana's lap.

"I want to tell you just how much I love you, but you have to do something first." Santana smiles and taps her wife's nose. "Your present is in my purse. I had to bring one of my big ones for the box to fit." She chuckles. "And typically I'm not getting nervous, but those hormones messing up my brain.. Though I'm positive you're going to appreciate it."

"Always when I'm so comfy." Rachel lets out an exaggerated groan, but she smiles at Santana then gets up and walks towards the couch, she looks at Santana. "Should I unzip the purse?" She asks and Santana nods. So Rachel unzips the purse and sees a box, she was curious as she takes the box and walks back to Santana. She sits down beside her, opens the box to see a series of pictures of Santana, and she looked... Wow. "Oh.. My..." She gulped and blushed quite a lot.

Santana slightly bit her lip, "I did them just before we got the news about the baby." She provides an explanation, "I wanted you to have a reminder of how my body was.." She then starts to move one finger up and down Rachel's arm, "And I know you're not a single player, but I thought it can be a fun gift; either you'll put it to a good use while I have a long day at the club or just enjoy looking it from time to time or whatever."

"San..." Rachel calmly smiles. "I love it, and you look very beautiful and sexy in these pictures..." She sets the box with the pictures aside then moves herself to where she could see Santana a bit better. "I'll keep these somewhere in one of my drawers, and look at it every so often." She chuckles softly but then her expression turned serious. "Babe, as much as I love it, I don't want the reminder of how your body looked before your got pregnant." She says as one hand grazes Santana's cheek. "Because to me, your body is yours, and I don't care how big your cute pregger belly gets, and I don't care if you get the fit Auntie Snix workout back into your system or not..." She gulps. "I love your body because it's yours, and I don't want you to have to worry about looking good for me or for anyone, because you already do look good, hell amazing." Rachel is struggling to show her appreciation for what Santana had done while expressing her opinion about her wife's appearance. "Like I said, I love the pictures, and we both know they don't do your perfection justice... But no matter your size, to me... I'm always gonna want to wake up to you, your body, your love... Please don't forget that..." She looks down a bit, not knowing if she did bad by expressing so much.

Santana cups her wife's face with both hands and makes lifts them to meet Rachel's eyes. "Every time I look in your eyes I get that tingly feeling that I had when I first realized I love you. When you touch me, my heart beats speed up and even if you're in another room, my soul misses you." Santana says in a quiet, leveled tone. "I am so lucky to have such a supportive wife and a beautiful woman, both inside and out, by my side." She continues and smiles. "Thank you for everything you do for me and our kids. I love you more and more with every breath that I take."

Rachel smiles at her wife, adoring every little second that they are this close to each other. "You know, you mentioned single player, which reminded me of something I maybe got for you." She gets up, but not without pecking her wife's lips a couple times. "I know the context you meant it in is different than what reminded me, but..." Rachel walks over to the couch, unzips one of the bags, pulls out a big dark red t-shirt and puts it on, then she reaches a bit more in the bag to pull out a couple boxes. She walks back over to Santana, places the boxes on her side and hands Santana one of the more rectangular boxes.

Santana opens the box in her hands and smiles brightly at what is revealed to her eyes. In the box there is a turquoise, which is one of her two favorite colors, controller with and the words 'Love, Rachel' engrave on it. Santana can't help but giggle, "This is perfect, babe. Thank you."

"I know you loved picking on me for my sorta love for gaming." Rachel starts. "I remembered that one night, you wanted to play with me, and the only other controller we had was that off-brand one which sucked." She chuckles. "And you were a little upset when it suddenly stopped working, so I got on the phone with Dani and she told me there is some guy who does custom controllers that are official branded ones, and for good prices too." She scoots a bit closer to Santana. "That's what made me want to get you a controller, that is only yours." She finishes before grabbing the other box. "Here is part 2 of my V-Day gift to you."

Before opening the second box, Santana leans forwards to place a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. Yes, she likes to be playful with her wife sometimes and tease, but in the end of the day, playing some video games together once in a while is something she discovered she enjoys and a fun activity for the two of them. And it's not only about the gift itself; Santana appreciates Rachel for remembering that event and for caring enough that she got her her own customized controller. She opens the gift and gasps, her hand moves to her chest. In the box she sees a custom phone with the drawing Dani did of them holding each other in the rain on Christmas. "It looks so beautiful, babe and it's something our daughter made.." She wipes her eyes from tears that threatening to slide down her face. "Ugh, I love that you know me so well. Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome, babe." Rachel smiles and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulder. "I wanted to make this year a bit different, usually I get you the crazy expensive gifts... But not always do I go for sentimental stuff." She bites her lip.

"I appreciate it very much and will take good care of them." She rubs their noses together, then abruptly stands up. "I think I'm going to take a warm bath." She declares and steps towards her small bag.

Rachel bit her lip some. "M-Maybe I could join you?" She asks with a huge blush across her face.

"Join me?" Santana feigned her surprise from hearing her wife's question. "What are your intentions, Mrs. Berry-Lopez?" She asks while slowly taking off her top. "Do you also need a hot, bubbly bath?" Santana throws the item on the couch and looks completely innocent at Rachel.

"Maybe." Rachel got up and walked over to Santana, she runs her hand against Santana's arm. "I think I need a very hot and enjoyable bubble bath." Her eyes scan Santana's body and it drives her crazy in so many ways.

"What an odd coincidence." Santana tugs Rachel closer by the hem of her shirt. "We might need to be close, I'm not sure if there is room for two in there." She gently presses their front together and keeps her eyes focused on her wife's; her voice is dripping with want.

Rachel moves a bit closer, unhooking her wife's bra to reveal her breasts. She then kisses at Santana's neck while her hand lowers towards the woman's waist; she slowly pushes down her wife's tights and panties. While she lowers down her wife's lower attire, Rachel lowers her body, then places soft kisses on Santana's exposed skin as she rises up.

Santana's eyes were closed while Rachel stripped her of her clothes and kissed her, now she opens them and turns to face her wife. First, she pulls Rachel's panties down, then place a couple of kisses on her lips. She takes her wife's hand and leads her to the fancy bathroom. Without saying anything, Santana opens the faucet, add the bubble bath and some special oil and the room fills with fruits scene in seconds. While the water fills the bath, Santana cups Rachel's face and slowly kissing her.

Rachel takes Santana's bottom lip in between her own, sucking on them and nibbling to add her own emphasis to their kiss. After a few moments of that, she breaks the kiss, but not for long as she tilts her head, to give Santana a more full kiss, her tongue going in the other woman's mouth to find her tongue.

Santana's knees feel weak, it's one hell of a kiss, but she has to end it or the room will be flooded and cleaning is the last thing on her mind right now. She pulls away and turns to close the faucet. Santana offers her hand to Rachel, letting her wife be the one getting in first.

Rachel takes her glasses off, placing them on the counter then she grabs hold of Santana's hand. Sadly, this is a new environment for Rachel otherwise she wouldn't need the help to get into the tub, but it was nice to be close to Santana as much as possible. Especially on their little getaway.

When she sees her wife settled down, Santana carefully gets in as well and sits on Rachel's lap. The hot water mixed with the oil immediately making her whole body feel better. She nuzzles her nose into her wife's neck and hugs her close. You don't know how wonderful it is to have someone take care of you and that person you can feel one hundred percent comfortable with until you have them.

"I feel bad for not saying this at all today but.. Happy Valentine's Day." Rachel bit her lip a slight amount. "And I love you."

Santana looks up and smiles, "Happy Valentine's Day, mi amor. Te amo mucho." She tells her back and rests her head on her shoulder, placing soft kissing on Rachel's neck. She traces Rachel's collarbone with her finger and tries to scoot even closer to the woman she loves.

* * *

><p>That night was filled with the couple making sweet, passionate love, starting off in the tub and amazingly continuing onto the bed. Both women rarely get to go away for the weekend and dammit, they were taking advantage of as much time as they could, sadly fatigue got in the way which was bound to happen. Rachel slowly woke up when the sun's light hit her eyes, she could feel Santana's embrace against her which was comforting to wake up to. She got up and rubbed her eyes, suddenly felt hungry and she knew Santana would be hungry by the time she got up. So Rachel stumbled to the bathroom to get her glasses, after she got them on she went back out to grab clothes to wear. She settled on a baggy gray sweatshirt and a pair of shorts that are also rather big for her person, but she didn't care, she was hungry and wanted food. Realizing what day it was, Rachel grabbed her phone and dialed Dani's phone number, hoping she'd be awake to answer it. Sadly, she wasn't, so Rachel decided to leave a voicemail telling her how much she and Santana missed her, and wished her a happy birthday before hanging up. She let out a sigh afterwards and made her way to the door, thinking a bit about how Dani was feeling the night, she made a mental note to herself to spoil Dani a lot more next time they spend time together. It took a little bit because she couldn't find any organic eggs since those were her favorite, so she settled for normal eggs. Rachel made it back with a platter of breakfast foods for her and Santana, and luckily the hotel was partnered with Starbucks so she got herself a blended mocha Frappuccino and Santana a Valentine's Day caramel frappe with chocolate shavings and whip cream. Yes, Rachel spoils Santana quite a bit, that's the amazing thing about being so close to someone: You can spoil them all you want, they have to accept it or else your feelings could get hurt, and everyone enjoys that you spoiled them in the end. Rachel got back to the hotel room, then walked over to set the tray on the desk that was in the room, she then walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of Santana's side and carefully grazes her wife's leg.<p>

"Wake up, San." Rachel says in a quiet tone. "I got some food for us." She continues, then moves a bit to where she can graze her belly. "And good morning to you, sweetie." Rachel whispers to Santana's belly as she leans to give it a gentle kiss.

"You were out a long time," Santana pouts without opening her eyes, "We missed you and I was cold.." She says as she opens her eyes. A smile begins to form on her lips, but then her eyes catch something, "A-Are those my brother's shorts?" She asks and chuckles.

"Shit, that's who these belong to?" Rachel looks down and shakes her head. "I had to like, triple knot this just so they wouldn't fall off." She chuckles as well.

Picturing Rachel doing the knots, then walking around like that makes Santana laugh for a few moments. Leo probably left the item the last time he visited them, Santana just isn't sure they only found it now. She sits up and rubs her eyes, both from the sleep and the tears caused by laughing. "Is it weird that you look cute in them?" She asks, "Nah, you look cute in everything." Santana answers to her own question and grins.

"Well, if Leo asks, I'm keeping them." Rachel smirks some as she leans back a slight amount to stretch her arms. "Hey, did you know that this company partnered with Starbucks?" She asks Santana just to be sure.

"I think they told me about it when I booked us the suite, but I wasn't really paying attention." Santana answers and pulls the blankets over her body some more. "Can you tell me all about it and the food you brought us after you bring it to bed and I get to snuggle with you?" Santana asks sweetly and gives her wife puppy dog eyes.

"It figures; I get your sex drive, and you get my puppy dog eyes." Rachel jokes, then gets up to grab the food tray. Carefully, she gets on the bed with the tray; she pushes out the legs of the tray so it can stand on the bed. "I got a bunch of breakfast stuff, eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, you name it." She explains before grabbing Santana's coffee. "Starbucks had a V-Day special so I got it for you, and look!" Rachel shows Santana the cup. "It came in a specialized cup, so you can take it home and use it."

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" Santana takes the cup from her wife and observes it closely, then take a sip, "Hm.. Yummy." She says after taking a taste, then licks her lips. "And you're the best wife anyone can ever ask for; I haven't had a chance to tell you that yet today." The Latina leans to capture Rachel's lips and pecks them a few times.

"I know I am." Rachel winks and smiles some more. "I'm glad you enjoy it, after last night, you deserved that and more." she bites her lip, then sets the bowls on each side of the plate. "Okay... I am probably only gonna touch the eggs and hashbrowns... Maybe the bacon."

Santana smiles, glad to see her wife happy. "You don't have to, babe, eat whatever you want and don't worry about it." Santana picks her fork up, "I won't mind eating extra bacon." She grins and places a kiss on Rachel's cheek. She feels like a teenager experiencing her first love; their night was amazing and falling asleep in each other's embrace, so close, made it even greater. Santana doesn't care if the hormones making her more emotional, she enjoys being so in love with Rachel.

Rachel portions her bowl, filling it with half eggs and half hashbrowns. "Would you like me to make a bowl for you or do you want to eat from the plate?" She asks with a smile.

"The plate is ok, babe, thanks." She uses her fork to get a piece of bacon and some egg, then eats it. "It's really good." She says while chewing.

"I bet." Rachel says before taking a bite of what she got for herself. "Okay, so I thought..." she gulps down her food. "I thought of something we can do with the basement, since it's freaking huge and we don't have much stuff to necessitate the damn thing." She says, then pulls out her phone; she taps the screen a couple times to get to a picture of a design. "Maybe turn it into a hang out area, like this." She shows the picture to her wife.

Santana is chewing on her food while looking at the screen of Rachel's phone. She examines the room; there is like a large area for watching movies, an area for a pool table and these sorts of things and even a place for the baby to play. "Can we afford this, babe?" She asks in excitement.

"Uh..." Rachel raised a brow, then smiled some more. "Yes we can, actually. I got estimates a couple days ago." She explains. "I mean we got the garage if we're really worried about where the boxes would go, but just imagine.." Rachel adjusts herself so she can hold Santana close. "Me, you, Dani, and baby Lopez.. Cuddling on our reclining couch and watching a movie on a projector screen..." She slightly bites her lip and rests her head against Santana's shoulder.

"I can see that happening." Santana says and kiss the top of her wife's head after wiping her mouth. "It's an unused space that we can do great things with.." She points, then starts giggling, "I can't help but thinking that in the future we'd walk in there to find our child sharing their first kiss.."

_'Our son is going to be a lady killer.'_ Rachel thinks to herself and chuckles. "Well, our child will have your looks, so... I can't imagine the hearts that will be stolen." She jokes and smiles at Santana. "Who knows though, our child might be like me, but with your looks."

"I wish they'd be like you, darling. Talented, smart, nice and compassionate? Yeah, I really wish they'd take after you." Santana says without a need to think twice. "We need to finish the renovations before the birth, though.. Both the basement and the nursery." She states. The last thing they need is bringing their newborn to a messy home.

"Well, I need to make sure I get people I trust to work on it, although... You think Kurt would mind getting his people?" Rachel sits up to take another bite of food. "And have you heard from Kurt lately?"

"I'm sure we can work something with him and get to have the job done even better." Santana says and takes a sip from her coffee. "And we've been texting; he has tons of work lately, but he's alright." She smiles and takes another bite.

"Well, hopefully he won't mind." Rachel smiles, then leans to peck Santana's lips. "Let's enjoy this food, maybe get you dressed and we can look around this area." she suggests with a smile as she goes to finish her food.

* * *

><p>On the previous day Dani made herself busy as much as she could. The young woman expressed her worries about the two special days in the month of February to her therapist; having to go through those days for the first time without Marley around, Dani was nervous about her feelings getting the best of her and the possibility of ruining the small, but good progress she made. Her first instinct was to close herself in her apartment until they'd pass, but she was told it'd be better to do the opposite, even for a short time. On Valentine's Day she came back home after a long day of classes, she devoted herself to studying and finished a couple of tasks due in a few days. There is nothing romantic in study sessions, but Dani tried to add some to make herself feel some of the romance the day bring with it; she played her and Marley's playlist in the background, bought the chocolate her fiancée loves, wore Marley's favorite t-shirt and wished her a happy Valentine's Day in a voice mail, together with how much she misses her and hope she's doing alright. It wasn't even close to being easy and she broke down and cried a few times, but she made it. It was the first they didn't celebrate together, but it's now behind them and there are not many more they'd have to celebrate apart.<p>

Dani fell asleep catching up with some of her shows she missed. She knew that even though there weren't any specific plans for her birthday, she'd probably do something with the family and friends. When she woke up the next morning, she already saw some missed calls and messages, but decided to eat something and freshen up before calling back to thank everyone.  
>She made her way to the kitchen and made some eggs and toast, then sat down to eat. It was a kind of overwhelming thinking she's now 19 years old. Like many her age, she's a college student and studying what she has passion for. She got engaged not too long ago to her high school sweetheart, the girl who she fell for the moment her eyes landed on her. She has family and friends; she lives in her own apartment and her other half is in the military. She grew up and things did get better for her. She hopes and prays it would stay like that and Marley will come back to her safe and sound.<p>

She just finished eating breakfast when there is a knock on the door. It's strange; did Elliot, Bath or even Kurt decide to stop by? She wasn't expecting to see them until later, she haven't showered yet. Dani frown and walks to open the door, ready to tell her visitor a little heads up would've been nice.

Standing on the other side of the door is someone who can make Dani's day all the better, this person was nervous to see Dani, but they were more excited than nervous. When Dani opens the door, the person's eyes light up with excitement. "H-Hi, Dani..."

The second her eyes met the person at the door Dani forgets what she wanted to say and almost how to speak or her own name. Her heart beats faster as she starts feeling the excitement, nervousness and of course, shock. "M-Marley?" She says in a quiet voice.

Indeed it was, and in full uniform to. She nods and smiles a bit as she wraps her arms around Dani to give her a tight embrace. "I missed you so much." Marley says.

Dani needed the confirmation; she needed to know she wasn't dreaming. Now that she has her fiancée's arms around her, Dani's emotions are everywhere. "Marls." She lets out against Marley's chest and tightens her hold. Tears start slowly slide down her face, she's just overwhelmed. She nuzzles into the woman's neck, taking in her sweet scent and feeling her skin again her own."I m-missed y-you too." She says and doesn't move an inch from Marley.

Marley looks down to see the tears; she bites the inside of her lower lip and gently cups Dani's face, her thumb brushing the tears away. She takes this time to brush her nose against Dani's, she missed the closeness of her fiancée, her scent, her love, her everything. "H-Happy birthday..."

Dani presses her lips against Marley's for a few long moments, then takes a deep breath. "Thank you." Her voice is a bit stronger. It's the first time she gets to see Marley in her uniforms and Dani is just in awe by the sight in front of her; it was almost two months, but Marley looks more mature, more confident and so comfortable. "You look good in those." Dani says and tugs on the uniform's collar. "H-How is it possible that you're here?" She asks and bites her lip, afraid to ask the second part of her question.

"Honestly, I don't know." Marley answers as she slightly leans to pick up her bag. "I was just lying in my bed, almost asleep, and the Sargent woke me up. He told me to pack some things and get to the helicopter." she explains the first half before walking into the apartment. "When I landed he told me to enjoy my two days, and then he took off."

"Two days.." Dani mumbles quietly to herself. It's not much, though anything but having Marley here permanently would never be enough for the young woman. Her fiancée is here now and who knows when she'd get to see her again, they need to enjoy all the time they have. "That's weird.." She says and closes the door, "I'm thrilled that you're here, but it's just weird." Dani steps closer to the other woman and moves her hand through her hair. "Hm.. You want me to make you something to eat? You must be hungry.."

"Oh, you have no idea..." Marley rubs her stomach. "Puck was not kidding when he talked about being enlisted; no one gives two shits if you're a man, woman, trans... They will ruin your day if you disobey an order." She says as she slumps on the couch. "Luckily I've been good, but some of my cabin mates didn't get so lucky, now they're at the medical ward."

Dani frowns at that, not liking the idea of her girlfriend being pushed around every day. She sighs, trying to stay positive for herself and Marley, "I'm sure they're doing it for your own good, so you'd be prepared when you get sent off." She tells her and walks to the kitchen. She takes out a couple of eggs, bacon and vegetables and placing them on the counter, then pours orange juice from the carton the she has yet to put away from when she ate breakfast. Dani walks to couch with the glass and hands it to Marley.

"Thank you." Marley takes the cup and smiles over at her fiancée. "And yeah, I know why they're doing this stuff..." She gulps some and looks down at her cup. "I'm terrified about going overseas..."

Dani freezes for a few seconds; she wasn't expecting this, she thought Marley was confident about it. She wants to tell her that they can find a way for her not to go and come back home where Dani could hold her every night, but that would be selfish of her. "I'm sure it's hard now and as it gets closer it gets scarier, but that's why you have such intense training." Dani tries to reason with her and lift her spirit, "And you won't be there alone, you'll have friends and you'll keep each other safe. Remember why you enlisted and what's waiting for you when you'll come back." She smiles and walks back to the kitchen area to start working on breakfast. She needs to believe her words as well if she wants to survive these years being apart.

Marley slowly nods at what Dani said, but it still didn't change the fact that she was indeed scared. She pushed that thought aside, then looked over at Dani, watching her cook. "How have you been?" She asks before taking a sip of her juice.

She gulps while scrambling the eggs with the bacon, "Well, I guess.. Considering it's our first time apart." Dani answers with a touch of nervousness in her voice. "College is keeping me busy and I've hung out with Beth and your brother more.. And we have a family brunch on the weekends."

Of course after time apart things would be awkward for a little bit, but eventually things got back on track as they talked about various things that went on during their time apart. It was comforting to know that things were at the very least fine, despite them missing each other more than anything. Soon after the breakfast and their talking, both the young women went to their room to lie down. Marley made sure to take off her jacket and placed it on the chair that was by Dani's desk. Then it was time for them to just hold each other and gaze into their eyes..

Marley's hand rested on Dani's waist, she carefully rests her forehead against her fiancée's and smiles somewhat. "It was hard to sleep without you next to me... And even harder to wake up..." She admits quietly.

Gripping tighter on Marley's shirt, the one the other is wearing, not the one she, herself, is wearing, Dani looks away and bite her lip. The whole sleeping thing was one of the big issues she's been dealing with. And if she's honest with herself, she doesn't want to appear weak, she doesn't want her girlfriend to be worried, Marley has a lot on her mind anyways. "For me too.."

The brunette took notice of Dani wearing her shirt, it made the woman blush a bit, mainly because it showed her how missed she was. Marley could tell the depression was filling the air, she needed to bring a bit of light and fast. "You look so cute in my shirts... You know that?"

Dani's eyes shoot up to Marley's again and a red color covers her cheeks. "Yeah, I kinda wear them when I'm in the apartment." She says shyly and scoots closer. "You might need to change your shirt a few times while you're here; some of them lost your scent.." She gently rubs their noses and cheeks together. It feels absolutely amazing to have Marley home; Dani doesn't care about her birthday or the world outside, the only things she wants is to cuddle with the girl she loves.

Marley smiles some then pecks Dani's lips a couple times. "I'll be sure to do that." She says as she moves some hair from Dani's eyes. "I noticed something different about you... Some how you're more beautiful than before..." She points out. "What's your secret?" Marley knows she's said this a few times before, but every time she does say it, in her eyes it's truer than before. Maybe it was how in love she is with her fiancée, maybe it's a fact, either way, and Marley likes what she sees whenever their eyes meet.

Dani chuckles while slightly shake her head and she places a kiss on the side of Marley's face. "Sometimes I can't believe we're engaged.." She starts quietly, "There is lots of time until I could call you my wife, but.. I don't know, I'm still excited about it." She giggles. "And you know, my moms mentioned us having kids a couple of times.." She rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"We never established the kids thing." Marley points out as she scoots her body closer. "We've talked about how marriage will be and what being engaged would be like... But not once did we really discuss the kids situation outside of saying we'll have them."

"There are at least a few more years before we would start trying. We have a lot do to until then and you need to come back for good.." Dani says and rests her head on Marley's shoulder. "But if we're already on the subject.." She smiles and traces her hand on Marley's stomach, "If everything will go as planned, I'd like us to have three or at least two.. I really want them to have siblings.."

Marley smiles a bit more. "That'd be nice." She says calmly. "I hope we get a big house, like the size of my mom's place, it'd be a perfect size to raise a few kids." She suggests, then bites her lip.

"I'd love that." Dani looks up and kiss Marley's jawline. "We need to work hard in the years ahead, then we would have it all." Her moms did and they made their dreams come true, why can't she and Marley do the same? Dani snuggles further into Marley's embrace, God, did she miss feeling so calm.

"Well, we're doing things right while we are young." Marley states as she looks down at the woman before her. "I didn't tell you what I am majoring in, did I?" She asks.

"You already have one?" Dani asks with some surprise in her voice. "What is it?"

Marley gulped some then moved some hair behind her ear. "It's something that I know you and Elliot will love, well... I love it too but I know you two will kinda be in awe of." She says calmly. "I am going to be a Graphic Artist, like for games, movies, you name it." Marley says and awaits Dani's reaction.

* * *

><p>We hope you liked the chapter. If you did, you're more than welcome to tell us.<p>

'till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the lack of updates, a lot had happened in my life and I couldn't write with Nephesnixx. We did manage to finish chapter 12, so here it is. We hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Surely Dani is surprised to hear about Marley's choice of major. She moves back enough to be able to have a good look at her fiancée and studies the face she knows so well. She sees how calm Marley is, this is not a joke. She bites her lip for a couple of seconds, then smiles a smile so wide it hurts her face. "No way! Marls, it's so cool!" She says in excitement and tries to scoot closer, hold Marley tighter.<p>

"Well, you know me; I have a thing for shapes and stuff." Marley jokes, but then gives her fiancée a confident smile. "I mean it's not on the level of programing, but design is just... I dunno, it speaks to me." She says calmly.

Dani uses her free hand to cup Marley's face, then kisses her lips. "Just one of the many reasons why I love you.. You go after your heart and doing things you believe in and have a passion for." She wished it was less dangerous, and with them ending each day in each other's arms, but it's only temporary. Dani leans in to place a couple more kisses on her fiancée's cheek, "Good luck, bunny. I know you're going do to great."

"Thank you." Marley mumbles to Dani as she closes her eyes then bites her lip. "I love you; I just needed to say it again."

"I love you too." Dani says back. She doesn't go back to resting her head on Marley's shoulder; instead she keeps looking at the woman and her fingers still moving on her soft skin. She missed having the real version, looking at pictures is just not the same. "How did your mom and Elli react to you coming home for a couple of days?" She doesn't know how she didn't ask this question sooner.

"Yeah... About that..." Marley gulps nervously. "I didn't tell either of them, I came straight to you." She admits and bites her lip slightly. "That's bad, huh?"

"Marley Rose!" Dani gasps and smacks the woman's arm, "Your mom is worried sick. I've been working really hard to get her to open up and talk to me, then you don't even give her a call? And let's not talk about Elliot." She shakes her head, "I want to be selfish and not share you with anyone, I'm glad you came straight home, but you must talk to them." Yes, she admits she'd like to have Marley all to herself for the whole two days she's here, to disconnect from the world and get everything she can before not seeing her fiancée for a much longer period of time. But family is important and Dani knows exactly how much Marley's misses her.

"Yeah..." Marley pursing her lips. "Personally, I wanted to surprise them, so it'd be... I dunno, more amazing." She shrugs, then adjusts herself to lie on her back. "God, lying down on a comfortable bed for once is amazing.."

Dani smiles and moves so most of her body lays on Marley. "This is amazing too." She grins and pecks Marley's lips a few times. "How about you take a warm shower and I'd make a call to my mom, ask her to let Millie off for the rest of the day?" Her hands slide up and down Marley's side, just enjoying feeling her presence here. "We can stop by to buy flowers, then you can spend some time with her."

"W-With how you look in my shirts, I think I might have to take a cold shower instead." She giggles then, bites her lip. "Yeah, I'll take that shower though." Marley states and nods a couple times.

Dani blushes and feels that tingling feeling that she hasn't felt in a long time, all over her body. "Don't worry, soldier, we'll have time for that later." She smirks and rolls over to her side. "You might need to wear the uniforms again." She says and bites her lip. Dani takes a deep breath and reaches for her phone, "Go. And if you have laundry put it in the washer and I'll take care of it." She tells Marley while unlocking her phone and searching for her mom's number.

Marley gets up and starts to rid herself of her clothes, with the exception of her boxers, in a way this was a tactic to tease Dani a bit to show the improvements of her body. "Are my clothes still in the drawer?" She asks, then bites her lip.

It was only meant to be a glance, but it turned into a full on stare. Barely two months have passed, but Marley looks even better since they last saw each other. They're engaged, she shouldn't be shy about looking at who's going to be her wife one day, that's what Dani thinks. Then she remembers said future wife asked her a question, "Yeah, same place." She answers and looks away.

Marley walks to the dresser, goes to the drawers she remembers her clothes being in, taking out an outfit out to wear for the day. When she has the clothes she walks over to Dani, placing a kiss on her cheek along with giving her a genuine smile. "I'll try not to be long." She says then walks to the bathroom to take her shower.

Dani smiles and lifts her pillow so she could lean back comfortably. While waiting for her mom to answer, Dani's thoughts drift to the next two days with Marley and quickly to their life in the future. It scares her, being a parent is the biggest responsibility a person can have and you can't fail. But having Marley by her side, and their family around them, Dani has more confidence that she will be ready when the time comes. And they have many years- "Dani?! Baby, are you ok?" Suddenly she hears Santana's voice screaming in her ear.

"Yeah, mama, I'm fine, just caught in my own head." Dani tells her and giggle and hears a sigh from the other side of the line.

"You're on speaker, baby." Her mom lets her know, "Happy birthday, honey!" Both Santana and Rachel say.

"Thank you so much." She stops them from start singing, "I've heard your voice mails and the reason I haven't called back earlier is because I got a surprise visit." Her smile grows wider.

"A visit from who?" Santana sounds curious.

"I have no idea how it happened, but Marley is here for a couple of days." Dani says in a high voice and waits for her moms' reaction.

Rachel looks over at Santana with a surprised expression. "M-Marley?" She quietly asks towards her wife, then looks over at the phone. "D-Did we hear you correctly, you said Marley right?" She asks.

Santana was relieved that her wife was confused as well; she thought for a moment that something is wrong with her hearing. She stares at the phone in her hand, completely forgetting about the idiot in front of them who almost ran a red light.

"Yeah, mom, you heard correctly." Dani says with a little laughter. "She doesn't know how it happened, but they gave her two days off. She got here a few hours ago, I was just done eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and almost fainted when she stood there in full uniform and that smile of hers.." She gets a little dreamy at the end.

"Wow." Rachel taking in the information that she and Santana had just received. "I.. I am glad she's back, and on your birthday." She smiles some as she takes a turn when the light turns green.

"Yeah, it can't be more perfect." Dani looks at the closed door of the bathroom, hearing the water streaming and keeps smiling. "Mama, I kinda wanted to ask something.." She says nervously.

Santana is excited to her about Marley being home, even for a little while; Dani gets to see that she's well and Marley gets some rest and some love from her family. She kisses Rachel's should in a way of sharing how good the news makes her feel. "Ask away, my child." She tells Dani in an authoritative voice, then laughs.

Dani rolls her eyes, but joins in and laughs. "Is it possible to let Millie have the rest of the day off? We thought we'd drop by the club and Marley would go see her, then they could spend some time together. Millie doesn't say too much, but I know just how much she's been missing her-"  
>"Dani, hon, you don't need to try and make me cry in order for me to agree." Santana says calmly, "Marley is family, hence Millie is too. When you get there, feel free to tell her to go enjoy being with her daughter and not to worry about the money." There were a few more hours to Millie's shift, but there are a few helpers that can take her place until the night shift starts and Santana trust them to do good because Millie trained them.<p>

Hearing her mother's refers to Marley as family always get her emotional and Dani is pretty sure that would never change. "Thank you, mama, thank you so much."

Santana shrugs even though her daughter can't see her, "It's nothing, Dani."

Rachel chuckles. "We can get one, if you want." she suggests, already taking the detour to go to a bakery.

"Mom, I'm hurt you haven't baked me one of your delicious cream cakes.." Dani goes all the way with sounding like she's offended.

Santana shakes her head and laughs, "Anything else you want, princesa?" It's so nice to hear Dani truly happy.

"Nah, I have everything I need." She says sincerely. "I'll meet you at Kurt's after I'll drop Marley at the club. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Dani got off the phone with her moms and waited for Marley to finish with her shower, she got out of bed to gather Marley's uniform so she could wash it the next morning. Seeing Marley on this day made it perfect, and she couldn't wait to spend more time with her fiancée. Eventually Marley got out of the shower and was dressed in some normal attire for the first time in almost two months. Dani had informed her that she was going to drop her off at the club to spend time with her mom and that they'd meet up at Kurt's apartment later, Marley agreed and got some things out of her bag to take with her. Then they took off, and the drive there was alright, the traffic wasn't as bad this time around which was nice. They arrive at Santana's club, Marley was eager to spend a bit of time with her mom, it's been a while since they spent any time together, and even longer since they had time alone. Marley gave Dani a few kisses for the road, then got out of the car; she waited until Dani was out of sight before she made her way into the club.<p>

Marley walked through the main area of the club to get to the kitchen, when she got there she looked around, not seeing where her mom is. She walks to one of the young chefs and asks about her mom, they point to the person helping out a sous chef. She approached that woman, and is shocked at the physical appearance of the woman that is her mom. "M-Mom?" She asks just to be sure.

"Look, Tammy I'll help-" Millie turns a bit and sees Marley standing before her; she gasps and covers her mouth. "M-Marley." She goes to hug her daughter tightly. "I missed you." She moves back to look at Marley. The older woman smiles at her daughter, then brushes her cheek. "You look amazing."

"I look amazing?" Marley raises her eyebrows. "Why… You look… Wow." She says with a smile. "Could we… Could we talk in private?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure." Millie looks over at one of the trainee's "Lauren, take over for me for like, 15 minutes." She says.

"Yes, chef."

Marley and Millie walked out to the back of the club; Millie had a key to get back in the kitchen so they didn't need to worry about leaving the door cracked open. Millie sat down on one of the empty kegs that were lying on its side, against the wall. Marley sat on the stool next to the keg; she was still just amazed at the changes Millie made to herself. "Mom, you look… What, uh…" Marley was still lost for words.

"To answer the question that I know you'll ask, ever since I got the job here, I've been trying my best to lose weight." Millie smiles some. "I am proud to say I am down to 170 and I am continuing to go." She announces before taking a sip of water.

Marley smiled some at her mom. "You were already fine as is, but I am proud of you for taking your own initiative…" She says then widens her eyes a bit. "It is your own initiative that you're taking, right?" She asks. "If any of those girls in there are bullying you, I will… Mess them up, to put it PG'ish." Marley says with confidence.

Millie chuckles. "Sweetie, I wanted to lose the weight so I can be healthy." She states. "In fact, a couple of the girls here have been helping me maintain a steady diet." She says before taking another sip of her water.

"Well… I am proud of you, once more." Marley reaches to hold her mom's hand. "How were things since I left, good?" She asks.

"It's not a paradise, but it's not hell." Millie shrugs and gives her daughter a soft chuckle. "Things are just fine though, how about you?"

Marley gently nibbles on the inside of her bottom lip for a few seconds. "Roughly the same, I guess, I miss you and Elli a lot, and as for how much I miss Dani…" She shrugs and nods a couple times. "You can guess."

"Yes, you miss her more than your old lady." Millie jokes and laughs.

"I do not!" Marley gasps and shakes her head whilst giggling. "You know I miss her just as much, it's just I-"

Millie placed a hand on Marley's shoulder, giving it a gentle graze. "I know, that's why I am not insulted." She points out. "My baby girl, being engaged to the love of her life and enlisted in the Marines to serve her country…" She keeps a smile on her face while saying that. "If only your father was here, he'd be more than proud of you." Millie points out.

Marley looked over to the ground; she had something to say, but was not sure how she could word it. "You think so, even with me being… A lesbian?" She asks with a raised brow and a curious gaze.

"Oh, definitely, he wasn't close-minded like a lot of people were." The older woman sat up some more, keeping her eyes on her daughter. "He was loved by everyone, and he worked hard for what he was able to do." She explains. "Just like you…" Millie says.

"Yeah?" Marley pursed her lips and nodded a couple times, she rests her hand on her palm. "So, how's Elli doing?" She asks.

Millie leaned back. "Uh…" She looked at the sky as a way to help remind herself. "He's doing some gig tonight, for a special party or something… That's what he told me when he picked me up to come here." Millie explains.

"Wait, he's missing Dani's birthday for a gig?" She asks with wide eyes, then her expression turns calm. "I am gonna need a few reminders to kick him in the ass when I see him next." Marley mumbles the last part with a soft chuckle.

"Language, young lady." Millie also chuckles. "So you never fully explained how being enlisted is like, would you care to do so while I still have my break?"

Marley smirked some. "It's truly an amazing experience, and I am learning a lot about graphic work while I am there, which is amazing in itself." She looks over at her mom. "I told Dani this earlier, but they don't give a damn about your gender, and they work you to your bone." She says.

Millie was somewhat colored impressed by how confident Marley sounded while she explained this. "I am proud of you, you know that right?" She gets up and stands in front of Marley, she then leans a bit to cup her daughter's face. "I didn't get much of a chance to tell you that when you left the first time and… You better come back; don't let anyone take your pride away… Okay, love?" Millie's expression turned serious.

"Mom, nothing is gonna keep me from coming home." Marley says with some confidence. "When it comes down to my dedication, nothing can break it…" she stands up, being careful not to bump into Millie. "I have three reasons to come home, and I promise that I will be the best I can be here, there, anywhere." She says with even more confidence.

"That's my girl." Millie smiles at her daughter, then pulls her in for a tight hug. "I love you, so much." She says then moves back a bit. "I gotta go though, it was nice seeing you." She says.

Marley nodded, then remembered what Dani told her. "Oh mom, Santana gave you the rest of the day off, with pay." She says.

Millie raised a brow, then exhaled. "Well, then… I am almost done with my shift here anyways, so I should finish up." She says before walking to the door. "How long are you staying?"

"A couple days, I'll be leaving on the 17th."

"Ah… Well, hopefully I can see you off." Millie says with some disappointment in her voice. "If my other boss isn't too much of a jerk, I will be there."

"Other boss?" Marley raises a brow.

"I took a second job."

"Why?" Marley asks with worry in her tone.

Millie smiles some. "Don't worry about it, sweetie, now… Go spend some time with your fiancée, and tell Santana that I said thanks." She says before walking back in the club to finish out her shift.

Dumbfounded was Marley; she wondered why the need for a second job, but it was getting too cold to be out there and…_ 'Shit! I just realized Dani is at Kurt's right now.'_ She scolds herself mentally and starts to jog in the direction of Kurt's apartment. _'His place is a few blocks from here, right?'_

* * *

><p>It was hard for Dani to say goodbye for even an hour or so, but she's glad mother and daughter get a much needed quality time after a long time. She drives a few more minutes before parking her car at in front of Kurt's building. She'll catch up with her family and celebrate with them being a year older until Marley comes, then they'd probably stay a bit longer, assuming her moms' will probably want to talk to Marley and hear her experiences. Then Dani plans for the couple to go back to their bubble, though that plan can change since she haven't talk to Beth or Elliot yet and maybe the brother and sister would like to hang out. If that would be the case, she'd <em>tell<em> Elliot to bring Marley back early or kick him out early, whatever gets her to be alone with her fiancée. Dani was so in her thoughts that she almost missed Kurt's floor and move to the next one. She rolls her eyes at herself, then steps towards her uncle's door and knocks a couple of times.

Kurt gets up and steps towards the door, he looks back at everyone making sure they are hidden; he adjusts his robe that he put on just to keep an illusion of him being alone. He opens the door to see Dani. "Dani, what, uh.. What are you doing here?" He asks.

The young woman looks at him, confusion written all over her face. "W-What do you mean?" She furrows her brows and her heart begin to race a bit at the awkwardness she feels. "My moms said they're coming here and that I should stop by. Are they not here?" Dani stutters a little and tries to look pass Kurt, but can't see a thing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt casually says as he walks over to his couch. "Come in, it's cold." He says before sitting down, he then picks his phone up and sends a group message for everyone to pop out. "I can call them up if you want."

Maybe her moms got stuck somewhere on their way or something, because nothing else made sense to Dani. She shrugs while closing the door, then steps inside the apartment. She was about to tell Kurt that she will call them when suddenly she hears different voices yelling 'Happy birthday, Dani!", then her moms together with Quinn and puck pops out from different places around the living room. Startled, the young woman takes a step back and gasps. "Holy shit, you scared bejesus outta me." She says while clutching her chest.

Rachel smiled somewhat wide towards Dani. "Only because we love you." She says proudly then walks over to the young woman, wrapping her arms around her. "This was actually Kurt's idea to have you come over." She looks over at her and Santana's friend.

Kurt waved his hand and smiled. "Don't thank me; it was really nothing I wasn't willing to do." He states.

Dani playfully glares at the people in the room, then smiles brightly as she enjoys her mom's warm embrace.

"You're lucky it's your birthday or else I'd wash your mouth with soap right now, miss." Santana laughs as she joins the family hug. "Te amo, mija. Happy birthday, again." She tells her and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you, to all of you." Dani says shyly and bite her lip. "It was creepy, but so nice of you."

Quinn steps closer to them and holds her phone up, "Smile." She tells them before snapping a picture. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She says afterwards and smiles at the young girl she grown to love so much over the years. Then she walks back to where she sat before, nodding at Dani thanking her, and sends all three woman the picture.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday so far?" Rachel asks as she takes her daughter and wife's hand and walks with them to the couch to sit by Kurt. "I hope you did." she says.

"Marley is home, this day cannot get any better." Dani leans back, a dreamy expression on her face. "Though we have no idea how or why, it's kinda weird.."

Puck looked towards the ceiling, whistling quietly to himself.

Kurt took notice and raised a brow. "I have a gut feeling that Puckerman knows something about this." He says out loud.

Puck looked over at the group. "Who, me?" He pointed to himself then smiled. "No, I didn't call in a favor to an old buddy of mine who just so happened to be training a Ms. Marley Rose, and have her be sent home for a couple days." He states and continues to smile.

Dani jaw drops, almost hitting the floor and she can't move for a few long moments. Since Quinn and Puck moved to live in her moms' neighborhood, they got closer and she views them as family. Still, she's shocked that people care about her so much and that something like that actually happened to her. How did she get this fortunate? Dani's eyes begin to water up as she stands and walks to where Noah seated. The younger woman wraps her arms around the man's neck and hold as tightly as she can as the tears makes their way down her cheek. She has a loving family, people who truly love her and not only accept her love, but support it. She manages to whisper a thank you into Noah ear, but doesn't let go yet.

Holding her wife's hand and her belly, Santana shades some tears as well. Their daughter is happy and loved, that's all she ever wanted for her. That young girl who was so hurt and scared, now have people who stand next to her, willing to protect and take care of her. She looks at her friend being hugged; the same man she has such a rich history with had become one of the greatest man she knows and a role model. In the future, Santana is going to blame the hormones for how emotional she got at this moment.

Puck looked over at his wife with a smile, then patted Dani's back a couple times. "I'm glad I was able to help, sorry for it not being longer than a couple days." He says to the young woman.

Rachel leans a bit to kiss the side of Santana's lips to show how to show her how happy she is, the brunette carefully leaned her head against her wife's shoulder and watches their daughter closely.

With all this love in the air, it was certainly a heartwarming thing for this family. Kurt also smiled at the interaction, then broke the trance that was in the air with "Well, thanks Puck, all of our gifts mean nothing now." He jokes, Rachel lightly slaps his arm.

Blushing, Dani moves back from Puck and smiles at him. It's ridiculous that he apologized after giving her the best present ever. She kisses his cheek, then turns and walks to where Kurt is and sits close to him, "You know I love you no matter what and would like whatever you bought me." She tells him and hugs him tightly. Other than her mothers, Kurt is the adult she is closest to; he was there from the start and they have a special connection that only grew over the years.

"Sure you would." Kurt gives Dani a smirk, then he wraps an arm around his niece, giving her a small embrace. "I believe Rachel got you a little something from her and your mama's getaway?" He announces.

Rachel looked over at her friend. "Yes, I did, well Santana and I got it to be honest." She gets up and walks to Kurt's kitchen table, grabbing the gift that she left there. "I hope you like it." She walks back to the couch with the gift in hand, when she approaches the group she hands the gift to Dani.

Dani unwraps the present in her hands and lets out an 'Ohh' sound at the Batman pajama pants. She leans to the side, where the couple is and tries to hug the both of them. "You know how much I like Batman, thank you." Dani tells them "I love you.

"We love you too, honey." Santana places a kiss on top of her daughter's head, feeling warm inside that her family is doing good.

Kurt was about to make a comment on the pajamas when there was a knock at the door. He gets up and walks over to the door, opens it to see Marley standing on the other side. "Oh hey, come in." He smiles and moves aside.

Marley was shivering a little bit but she walked in and smiled at everyone. "H-Hi guys." She says.

Rachel looked at Marley then raised a brow. "Where's Millie?" She asks.

Kurt shut the door and walked back to sit in his spot on the couch.

"Well, she decided she wanted to finish her hours there before going to her second job." Marley explains, still feeling ultimately confused about that.

"A second job? She never mentioned that." Dani says and stand up, walking to her fiancée and pulling her into her arms in an attempt to get her warmed. She turns her head to her mom and asks her if she knew.

Santana shakes her head, "I had no idea.. I thought everything is going well."

"Imagine how I felt." Marley says as she holds onto Dani. "I'm hoping I get an answer from Elli if I hear from him again."

"We'll figure it out, Marls." Dani says and let go of her fiancée so they could sit, but still holds her hand. "Speaking of figuring stuff out, we now know how you got the two days leave. Noah was extra amazing and made it happen."

"Wait, really?" Marley looks over at Puck, he in turn nods. The young brunette smiles and wraps her arm tight around Dani, she bows her head in respect then looks over at Dani, feeling more content than before.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Kurt suggests then gets up and walks to his entertainment stand, turning on his stereo and plays some music to give the apartment the needed atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed by with the group catching up and enjoying each other company. Marley shared stories from the beginning of her training, some were funny and others caused Dani to want her fiancée back home where she could rest well and taken care of. The soldier calmed her nervous girlfriend, promising her that serving is still what she wants and that she's slowly getting used to how things work there which earned her a nod of confirmation from the former soldier in the small group. They ate cake while talking about the progress of the pregnancy, Dani's school and their work. Throughout the conversation, Marley was texting her brother; she knew he had a performance later, but she wanted to meet up with him, make sure he's alright and hug him. The man, of course, was excited to hear his sister is home, but then told her he had to practice. He suggested they come by his place, see what he got planned and then they can sit together for a little bit. Today being Dani's birthday made it even more impossible for him to pass on seeing the girls. Dani told Marley to ask if it'd be ok for Beth to join them because they were talking as well and she expressed wanting to meet up too. They all agreed to have a late lunch at Elliot's in a little bit, so the girls thanked the adults, giving each of them a hug, then left. Dani was pleased, she gets to celebrate with all the people she loves and get the alone time she wanted with her fiancée. They couple stopped by Shelby's place to pick Beth up and of course her grandma didn't take no for an answer and they came in. Shelby gave Dani her present and wished her a happy birthday, then chatted with Marley and made sure her granddaughter is still doing well with her college work. Beth saying they had to go or else Marley won't see her brother cut the conversation short and the three young women were in the car and on the road. It was nothing changed and Marley never left or had to go again, the three of them talked and laughed just like they used to. It didn't take long and they were waiting outside of Elliot's door.<p>

Elliot walks to the door, opens the door and smiles at the three women before him. "Well, hello to three of my favorite ladies on earth." He says, then almost quickly moves to hug Marley as tight as he could. "Sis.." He keeps hold of her for a few moments.

Marley of course returned the embrace and smiled at her little brother; even now he acts like a puppy missing its owner. It wasn't bad, if anything, it was more than adorable to her. "Hey, Elli.."

"Oh, look who's being so loving." Dani grins as she walks pass the siblings. Obviously she was joking, in fact, she's happy to see them reunite.

Beth followed Dani very closely as they enter the area, amazed at how things looked, but it also looked a little empty. "How were you able to get this place, Elliot?"

"I'm awesome, that's how." The young man simply responds as he and his sister walk into the main area. "I was gonna try for a loft, but those things are expensive."

"So Elli, are you ready for your big night?" Dani asks as she takes Marley's hand and walks with her to the couch, sitting closer to the woman and leaning on the armrest.

"A little, I can't really say for sure since I don't know whose party I'm performing at." Elliot states and walks further to grab his guitar.

"You don't know?" Marley repeats her brother's words. "What if this person hurts you?" Her voice rises a bit.

"Relax, I'm an adult, remember?" Elliot chuckles as he sits on the chair at the other end of his coffee table.

"The fact that you're an adult doesn't mean you can't get hurt, so be careful." Dani says with a serious expression. "And why are you sitting down?" She raises her eyebrow, trying to stay serious. "I thought you're going to sing for us, give me my present and then we all eat pizza." She adds some attitude and smirks.

"Dan-o, you know just as well as I that guitars are heavy." Elliot rests the guitar on his lap. "Especially this new Strat, so I'm preserving my energy."

Beth was already lost in Elliot's voice while he was explaining. In a trance she says "Yeah, Dani... Get with it..."

Dani glance at the blonde, but holds back any remarks she has about her jumping into the man's defense. Except the snarky comments in her head, she also wishes there was someone who'd reciprocate the feelings. She looks back at Elliot and shrugs, "Ok then."

Marley took a second to glance over at Beth, seeing the look in her eyes reminded her a lot of her and her and her fiancée when they first met. _'Oh, my god...'_ She shook her head and turned her focus to Dani.

"Well, I'm gonna start strumming a bit." Elliot repositions himself slightly. "This one is specifically for you, D." He says and starts to strum.

Beth snapped out of her trance then looked over at Marley with curiosity filling her eyes. "Say Marley, when you get back for good, what are you going to do with your life?" She asks.

Marley looked down at Beth then over at Dani with a slight smile. "Hopefully, marrying your niece soon after." She states. "But I may see about getting a job at some developer company for 3D modelling."

Dani, who were mostly concentrating on Elliot, almost jumped at Marley's last sentence, "Have you heard?" She asks the man, "Your sister is going to be a big shot in the future and take part in developing what I'm sure going to be our favorite games." She says proudly and looks between the three.

Elliot almost lost his hand placement when he heard the news. "Why the f... Hell, why in the hell didn't you tell me?" He asks his sister.

"I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal, or anything..." Marley answers as honestly as she could. "But yeah the Marines offer deployment education and in-base courses."

"How great is that? She gets to do what she always wanted and saves time by getting a degree while there." Dani says, then leans on Marley's side, "And she chose such a great major." She's softly grazing her hand and smiles at her fiancée.

"It's not _that_ great." Marley blushed a bit. "But thank you." She says and leans a bit against Dani.

Beth chuckled at the two. "Everyone has what they want to do in college, and right now I still have to wait." She says as she slumps in the couch. "So boring..."

"Oh, _my poor genius aunt_." Still holding Marley's hand, Dani now leans closer to Beth, "Beautiful, young blonde who gets to go to college, studying what she loves, at 16 and now have some free time to earn money, rest and have fun." She tickles her side with her free hand and laughs. "Such a hard life you're living.."

"It is when you sit at home, bored and lonely." Beth pouts and folds her arms. "So yeah, it's a hard life."

Marley looked over at Beth and pursed her lips. "Well, maybe one day you can live with us. It wouldn't be all that bad and you can bring over anyone you want." She says and reaches over to the young woman and ruffles her hair. "I mean, if you want."

"Bring over anyone she wants?" Dani gives Marley a curious look, "Yeah, we might have to talk about that if this arrangement ever happens." She says to both girls.

"Well, within means." Marley corrects herself, then looks at Dani with an innocent smile. "That better?" She asks.

Beth shrugged and looked away. "Maybe I'll take up on your offer, I dunno." She says while still staying slumped on the couch.

Dani nods and pecks Marley's lips; she's adorable that Dani can't help it. She then turns to Beth that is sitting on her other side and scoots closer, hugging her tightly. "Hey, you're not allowed to be sad today." She tells her with a small smile, "We just basically said we're willing to give her cute apartment up to and believe me, we're much cooler than grandma." Dani says and winks. "And you know when Marley leaves I'm going to need some company and we already established that our sleepovers are the best." She whispers for only Beth to hear.

Beth smiles up at her niece then moves a bit to peck her cheek. "This is why I love you." She states and moves Dani's arm around her person.

Marley kept an eye on the interaction, deep down it reminded her of what she was getting ready to fight for. Moments like these, so that Dani and many others can spend their birthdays with their loved ones.

The ladies kept listening to Elliot jamming for a little longer, each in her thoughts and cuddled up together on his relatively large couch. Waiting on the pizza they ordered to arrive, it was time to open presents. Dani wasn't disappointed yet again today; Beth got her two shirts she had her eyes on the last time they visited the mall, one was with a reference to a game she likes and the other for going out, Elliot bought her a new issue of a comic book she started reading not a while ago and the game based on said comic. It was too much; Dani could barely contain how happy she was and gave her aunt and best friend a tight hug. As the group ate, it was also the time to catch Marley up on what she missed and for the soldier to share with them some of her experience. They all knew it's only a visit and they don't have much time to spend together, but they pushed it to the back of their mind in order to focus on really make the best out of it and create new and good memories to help them through the hard times.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for the girls, Elliot had to figuratively kick them out of the apartment so he could get ready for his gig later on that night. He promised to make it up to them the next day, just as long as he's not out so late. Dani felt good on this day, so good that ironically she thought to treat Marley and Beth to some ice cream on their way to drop the young blonde off. The three had fun listening to Elliot rehearse and even more fun conversing among each other over ice cream, probably a highlight of their day if you asked them. Before it got too dark they dropped Beth off at Shelby's apartment, Dani made sure to wait until Beth was inside before she and Marley took off. Eventually they get to their apartment, Dani was spent from the constant driving and the exhausting day she had, her birthday was a great one at that. The main thing she wanted, she got, and the presents everyone else had given her was a bonus to the gift fate had given her… Well, more like the gift Puck had given her. Dani took another shower when they got home, and changed into her night clothes which consisted of one of Marley's shirts and a pair of shorts. Marley was texting a couple of work colleagues to kill some time until Dani got done with her shower. The couple spent some time watching Maleficent, which happened to be Marley and Dani's favorite movie to cuddle to; yes they had specific movies and songs for specific moments they spend together, that's how crazy in love with each other they are. Then it was time to settle in bed, Marley took a quick rinse herself, she then changed into a tank top and some baggy sweat pants, which was normal for her to wear around the house and around bed time. The brunette sees Dani reading the new comic book Elliot got her; it brings a calm smile to her face as she climbs onto the bed.<p>

"Hey, birthday girl." Marley says as she scoots closer to Dani, leaning over a bit to kiss her cheek. "Did you enjoy today?" She asks.

Dani finishes up the page she was on, before answering her fiancée, "It was one of the best I've ever had." She places the comic book on her nightstand and turns her body to the opposite side. "Most of it thanks to you being here." She smiles.

"I'm glad I was able to come home." Marley rests her arm over Dani's waist, moving closer to brush their noses together. "Je t'aime, pour toute l'éternité" She whispers.

"Was that French?" Dani asks in wonder after her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, yes it was." Marley answers in a low tone. "I take it that you love it?"

"Hearing the woman I love speaking French? Hell, yeah." Dani states and pecks Marley. "Look at you, on top of being the most gorgeous soldier and so bright, you're also speaking another language. Perfection." Dani pulls Marley closer, feeling safe, relaxed and truly happy again.

Marley gently bites her lip, giving Dani a bit of a worried look. "About the messages... Are you doing okay?" She asks.

"Oh, you've heard them, huh?" Dani says nervously and scratches her head. "Yes, I'm fine. It just.. It's hard to be without you for so long." She starts to explain while tugging on Marley's shirt. "This way I get to hear your voice and then tell you about the day and how much I miss and love you. B-But I can stop if it's weird or whatever.."

"I'm just worried about you..." Marley says quietly. "I've been scared of being away, because... You're in pain, and..." She looks off to the side.

Dani places her hand on Marley's chin and turns the woman's head towards her. "Hey, bunny, I'm alright. Yes, it was very difficult to be apart and will continue to be because I love you so much and wishes you'd be safe at home instead, but I see my therapist and have our families if I ever need support." She speaks sincerely. Dani sits up a bit, maintaining eye contact and a calm expression. "The only thing you need to worry about is coming home safely, that's it. Everything else is on me, I don't want you to even think about it, focus only on doing the best you can while you're there and taking care of yourself." She doesn't want to cry and she tries her best not to, even though thinking about the possibility of losing Marley and saying those words aloud makes her emotional.

"You know how I am, Dani..." Marley purses her lips and slightly frowns. "I will always worry about you, and wonder how you are doing, and if you're okay, and everything..." she states. "I love you too much to not think about you every second of my life, it's all you..." Marley sits up some to hold Dani as close as she can, although not being able to hold her any closer she still doesn't feel like she's close enough. "You're my life... Despite me being in the marines, you are my person."

"And you are mine, baby." Dani replies. "I'm constantly worried about you even though you're still in training and I'm not going to lie, I still need to get used to it." She points to the shirt she's wearing, "Sleeping in your shirts, leaving you voicemails, it's all part of the process. I'm trying to talk more and I'm going to all my classes, doing well, by the way." She says and smiles proudly at the end. "Can we make the voicemail thing work? Will you be able to listen to them and maybe leave me some once in a while? It can be a good way to let both of us know how the other is doing and calm us down.." Dani tries to suggest. She doesn't like that Marley is so worried about her, not when her mind need to be focused on getting ready to when she'd get deployed. But it's so nice to be held like this, she doesn't want to ever let go.

Marley nods. "Y-Yeah... We get an hour dedicated to personal belongings, so it'd be a bit easier to pull off."

That causes Dani to straight up a bit and smile, "So.. We can leave each other voicemails, telling how our days went and that we're alright, and when you get that hour, you can call, I'm sure I'd be able to answer most of the times." She's never been so hopeful before; it can make their lives easier, at least for the time being.

"That'll be nice." Marley sits up as well, wrapping her arm around Dani's waist to pull her close. "Happy birthday, once again..." She whispers, then cups Dani's face with her free hand, grazing the woman's cheek with her thumb.

"Thank you." Dani smiles and leans her reddish colored cheek to the touch. "Hm.. Do we have something planned for tomorrow or I get to snuggle with my lovely fiancée all morning?" She asks while pulling the blankets over their bodies.

"Well, up to my knowledge we have nothing going on." Marley explains then lies on her side, her hand grazing Dani's stomach gently. "So we can cuddle all morning, and most of the day." She states, then bites her lip shyly.

"Sounds perfect to me." Dani says with a smile and pulls Marley to lie half of her body on her, then giggles.

Marley keeps her gaze on Dani for a few more moments, then leans a bit to give her a gentle peck on the lips. "Let's get some rest; I'm more than tired right now." She quietly chuckles.

"Me too." Dani says and adjusts her body, then opens her arms, "Come here my snuggle bunny." She was able to sleep without Marley, but it wasn't as close to the amazing sleep she gets when the woman is there and they get to be in one another's arms.

Marley hooks her arms around Dani's body, giving the woman another kiss before reaching behind her to turn off the light. When the light is off she keeps as close as she physically can to Dani, quietly humming a soft tune as she closes her eyes. "Good night, my muse..."

Dani places a kiss on top of Marley's head and let out a contented sigh. The outside world doesn't matter to her tonight, Marley is here and safe in her arms and that's all Dani needs. "Good night, bunny." She whispers, her eyes already closed and she's comfortable in the position she intends to spend the rest of the night in.

* * *

><p><strong>till next time.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

* * *

><p>Their sleep was peaceful, like usual when they sleep in each other's arms. A couple times Dani woke up to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and that Marley was there, sleeping next to her. It's not that she needed the validation, but it would help her sleep more soundly throughout the night. The next morning, Dani woke up first with the intent to make them breakfast. When she looks over at her fiancée, she smiles and leans in to give her a gentle peck. Afterwards, she gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom, rids herself of clothes and starts the shower. She of course waits for the water to be just warm enough before she gets in.<p>

Marley wakes up to the sound of the water running, she gets up and rub her eyes for a few moments then starts to walk towards the bathroom. She hears some quiet humming coming from the shower; it was Dani humming a song. Now ever since they lived together, Marley would hear Dani hum various songs, some she's never heard before, that sounded a little too different to be one on the radio, this was one of those cases. It's been a little while since they showered together so Marley takes her clothes off, then slowly moves into the shower, standing behind Dani while she showers. Marley carefully wraps her arms around Dani's waist, and leans her head against her fiancée's shoulder. "You have a beautiful voice, my love…" She whispers and smiles.

Dani was genuinely startled, not expecting Marley to wake up just yet, but the feeling is quickly replaced with happiness and excitement. "Thanks." She answers shyly and moves her fingers along Marley's cheek to feel her soft skin. "And good morning."

"It is a good morning..." Marley says quietly, then moves one hand against Dani's torso. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hm.. So well." The sorter girl answers and presses her back to her fiancée's front some more. "And you? Did you miss your bed at the base?" She asks in an amused tone.

Marley chuckles quietly at Dani's comment. "Yes, every day." She jokes, then holds onto Dani a bit tighter. "I slept great, babe..." She answers honestly. "Especially with you in my arms."

"And I'm guessing you woke up in need of a hot shower and couldn't wait for me to finish?" Dani asks, her tone is lower, while grazing Marley's hands.

"It's not really a... Hot.. Shower without you." Marley bites her lip, then brushes her nose against Dani's neck. "And my god, are you hot, sexy, beautiful, all those lovely things rolled into one." She compliments.

Dani turns her head towards Marley, her lip between her teeth. "You have more than a month of compliments to make up for." She giggles. "If we're speaking of someone being all sexy, it's totally you, baby." She turns in Marley's arms, hooking her arms around her neck. "Your arms and your abs and legs.. Damn." She licks her lips and moves closer.

"Oh yeah?" Marley asks, then moves one hand towards Dani's ass, giving it a tight grip. "I think I need to show you how sexy you are." She says before meshing her lips with Dani's.

As she presses herself impossibly closer, Dani closes her eyes and deepens the kiss. Their tongues meet while Dani gently cups Marley's face. It's been a long time since they've done it and Dani thought she knew how much she was missing it, but Marley's words and touch caused her whole body to warm up and a shiver went through it.

Marley takes a couple deep breaths and moves her hips a bit more, letting out some moans whilst doing so. Suddenly, Marley had thought of something more to do while they are in the throes of passion. She rests her hand on Dani's shoulder to stop their movement, still breathing heavy, Marley pecks at Dani's lips a couple times. "I... I said I would show you how sexy you are, right?" She asks but knows the answer. Marley lowers her body slowly, kissing at every inch of skin that her lips could touch before sitting on her knees. Her hands move up some to caress Dani's breasts as much as possible, she then leaned in a bit and starts lashing her tongue against her fiancée's core.

"Marls!" Dani moans loudly. Her hands go straight to her fiancée's hair to hold her in place while she's trying to control her moans. After all this time, Dani's control isn't at its best; her hips are moving fast against Marley's tongue and the sounds of her pleasure fill the room.

Marley takes a couple breaths against Dani's center, then she moves one hand down to push two fingers inside of Dani, after that she brushes her tongue against her fiancée's clit. Ms. Rose was indeed on a mission, a mission to not only rock Dani's world, but to make her feel like the sexy deity that Marley knows she is.

Both of Dani's arms are now holding tightly on Marley's shoulders, trying to stable herself on her shaking legs. Did Marley get better at what she's doing or it's the lack of if that drives her crazy right now? Dani's mind can't focus on that, not when those amazing feelings go through her body; the only thing she _can_ do is call her fiancée's name and ask for more and for her to never, ever stop.

Marley is a little worried that Dani may fall, so she makes sure to go a bit slower than if they were lying in bed. But it was amazing to feel Dani's hunger for her, even if Marley was the one doing the... _Tasting_, so to speak. But the simple body language between the two was the one language they were indeed fluent in, so it added on to the sensation.

That's it, another movement of both Marley's fingers and tongue and one of the best orgasm of her life is ripping through Dani's body. "M-Marley!" She cries out and slightly bumping her head on the shower wall. She's panting and her hands trying to pull her fiancée up and into her arms, wanting and needing their bodies as close as possible.

On that note, Marley gets up and holds Dani close. Marley repositions their bodies to how they were before, she then takes Dani's hands in her own then lifts them over their heads. She once again grinds against Dani's thigh, letting out soft moans while doing so.

Dani's eyes are now open as she's watching her fiancée closely and her lower lip is tightly held by her teeth. For a few moments she's just mesmerized by how Marley's muscular body moves against her, her eyes hungrily taking in the beauty in front of her. When she finally lifts her head, Dani feels a different need, "Baby, let me touch you, please." She asks, it almost sounds like begging.

Marley gives Dani a nod in response then let's go of her hands; she blushes at the sound of her fiancée's voice. She rests her arms on the wall and rests her head against Dani, letting out soft breaths every few seconds.

Dani's fingertips trace the outline of the other woman's breasts, before massaging them for a few moments. She then let's one hand fall between Marley's legs and begins to stroke her center in a quite fast manner. Even through the water hitting Marley's back and washing their bodies, Dani can feel how badly the woman she loves needs her and oh, god, she's more than happy to deliver; she definitely missed the closeness, the passion and how gorgeous she finds Marley every time they make love.

"A-Ah.." Marley lets out and gently moves her hips against Dani's fingers, she moves one hand to Dani's cheek, then leans a bit to kiss at the woman's lips a couple times during her breathing. "B-Babe..." She whispers and continues to grind.

Keep moving her fingers rapidly and tugging and playing with Marley's left breast, Dani is also gently kissing the woman's neck and jawline. Her eyes are open, enjoying the sight; her fiancée is not only the most amazing woman, but also the sexiest she's ever laid eyes on. She's shorter than Marley, so it's impossible for her to whisper in her ear at the moment, so she settles on whispering against the skin of the woman's chest, "I missed your perfectly shaped body so much."

Marley of course loves it when Dani compliments her, but her intention essentially was making Dani feel perfect in every way, shape, and form. She moves one hand behind Dani's head, looking down at her and still letting out soft breaths. "It's... It's nothing compared to yours, my muse..." She compliments.

Dani carefully stands on her tiptoes, leans in and plant a hard kiss on Marley's lips; it's her time to show the woman how much she missed her and adore her. She continues to kiss her passionately while teasing her nipple more and changing the speed in which her other hand is moving. When it's getting harder to breathe, Dani breaks the kiss, but quickly attach her lips to Marley's neck and kisses up and down the area.

Marley's eyes rolled up from how good she felt, her hips move against Dani's fingers at nearly the same pace that her hand was going. God, she missed every second of this, and she wished she wasn't going back to base the next morning; she could go on like this for a good while. Eventually she lets out a sharp moan, took a deep breath and her body shakes a bit.

Dani keeps her movements a bit longer, wanting Marley to enjoy her orgasm to the fullest. She then pulls back and leans against the wall, breathing heavily. "Shit, Marls, that was.." She bites her lip and looks up at the woman.

Marley's face was flushed from what transpired. Speechless was what they were, and it was beyond amazing. "D-Dani..." She speaks out after her breathing. "I love you." Marley says with confidence before meshing her lips with Dani's.

The shorter woman kisses back for a few moments before pulling back and saying she loves Marley too. She suddenly feels the anxiety of realizing this isn't reality, Marley isn't back for good and tomorrow she's going back to being by herself in their apartment. Dani pushes away those thoughts for now, wanting to enjoy their time together as much as she can. She moves closer to the streaming water and turns her back to it, "Can you wash my hair?" Dani asks Marley in a sweet tone and moves her finger softly against the woman's firm abs.

"Sure..." Marley moves closer. "Baby, you trust me... Right?" She asks as she turns a bit to grab some shampoo. "I mean... I just... I hate the idea of going back without..." Marley struggles to speak.

With her eyebrows close together, Dani looks at her fiancée, "Of course I do." She states. "Where is that coming from? D-Do you not trust me?" She asks hesitantly.

"I do trust you, with my life." Marley states. "I just..." She scolds herself mentally for not forming her words. "I want you to truthfully believe me when I say that I will always come home to you, that nothing will stop me from being in your arms..."

"I believe that you'll do your best, you'll try your hardest and that is what you want." Dani's voice is quieter, her eyes glancing from Marley's to the small space that is their shower. "But as much as we both want to, you can't promise me that.. No one can." She uses her hands to collect some water and washes her face with it; thankfully they're still hot.

Marley squirts some shampoo in her hand, places the bottle down and runs her hands through Dani's hair, making sure every bit of it was covered. "But the thing is... I've never made a promise that I couldn't keep, I pride myself on that." she states then bites her lip.

"I know, love." It's a bit difficult to concentrate when Marley's amazing fingers are massaging her head, but it's an important conversation so she's trying to focus, even though they're in the middle of taking a very hot shower. "And I hope with all my heart that you'd keep it because I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. But it's not totally up to you, if it was I'd sleep much better at night.." Dani says and digs her fingers deeper into Marley's waist.

"I know..." Marley bites her lip a bit more than usual as she grabs the shower head; luckily it's one of those detachable ones. She runs the water over Dani's head, making sure most of the water runs through the woman's hair. "Do you at least... Trust that I will do everything it takes to make it home to you?"

Dani takes a moment to answer, not because she needs to think about what she's going to say, but she wants to look in Marley's eyes while saying it. She lets the water wash all the shampoo from out of her hair, then rubs her eyes and opens them. She moves closer to the woman she loves so deeply and pecks her lips. "I have no doubt about that, Marls." She says with confidence, "What you feel for me, I feel for you so I know for a fact that you'll do anything to come back."

Marley smiles a bit, those words alone just gave back the confidence that she lost prior. "You're literally my heart and soul, you know that?" She brushes her nose against Dani's. "Well, not literally.. But.. You know."

"I love it when you're so romantic." Dani giggles and pecks Marley's lips again. "You dork, made me fall for you the minute I saw you.." She playfully swats the taller woman's arm, then presses her body to her.

"Oh, I made you?" Marley raises a brow and chuckles. "Good, that's what you get for making me fall for you." She sticks her tongue out playfully. "Now let's get you all cleaned up, because I am hungry, and the sooner we eat, the sooner we can get back to bed and cuddle."

Dani loves it when they tease each other like that and she can continue for a bit longer, but Marley brought up good points. Very good points. Dani, with a big smile on her face, nods and closes her eyes as Marley washes both of their bodies. It's not sensual anymore, now their embrace is solely comforting and loving; they care for each other so much, want to spend every moment together and at the same time want to do great things in life and some good in the world. Before the hot water runs out, the couple exits the shower and hurry to dry themselves. While dressing up, Dani tells Marley to just relax and that she's going to go make them something delicious to eat before they dive into a cuddling session.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Dani to get their breakfast ready and to set the table. She called Marley from the kitchen, but there was no answer from her fiancée. Dani raised her brow and walked around the couch, only to see that the beautiful woman fell asleep. She woke her up with kisses, but both were too hungry for food that it didn't go beyond a few more kisses when Marley opened her eyes. As they ate, Dani talked more about the whole experience of college so far and even though it's not easy, she enjoys it very much. The thought of Marley leaving was almost forgotten because it felt just like they were before and they were enjoying each other's company so much.<br>After cleaning up, the girls cuddled on the sofa and as they were trying to find something to watch, they saw the today was supposed to be a very nice day, still cold but no snow or rain. Despite loving snuggling on their comfy couch in their warm apartment, they could use some air and do something fun outside. The couple wasn't sure what should they do at first, but then decided to make it a day-date and have a picnic somewhere, then maybe go play pool. They took their time getting ready; first, they cuddle for a couple more hours, then went to make a fruit salad for the picnic and put it in a medium basket along with bread and cheese and two bottles of cherry soda. Then it was time to get ready; both wore something nice and yet warm enough, did their hair and put their boots on.

With everything in the car, the couple decided to go to a nearby park, one where there even though there are kids and their parents, it's not too loud. Marley parked the car and took the basket in one hand while the other held Dani's hand. They found a nice, dry spot and were quick on settling in.

"I'm starting to think the universe likes us, such a beautiful day in February is not that common." Dani says as they take everything out to place on the blanket.

"Well, I think the universe knows that a woman with your beauty is uncommon." Marley compliments and helps set the picnic items.

Dani looks over at Marley and bites her lip. Holding the plastic cups in one hand, she uses to free one to pull her fiancée closer as she leans towards her and kiss her lips. Dani isn't big on PDA, but it's just a peck and she's not going to see the woman she loves for a long time, so fuck it. "Good thing you're not single, baby because that's such a cheesy line." She jokes when she pulls back.

"You love it." Marley states, then sticks her tongue out. She sits down and takes in the nice fresh air, something she won't be able to do in a while. "One day, I'm gonna give you the world."

The humor is gone; the mood shifts a bit to be more serious. Dani gazes at Marley lovingly; the now soldier is a hopeless romantic, much more than she, herself, is and it's something Dani could always appreciate. "The only thing I need is for you to be permanently back, then I'll have everything I need." She smiles and starts to portion the fruit salad into two plastic bowls. "You need to bring me one similar to those cuties over there one day." She gestures with her head to the kids playing not too far from them and winks.

"Won't Dex get jealous that you might spend time with another cutie besides him?" Marley pulls out a couple bottles of PowerAde then hands one to Dani.

"He will learn to love them, like he's going to do with my little sibling." She wanted to say brother, but her it's still a secret, she only knows by mistake. She takes the bottle from Marley's hand and her bowl, then moves to sit between the woman's legs. "And our kids will grow up loving animals, that's a good and a very important thing." Dani says and take the first bite of the fruit salad.

"How many should we have?" The taller woman asks as she takes a bite of her fruit salad. "I think three, two boys and one girl. That way, if our daughter's heart got broken by a guy, we'd have a couple of ass kickers at the ready." She jokes at the last part.

"I think if we're ever going to have a girl, she'd be tough enough to kick whoever asshole that dared break her heart, female or male." Dani smiles proudly and take a piece of banana with her fingers, then eats it. "But.." She starts to say, but then wait to finish the bite, "I'd like to have at least one of each, but I really don't mind that much.. I just want a big family."

"Just imagine..." Marley says as she places her bowl beside her. "We'll be in our nice, big home. Our children will have a huge backyard and a couple of dogs to run around with. We will have a room with a big window that we can see the forest from, and..." She was trailing off a bit, but the thought was amazing, but she wants Dani's reaction.

Dani listened to Marley describing what can be their reality in the not-so-far future, hanging on every word and feeling her heart fluttering. She brushes her nose onto Marley's chin and jawline, then sighs. "You really mean that?" Her life did a 180 a few years ago, but sometimes Dani still get scared and feels insecure. She's gotten used to sharing an apartment with the woman she loves, having a big loving family and studying something she like, even getting engaged. Actually planning a family of her own and such a bright future like Marley just pictured.. That seems so good. Too good for her?

"I speak the truth." Marley pulls Dani closer, then places gentle kisses on the woman's neck. "What do you think?"

"That it's like a dream.." Dani stars and moves her hand on Marley's arm. "At first my moms, then you, everyone and everything else.. It didn't come easy, but you all saved my life." She doesn't look up, just snuggling into Marley's body. "Now we're talking about our life together and it sounds so perfect.. I'm.. I guess I'm a bit scared something would go wrong."

"It might not be a huge house, but it's going to be amazing." Marley places a couple more kisses on Dani's neck. "Just because it's with us, you know?" She asks, then leans back to grab her bowl, takes a bite of the fruit then sets the bowl back down. "I see us, on a cold winter night, cuddling up to keep warm. Then we get a little frisky..." She bites her lip. "And make love by the fireplace." Marley leans a bit to kiss Dani's neck once more. "I think a lot about our future, I know..."

Dani's cheeks turn a reddish color from that specific description and she leans more into Marley's embrace. "I love it that you do.. It makes me feel safer.." She says the last part more quietly. "And I want it all, I want everything with you."

Marley smiles due to Dani's comment; she takes the last part in and nods a few times. "And I want it to be with you as well." She says, then cups Dani's face, turning the woman's head just enough so their lips could touch. She gives Dani a couple pecks on the lips, then smiles down at her.

"Ugh, we're becoming more like moms.. Too cheesy." Dani says seriously, but there is a hint of a smile on her face that shows that it's not really bothers her.

"Then how about we add some spice?" Marley suggests. "Maybe a little friendly game of pool?"

"Friendly, huh?" Dani pushes back a bit and turns her body around. "Maybe we can make it more fun somehow..?" She grins.

"Yes, more fun." Marley responds as one hand traces against Dani's stomach. "Like a wager, as in you need to do something for me if I win... Like... Dancing." She smirks. "If and when I win, you must dance for me. And if by any chance you win..." Marley waits for Dani to add on.

Dani slowly raises her left brow and a playful looks takes over her face. "Sounds like someone had been thinking of this for a while now." She licks her lips, excited about the suggestion, but at the same time blushing furiously. "_When_ I win," Dani stress, her competitive side shows off, "We'll play a little scenario that includes your uniforms." She says loud enough for only her fiancée to hear then looks around to make sure no one is paying any attention to them.

"Oh really?" The brunette blushes as well and nods a couple times. "I really hope you've been keeping up on your flexibility, because I won't hold back." She growls playfully at her fiancée.

"Oh, sweetie, I know you're going to try really hard," Dani says with the sweetest voice and moves a hand on Marley's cheek, "But we both know who's the best player." She ends with a smirk.

"I know, that's why I am warning you." Marley pecks Dani's lips. "I don't want ya to strain a muscle while dancing."

Dani chuckles and takes a long moment to just look at her fiancée. She then turns her back to her, leaning against her and finishing her fruit salad while watching the kids play and thinking that one day she and Marley will have it too.

* * *

><p>On the other side of New York, the Berry-Lopez couple started their string of busy days, today. Santana had a lot of office work to do and even more to prepare for when she has to be put on bed rest. As for Rachel, well she didn't have any work to do until the next day, so she figured she would get a head start on the renovations for their basement transformation project. Rachel had already made some calls to interior designers, and some game room enthusiasts as to what to include and what to look for when adding entertainment to the room. Luckily for her, Puck came by to help put in some of the various rolls of carpet to see which matched the wives' taste. They settled for some black carpet with pink polka dots, and they installed the carpet throughout the room. It was a simple start to a huge project, but Rachel was indeed colored impressed with everything and how it turned out. Now getting closer to the evening, Puck had gone home to start dinner for Quinn, which left Rachel to start working on moving some stuff she had bought for the room down to the basement. She of course couldn't get all of it on her own, but she gave it a shot before giving up on the heavier stuff. Santana's day was busy, and she was exhausted to say the least. The Latina made it home, opened the door and shut it behind her. When she looks around, she notices the stairway light to get to the basement is on and the place had a rather… Different smell to it, like someone opened a new Blu-Ray movie and that scent traveled through the house. So like the curious Auntie Snix that she is, she walks towards the stairway.<p>

Rachel was walking from the kitchen when she saw Santana, and Rachel stopped her right away and almost scared the woman. "Babe, wait." She says from behind. Rachel was wearing a pair of white overalls, a red t-shirt and a blue baseball cap that was on backwards. "That… Uhm…. Just wait a second please." And before Santana could retort, Rachel ran down to the basement to check everything, making sure things were safe in the room, then she walks back up and smiles at her wife. "Hi!" She waves.

Santana's eyes linger on the stairwell that leads to the basement, then turns to her wife. "Are you trying a new look? I kinda dig it." She grins, though the fatigue is very noticeable. "What are you up to, the sexy female version of bob the builder?" She asks while walking to close the distance between them.

"W-Well..." Rachel blushes and smiles at her wife. "I was doing some work on the basement." She explains in a calm tone of voice.

"Rach, there is a lot of heavy lifting and hard work to do there, I don't want you to stress yourself." Santana says in a worried tone.

"I didn't do much heavy lifting though." Rachel takes Santana's hands in her own. "Plus, Noah came by to install the carpet for the basement." She says with hints of excitement.

"The carpet? Really?" Relieved to hear her wife wasn't pushing herself, Santana can now be as excited about the progress that was made. "Can I see?"

"Sure." Rachel answers as she walks with her wife down the steps, when they get to the door, she opens it and turns on the light to reveal the basement. "What do you think?"

Santana looks around and despite the extensive work that still needs to be done, the carpet was a big step to set the room; it gives a homey feeling, the room already looks modern and it provides a sort of frame for the final look. "You did an excellent job, honey, the room looks great." She takes another glance, then sets her eyes on Rachel, "I love it."

Rachel smiles at her wife. "Tomorrow I'm gonna see about getting some padding for the walls, to keep things warm." She says then takes another look at the room. "I'm glad you like it."

"I knew you'd do great, you're good at decorating." Santana places her hand on her wife's waist and pulls her against her own body. "I have a light day tomorrow, if you'd like me to join you."

"Would you be willing to dress like a painter as well?" Rachel partially jokes but wouldn't mind seeing Santana dressed as such, it'd be cute. "Also, you're preggers; I don't think you should do a lot of movement."

"I can provide moral support." Santana chuckles softly. "And I don't have to dress up; it's enough for you to do it." She says, then leans close to Rachel's ear and licks her lips, "I can be the owner of the house that seduces her worker." Santana whispers and trace her finger along Rachel's neck, then her forearm.

"Ooh... Starting with the role-play early, aren't we?" She coos towards Santana's way. "So, ma'am... The carpet work was a little rough around the edges." She says with a southern drawl.

Santana gives her wife a once over and her lips quickly form a smirk, "You did a good job with it.." Her right hand slides to the shorter woman's ass and the other bring her even closer. "Makes me wonder if you do the same good job with your own." She glance down, then back at her wife's eyes while biting her lip.

"O-Oh, my home isn't so amazing." Rachel has a huge blush but she stays in character. "A farm home can only look so good, assuming you have the skills."

Santana tries hard to suppress the giggles and successfully keeps a calm expression. "You are a brilliant actress," She moves her hands to cup her wife's face, "But sometimes you're too cute." She says and pecks her lips. "Even after many years with me." She continues and runs her hand through Rachel's hair, releasing it from beneath the hat.

"It's hard to be an actress, though it is fun." Rachel pecks Santana's lips a couple times. "Oh, here." The brunette took the hat off and put it on Santana's head. "I borrowed your hat to help keep my hair out of my face, and I was too lazy to do my hair in a ponytail."

"You look better wearing it." Santana meant it in a sexier way, but it came out sweet. "So what now, Mrs. Berry-Lopez?"

"If only there was some furniture in here, because I would suggest we christen this room the same way we did with the house." Rachel bites her lips as she wraps her arms over Santana's shoulders.

Santana chuckles. "Like that can stop us.." She says and returns her hands to her wife's ass. "It's not like we haven't overcome bigger challenges.." She points and starts kissing Rachel's neck, "Besides, it's for good luck.."

Rachel bites her lip gently. "B-But, there is nothing comfortable for you to sit or lay on in here." She says worryingly as she lets out a couple deep breaths.

"How about you run upstairs, to our beautiful living room, and get my nap pillow?" Santana place a kiss near Rachel's mouth, then pulls away and starts pacing in the room. "I think there is a nice corner over there.. And by the time you'd be back, I'll be ready." She turns to the other woman, her hands already working on unbuttoning her shirt.

Rachel smiles at her wife and nods as she walks over to her, she places a couple kisses on Santana's neck as one hand moves to push the woman's pants off. "You're the perfect combo of beauty, cute, and sexy, you know that?" She asks.

"You make sure that I do." Santana smiles as she pushes her pants away. "And it's one of the million reasons why I love you so damn much." She doesn't let Rachel react; she cups her face and starts kissing her as passionately as she possibly can.

"Mmm..." Rachel moans out in the kiss, she tilts her head to allow herself to deepen the kiss, which she does. She uses her tongue to move into Santana's mouth, moaning some more when her tongue touches Santana's.

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's waist, then takes a few steps back until her back hit the wall. She lets their tongues keep touching and suck on her wife's lips for a while longer, before ending the kiss. "Honey, your overall needs to go." She says, a bit out of breath.

Rachel takes a few breaths, the tip of her tongue resting on her bottom lip. "Y-Yeah." She says, then unclips the straps, letting the overalls drop to the floor to reveal her blue and white stripped panties. Rachel kicks the overalls to the side, then she kisses at Santana's neck, occasionally sucking on it to leave her mark.

"I like this arrangement, Puck helps you here, doing some hard work, and I get to see the beauty underneath the overall." Santana says between moans. She digs her fingers on the sides of the woman's body and adjusts her own so she could grind against her leg. She might not be able to stand for too long, but she's going to put the time she can into a good use.

"Fuck, Santana..." Rachel softly moans out before she starts to nibble on Santana's neck, her hips moving a bit against Santana's leg. "You're so sexy, babe." she whispers in Santana's ear in the middle of her breathing.

Santana cups Rachel's face so she could look into her eyes, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, mi amor." Her voice may be quiet, but she's very serious. She kisses her lips, then moves away to get the pillow, her body already missing her wife's. She places the item in the corner and sits down, slightly opening her legs. She's gesturing Rachel to join her using her index finger and licks her lips.

Rachel slowly takes her shirt off, when she does; her breasts bounce gently due to the shirt pressing against them. She moves over to where Santana is at, sits on her knees, then rests her forehead against Santana's whilst grazing her thigh.

"Are you even real?" Santana wipes the side of her mouth like she drooled. "Did you put a spell on me? I feel like I'm falling for you more with every passing day." She says as she moves away some of Rachel's hair from her shoulder so she could kiss and slightly bite her way from there to the woman's shoulder.

"I'm as real as you are, babe." Rachel lets out a soft moan as she runs her hands through Santana's hair. "My question is, are you some mystical being? Because there hasn't been a time where you weren't flawlessly beautiful." She compliments before running her hands towards Santana's back, loving everything about her wife's body and then some.

Looking back into her wife's eyes, it's not only lust she sees in them or what she feels, not completely, love is, without a doubt, the strongest feeling. She holds her tightly and as close as her belly allows them. Her eyes being to water up as she leans to brush her nose against Rachel's. "I'm so thankful that I get to share my life with you."

Rachel bites her lip and keeps her calm smile. "Babe, you're tearing up again." She points out quietly, then she pecks Santana's lips a couple more times. "I'm thankful too, and I hope this feeling never stops for either of us."

"I'm sorry; I became a baby, more than our little angel.." She quick to wipe the tears. "And it can't stop, I would never survive it." She says and swallows hard. Santana lets her hands move along Rachel's body; up and down her back, to her sides and softly on her breasts. Love feels so good, even overwhelming, when it's with the right person and lucky for Santana, she found her woman.

Rachel tilts her head to give Santana a full kiss; while she does this she moves one hand to the back of Santana's neck to graze it. Her other hand moves down south, specifically her wife's center. Rachel runs her fingers at a slow pace to start, only going faster when Santana requests it.

With Rachel on her lap, Santana's movements are restricted, yet she moves against her wife's touch. She holds onto her, pressing her fingers into her back and her forehead against her shoulder. Rachel makes her feel good, not only thanks to her magical fingers, but also because she makes her feel loved, worthy and extremely happy. All that and much more turns their love making mind blowing and Santana can't stop moaning and calling her wife's name.

Rachel grabbed one of Santana's hands and moved it between her thighs; she takes a couple breaths and helps Santana's fingers make their way inside of her. "Can you feel how turned on I am?" She asks as her hips move slowly.

Santana moans at the feeling, then lift her head up and nods when their eyes meet. She looks at the beads of sweat on her wife's forehead, the partially messy hair and the expression of pleasure on her face which increases her own pleasure. Santana moves her fingers a little faster and crushes her lips on Rachel's, pushing her tongue to her mouth and releases her moan.

"Mmm!" Rachel moans were muffled from Santana kissing her, not that it mattered why, she is loving this so goddamn much. She moves her hips some more against Santana's fingers just so she could get more of this sensation. Rachel's fingers moved faster inside of Santana, her thumb twiddling against her wife's core to give her the same rush that Rachel was indeed receiving.

Santana's tongue slowly rediscovering her wife's mouth, only breaking apart to allow them to catch their breath. When she's sure she can do it, Santana let go of her grip on Rachel's body a little, only to brush her fingertips in a circular movement on her back. She changes the pace her fingers thrust into the woman's center, going slow for a bit, making Rachel desperate, then giving her what she needs only to slow down again. Santana knows she's close and Rachel is just rocking her world, but she doesn't let it distract her completely from making her wife feel the same.

"F-Fuck..." Rachel is able to let out as waves upon waves of pleasure hitting s her, she's close, and Santana's fingers are not making it easy for Rachel to keep her release in... Not that it was a problem or anything. Her hips continue to buck against Santana's fingers while her body starts to shake a bit, yes, Santana was doing more than rocking her to her core, in a literal sense. "San... San..." She lets out in a loss of breath as she inhales sharply; her body continues to shake while Santana makes her release stronger.

Santana's body quickly joins; she presses her forehead to Rachel's shoulder as she shakes and enjoys a powerful orgasm. "Y-Yes, babe... Rach!" She continues jerking back and forwards and because she still feels her climax washing over her body, her fingers keep moving inside of her wife.

Rachel's eyes were clenched shut as she continues to take sharp breaths; she moves her hands through Santana's hair.. "Oh..." She was at a loss for words from this, more so than the other times they would make love. "B-Babe..." Rachel quietly calls out and looks at her wife.

"I love you, I love you so much." Santana says and bring the hand holding Rachel's face to cup her face and kiss her hard, trusting the woman can hold herself. She takes her fingers out at the same time another tear slides down her face.

Rachel's face was flushed after their love making, and she was truthfully happy that she has someone as amazing as Santana in her life. She allows their tongues to lash against each other during the kiss, now in no rush to do anything else other than be in Santana's embrace, exactly like this.

* * *

><p>For the younger couple, the rest of the day was full of activities that took all their energy away. Marley ended up winning the pool <em>games<em>; she agreed to the best out of three, and it was close one, but when Dani asked for another try, Marley kissed her and took her pouting fiancée home to get her dance. When they got to their apartment, Marley turned the heat on and organized the living room while Dani took an outfit to change to and went to get ready in the bathroom. Marley knew well enough how absolutely beautiful her girlfriend was, yet when Dani came into the living room, the soldier's lips almost hit the floor. Maybe it was the way she did her hair, the tight clothes or the confidence she showed, probably all of it. But Marley wasn't the only one in shock, because while Dani was getting ready and giving herself a pep-talk _('You can do this', 'You're going to make her remember this night', 'Bring your A game, Lopez'.. Those kind of things)_, Marley put her uniforms on. Yes, she lost, but it was something Dani wanted and they were going to be apart for a long time, so Marley wanted to give her girl everything and make her happy. So the couple stood there for a few moments before their heated afternoon began and boy, it was one they were indeed going to remember for a long time.  
>Still cuddled, but after regaining their breath, Marley got a phone call from her mother who invited her and Dani for dinner and told her Elliot would be there as well. After asking Dani if she wants to and getting a firm yes, Marley asked her mom for the time and told her they'll see her later. Dani was glad they'd get to spend some more time together and Marley was happy about it as well as getting to talk to her mother more about how she's doing and maybe try to figure some way to help her.<p>

Dinner was great, not like they expected anything else, but there was something different, at least for Dani. Marley was telling stories and answered some questions asked by her brother and mother, then had a talk with the older woman, that from what she understood, went not more than alright. It wasn't much different than other dinner she had at Millie's house, but something she couldn't put her finger on felt off. Dani being herself, she wasn't letting anything be shown and let the family enjoy their time together, not wanting to worry any of them.  
>They got home a few hours later and got ready for bed. Marley made sure she had everything she needed for the next day and that her uniforms were ironed and ready on the chair. Dani was in bed, watching the woman she loves getting her things ready in silence, taking in as much of her as she could. Then Marley joined her, but the couple didn't talk much, instead they put a movie on and Dani wrapped her arms protectively around the woman she someday going to marry.<p>

They fell asleep early, which was good since they had to get up early the next day so Dani could drive Marley to where she was boarding a plane that was going to take her away for who knows how long. Unfortunately for the one who was supposed to be the driver, she didn't get a good night's sleep. Dani woke up before the alarm clock with Marley still in her arms. She turned to the side and saw that the time was 3:17 am and groaned; she had a couple hours more to sleep, but she knew she would never get that. The feelings she was having were too familiar and quickly consumed her. Anxiety.  
>She was able to not dig deep into Marley's visit or to be more exact, the leaving part of it. Dani told herself over and over to use this time, to make the best of it.. But why was that? Because she had no idea when she'd see the love of her life again. <em>Or if.<em> But then, at 3:17 am, was when her mind decided it's time to think about it, analyze every possible scenario and go over how the days without Marley were going to look like. A few hours before that, Dani was still in a state of mind of how great it is that Marley is doing something she cares so much about and loving it, but when she lay there in the darkness, it was over. She hated those uniforms on the chair, she hated the clock for reminding her how little time she got left knowing for sure that Marley is safe, she hated the world for being fucked up and herself for not doing everything she could to stop Marley. The woman in her arms was the one who loved her and was there for her since her new life began. She's Dani's first love and the one she was planning on spending her life with. But in a few hours Marley was going to go, leave to risk her life and Dani was going to be alone again in that damn apartment, the one they got together to start their life, the one they decorated to feel like home. But without Marley there nothing felt quite like home. Tears were forming in Dani's eyes and she felt powerless against them as they rolled down her cheeks. She kept quiet; she didn't want to alarm her fiancée and for her to get as many hours of sleep that she could. So Dani tried to breathe normally and let all the pressed emotions out in the forms of tears. She held Marley tightly, smelled her sweet scent and prayed for her safe return. She wished Marley could keep all those promises of her coming back safe and sound, but at that time of night, Dani was terrified of losing her. All Dani could think was that she wasn't ready, that she couldn't spend even a day without her fiancée. Her stomach hurt, her pills were doing nothing to help her growing anxiety. A month without Marley was horrible, how will she survive a longer period of time? Dani was even thinking of ways to lock Marley in, leaving out the fact that her girlfriend is much stronger than her. Her thoughts were ridiculous, but she was scared of something bad happening and of being alone. Her heart continued to race, the thoughts kept swimming in her head and the tears were burning her eyes. That was until exhaustion took over and Dani fell back to sleep.

What felt like seconds, was more like a couple hours and Marley had awakened from her sleep. She looked over at the woman holding onto her for her dear life, seeing the sad expression on her face that was similar to how it looked before Marley left, only this time… This time it was different, this looked like Dani had put more thought into what this day means. Now Marley's mind was focused on the fact that this was the last time they can hold each other, for a little while that is. But the idea of being away for god knows how long, it scares her in a lot of ways. It didn't sink into her until just then, and all of Dani's fears that she can assume that she's experiencing, even in her sleep, Marley was feeling. Slowly, and carefully she slides off the bed, not wanting to alert Dani. The brunette walked from the bedroom, to the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it, stripped herself from her clothes and got her shower ready. When Marley got into her shower, she just let the water run down her back as tears run down her face. Legitimate fear was rushing in her head of not being able to come home, to see her family, friends, Dani… The brunette is built strong; she could take the world if she had enough confidence to think so, but emotionally she didn't want to go anymore. This once a childhood dream, to make a difference in the world, to show she could be a hero to someone, is now a nightmare taking her away from the person who means the world, who thinks of her as a hero, and it was killing her inside. Eventually she had to finish her shower, and she got out with a towel wrapped around her chest. Marley looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments then turned to unlock the bathroom door; she opens it and starts to walk to their bedroom.

Dani, who woke up a couple of minutes earlier, relaxed at the sight of her fiancée. She was not quite focused when her eyes opened and thought the woman is already gone. Though seeing Marley isn't all comforting, not when she's not in her arms any longer and is going away for a very long time. She sits up and sighs, trying her best not to show how weak she is. "Morning." She says in a raspy voice.

Marley's response is a gaze towards her fiancée, and it's not a gentle gaze, or a happy gaze, it's an expression of fear mixed with defeat. She goes back to getting ready, sliding on her underwear, then putting on her sports bra. "I'm sorry." She says quietly.

Dani looks down at her hands, though she can't see the way she's playing with her engagement ring due to the blanket. She hates feeling like that and she knows this feeling is going to stay in the background until Marley comes back home and she'd just have to find a way to live with it. She doesn't want to start a fight, but she's going to see Marley in her uniforms and get angry, that really is fear in disguise. She doesn't know what to do. There is nothing she can do.

Marley reaches for her pants, takes a deep breath, then slides her legs in. "Are you..." she gulps. "Are you good on money, because I can leave some here if you need any." She looks over at Dani with a concerned look.

"I'm fine.." How can she ever be mad at this angel? She's so selfish while her fiancée is everything but. God, this is so hard for Dani and the day barley began. "Can you stop for a moment? Just stop." She's really isn't ready to see her transitioned from being only hers to being a soldier serving their country. Dani slightly looks up, not making eye contact.

Marley at the very least finishes getting her pants on, she sits on the bed and looks at Dani. "Okay..." She says, then holds her hands together.

"You'd think I'm crazy, just yesterday they were a turn on and today I want to throw them away." Dani sighs and lowers her head again. "See you in them now means you're leaving, that I'm going to spend countless nights not holding you.. That I can lose the reason my heart is beating." It wasn't planned, that's probably why the words just come out. Raw emotion. "And I wish I could hate you for not being selfish as I am, but it's not possible for me, so hate myself instead for wanting you all to myself." Her eyes sting so much from trying not to cry.

Marley's lower lip quivered a lot; she understood what Dani was feeling. "You're not selfish..." She says and reached her hand out to hold Dani's. "You're worried, and that's o-okay..." She sniffles some. "I'm worried too... I am scared, and this time... It's really kicking my ass, Dani."

Dani is now straightening her gaze to Marley's bright blue eyes and swallows the lump in her throat. It doesn't make her feel any better knowing Marley is scared too, but in some way, it makes it better. She doesn't feel like she's crazy for being so terrified. "We talked about our future family life and now we're going to spend so much time apart; I'm staying in the home we've created for ourselves, while you risk your life. I'm not ok with it." She pushes herself forward the headboard and moves closer to Marley. "I'd never be ok without you." She brushes her eyes because the tears make her vision blurry. "It's hard enough to let you go; I can't allow you to be insecure.."

Tears fell down Marley's cheek as she moves closer to Dani, resting her head against her fiancée's. "I don't... I don't want to go anymore; I want to be home..." She sniffles some more as she covers her mouth with one hand.

"You can't say things like that." Dani wipes the tears from Marley's face. "Because I just might not let you leave." She says and places a hard kiss on her temple. "It's something you always wanted and I'll just have to deal with it." She takes the hand that Marley uses to cover her mouth and kiss it gently. "But I won't be ok if you'd get hurt, I won't forgive you or myself."

The couple sat there in their bed for the remainder of the time they could, just taking in the quiet atmosphere that filled the room, yet there were emotions that could speak loud if possible. Neither of them wanted Marley to go, not anymore, not after just coming back to spend time together. Sadly for Marley, she had to go back or else she would face serious charges. It took her a bit longer but she got the remainder of her uniform on, along with her packed bag she was ready to go. Dani took a few minutes to herself to try and relax, even though Marley was going to go away for longer now, she still wants to be at the very least supportive of Marley in hopes that will help her want to live her dream. 45 minutes later, they were in a secluded area just outside of the city. Now it was time to wait until the helicopter arrives.

Marley's expression didn't change much from when they woke up to now; she was deeply in a funk from the crying and the guilty feeling for even doing this in the first place. There is some music playing in the car to distract them for a bit, and Marley hummed along to the music for a little bit. Suddenly, something entered her mind and she needed to talk about it. "D-Dani…"

Marley's voice shakes Dani from her deep thoughts. "Yeah?" She turns her head to the woman next to her and does her best to keep her anxiety under control.

"I'm so sorry..." Marley quietly says, then looks over at her fiancée. "For this, for leaving to pursue something I thought I wanted..." She continues. "I wanted to be the hero that makes a difference, like those superheroes in yours and Elliot's comic books... But I didn't think it would mean being away from people I love for so long, I just assumed..."

"Stop, no!" Dani says firmly and reach to cover Marley's mouth with her hand. "I hate that you're leaving, that I don't get to know how you're doing and that nothing will be ok until you come back." Dani's heart beats fast and her mouth is dry. "But if there is one thing that I'm happy about is that you get to live your dream. You're my hero, always has been and by serving, you're a hero to our all nation." She slowly let go of Marley's mouth and does her best to look confident. "If I'm letting you go and not driving us to Mexico or something, I need to know your heart and head are into it one hundred percent. I have my family to help me though our time apart, so don't let it distract you." She scoots to the edge of her seat and cup Marley's face, letting a small smile form on her lips. "You want it and you're going do amazing things." It hurts every part of her soul, her body is even starting to feel sore, but she won't be able to be calm knowing Marley has doubts while being in a war zone.

"Okay..." Marley says quietly, then looks away from Dani; she takes a couple deep breaths and then looks out the window. "Hey babe...?" She calls out.

"Yes?" Dani nervously says, her eyes not moving from her girlfriend.

"I really want you to be more open about how you feel... For future reference, because when I came back you didn't say much." Marley points out then looks over at Dani. "You were quiet about how you felt until just now, and in our apartment." She continues, then reaches to grab Dani's hand. "Please... Don't keep your honest feelings away from me, even if you think I will be upset... I need to know how you're doing whenever we talk, and I want to hear it in full detail... Please..."

This clearly isn't a new struggle for Dani and also important to Marley. She doesn't want to lie, but at the same time Dani doesn't want to burden the soldier with her problems. "I'm working on it and I promise to try to be more honest." That makes Dani feel comfortable and she hopes it'd make Marley as well.

Marley nods a couple times then takes a deep breath. "I love you." She says and turns a bit to get a better look at Dani. "I really do." Marley slightly smiles and sniffles.

"I sure hope so." Dani softly chuckles and reach to hold Marley's hand and graze it. "I'm trusting you with my heart."

Marley was happy that she could leave on a somewhat good note, even if things weren't amazing they could at least say they got everything they needed out in the open. The brunette wanted to get at least one more kiss before she had to go, but that got interrupted by the helicopter's arrival. It was once again, time to depart... They got out of the car and approached Marley's commanding officer, she introduced Dani to him and Dani in turn was a little scared, but did warm up to the guy when they shook hands. Dani was always the kind of person that could read other people, kinda like a psychic in a way. The shorter woman kept hold of her fiancée's hand while there was a bit of a conversation, and when it was over Marley had to get on the helicopter. Of course before Marley got on, Dani gave the taller brunette a big fat kiss on the lips and told, no, demanded that she comes back safe and sound. Dani walks back to the car and watches the helicopter rose into the sky, then departs; she takes a deep breath and tells herself that everything will be fine… She hopes so at least.

* * *

><p>While Dani watched her fiancée's helicopter flying away and disappearing from her sight, Santana was driving way above the speed limit to get to Rachel's set. Her pulse was high, mouth dry and her muscles so tight that she could barely breathe. She was terrified and bad thoughts of everything that could've gone wrong filled her mind. When she woke up, Santana couldn't feel the baby, but brushed it off, thinking she'd just woke up and they'd kick soon enough. Rachel didn't have much time, so they had a quick breakfast together. That and some work stuff kept the pregnant woman busy for a couple of hours. After answering to mails from clients, Santana stopped and placed both hands on her belly. Nothing. She was alone at home, not feeling her baby moving. Not bothering to change from her sweatpants and hoodie, not even her slippers, Santana took her bag and rushed to the car. She wasn't thinking straight, all she wanted was to get Rachel and go check what's wrong with their child.<br>Luckily, she made it to the set without getting into an accident and was let in. Remembering where her wife's trailer was, she walked there fast and saw Rachel and someone she didn't recognize leaving it.

"Rachel." Her voice broken, but loud enough for her wife to hear.

Rachel looked over at Santana, seeing the terrified expression on her face was not something she loved seeing. "Babe?" She walks quickly over to Santana and holds her hands. "What's wrong?"

Santana's mouth opens and closes a few times, but nothing comes out. Her eyes watering up and her body shakes. The usually collected woman is now a mess. She put her hands on her belly and takes a couple of deep breaths. "Our baby didn't kick all morning." Santana finally says.

"W-What...?" Rachel's eyes opened wide, she had a shiver going up her spine and a flashback to when she was pregnant... It was almost identical. "Fuck, let's go to the hospital."

"What if something happened?" Santana is frozen in place, scared out of her mind. "We can't lose our baby, I can't lose it. Why aren't they moving, Rach?"

"I don't... I don't know, but we can't just stand here and assume the worst." Rachel says in a shaky voice, she holds Santana's hand with one hand and places her free hand on her wife's back. "I'm with you every step of the way, I promise." She says.

Santana's mind cleared just enough to allow her to nod and start walking. They wanted another child so badly; they wanted this pregnancy and have been so careful. It'd break them if something went wrong or god forbid.. Santana clenched her jaw hard and cut the particular train of thought. With a shaky hand, she gave Rachel the car keys, since her wife wasn't hearing any of it and told her to get in the passenger side. It wasn't a long ride to the hospital, but it felt like years. It was tense in the vehicles and every time they stopped at a red light, both of the women's heart felt like they stopped as well. Each was in her thoughts and prays, but when she could, Rachel held Santana's hand tightly and whispered comforting words for both their sakes. Their baby has to be alright, they can't imagine life if they're not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Written with Nephewsnixx.**

* * *

><p>With the New York traffic getting in the way of them finding out the answer, they eventually make it. Rachel and Santana hurry as fast as they can into the hospital, once they explain to the secretary; Santana gets rushed over to a room. The fear alone is just unbearable, they were scared that something did happen to the baby and it was out of their control. Now they wait for the doctor, Santana is lying on the bed in the room with a scared expression, she has yet to let go of Rachel's hand since they got to the hospital.<p>

The wait wasn't long and thanks to their doctor working at the hospital, as well as her private clinic, they saw a familiar face entering the exam room about ten minutes after they arrived. It was the most ten minutes of their lives and they weren't sure how they were able to keep breathing with all the stress. But the doctor showed up finally, closing the door after her and walking towards the women.

"Hello, Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Berry." She nods at both of them. "I understand that, Santana, you haven't felt the baby kick for the past two and a half hours?" The doctor keep a relax tone of voice that match her facial expression. It doesn't help relax the women, but it doesn't make them more nervous as well.

Santana swallows the lump in her throat. "Yes." She answers and squeezes Rachel's hand. "When I woke up I thought that maybe they need time, but after breakfast and doing some work, I still couldn't feel any kicking.." Her voice is laced with fear. They need the baby to be ok; any other result would be devastating.

The doctor nods and writes everything down in the computer close to the bed Santana is on. "Have you been feeling alright the last few days, Santana? Anything out of the ordinary?"

The pregnant woman shakes her head. "Everything was fine.. I eat and sleep well, doing easy exercise and a slow walk in the evenings, Rachel makes sure that I take all the supplements and takes care of me when I feel sore." Santana is able to send her wife a loving look and graze her thumb on the back of her hand.

Rachel listened to them talk about this; she was still getting those flashbacks from nearly 9 years ago. She gulps and shakes her head slowly and focuses on Santana, she needs to be strong for her wife in case something is wrong.

"I'm sorry for keeping you stressed, but I need all the information before I can start exam you. Just be a little more patient._ I can say_ that if you're not experiencing any pain it might be a good sign, but we're going to check everything and make sure." The doctor says while typing; only glancing at the couple twice. She knew how stressful it can be and until they get a clear answer, the expecting mothers won't calm down and she can't blame them. A couple more minutes pass and it's time for the ultrasound. "Alright, Santana, I'm going to lift your shirt and do an ultrasound." She explains and starts the procedure.

Santana prays to hear heartbeats and tries hard not to start crying. Rachel is there and although this situation is hell for both of them, Santana is able to get some comfort from her. As she feels the gel applied on her stomach, Santana is wishing her mom was there too; she'd say all the right things to make them more relaxed, she'd know what to do better.. That reminds Santana that she'd have to call her mom.. and Dani, and anyone else in their close circle and god, she can't deal with this level of anxiety. Right before thoughts of how Rachel and her were going to handle anything other than their baby being alright, Santana's ears are blasted with the sound of loud heartbeats. She regains focus, her hand tightens on Rachel's and she lets out a deep breath. "Oh my god." She lets out.

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief when the heartbeats are heard; she looks at Santana, lifts their hands up and kisses her hand. "That baby is definitely a Lopez." She nervously chuckles.

"I don't know if it was an insult or a compliment." Santana chuckles as well. The color is back to her face and a weight was lifted off her chest. She turns to the doctor again, and then looks at the screen. "Are they alright? We can hear their heart, but why weren't they moving?"

The doctor takes another second to examine, then looks at the couple. "Your baby is perfectly healthy." She keeps a steady hand on Santana's stomach, thinking the moms still need to hear the child. "They're in a position where it's more difficult to feel them move, but don't worry, they're not in any danger." She finally smiles a small smile; after years of being an OBGYN, she's still connected to every patient and care so much for them and their babies.

"They're giving us a hard time even before being born?" Santana rolls her eyes, feeling much better now. "It's too soon to give your mamas a heart attack, mi amor." She places her free hand on the side of her stomach and smiles at it, at her unborn child. "Save it for your teen years, we know how to handle that better." Santana looks at Rachel now, still keeping her smile.

"Trust me, we've been teenagers forever." Rachel jokes and chuckles some more. "I'm glad that the baby is safe, though." She says sincerely, and then bites her lower lip.

"They are, but it's good that you came, it was the right decision." The doctor gives both of them a serious look. "I don't want you to get nervous about everything, but if you, Santana, feel something isn't right, coming here is the right thing to do." She says and wipes the gel from Santana's stomach. "I do, however, have an advice if something like this happens again." She starts talking again while taking a few pictures to give the couple and writing the information on the computer. "Eating chocolate can get the baby to move. So you can try eating some and rest for a little while, see if that helps, usually it does."

"Alright." Santana says. Since they started the whole process, she and Rachel were always making sure to know as much as they can about every step. Rachel even took it to another level with reading, alone and to Santana, those different baby books. They intended on doing it right and not take any risks.

"Also, I want you to take it easy, Santana. It's good to exercise and I'm glad to hear you're taking care of yourself and the baby, but try not to be stressed or do too much." The doctor tells her, her eyes still on the computer screen.

"Why? I'm feeling good and it's still early to lie in bed all day, no?" She'd go crazy if she has to get into bed rest now, when there are still months until the baby comes.

"You don't need to be in bed all day and it's good to be active at a certain level. But it's your first pregnancy and you're stressful enough as it is, it'd be best to avoid anything that can trigger stress or anger." The tall woman explains. "Furthermore, relaxing and be well rested is important."

Rachel leans back in the chair. "Looks like you'll soon need to let your assistant do most of the work at the club, huh?" She asks and looks at Santana.

"If that's what our child needs.." Santana wasn't too happy about that, but a few minutes earlier she almost passed out thinking she might've lost their baby, so she's not going to complain.

"Alright.. Here you go, that's yours." The doctor hands both Rachel and Santana a set of four pictures from the ultrasound check. "Thought you'd might want a souvenir to remind you this day." She smiles at the couple. "I'd like to draw some blood, if you have a bit more time? If you're already here, we might as well give you a checkup and save you the visit this month."

"Hmm.." Santana turns to Rachel, not sure if it's possible for her wife to stay considering she walked out in the middle of her shoots.

Rachel hated the sight of seeing blood drawn, she had a weak stomach, been like that since she was a kid. "I can wait outside of the room, I need to make a quick call anyways." she says and stands up. "That okay with you, babe?" She asks her wife.

"Yeah, no problem." It's just for a few minutes, Santana can handle that.

"I'll go get the stuff and be right back." The doctor said and quickly left the room.

Santana sighs, feeling drained from all the emotions and it's not even noon yet. "Rach.." She takes her wife's hand again. "Thank you for coming with me and I'm sorry for getting you so worried." It was an extra sensitive subject considering what Rachel's been through and only now Santana realizes how hurt she might be right now.

"No problem." She says with slight confidence. "What's important is that you and our baby are okay, right?" Rachel asks with a gentle smile.

"I love you." That's Santana's answer. "Do you think I can get a kiss?" She shyly asks.

"Of course." Rachel leans down a bit to place a few kisses on Santana's lips, each one lasting a little longer than the last.

It gives her some of her lost energy back and definitely helps her relax.

The doctor returns and leaves the door open for Rachel. She set everything on the table next to Santana and can feel the atmosphere had changed a little. Good, she thinks.

"Babe, could you get me something to drink while you're out, please?" Santana asks before Rachel disappears. "Preferable sweet."

Rachel gives Santana a thumbs up as a response then walks out of the room, she pulls out her phone from her coat pocket and taps the screen a few times to get the number of the director. She holds the phone and waits for him to answer. "Hey Chris, I am so sorry for going A.W.O.L on the set, my wife came to me and... We thought there was something wrong with the baby." She explains and listens to what he says. "Yeah... God, thank you." Rachel lets out a sigh. "Thank you so much for understanding... Yes, I'll be sure to do that and I will come back on Wednesday... Thanks again, bye." She hangs up and walks over to the gift shop; she went to the drinks and grabbed a couple Peach Tea Snapple bottles then goes to pay for them. A few minutes later she walks back to the room, then stops covers her eyes with one hand. "Is it safe to look?" She asks.

"Have I told you how adorable you are lately?" Santana laughs. "It's safe, yes." She says, still with a smile in her face. "I hope our baby won't take that from you or me getting him vaccinated would be difficult."

Seeing the couple relaxed and feeling much better, the doctor asks something that was on her mind the moment she saw Rachel. "Hey, Rachel, it's none of my business, but you do know that Comic-con is in like six months.." She says and tries not to laugh. "Are you starting to get ready now?" That causes Santana to burst with a loud laughter and the doctor looks between the two.

"What?" Rachel raises a brow, then looks down at her attire. "Oh my god." She hides her head in shame. "The only time I can actually say I am being super wife and have the outfit to prove that statement." She chuckles, then walks back to the chair by Santana, sits down and pulls out one of the drinks. "Here you go, babe."

Her laughter subsided and she took the bottle from her wife's hand. "Thank you, honey." Santana opens the cap, needing badly to quench the thirst. "I picked her up from set, it's her costume. She's not really wearing it at home." She explains to the confused looking doctor and takes a small sip. "Though she totally would." Santana giggles and take a bigger sip.

"Yeah, and she would love it more than anything." Rachel says, then quickly takes a sip.

"Not gonna deny that." Santana shrugs and smirks.

The doctor laughs and shakes her head. "Good, you're back to your usual selves." She types a few more things on the computer, then turns to the couple. "Ok ladies, you're all set to go. I advise you take the rest of the day off, but just rest." She gives them a pointed look. "Oh, and Santana, I hope it won't happen again, but if it does, don't drive yourself. There is no need to put you and the baby at risk."

That feels to Santana a lot like being in the principal's office as a teenager. If it wasn't a little awkward and she wasn't exhausted, Santana would've, for sure, made a clever comment that would cause her wife's cheek to turn red. But not this time. "Yes, ma'am." Is all that she says.

Rachel closes the bottle, and then stands up to stretch a bit. "Ready to go, babe?" She asks and looks at Santana with a gentle smile.

"Yes." Santana answers and slowly stands up. They thank the doctor and leave with a smile on their faces. It could've gone entirely differently; if the doctor had bad news for them, it would've changed the great life they built together, take all their happiness. Thankfully, that wasn't the case and they left hand in hand with their healthy baby still resting in Santana's stomach. Before separating to get in the car, Santana pulled Rachel into a tight hug and told her one more time how much she loves her, which the woman said back in a heartbeat. Then it was time to go home and both wanted to get there fast.

* * *

><p>Of course, it happened almost every time.. The way back home wasn't as fast as the coupe hoped and Santana had a really hard time not to get angry, it was just now that the doctor told her to try her best to stay calm. Seeing they were going to be in the car for a while, Rachel and Santana decided to get over with the calls to their moms and Dani. They had to tell them what happened and luckily for them, the story had a good ending. The first phone call was to their daughter; they knew she was already up since Marley had to leave the same morning. They started first with asking how she was feeling and something in them broke when they heard the pain in Dani's voice. They were glad, though, that she shared a little; telling them that she and Marley had a good talk before she left, the promises they made to each other and that she's going to try and find a way to deal. Both mothers knew they have a strong daughter; she lived on the streets for crying out loud. But this new reality would take time for Dani to get used to and they were ready to be there for her whenever she needs, they told her that all the time. Then it was time to explain their eventful morning; Santana downplayed it just a bit, not wanting to cause panic with the already emotional girl. It didn't help much because Dani had gotten scared. Rachel calmly told her that both the baby and Santana are alright and even though it was the right call to go to the ER, there is nothing to worry about. There was a short silence and the older women looked at each other briefly, then Dani talked again, saying she's happy everything is fine. Despite her mothers' objections, Dani told them she'd come tomorrow morning to spend check on them, since she had to study today. They said their I love yous and hang up. Rachel and Santana shared a proud smile before making the next call to Maribel.<br>It was a good thing traffic was horrible at the moment Santana's mom heard the news, because her scream could've caused Rachel to crash into another car. Even after explaining all the details, saying that everything is perfectly fine, Maribel still wanted to get on the plane and be with her daughter and her wife. _"Mom, I'm in the best hands, you know Rachel."_ Santana told her mother and Rachel had a wide smile on her face, accepting the compliment with open arms. It seemed to do the trick, but Maribel made the couple promise to have a video call later; she needed to see with her own eyes that they're feeling good and can handle themselves.  
>The last call was to Shelby. Knowing the woman, they expected she won't be as vocal, to be the calm one out of the three. It turned out they were <em>kind of<em> right; Shelby didn't yell or didn't let them finish telling the story of what happened because she got too worried, but she wasn't less nervous than Dani and Maribel. She got that Santana and the baby were ok and was happy to hear how responsible they were, but with the same breath, she _told_ them she's coming over later to make them dinner and help out a little. Following the line of compromising, the couple agreed and ended the call with saying they'll see each other later.  
>Santana and Rachel laughed; there wasn't anything funny, but it was the most stressful morning they had in a very long time and then talking to their moms and daughter.. Emotions were everywhere.<p>

In the few minutes before getting home, Santana texted their friends, saying, in short, what happened and that they're going to get some rest and talk with them later. With that, Santana put her phone on vibrate and laid her head back. When they were inside their home, finally, Santana headed upstairs, but not before asking Rachel if she was going to join her. Rachel said she'd be right there; Santana nodded at her and walked up to their room.

Rachel took her time with getting something to snack on, she made Santana a hoagie with the fixin's and fixed herself a salad with extra croutons. Shortly after, she walked up the stairs and went to their room to hand Santana her sandwich. "Here you go, love." She smiles.

By the time Rachel got there, Santana was curled up under the covers. She didn't fall asleep because she was waiting on her wife to come be with her and also, she wanted to see how she's doing. "You are seriously the best wife. Thank you" Santana holds Rachel's hand for a long moment before taking the sandwich. "You're joining me, right?" She asks, and then takes a bite.

"In a bit, I gotta get out of makeup and costume." Rachel says, and then walks to her side to place her bowl on her nightstand, after that she walks to their closet and carefully gets out of her costume. It took a bit, but she got out of the closet wearing shorts and a baggy shirt. "Are my spare glasses still in the top drawer in the bathroom?" She asks.

"I believe so." Santana says with a mouthful, and then swallows before continuing talking. "Want me to get it for you?" She asks and moves to place her sandwich on the nightstand.

"I got it." Rachel walks from the nightstand to the bathroom and starts removing the makeup. She struggles to get some of it off, but she pulls it off... _Figuratively,_ of course. Rachel removed the contacts and pulls out her spare glasses. "Remind me to drop the costume off in the morning; the crew needs to do some touches on it."

"Maybe you could pick Dani up on your way back." Santana points. "But tomorrow is so far away. Please come to bed and snuggle with your pregnant wife."

Rachel chuckled, and then put her glasses on, turned off the light in the bathroom, and then walked back to their room, getting in bed with her wife then she smiles at her. "Chris gave me time off until Wednesday, so thank god for him, right?" She smiles then scoots closer to her wife. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better and I'm happy you get to stay with me, I feel safe.." Santana bites her lip, a shy expression on her face. "I just want our little troublemaker to move somewhere where I could feel them." She says and scoots closer to Rachel.

"In due time, the troublemaker will grace its presence and everyone will be in love with our baby." Rachel states with confidence. "But I am glad that you're feeling better, and I bet the sandwich hits the spot, no?"

"Of course, you always know how to hit the spot." Santana smirks and run a finger along the woman's forearm. "You need to eat too, hon. And we can talk while you do, then take a nap." That's her plan for the rest of the day, or at least until Shelby's arrival.

"Talk about what?" Rachel asks before grabbing her bowl and taking a bite from it.

"Even though the baby is healthy, it was a scary experience." Santana leans the side of her body on her pillow, close as she can to Rachel, and speaks calmly. "I want to see how you feel. If there is anything that isn't alright, I don't want you to carry it with you."

"I guess... It reminded me of what happened a decade ago..." Rachel admits quietly. "When I saw your scared expression I almost lost my shit, and..." She bites the inside of her lower lip. "I-I can barely live with the fact it happened to me, but I wouldn't know what I'd do or how I would feel if it happened to you."

It's difficult for Santana to hear how deeply hurt Rachel still is and though, thank god, she doesn't know that kind of pain, she can understand it. Losing a child left a mental scar Rachel would carry forever. Santana is just glad that them having a family together brings Rachel happiness. "I'm so sorry I put you through that, Rach." Santana reaches to squeeze her wife's hand. "I'm beyond thrilled that our child is just playing hide and seek, but if, god forbid, something would've happened-" She shivers just from the thought. "We would've found a way, together, to survive it. Our love and our daughter would've made us strong enough to keep going." She needed to say that out loud, because that's how she truly felt deep down and it need to be brought up.

"Well... Thankfully, we don't have to deal with that, and that the baby is fine." Rachel states with a smile as she lifts Santana's hand up to kiss it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana grins and finds a way to snuggle against her wife without interrupting her while she eats. "Our children and I are lucky to have you."

"I love you too." Santana grins and finds a way to snuggle against her wife without interrupting her while she eats. "Our children and I are lucky to have you."

The words warm Santana's heart and nothing makes her happier than the members of her family doing well and are satisfied with their lives. She brushes her nose on Rachel's jawline, then kisses her cheek. When she lies back on the pillow, Santana thinks that at least something good came out of earlier panic; relaxing time with her wife is something she's always up for.

Rachel takes another bite if her food and looks at her wife, she smiles a bit more, then sighs happily.

* * *

><p>The couple ate their snackish meals while watching stuff on TV, after the day they had so far they were ready to pass out in each other's arms and not wake up till the next day. After they ate, Rachel put the dishes away and makes her way back to Santana. This month's book was the first in the Divergent series, which was one of Santana's favorite books to hear Rachel read. In fact, sometimes Santana would have Rachel read a chapter and not even be tired; to her it was a vast improvement over watching the movies. But they did eventually fall asleep and for what seemed to be a while, it was indeed a great way to spend a day off for the two. Around 5:00 in the afternoon a knock was heard at the door, Rachel slowly sat up, lowering her glasses down to her eyes and starts walking to the door. When she gets there, she answers it to see her mom and sister.<p>

Rachel rubbed her eyes, then moved to the side a bit. "Come in..." She mumbles.

Shelby and Beth walked in; Beth gave Rachel a hug before walking to the couch. Shelby leaned against the wall and looked at Rachel. "Did we interrupt you?" She jokes.

"Ha ha..." Rachel sleepily retorts. "I'm gonna go get Santana, don't blow up my house while I'm up there." She jokes back at Shelby before walking back upstairs.

"The one time I accidentally burned the pasta, and she still holds it against me..." Shelby shakes her head then goes to the kitchen to start the food.

The sleepy Rachel walked into their bedroom, taking a close look at the beautiful woman in bed. She smiles and walks to Santana's side, sits by her lap and then leans to peck her lips a few times. "Wake up, mi armor." She says in almost similar fashion to Santana.

Having had the best nap in the last few days, and a much needed one, Santana slowly stretching her body and then opens her eyes. She looks to Rachel's side of the bed, then at her wife with a confused look. "Babe, back to bed." She demands in a raspy voice and pouts while trying to pull Rachel next to her.

"Your in-laws are here, though." Rachel says calmly. "And remember the pasta incident?" She asks and cups Santana's face.

Santana's eyes are wide open when Rachel reminds her of said incident. "Our beautiful kitchen!" She quickly sits up. Before standing up, Santana pulls Rachel for a sweet kiss and smiles. She gets in her slippers, then the couple walks together to the kitchen. "Shelby, slowly step away from the counter." Santana tells her mother in law just before walking in.

"Santana, I know how to cook." Shelby states in a calm tone of voice then smirks towards her daughter-in-law.

Rachel held Santana close with one arm and held out her other arm out towards her mom. "B-Be cool, mom... There doesn't need to be any accidents." She jokes.

"I was only joking, of course." Santana chuckles and slips her hand around Rachel's waist. "Mostly." She whispers for only her wife's ears and caresses her belly. "Hey, Beth. How are you doing, sweetie?" She smiles at the teen.

"Bored and I don't have a lot of friends." Beth responds whilst drawing little sketches on her notepad. "How about you?"

Rachel pursed her lips for a few seconds. "Babe, I'll help my mom with dinner. Please keep Beth company?" She asks.

"Sure, hon. Love you." Santana pecks Rachel's lips and quickly turns her focus to the young blonde. What Beth just said bothers her; such a brilliant girl and with great personality doesn't have people her age to appreciate her. She sits at the table, next to Beth and rests her head on her hand. Making friends have been never a problem for her, but Beth is more like Dani, which means it's not simple at all for her. "What are you doing these days?" She tries to start an easy conversation, maybe she'd find a way to help.

"Just waiting to go to college, bummed that I have to wait until fall to start." Beth answers in a dull tone. "How about you?" She looks over at Santana.

Rachel leans against the counter, watching the two interact with a smile. "So mom, how's life?'"

"Life is good, great even." Shelby answers with a smile. "I'm exhausted as all hell, with auditions and all."

Santana nods; she never dealt well with being forced to wait and if she wants something, she usually goes and gets it. On top of that, she'd go crazy if she was in Beth's shoes. "Try talking to Dani. She's alone now; I bet she'd like the company.." Santana thinks that since the two have such a good relationship, it could benefit them being around each other more. "And I'm pretty much on bed rest, if you'd like to hang out with your sister in law. I can be fun, even with your niece or nephew in there." She points at her stomach and giggles. She's missing having kids in the house, so the offer is not totally selfless.

Beth chuckles quietly. "Expect me to hold you to that, because I'll need a good washer and dryer on weekends... Well, soon." She raises her eyebrows some and smiles at Santana.

"We'll make room between all the onesies." Santana winks. "Just know you have where to be besides home. Except I won't bring guys here, asks Dani protective we are." She keeps it light, but very serious about their door being open for the blonde.

"Or gir..." Beth gulps and widens her eyes. "Nothing." She looks away.

"Mom, did you make coffee?" Rachel asks.

Shelby nods. "The first thing I made." She states while stirring the rice. "Tonight I redeem pasta night, rice is my thing." Shelby says with confidence in her voice.

Rachel grabs a few cups for the four of them, walked to the fridge and looks through it. "Babe, Beth do you want anything to drink?"

"Water for me." Beth says.

Four lines form on Santana's forehead as she raises her brows. She heard correctly.. Right? She looks to where her wife is and asks for a cup of apple juice. She looks back at Beth, her brows furrowed; she made a mistake with Dani back when her daughter came out, she wants to do it right now, whether or not she heard right. "It won't matter.. We went all mama bears on Marley for years.." She mentions lightly, but gives the young girl a meaningful look. She won't force her to speak or say anything if she's not ready to talk. Even though it's hard for her to keep quiet.

Rachel fills the cups with the requested drinks, then set the cups by the girls. She took notice of Beth's face and how red it was. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm just fine!" Beth says, then quickly starts drinking her water.

Rachel raises a brow, then looks at Santana. "Uh... Should I ask?"

Santana shrugs, "You know how teens can get.. It's fine; go make sure we won't end up in the E.R again." She says with a smile.

"I heard that." Shelby says while continuing to work on the food.

Rachel chuckled to herself. "San, I think we're ticking her off a tad too much." she points out, then walks back over to her mom.

"You know it's from love, Shelby." Santana says loud enough for the women in the kitchen to hear. She then looks at Beth and bite her lip; should she say something or not? "Just so you'd know, I'm much cooler than your sis, you can talk to me if you want." She tells her and drinks her juice.

"Thanks." Beth mumbles as she sets her cup down.

* * *

><p>Not long after, dinner was ready and Beth joined her mother and sister, helping them by setting the table. It gave Santana a few moments to think; how was that even possible that everyone in her life was not straight? Well, most people. It earned her a weird look from her wife because she sat at the table and laughed by herself. She doesn't understand why Beth hides it, considering her family, but she tells herself that everyone experiences it differently and reminded herself that it's not necessarily an easy journey. Santana pushed the information to the back of her mind; she told Beth that she's there for her and wasn't going to make the teen feel uneasy.<p>

"Shelby, the food smells really good." Santana compliments once a plate full of everything the women made is in front of her and she takes a sniff. "Thank you for doing this." Jokes asides, she appreciates Shelby's action very much.

"It was the least I could do, considering the hellacious morning you two had today." Shelby smiles over at Santana then looks over at Rachel. "Rachel how's the carnivorous eating?" She asks,

"It's... Well meaty." Rachel answers with a nervous chuckle.

"This woman right here is the best wife.. What I dreamt about when I was young doesn't come close to her." Santana states with a wide smile and holds Rachel's hand. "She does above and beyond for us."

"I try." Rachel smiles at Santana. "Nothing close to what Santana has done, and is doing right now." she compliments as she uses her thumb to gently graze Santana's hand.

"Dani's right, you two are cheesier than the amount of Parmesan on my plate." Beth points out in a joking manner but then focuses more on her eating than the conversation.

"Bethany..." Shelby looks at her daughter with a calm smile. "These two have had their own war they fought just to be girlfriends, and an even tougher war to become wives. They deserve to express their love." She says, then takes a bite of the food.

They all came a long way, Santana think. A TV series should be written about their lives.. But it sure was worth it if they ended where they are now. "Your mom is right." Santana did grow a lot; it's clear just by her good relationships with her mother in law. "But yeah, we can get too much sometimes, we know. We can't help it; we wasted too much time.." She turns her eyes to her wife, love and warmth in her eyes. Damn those hormones again, she has tears in her eyes. "And Dani got some nerve, her and Marley aren't much better." She says in with humor to light the mood.

Beth chuckled at Santana's last statement. "Fair enough." She says.

Rachel continued to take bites of her plate, enjoying the food that Shelby made.

"That makes up for the pasta thing?" Shelby asks with a tiny amount of sarcasm. "Or am I going to have to make more since you're going to town on that rice?"

Rachel looked at her mom, mouth filled with food. She slightly smiled, then gulped the food she had in her mouth. "I love you, mom." She says innocently.

Shelby smirks, then takes a sip of coffee. "Love you too."

She never regretted how she acted back when Shelby came back into Rachel's life; she did and will continue doing everything to keep her wife safe. Santana is extremely happy that the older woman redeemed herself and proved she really does care. Shelby became a big part of their life, she's a good person and Santana has grown to love her. "So much love around the table.." She says before swallowing the food in her mouth. "And I think you need to make more, Shelby, just to double check." The food is delicious; Santana would gladly have more of it, if possible. "Oh, and your grandchild seems to agree, since they finally make their presence known." Yes, Santana played that card. She even sends the woman a meaningful look while grazing her belly. Feeling her baby again, Santana releases a deep breath and all the tension she wasn't completely aware of, is gone.

* * *

><p>Shelby of course obliged to Santana's request to make more of her dish, and with Rachel giving Shelby hungry, begging eyes… Well of course she can't go home until her girls are indeed satisfied. While Shelby cooks, Rachel decided to go down to the basement and fix up the room so that when it came time to install the insulation, there wouldn't be much in the way. Santana continued to suggest that Rachel should hire some people to do this for her, but Rachel insisted on doing the work herself so they save money in the long run. As for Santana and Beth, they got bored with the fact that everyone was doing something and they weren't, so the two decided to get a leash on Dex and change that fact. The two got their coats on, Dex was excited to leave the house, but then again he always is. Beth and Santana walk out of the house, then starts walking towards the park that was down the road from the Lopez household. Beth held the leash while Santana walks at a slow pace, due to her pregnancy, she can't go too far without sitting down.<p>

Beth took in the how clear the sky looked at night; it brought a smile to the young blonde's face for a few moments until she looked towards Santana. "Beautiful night isn't it 'Tana?"

Santana looks up to observe the sky after the blonde's comment. "It really is and not crazy cold, which is perfect in my opinion."

"Agreed." Beth nods a couple times. "It's a good night to look at the stars and just think about stuff, at least in my opinion it is."

The older woman bites the inside of her cheek, she doesn't want to pry. "I'm more into conversations.. Before I got pregnant, Rachel and I used to sit in our back yard and talk about everything; we even fell asleep there a few times." Santana laughs at the memories.

"What did you guys talk about?" Beth asks. "Or is it too dirty for my innocent ears?"

Santana fakes a gasp and nudge Beth's side. "We talk about serious things!" She state, but then adds in a quieter tone, "Most of the time.." Then chuckles. Santana moves a hand in her hair, then places both of her hands on her belly. "We talked about everything.. We've known each other for so many years, but still find things we don't know or just enjoy hearing a story all over again." Her voice soft and a dreamy expression on her face just by thinking about Rachel. "We were both very active girls, so we have plenty stories to share.. And then there are Dani and life as a family.. Yeah, we can always find what to talk about." When Santana finish talking, she makes a mental note to give her wife a big kiss when they get back, just because she loves her so much.

"It must be nice." The young woman states. "To have someone to share such intimacy with in life, you have Rachel, Dani has Marley, and Quinn has Noah. Everyone has someone." Beth states, then lets out a soft sigh. "Except me." She mumbles.

The sound of her heart breaking is so loud that Santana thinks Beth could've heard it. Except her daughter and Marley, who are a unique case, the rest of them had a long way to go until they settled with their partner. "Forget D and Marley, they're not an example. Your sister and I and Puck and Quinn had a long, bumpy ride before we got together." Santana shiver at the thought of what she put Rachel through when they started and how broken she was. "You're a great girl, if you'd be more social, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Great doesn't mean normal; it just means I am different than most kids my age." Beth states with a depressed sounding voice. "No one wants to be my friend outside of my family; statistically I'm going to be the one that most likely will have a couple cats going into my retiring years." She says as her eyes focus towards the ground.

Santana abruptly stops and reaches for the blonde's arm, to stop her as well. "This kind of talk is unacceptable in our family." She state when their eyes meet. "You are normal and an amazing girl." Santana put her hands on Beth shoulders and keeps a steady voice. "I was one of those kids who couldn't appreciate the brilliant ones, like your sister and it took me years to understand how wrong I was. So if someone has a problem, it's them." Her motherly instincts kick in and Santana feels like her mission right now is to get Beth's confidence back and lift her spirit.

"B-But..." The young woman frowns a bit. "It sucks, like... I don't know if I could find a friend or significant other that can appreciate my..." Beth points to her head and purses her lips.

"You will." Santana leaves no place to argue. She takes Beth's hand and leads her to a near bench. There aren't many people around, so Dex can be free, he's a trained dog, so he won't go far or cause trouble and they would be more comfortable to continue their conversation. Besides, Santana's legs were close to their limit. "I'm saying those things as an outsider looking in, I understand it's not easy to see my point or believe it. Still, I'm going to tell you how I see it with the hope of my words giving you some level of comfort and that they'd make sense at some point." Santana says when they're seated, not giving Beth a chance to say anything or change the topic. "At your age, it's hard to find someone, and by someone I mean a person that would want you for who you're and to for your body." She tries not to use any gender titles to not add more stress to the teen. "Even though it's hard to find them, there are people that you can connect and find friendship with." She holds her hand up, knowing what Beth meant to say. "It's harder for you, that's true, but not impossible. There are many places to meet new people, even to start just with a group of friends, then love will come. I can even help you locate said places, see if you'd find yourself there.." Inside, Santana is nervous to see Beth's reaction, but keeps a smile on her face.

Beth leans against Santana, taking a couple deep breaths, then traces her index finger across Santana's shoulder. "Thank you.."

The young blonde doesn't really know just how much Santana cares for her, Beth definitely has a special place in her heart and Santana is glad that she can help her in any way. "Any time, hon." Santana tells her and place a kiss on her head. "Dex, come here, boy." She calls for him while putting her arm around Beth's shoulder. "Rachel and I are here for you, if there is anything else you want to talk about or if you need anything."

* * *

><p>When the sisters in law came back, Shelby was just finishing preparing the food and Rachel was doing the dishes. Beth let Dex off his leash and she and Santana hung their coats, then joined the two women in the kitchen. Santana gave that kiss she was dying to give her and earned a bit of a confused, but happy, look from her wife. Rachel asked how Santana felt, she wasn't totally relaxed yet, but when she heard that their baby was moving, she boxed the nervous feeling back into a box in the back of her mind. Then it was Santana's turn to thank Shelby hundreds of times for their lunch tomorrow, or a midnight snack, she couldn't be sure at the moment. Though it was nice to get compliments and that her stubborn daughter in law thanked her, it really wasn't a problem for her. Shelby saw on the couple's face the stress, even if they brushed it off and said they were alright, and it was expected. So giving taking something off their 'To-Do' list and make them feel a little better, was the least she could've done for her family.<br>The married couple had an apple pie left and Shelby and Beth weren't in a hurry. Santana insisted on doing something, so she made everyone tea while Rachel got a piece of pie for the four of them.

"Shelby, you're going to die when you see the nursery Rachel planned and the new basement.. Beth, you and the other geeks are going to flip." The pregnant woman exaggerates just a little to get her point through. "She could've been an interior designer if she wasn't an actress." When everyone got their tea, Santana takes a seat on the sofa, next to Rachel.

"I didn't do a whole lot, just added some carpet and moved a few boxes in the basement." Rachel shrugs and takes a bite of her pie. "If it wasn't for Kurt hooking me up with his contacts, I wouldn't have gotten any of that done." She states honestly.

Shelby took in what Rachel and Santana said, happy that they are doing some work on the house, but also worried for Rachel and Santana's safety whilst doing so. "You should call me if you need help, I may be old, but I can help out with moving things if you need it." She casually says before taking a sip of her tea. "What kind of tea is this, Santana?"

Beth was going to chime in, but she had a mouth full of pie and her attention on her phone.

"First of all, I don't need to worry about anyone else getting hurt. This one," She points at Rachel, "Is already doing too much. You can only visit and make us great food if you want." Santana smiles at mother and daughter and takes a sip from her tea. "As for the tea, it's called Rooibos. You have to get it, it's rich with vitamin C and antioxidants and good for both mental and physical health. With honey or milk and sugar, it's amazing." Santana explains and rolls her eyes in pleasure as she takes a couple more sips.

"I'll have to pick some up later, thanks." Shelby smiles at her daughter-in-law then looks over at Beth. "Beth, don't eat too fast, otherwi-" the older woman's phone rings; she picks up the phone and holds it to her ear. "Hello?"

Rachel held Santana's hand, then leaned against her wife and places a few kisses under her ear. "I love you so much." She whispers.

Santana hums in content; she'd never get tired of hearing those words or feeling those lips. "I love you too, Rach."

"Wait, really?" Shelby asks, her eyes widened a bit. "Yeah... I understand... Yes... Goodbye." Shelby hung up, then covered her mouth.

Rachel sat up a bit, looking at the expression on her mother's face. "Mom..."

Beth sat her plate down and worryingly held onto her mom.

"I-It was a director..." Shelby quietly says. "For a Broadway production of Les Misérables..." She looks among the women in the room, her eyes water and she smiles a slight amount. "I got a lead role..."

Santana's eyes widen and she gasps, not in shock, but surprise. "What good news!" She says happily. "Congratulations, you absolutely deserve it! Cheers." With a thought of how good the day had turned out to be, Santana smile and lifts her cup of tea.

Shelby lifted her cup and tapped it against Santana's, Rachel and Beth joined with their cups as well.

Beth gave her mom a few pecks on the cheeks, then smiles at her. "That's so cool mom!" She exclaims.

Rachel sets her cup down and holds her hands together, keeping a lip bitten smile. "So what role did you get?" She asks curiously.

Shelby takes a deep breath and wipes her tears. "Éponine, I get to play as Éponine as my first Broadway role." She says happily.

"Aw... She's our favorite character in the play." Rachel leans back against Santana, keeping her wife close.

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel and melts into her. "If there was a doubt that we'd be in the front row, that doubt is gone." She waves with her hand to emphasize her statement, then return it to Rachel's waist. "Please save half of the front row to your posse." It might sound like a joke, but they're a lot of people and probably would take many seats.

* * *

><p>Shelby and Beth stayed a little longer and they celebrated Shelby's great role and going back to Broadway. The older women were experienced with bad times, so they knew that every good thing that happen to any of them needed to be cherished and celebrated. When Rachel and Santana were alone, after cleaning up and getting ready for bed, they were extra affectionate. Santana leaned on Rachel's shoulder and they intertwine their hand over Santana's growing belly, feeling their baby kicking. They talked for a little bit, but most of the time until they fell asleep was passed by watching TV and randomly kissing each other.<br>It wasn't surprising that Rachel was the first to wake up, while Santana was fast asleep; not only the Latina wasn't a morning person, she was now pregnant and more tired than usual. Rachel snuggled with her wife for a bit longer, before getting up and pulling the cover over Santana's body, then she went to wash her face and brush her teeth. With the thought of her wife needing the rest, Rachel quietly closed the door of their bedroom behind her and went to make coffee in the kitchen. When she finished pouring herself a glass, Dex ran to the door and a few seconds later, there was a knock. Rachel tightened her robe around her body and walked to open the door for her daughter; since Dex wasn't barking, just looked excited, she knew who it was; the dog only does that with Dani.

"Good morning, mom." Dani says, her eyes shine and her smile wide. "I knew you'd be awake already. I brought muffins and donuts." She lifts a little the arm that's holds the bag.

"Sugary goodness for Mama." Rachel smiles at Dani. "I'm just waiting to work on the basement."

"Can we have coffee before? I'm not sure how I even got out of bed and drove here.." Dani yawns as she walks inside and pats Dex's head. "And I came to hang with you, not for you to work." It's a distraction from Marley and how much it sucks to be alone, but her moms went through something alarming and anyway, spending time with them makes her feel good.

"Well, I need to get the basement and nursery done before the baby is born, and it's a kick in the ass to do it by yourself." Rachel walks to Dani, giving her a tight hug. "How are you doing?" She asks.

"Why are you doing it yourself? Hire people.. It's exhausting and you know how worried mama gets, she's scared you're taking too much on yourself." Dani deflects, focusing on her moms rather than her personal life. She walks to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee, placing the bag in her hand on the table before that.

"Because I'm more than a celebrity." Rachel answers honestly. "I have Puck come by every so often, so it's not like I'm taking too much." She goes to sit at the table. "Now, how are you?" Rachel asks.

Dani shrugs and walks to join her mother with a big mug full of caffeine. "I'm as well as a girl whose fiancée just left for the Marines." She says in an even tone.

"Hon, you need to talk to Quinn." Rachel suggests and reaches to hold Dani's hand. "I mean, like she knows how you feel and how much it hurts." She struggles a bit. "Not that your Mama and I aren't willing to help, because we are. Just we have little idea on what to say that could help you.." Rachel says in a sad tone. "We know you're hurt, and want the best for you... Mama and I have confidence that she'll come back and be the second cheesiest couple in New York."

"We're not cheesy.." Dani mumbles quietly. She tightens her hold on the mug to avoid her fingers from trembling due to the anxiety she feels starting to form in her body. Dani has yet taken her morning pill, which doesn't help. "Maybe.." She says and then sighs. "It's almost too much. I miss her and I'm scared, I hate talking and being all emotional, but I'm afraid of what would happen if I won't open up. And I also have college to worry about." Dani tells her mom without looking in her eyes. She reaches for her bag to get the pill she needs to take; good thing she brought something to eat, because she needs to take the pill with food.

"Dani." Rachel speaks out as she gets up and walks towards her daughter. "Trust me, it's hard being away from the ones you love..." She says. "I wish I had the power to get Marley back over here, just so you won't have to feel alone, you know?" Rachel sits beside Dani and rubs her back. "You're a strong woman, just like Mama... Marley is strong just like Millie is... That gives me enough faith to believe that you two will be just fine."

Dani turns to Rachel with a pout. "You're strong too, mom." She tells her, then leans her head on her shoulder. "I've learned to have faith and hope from you and it had a big part of me hanging on." Dani sniffles and relax a little under her mother's touch.

The brunette softly hummed a song as she holds Dani as close as she could, without pulling her off the chair of course.

Dani's eyes closed and she let her mother's warmth and love surrounds her, give her some peace at this hectic time. It's only the second day of being without her fiancée; she wasn't expecting to be ok and she knew it was going to be horribly hard, but in reality, it's almost unbearable. At least for now, she needs to hope it'd get somewhat easier or her life would go downhill. Luckily, she's a fortunate girl; she has her family and friends, she can afford to take care of herself mentally and have things to keep her mind busy. Her fiancée is alive, just far away doing good things for their country; Dani needs to find a way to focus on that instead of all the bad. But right now it's good, being in her mom's embrace is heaven.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Santana's arms were trying to find her wife so she could pull her closer and nuzzle into her before starting a new day. The pregnant woman groans into the empty room when she realizes Rachel isn't there. As much as she loves to cuddle, she got used to not getting that frequently in the mornings, since she and Rachel get up at different hours sometimes. She smiles when she feels their unborn child and tells them not to worry; they're going to get to mommy in just a moment. She slowly stands up, and then walks fast to the bathroom. One thing she won't miss about being pregnant is going to the bathroom so often. After doing her morning routine, Santana finally makes her way down. She doesn't see Rachel in the living room and the place is quite quiet. For a moment she thinks that maybe her wife was called to work anyways and sadness washes all over her. But Rachel would've told her, so she keeps making her way to the kitchen, instead of back to their room to get her phone. Her heart instantly warms at the sight of her two favorite girls, love fills every cell of her body and her wide smile even hurt the side of her mouth a little. "I wish I could wake to this sight every morning." She says softly and walks towards them, wanting to see their faces and give each a kiss.

"Me humming to our flawless daughter?" Rachel asks, then looks at Santana with a smile. "Morning, love."

"It doesn't get any better." Santana states and leans to peck Rachel's lips. "Good morning, mi amor." She then takes a couple of steps to be on Dani's side and hugs her tightly. "I missed you so much, sweetie." Santana brushes the hair away from her daughter's face and kiss her cheek.

Dani's 19, pretty grown by now, but she still craves the care and love from her moms. She had none of that for so many years and sometimes she just needs to feel her mothers' little girl. What's amazing in that, is that her moms let her; she can be as weak and vulnerable, and they'd be there to lift her up. Dani might not want to talk very much, but she does need that healing warmth only those two women can give her. "Missed you too, mama." Dani decides to stand up, give her mom a real hug. "Are you feeling alright?" She asks when they pull apart and put a hand on her mother's belly.

"I feel great and your sibling had returned to a position where I can feel how much fun they're having in there." Santana jokes and winks at Rachel's direction.  
>"Hey, you, don't scare us like that anymore." Dani speaks to her unborn brother and grazes her mom's belly a little longer. She then straightens her back and stretches her hands up. "I brought sweets, make whatever weird thing you're drinking in the mornings now and join us." She laughs and returns to her chair, leaning against Rachel again.<p>

Santana shakes her head at her daughter, then walks to the counter. "I drink things that are good for your future brother or sister, and it's not weird." The older woman defends herself while making tea.

"My two beautiful ladies, what would I do without you?" Rachel pecks Dani's head. "So Dani how's your schooling, getting good test scores?" She asks.

"I'm doing well.. My projects and other assignments are better than my exams, but I'm working on it." Dani tells her moms and reaches for a donut, taking a bite of it.

"I'm glad to hear you're taking it seriously and that you actually care about your future." Santana praises her daughter as she takes a seat across from the two. She sips from her tea, then takes an apple-cranberry muffin and starts eating it.

"I'm proud of you, hon." Rachel says in a cheery tone of voice.

"Well, I need to get a good job if Marley and I want to be able to support all the children we're planning to have." Dani says nonchalantly, taking another bite of her donut to stop herself from smirking.

"How many kids do you two want?" Rachel asks as she carefully gets up to grab her coffee.

"Not the reaction I was hoping to get.." Dani pouts and leans back in her chair.

Santana laughs at the childish behavior. Dani was right to expect her mothers' to freak out, but it would've worked better if she and Marley hadn't had everything already set; Marley coming home, both of them finishing school and finding a good job, getting married and later, having kids. No reason to panic just yet. "Adorable." Santana sends her arm forward, making squeezing moves with her hand in front of her daughter's face. "Before you imply we're old, like I'm sure you planned on doing, how about answering your mother's question."

Dani sticks her tongue out at her mom, then shrugs. "We talked about it.. Actually, we talked a lot during those couple of days." She takes a deep breath and sighs, remembering their conversation before they left the apartment. "We're practically on the same page with how we see our future. She just needs to make sure we'd have one." Dani isn't sure where it came from; she didn't mean to say it out loud. But it's out there now and she can't take it back.

The conversation took a turn and when Santana hears the last part of Dani's sentence; her eyes turn to her wife. "Baby, you will have the brightest future together. You will make all your dreams come true."

"Mama's right, you know?" Rachel walks to the counter, picking up her cup and takes a sip. "So, what all do you have going on today?"

"I have classes in a couple of hours, then I'm going to Kurt's to help him with a project he's working on." Dani says and finishes her coffee. "Do you want me to take Dex out?"

"Sure, but hurry back." Rachel says as she leans against the counter.

Dani nods and gets up to put her mug in the sink. She takes a muffin and makes her way to the door while calling for Dex, who comes running, excited to go outside. She hooks his leash and walks out.

Santana followed Dani's movements until the door was closed. She stands up and walks to where Rachel is with a small smile on her lips. "She's such a great kid, thanks to you." Her voice a little quieter than it should. She places a hand on the counter, near where Rachel stands. Then, Santana leans to place her mug on the counter, resulting in her hands on either side of her wife's body and them being closed.

"You have a major hand in how she was raised." Rachel cups Santana's face, placing two soft kisses on her wife's lips. "Especially since if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the best I can be."

"I love you for so many reasons, but one of the big one is for giving our kids." Santana moves her hands to Rachel's waist and captures her lips for a longer kiss than the previous two. The taste of coffee clouds the usually sweet taste of Rachel's mouth. But god, those lips makes her legs shake. "And I'm so glad we're close, because I wasn't ready to let go." Santana says after breaking the kiss.

"I'm not either; I could stay this close forever." Rachel says confidently. "How did you sleep? Rather well, I assume?"

"Your assumption is correct." Santana nods and tugs on the ropes of Rachel's robe. "Well, up until I got cold all alone in our big bed." She pouts.

"So cold in our warm room, with 10 blankets on the bed, and a shit-ton of pillows?" Rachel raises an eyebrow and smiles. "I'll be sure to turn the heat up before I leave the room tomorrow morning." She bites her lip and presses closer. "Take that any way you want to."

"Oh, honey, when you married me, you knew how my mind works and god, I can think of so many ways.." Both her hands move up, just around her wife's breasts and she brushes their noses together. "And it might take a while, so you should take a day off tomorrow too."

"Y-You know I can't, babe." Rachel lets out and softly moans out.

"Didn't I teach you it's not nice to tease?" Santana starts kissing Rachel's neck, gently nibbling the skin. "Let's hope you won't work too hard, because I just might be taking a bath when you come back and ask you to join me."

Before Rachel can respond with anything other than moans and a slight move of her hips, the front door opens and closes. Dex runs pass the kitchen, to where his water bowl is. "Is it safe? I'm not feeling up to get another mental scar." They hear Dani's voice getting closer.

Rachel jumped a bit, then turned slightly to grab her cup and takes a sip. "Yeah I guess." She says then looks at Santana.

"You're cute." Santana flicks her index finger on Rachel's nose and bite hard on her lip. She pulls away and walks back to the table. "Hey, how about you come to dinner on Friday? We can cook together, then watch a movie; you can spend the night.." She says into space, but then Dani walks in. "For old time's sake?"

Dani looks between her moms, seeing hope in their eyes. Other than studying and meeting with Beth and Elliot on Saturday for brunch, she had nothing planned. Her mom's offer is very appealing; it was what they used to do when she was still living at home and it was simply fun. Besides, Dani is sure she'd need an extra support, weekends without Marley are harder. "Yeah, totally, I'll come." She answers with a smile. She has some time left before she needs to drive back to the city for her classes, so they starts planning what they're going to make and what movie they're going to watch. Having a close family gives you so much strength; the three women learned this lesson in different ways. Whatever happens, they have unconditional love and support for one another.

* * *

><p><strong>till next time.<strong>


End file.
